Sonic Extreme: Season 6
by B. J. Williams
Summary: Continued from Season 5: As Team Sonic is readjusting to the new situations, they discover that a profane shadow is being cast onto the world. Sonic and his friends find themselves in a race against time to restore the energy of the Chaos Emeralds. They must do this before the creeping darkness consumes the planet. [P3S]
1. Inferno Unleashed: Pt 1

Inferno Unleashed: Pt 1

It started at a single point. But once word got out to the public, it spread out like a wildfire. Many people have heard the news filled with joy and became eager for the day when it comes to pass. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are sitting on a bench at Queen Nicole Memorial Park. They were talking about the events.

"I've heard the news about you and Amy." Tails stated. "Are they true, Sonic?"

"Yeah, little buddy." Sonic said, patting the little fox on the head. "The rumors are true."

"I'm glad that you and Amy are finally tying the knot." Knuckles answered. "I was wondering when it was going to happen, because the two of you are a nice fit."

"Thanks, Knucklehead." The blue blur commented.

"So, we both get spots as groomsmen right?" Tails asked.

"Of course, both of you are." Sonic replied. "Though I have yet to pick the third guy."

"Well, you have plenty of time between now and the wedding to decide." Knuckles answered.

"By the way, isn't today Amy's birthday?" Tails asked. Then, Sonic jumped up.

"Oh no, I need to find a present for her and quick." The blue blur stated. "I need to hurry."

"Alright." Tails said. "We'll be waiting here for you." Then, the blue blur zipped off to find a birthday present for his fiancée.

Sonic looked around the stores trying to find something. But so far, he after trying hard he wasn't able to find something.

"Why do I have to be so poor at trying to find gifts?" Sonic sighed. "I can't just walk up to her and just have her pick out the gift, I would like to surprise her with it." He pulled out his wrist communicator. "I guess I'll need some help." He dialed on his watch.

"Hello?" Sally asked.

"Hey, Sal." Sonic replied.

"Hello Sonic, congratulations on the wedding." The princess said.

"Thanks, but I'm asking for help." Sonic answered. "I don't know what to get Amy for her birthday this year."

"Well, she does like plushies." Sally noted. "Why not give her a plushie?"

"Why didn't I think of that? Thanks, Sal." The hedgehog commented.

"You're welcome." She said. "That all?"

"Yeah."

"So, I heard the news that you are to be married to Amy. I just want to congratulate you on your marriage." Sally explained. "And I hope that the two of you will have a happy life together."

"Thanks, Sal." Sonic replied. "And I hope that you are happy with Ray."

"Don't worry, Sonic." Sally replied. "We've been together for quite a while and it's been a very good marriage for the both of us." She paused. "You're not upset about it, are you?"

"No, I've let go of it a while back."The blue blur answered.

"I still wanted to make sure." Sally stated. "I mean, we can still be friends."

"True, very true." The blue blur replied.

"Well, I think I've kept you on the line long enough." The princess stated.

"I'll talk to you later, then." Sonic replied.

"Bye."

Sonic hung up the communicator. Then, he dashed towards the collectibles store. He looked around at the plushie section and saw there were barely any there. "Shoot, I lost to the fad followers." When he was about to leave, he noticed another plushie nearby that no one had picked up. It was a little mulberry-colored plushie, with white on its muzzle, tummy, hands, and feet. It had a fluffy tail and a whipped cream tuft of hair. It had little wings and a green gem on its chest. The plushie itself was in a sleeping posture.

After looking at it, the blue blur went over to the counter and asked the guy at the register.

"Excuse me," Sonic said. "I was wondering about a plushie."

"If you're talking about the moogle plushies, we're sold out." The mouse stated. "We'll get another shipment within three days."

"I'm not asking about those plushies." Sonic said.

"You're not?" He asked.

"I was wondering about that one." The blue blur answered, pointing towards the one he was referring to.

"Oh, that one." The shopkeeper said. "That one is the sleeping plushie."

"Do you know what it is?"

"I'm not entirely sure what it is. It's been passed down from holder to holder and it hasn't shown signs of wear and tear." The mouse explained. "But I really don't care much for it."

"So, how much for it?"

"Since you're the first one who has shown interest in the thing since I got it, you can have it for free." The shopkeeper said. "Just let me make the record."

"Thanks." Sonic said with a smirk. "Now, I just need to get it to Amy in one piece."

* * *

When he got back to Knothole, he found Amy there. He went up to her and she noticed Sonic coming her way.

"Hey Sonic." Amy said.

"Hey Ames." He answered. "I was able to find something for your birthday." He handed her a bag with a bow on it.

"Thanks, Sonic." She replied. "What's in it?" Amy reached inside the bag and got a hold of the plushie. Her eyes lit up when she got to look at it. "Oh Sonic, it's so cute. Thank you." She gave the blue blur a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Amy." He replied.

"Ugh… Can't eat another bite." A small voice said.

"Huh? Where is that voice coming from?" Sonic stated to himself. Then, he noticed that the eyes on the plushie were beginning to move. "Uh, Amy?"

"Yeah, Sonic?" She asked.

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea to snuggle the plushie like that." He said. Then, the thing opened its eyes with irises like amber gems.

"Don't be silly, Sonic. All plushies can be…" Amy said.

"AHH!" The creature screamed, leapt out of Amy's hands and ran behind a tree stump.

"Sonic…" The pink hedgehog stated in frustration.

"I didn't expect the thing to do that, I swear." Sonic replied in a panic.

"Please don't eat me, I taste bad." The creature answered. The two of them turned towards the thing and just looked at it as it peaked from around the stump.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked him.

"Yes, I'm fine." It said, flying up to the two of them. "Thanks for asking, whoever you are."

"I'm Amy and this is Sonic." The pink hedgehog said.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked him.

"I'm uh…" It said. Then, they heard a grumbling noise. "Ugh, I'm hungry." It fell to the ground.

"Well, let's get you something to eat." Amy said, catching the fairy.

Sonic and Amy went inside the bunker with the little guy. But then, the ground beneath them started to shake.

"What's going on?" Amy asked.

"An earthquake!?" Sonic asked. "Here!? Everyone out!" Sonic, Amy, and the fairy left the bunker. They saw a fissure that was a mile long form right through the Village of Knothole. During the immense shaking, geysers shot out lots of mushy sand onto the wrecked area covering some of the buildings entirely.

"Let's get out of here." The fairy answered.

"Ugh, the shaking is making it hard for me to use my super speed." The blue blur notced.

"The area… it's becoming drastically different." Amy commented, noting of the sand blows here and there. Sonic reached for his communicator.

"Tails? Are you there?" Sonic asked. "Tails!?" There was no reply and he turned to his girl and the fairy. "We need to get to Soleanna." Little lights flicker on and off on the rock below them as the rumbling stopped. The two hedgehogs headed towards the capital. They saw the water from the marshland near Soleanna rush out into the path in front of them. "What in the…?"

"The water is supposed to be stagnant, not moving." Amy said. Then, Sonic's wrist communicator went off. It was a call from Tails. Sonic activated the wrist talker.

"Tails, is that you?" Sonic asked.

"Glad you're okay?" Tails said. "Where are you?"

"Amy and I were trying to get to Soleanna." He said.

"Sally is calling an emergency meeting at her villa." Tails stated. "Or what's left of it." Amy Rose became worried.

"Is she okay?" Amy asked.

"Everyone's okay." Tails explained. "But the ceiling and roof caved in, we'll be meeting in her garden today using whatever equipment is salvageable. But first, we need to clear out some debris in the city."

"Roger that." Sonic answered. "We'll be there shortly." He hung up the communicator. "Let's go." They continued on their way to Soleanna. As they arrived, they had noticed that the structural integrity of most of the buildings was severely damaged. Fortunately, they still remain standing but in need of serious repairs. There were only a small number of buildings that completely collapsed. Many mobians were injured and some were bloodied, but fortunately there were no fatalities.

Bunny was digging through the rubble looking for anyone who was injured. Knuckles was clearing out the debris. Amy was making sure that the ones who were injured got some of the care needed. Tails was checking to see if the standing structures were safe to be inside as Sonic was making supply runs. The plushie ended up a water boy for the disaster relief teams. The five mobians met up with Sally after the clean up was finished, the princess was not happy with the recent events.

"I need answers." Sally demanded to Team Sonic. The plushie was eating a big sundae. "How can Soleanna be defended so well against outside forces and not take a lot of damage, yet be damaged so badly from an earthquake?" She paused. "Explain yourself."

"Calm down, Sally-girl." Bunny stated, putting her hand on her shoulder. "Nobody expected this to happen."

"Isn't there anybody that can predict such occurrences on West Side Island?" Sally added still upset about the situation.

"You mean seismologists?" Tails asked. "West Side Island isn't a place where tectonic activity happens. The closest place that they would be at is around Mount Marble."

"And where is that?" The princess asked.

"Mount Marble is an active volcano on South Island. The Marble Zone is named after it." Sonic explained. "It does create tremors now and then. But the lava itself is rather runny and the shaking isn't strong enough to affect any place other than South Island. The only way it could cause this is if the volcano itself exploded."

* * *

Meanwhile just outside of the Marble Zone, Silver was doing a year of atonement before trying to get back up on the throne. He went to the area with some seismologists, after the suburbs in that direction near Starlight City got a shower of pyroclastic rocks, the Spring Yard Zone nearly got leveled by those boulders, and the plantations in the Green Hill Zone were damaged as well. The sky above was a thick cloud of volcanic ash and smoke.

"Damn," one of the seismologists stated. "We can't get any farther towards the Marble Zone."

"Don't we have the ultra-heat resistant suits?" a second asked.

"Well, somebody only brought one." The first said.

"Don't look at me." The third yelled at them. "I didn't think we would be dealing with such an eruption."

"Whatever." The first answered. "This only means that one of us can go in there. We would become well-done without a UHR suit."

"I brought some salt." The second added. The first glared at him while the third one slapped him on the back of the head. "Ow."

"We need to focus on the task at hand." The first said. "We need to send someone in there to check out what is the matter." Silver stepped forward.

"I'll go in." The white hedgehog added.

"Your majesty, are you sure?" the first asked. "This is a very dangerous mission."

"I've been in countless battles in many locations, a few in which my life was in great peril." Silver noted. "Going through a volcanic waste will be child's play for me."

"As you wish." The first answered. "Just remember, the UHR suit can't protect you against direct contact with lava."

"I understand." The royal hedgehog replied. Thus, they put the UHR suit on him. They also put on an air mask to prevent any toxic gases from entering his respiratory system. After becoming dressed in the suit and grabbing a communicator, Silver headed into the Marble Zone.

He noticed that the area had a light coat of lava and pyroclastic material. He had levitated himself to avoid stepping in any of the molten rock and/or metal. He looked into the direction of Mount Marble.

"HOLY COW!" Silver stated.

"What is it?" one of the seismologists asked.

"Mount Marble is gone." The hedgehog replied.

"Are you kidding me!?" he asked.

"I'm not joking." Silver answered. "I'm going in to get a closer look." The white hedgehog levitated towards where the mountain used to be. He looked down and only found a crater full of lava.

"Your majesty, we are getting reports of the fault lines being very obvious." One of the seismologists stated. "What do you make of it?"

"I just don't know." Silver stated as he continued to look down. Then, he saw something gaze right back at him. He heard a loud roar from the crater that had struck fear into him. He saw six creatures crawl out of the lava. It was accompanied by thousands of continuous screams of the condemned, forcing Silver to float away. "My god…"

"What? What is it?" The guy on the communicator asked. Silver didn't answer as he looked back, he noticed a translucent dark purple arm rise from the lava and point outward. "Your majesty, what's going on?" Hundreds of dark spherical clouds shrieked as they scattered in all directions. The screams could be heard in the communication system as well.

Silver got back to the seismologists in terror swiftly and crash-landed. They ran over to him to take off his UHR suit. They were shocked to find blood coming out of his tear ducts, nose, and ears.

"Your majesty." One of them said. "What happened to you? Are you okay?"

"I should be fine." Silver stated.

"What happened out there?" Another asked.

"Gentlemen…" Silver replied. "I think all Hell broke loose… literally."


	2. Inferno Unleashed: Pt 2

Inferno Unleashed: Pt 2

Team Sonic had to help put some luggage in a transport. Knuckles and Bunny were getting the final piece of luggage into the vehicle.

"Looks like this is it?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, we have to head out." Knuckles stated.

"We're going to miss you guys." Tails asked in response. "Are you sure you can't stay for one more day?"

"I wish I could but I have to go back to Angel Island as soon as possible." The echidna explained. "I have to go through the final initiation. When this is done, Grandpa Athair can finally rest."

"What would have happened if Rouge ended up as Knuckles' companion?" Sonic joked.

"I don't want to think about it, sugar hog." Bunny replied.

"But it was great hanging out with you guys and kicking villain's rear end." The echidna stated.

"Well, we're going to miss you, Knuckles." Sonic answered.

"Thanks, Sonic." The echidna replied. "Hey, he didn't call me 'Knucklehead' this time."

"Just don't forget to send us a postcard." The blue blur added.

"You'll know where to find us." He added.

"See you later." Tails replied.

"Bye-bye. Hope to see y'all again." Bunny answered.

"So long." Amy said. They waved good-bye as the two mobians got on the transport and the doors closed behind them.

"Next stop, Angel Island." The announcer stated and the transport started to head off. Tails noticed that Sonic was very sad.

"Sonic, are you okay?" Tails asked him.

"I didn't actually think that this day would come." The blue blur answered. "I thought it would be the five of us together always and now… we are down two members."

"Sonic, we'll always be by you no matter what." Amy said, trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, we'll stick by you." Tails added.

"Thanks guys, I do feel a little better." Sonic replied. "Well, who's up for some adventuring?"

"Okay, sure." The pink hedgehog added.

"I'm in." Tails added.

"Alright, let's go…" Sonic answered, but was interrupted by the communicator.

"Sonic, please come in, Sonic." Sally stated. The blue blur reached for his wrist communicator.

"What is it, Sal?" He asked.

"I need you, Tails, and Amy to come to the briefing room immediately." She stated.

* * *

The three mobians headed to the briefing room. When they arrived, they had noticed the little purple plushie eating a big sundae.

"Hmm, yum." It said, enthralled by the ice cream. "This mint-chip sundae is delicious."

"What's the plushie's name?" Tails asked.

"I really don't know." Sonic replied. "I never checked if it had a name."

"Excuse me," Amy asked the plushie. "Since you like ice cream so much, do you mind if we call you, Chip?"

"Yeah, sure thing." He replied, not paying much attention to what was said. Then, Sally came into the room.

"There you are. I'm glad you are able to come on such short notice." The princess stated.

"What is it, Sally?" Amy asked.

"I got a call from someone who has something urgent." The princess said. As the monitor screen came on. Silver appeared on the other end of the camera.

"Hello, Sonic." He stated.

"Dad?" Sonic asked. "What's going on?"

"And why are their blood stains on you?" Amy asked.

"I went with some seismologists to investigate the tremors because Starlight City's suburbs got hit by pyroclasts." Silver stated. "Mount Marble is gone."

"Well, I guess that explains the massive tremors on West Side Island." Sonic said. "I don't see what was urgent about that information."

"It was from when I took a closer look that was urgent." He explained. "I was assaulted by a barrage of screams and a swarm of unclean souls erupted out of the magma. In addition, I saw what I can only assume are zeti swimming out of the lava."

"Zeti?" Sonic asked. "What's a zeti?"

"Simply put, Sonic." Amy stated. "They are demons who reside in the Shadow Realm and can take a corporal form."  
"Oh boy, are they like the horrors?" Sonic asked.

"They are much much worse than horrors." The pink hedgehog stated.

"I was trying to understand about the situation with the chaos emeralds." Silver said.

"What about the chaos emeralds?" Tails asked in concern.

"I was easily able to find them and well… see for yourself." The albino replied, pulling out one of the chaos emeralds. The party was shocked to see that the chaos emerald he was holding onto had become completely dark. At this point, Chip saw this too. "I'm starting to believe that the things I saw are somehow connected."

"It's… It's Dark Gaia." Chip said.

"Dark Gaia?" Sally asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"Who's Dark Gaia?" Amy asked.

"Dark Gaia is a being of pure unadulterated evil who is imprisoned in the center of Mobius." Chip explained. "The chaos emeralds were keeping him asleep with their power; he must have waken up because the emeralds have become dark. We must not let him escape from the core and arrive on the surface."

"What happens if he escapes?" Tails asked nervously.

"Everyone and everything on Mobius will die." Chip replied, coldly. Fear was starting to fill the room. "And no one will survive."

"So, we are fighting against a figure who can single-handedly cause the end of the world?" Sonic asked.

"To put it shortly, yes you are." Chip replied.

"This is one for the record books." He said.

"Can you be serious for this instant?" Sally asked.

"So, how do we stop this?" Amy asked.

"The first thing we need to do is re-charge the chaos emeralds." Chip explained. "There are seven points around Mobius. We must place each chaos emerald at their respective points. Then and only then, can we face against Dark Gaia to put him back into his slumber."

"Like I said, up for an adventure? A world adventure?" Sonic asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"To save Mobius, count me in." Amy replied.

"I'm in too." Tails said.

"Sonic, I would advise that I should go with you." Silver added.

"I hate to break it to you, pops, but I don't think you are fit enough to handle this journey." Sonic answered.

"I am well-versed in fighting adversaries of the paranormal and supernatural kind." Silver explained. "I fought many of these foes when I was younger, alongside of Aleema, Charles, Alicurion, and Randy Rescue; better known as Captain Rescue." He paused. "Even if I'm not on the field, my experience in fighting these monsters will prove invaluable on your journey."

"Alright, alright. I'll let you come." Sonic sighed. "Just be prepared for when we pick you up tomorrow."

"I'll get my things prepared." Silver replied. "But I'll warn you in advance, brace yourself to see things that are way past creepy and beyond messed-up. Just be careful, I don't want you to become insane like that crazy duck."

"Aren't I always careful?" Sonic asked as he shrugged.

"This is Silver, over and out." The albino said as he shut off the computer.

"Boy, Knuckles and Bunny left at the most inconvenient time." Sonic stated.

"To be fair, they wouldn't have known about this situation." Sally replied to him.

"So, do we have anyway to get to all these places across Mobius?" The blue blur asked.

"Rotor and I just finished upgrading the Sky Patrol." Tails explained. "It can finally function as a mobile base. All we need now is a few hours to install the GPS and will be ready to go."

"Great." Sonic answered. "We'll be ready to go before the night comes."

* * *

As the hedgehogs got their things ready, Tails was finishing with the installation of the GPS. When suddenly, it went dark. He noticed his eyes were covered.

"AH!" Tails stated in shock.

"Guess who?" A girl's voice said.

"Marine?" The fox asked as he turned around; he was allowed to see again.

"Hi there, Tails." The raccoon girl stated.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Nothin'. I just wanted to say hello." Marine answered.

"Aren't you supposed to be with the Chaotix?" Tails asked.

"Actually," She replied. "I quit."

"You did?" The two-tailed fox stated in surprise. "What made you quit the detective agency?"

"I never get to go on any cases at all." The raccoon said, irritated. "All I end up doing is cleaning up the headquarters again and again. Except for Espio, I end up making their meals too." He started raising her voice. "I joined the Chaotix to go on some missions; not to be their nanny." The young fox thought for a moment. "I guess joinin' them was a waste of my time and I'm not happy about it."

"Say Marine," he said. "Two members of Team Sonic had left the group and there is an opening." The raccoon girl's head perked up. "So, if you want to come along…"

"I love to help your team, Tails." Marine said, happily.

"Okay, I'll tell Sonic about this." The fox answered. "But the journey we are going on is going to be an extremely tough one."

"Reckin, I'll do my best." Marine said, cheerfully.

"Now, that I got the system in, I can talk to Sonic." The fox replied as he headed out of the room. The raccoon just watched the fox as he left to get the blue blur. The following morning the party got in the Sky Patrol and started to head towards South Island.


	3. Sonic Underground: Pt 1

Sonic Underground: Pt 1

The Sky Patrol had landed at the landing strip in Starlight City. When it landed, the door opened up. Sonic and his team had stepped out of the vehicle to see Silver, but to their surprise they also saw Aleema, Sonia, and Manic there as well.

"Hey pops." Sonic stated, then he noticed his siblings. "Sonia, Manic, what are you doing here?"

"We had a slight change of plans." Silver stated.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"Since all of the children are of age, it is time for them to go through the rite of passage." Aleema explained. "In which all the children are to make a pilgrimage to Amunrapi's tomb."

"Whoa, that's deep." Manic replied. "Uh, just one thing. Who's Amunrapi?"

"Don't you know anything about the family history?" Sonia asked, smacking him up alongside the back of his head. "Pharaoh Amun-Rapi is the ancestor of the royal hedgehog bloodline. He was the first ruler of South Island and was also known as a great hero and prophet."

"Yes," Aleema explained. "He received great magical powers from the Ancient Walkers and I believe that he passed those powers on to you three in the form of Sonia's strength, Sonic's speed, and Manic's um… special personality."

"HEY!" Manic snapped. "Mom…"

"In any event," Silver stated. "The time has for you to seek Amunrapi's blessing as the next generation to rule his island."

"Hey, now wait a minute." Tails protested. "What about re-charging the chaos emeralds?"

"Well, you're in luck. It turns out that the Prophet King's tomb is built right on top of a point in which one of the chaos emeralds can be re-charged."

"Great." Tails stated. "We should head there now."

"Not so fast, little bro." Sonic stated. "You can't go there."

"Why not?" Tails protested.

"The tomb of Amunrapi is considered a sacred place on South Island." Silver explained. "Only those born into the Hedgehog royal family are allowed to enter the tomb. And only the monarch and his heir is allowed to know the exact location of the burial site."

"Why was this set up?" Amy asked.

"Amunrapi set is up this way so the mobians of South Island wouldn't worship him as a god." Silver explained. "He wanted them to worship the Ancient Walkers. If we do not follow tradition, he might not allow us to rejuvenate the emerald."

"At least, it's better than a kick up the back side." Marine stated. "But what are we to do?"

"We'll think of something." Silver explained; he pulled Sonic to the side. "Now, listen very carefully, Sonic. You are to not tell anyone the whereabouts of the tomb."

"Alright." Sonic answered. Then, the albino pulled out three medallions. "Use these medallions, they will help you find the tomb within the Purple Sands. I wish I can tell you more but I'm beginning to sense a wicked presence in the area."

"Understood." The blue blur answered.

The three hedgehog siblings descended a flight of stairs to the motor garage.

"I ordered this thing brought over from the royal palace's motor pool." Silver explained to his children. "Your mother, Chuck, and I traveled around Mobius in this thing and it's high time you three went on a journey of your own." Silver pulled a giant tarp off a large wheeled vehicle and the three hedgehog siblings could only stare in disbelief.

"Wow, dad." Manic spoke up, his eye twitching. "This old jalopy is… something else." The thing looked like a something out of a drug induced nightmare. It was a large Winnebago with dome windows and psychedelic colors splashed all over the exterior. Looking like something from their parents' generation, Sonic could only wince at this colorful monstrosity.

"Gross." Sonic pointed his finger in his mouth and stuck out his tongue. "This junker looks like a rainbow threw up all over it, then had a bad case of diarrhea."

"Come on now, Sonic." Sonia scolded. "It's not that bad."

"Oh yeah?" Sonic asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "How do we even know this thing still runs after all these years?"

"Well," Silver replied, spinning the keys around on his finger. "There's only one way to find out."

"Great, we get to ride around in an aging scrap pile." Sonic rolled his eyes. "Hey Manic, you want to do the honors?" Sonic waited for several minutes, but no reply came. "Uh… Manic?" He asked, looking around. "Where did you go?" The three remaining hedgehogs, then noticed that not only was Manic missing. But also, the van's tires, hood, side doors, mirror, and fuzzy dice as well.

"Good grief," Silver exclaimed, putting his hand on his forehead. "Our family's van is on blocks."

"MANIC!" Sonic and Sonia screamed in frustration.

"Sorry guys," Manic voice came from the stairwell where he was making a getaway. "Old habits die hard."

It wasn't long before they had the car reassembled; Sonic had gotten a bucket of paint and a brush and within minutes had speed painted the entire vehicle to a bright yellow.

"Dude, I don't see how this is much better." Manic sneered, shaking his head. "And why is there a triple headed guitar painted on the sides and what does this lettering mean 'Sonic Underground'?"

"Wait a sec," Sonia thought for a moment and then shuttered. "Sonic, you're not thinking of reviving that dumb childhood idea of yours of the three of us forming our own rock band, are you?"

"Ah come on, sis." Sonic protested. "I'm really good on guitar, Manic loves playing the sticks, and lady Windamere had you trained on piano. The three of us could pull this off nicely."

"Oh, alright." Sonia rolled her eyes. "As long as we can find a good beauty shop along the way."

"Then, you three will want to take these with you." Silver opened the back of the van and revealed a triple head guitar, a set of drums, and a keyboard. "We thought about forming a band and traveling around too, but Chuck and I were tone-deaf. Aleema is one mean singer and keyboarder though."

"Wow, thanks pops." Sonic replied, giving Silver a high five. "Don't worry, we'll bring this junker back in one piece. If we don't get attacked by Robuttnik that is."

"Good luck, you three." Silver waved at them as the trio climbed into the large van. "And be sure to bring your mother back a carton of wonton soup. I know of a great Chun-nin carry-out place along the way. It's marked on the map in your glove compartment."

"Wow, dad. Sure gives us some pretty weird fetch quests." Manic told the others as they buckled up. "I hope the stuff doesn't go bad before we get back."

"Don't worry about it, bro." Sonic chuckled. "I'm sure your hot-air will keep the soup fresh."

"You know if you weren't my sibling, I would punch you in the face right now." Manic snapped as he started the engine. Manic floored the pedal, the van's wheels spun rapidly. And the vehicle moved backwards, shooting into the wall." RRRR, CRASH!

"MANIC!" The other two screamed.

"Oops, sorry." Manic apologized. "I had the silly thing in reverse." The van took off out the open garage door leaving a very worried Silver waving good-bye.

"I hope they'll be alright." The albino hedgehog sighed.

"You worry too much about them, husband." Aleema shided him, coming down the stairs. "Sonic will take good care of his siblings. I'm sure they'll all be fine."

"It's not the kids I'm worried about." Silver shook his head. "It's the collateral damage they might cause along the way."

"Oh dear." Aleema replied. "I believe the royal treasury is in for one humongous repair bill."

The van cut out across the countryside zipping across the highways and byways of South Island. The trio passed farms, forests, and open fields as they went, leaving Starlight City far behind them.

"So this is the countryside you grew up in, Sonic?" Manic asked looking around at all of the beauty in awe. "Looks pretty sweet to me."

"Yeah, it was great living out here. Much less congested in the Green Hill Zone than in the City's rich district where Sonia grew up or in your ghetto."

"Hey, that ghetto was my home, Sonic. And I learned more there than you ever did as a countryboy." Just then, Manic looked to the side of the road and his eyes went wide.

"Whoa, dude. What is that? Is that a Martian?" He asked in shock.

"MOO!" The thing replied.

"No, Manic. That's a cow." Sonia answered. "I've seen them in books and on television."

"Dude, you think it'll attack us?" Manic asked in a panic. "Looks kinda dangerous with those big horns."

"Oh Manic, you are so full of bull." Sonic replied, taking out the map and looking at it. "It's where you get milk and hamburger from."

"Really?" manic asked. "I thought they got them from the hamburger patch in McRonaldland."

"You amaze me, Manic." Sonia replied. "I've never seen a prince who's as dumb as a table before. Now, you've been driving for a long time. Don't you think it's my turn?"

"Hey," Sonic protested. "Why are you two the only ones allowed to drive? How come I don't get a turn?"

"Two words, Sonic: Speed Demon." Sonia replied. "Do you remember the last time you tried to go to driver's ed and get your permit?"

"We're still paying for the twenty car pile-up from the royal treasury." Manic grumbled. "Mom made us sign in blood that we wouldn't let you drive."

"Eh, it doesn't matter." The blue blur shrugged. "Who needs driving anyway? I got the super speed to juice and jam." Two of the siblings traded places and Sonia took the open road much slower than her brother had. It wasn't long before the three were bored out of their skulls and trying desperately to amuse themselves.

"Hey look," Sonic pointed out the window as a car passed them. "It's a blue Volkswagen."

"Blue punchbuggy." Manic declared, punching his brother in the shoulder.

"Hey, cut that out." Sonic snapped. "Why don't we play a game to try and get our minds off this mess?"

"Okay, how about 'I spy'?" Manic replied. "I'll start it. I spy with my little eye something that goes moo."

"It's a cow." Sonic replied.

"How'd you know that?" Manic asked. "This is totally bogus. Let's try something else."

"What else do you have in mind, Manic?" The blue blur rolled his eyes. "We didn't bring any board games along with us."

"I have an idea." His green sibling replied, reaching into his vest. "Why don't we take another kind of trip? A much more pleasant one than the one we're on right now?"

"Manic Hedgehog, if you pull a bong out of that vest of yours. I'll break your arm, then let Sonic break your other arm, take you back home so Dad can break your left leg, Uncle Chuck can break your right leg, and mom can finish the whole mess off with your scrawny thieving neck." Sonia yelled at him, not taking her eyes off of the road.

"That's graphic, sis." Manic replied, pulling his hand out quickly. "Don't you think that was a little overkill?"

"Smoking, drinking, and doing drugs, bro." Sonic replied, crossing his arms and shaking his head. "That's no good."

"What is this a PSA?" Manic grumbled. "Save the 'Sonic Says' for those stupid elementary school visits you do for charity, bro."

"Well, at least, he's doing something with his time." Sonia growled. "All you do is hang around in the ghetto with your hoodlum friends and pick the pockets of anyone who looks wealthy."

"Aw, come on sis. You know I don't steal anymore, and all the members of the street gangs have honest jobs now." Manic protested. "They only did that bad stuff because of Robotnik's rule and I wasn't going to pull out a bong. I tried that stuff when I was younger and it messed me up good. I don't take drugs or smoke, though I do take a casual beer now and then."

"Then, what do you have stashed in your coat?" Sonic asked.

"These man." Manic pulled out a set of silver drumsticks, ponding them on the driver's and passenger's seat in front of him.

"Oh, that kind of trip." Sonia replied. "Yes, music does have that special feeling that makes you feel all soft and warm and fuzzy."

"SOFT!? What do you mean music soft?" Sonic snapped. "Soft is for pillows. Music's gotta rock." The blue blur held his hands up and did an air guitar.

"You have no taste in music, Nicholas 'Sonic' Hedgehog." His sister snapped back. "Classical music is where it is at."

"Yeah, if you want to go to sleep." Manic replied.

"Read my lips, you two savages." Sonia growled at them. "Rock and Roll sucks. It was invented by the most brutish members of our society, contains no artistic value whatsoever, and I've heard if you play it backwards you can hear the voices of demonic messengers from the Shadow Realm."

"Hey, I'm not much of a fan of soft rock either." Manic replied. "I go for metal."

"Bro, you listen to that loud stuff?" Sonic asked. "You should try some Crush 40. They are my favorite band."

"You two have no taste in music." Sonia turned and stuck out her tongue. "So why don't we just change the subject."

"Oh, I got a new subject." Manic's eyes went wide as he stuck his head out the back seat window. "I spy with my little eye, two lovely little packages just waiting to be picked up."

"Manic, what are you?" Sonic started before looking ahead. "Hello nurse."

Up ahead of them were two mobian women, one a dog and one a fox. Their dresses pulled slightly up and their legs stuck out.

"Sonia, pull over. Now." Manic stated.

"Oh no, I'm not giving in to you two's out of control hormones." She suddenly yelped. "Manic, what are you doing? Get out of my way and get your foot off the break." The van screeched to a halt and the two girls climbed in.

"Hello boys," The fox greeted them. "We're so lucky you decided to stop for us. We've been stuck out here forever."

"I'm Allegra and this is my sister, Rene." The dog added. "We are a pair of traveling musicians and our tour bus broke down about half a mile back."

"Would you three be kind enough to give us a ride into the next town?" Rene asked the three. "We'd sure appreciate it."

Sonia looked back at her brothers and could only see a two pairs of eyes staring like hungry wolves at the sisters. Rolling her eyes, the purple hedgehog sighed.

"Sure, I guess we really don't have a choice." She stated, driving along for some time while the two boys talked to the canine sisters.

"So, are you ladies from around here?" Sonic asked. "Or did you come down from the Spring Yard Zone?"

"Ah, we're actually from the mainland, though Rene and I were born in Mobotropolis." Allegra replied. "Now, we just wander wherever the wind takes us."

"Whoa, that sounds like a totally awesome life." Manic replied, putting his arm around Rene's shoulder. "Sonic used to live a life like that, didn't you bro?"

"Yeah, it was kinda fun. But now, I have a home with the other guys in Team Sonic." The blue blur answered.

"Oh my gosh… Team Sonic?" Allegra shrieked. "That must mean… SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! "Ohmygosh, this is so incredible." Rene added. "I've seen all the movies about your adventures."

"And you two must be Amy Rose and Tails. Being a fox like my sister, I thought you'd be taller." Manic sat there for a minute, before replying.

"Yes, yes I am." Manic answered. "But I had a glandular disorder and I stayed short and my tails fell off." Sonic smacked his forehead in disbelief.

"Oh, you poor thing." Rene replied. "You are so brave and courageous going out in public looking like a hideous hedgehog."

"Wow, you two have the IQ of cheese whiz, don't you." Sonia asked.

"Why, thank you." Allegra replied. "That's such a nice thing to say, Amy." Sonia tried to keep herself from smacking her head against the steering wheel as her two brothers played along with the two bimbo's stupidity at thinking Manic and Sonia were Tails and Amy. As the trip progressed, Sonic moved towards Allegra.

"So tell me, if you're a big fan of mine, how come you never came to Starlight City to say 'Hi'?" The blue blur asked. "My family and I are always up for autographs."

"Oh, my sister and I don't like big cities and large crowds." The canine replied. "Besides, you're not there all of the time, are you."

"Nah, only my two siblings are. And you wouldn't want to be around them." Sonic chuckled. "My brother is a con-man and an ex-thief, and my sister is a stuck-up wealthy witch. You certainly wouldn't… Ow." Sonic felt a sharp elbow in his ribcage from Sonia who then turned to the other sibling in disgust.

"Geez Manic, can you believe how he's talking about us?" Sonia asked. When no answer came, she continued. "Manic?" All three of them looked around the cabin and noticed Manic and Rene were gone. "Oh great, those two must have gone back into the cargo hold to fiddle with the instruments." Sonia shook her head. "Sonic, could you look through the door window and find out what they're doing back there?" The blue blur looked through the port hole on the door and his face suddenly turned a bright red.

"You don't want to know. You both, really don't want to know." Sonic replied. It was, then, that Sonic turned to the other canine and asked. "So, would you like to stop off and get a bite to eat somewhere?" He asked. At that moment, Sonia picked up the corded phone on the dashboard and asked 'Hello, regional operator? Yes. I'd like the residence of Amanda Rose Hedgehog please'. Sonic quickly reached into the front seat and slammed the phone down, before moving away from Allegra.

"Sorry, never mind." He turned a ghostly pale as the thought of an angry pink she-demon with a piko hammer smashing his skull into pieces. "I think I'll enjoy the rest of the ride alone."

It wasn't that long before the van had stopped for the night having found no city or town on the road ahead of them. As the three siblings crashed in their sleeping bags in the back, they offered the girls the front cab to sleep in. But as night fell over South Island, two figures climbed out of the front of the van whispering as they slipped off the road and out into the night.

"Do you think they suspect anything?" One of the girls asked.

"Nope, I can't believe how stupid those boys thought we were." The other answered. "Though I have to admit, that green one was certainly energetic."

Rene reached into her pocket and pulled out three crystal medallions. "So how much do you think we will get for these things on the black market?"

"Probably about four million mobiums, if you go by West Side currency." Allegra answered. "Or six million rings by South Island money. Heck, I bet, they're worth ten million dollars in the United Federation standard."

"We better get out of here before they notice we're gone." Rene commented. "I wouldn't want to be nearby when they discover they have been robbed."


	4. Sonic Underground: Pt 2

Sonic Underground: Pt 2

Sonic awoke to the sounds of birds chirping outside of the van. Streams of sunlight shone through the domed window as the three siblings awoke from their slumber.

"Oh man, can you believe it? That was some killer fun we had last night." The green hedgehog yawned pulling the blankets off of himself. "Bro, sis, wake up. It's a brand new day. Time to get out there and enjoy the fresh air, chirping birds, and sunshine."

"Not now, Manic. I hate waking up early." Sonic grumbled, rolling over. "I don't wake up with the rooster crow. I wake up for lunch, especially if its chili dogs."

"Come on, you two." Manic pulled both of their blankets off. "Let's get a campfire started. I can already smell that roast bacon and wienies."

"I am not going to get up until I've had my facial and manicure." Sonia whined. "Just because I'm sleeping out in the wild like a smelly barbarian, doesn't mean I have to be one." The spoiled noble sat up removing the cucumbers from her eyes and reached for her make-up jar. "You two, get out of the van this instant. I'll call you boys back in after I have my face on."

"I don't know, dude." Manic chuckled, elbowing Sonic. "I think she's way scarier with her face off."

"I think both are equally terrifying." Sonic answered, laughing.

As Sonia shoved them both out the back door, Manic went up to the cab of the van and knocked.

"Yo, dudettes. Time to get up." He called out, opening the door. "It's been a nice night but—WHUH!?" The two hedgehogs stared into the open cab with nobody inside what so ever.

"Hey, where'd the girls go?" Manic asked, confused.

"You probably scared them off with that terrible snoring of yours." Sonic shook his head. "They probably had to leave early. I hope wherever they went they don't have any more trouble."

"C'mon bro, let's get a fire going and make some grub." The two hedgehogs gathered some sticks and rocks, making a circle and piling the kindling in the center.

"What this." Sonic smiled, taking off his gloves and rubbing his hands together at super speed. Sparks cane flying off of his hands and one struck the wood and set it ablaze.

"Whoa, dude." Manic exclaimed impressed at what he saw. "How'd you do that?"

"Eh, a little trick I picked up during my fight training with Kwai Chang Crane."

Manic just laughed at his brother before retrieving an old coffee can with a hole in it and putting it over top of the fire. Pulling out some frozen strips of bacon from the cooler, they had in the van, he laid them on top of the can where they began to sizzle and cook.

"Wow, where did you learn to do that, Manic?" Sonic asked.

"Little trick they taught us in Hedge Scouts." Manic explained. "Turn the bottom of a coffee can into your frying pan."

"Why don't we get some hot dogs on there, bro?" Sonic licked his lips. "And then we can put them on buns and pour hot chili all over them."

"Uh, Sonic." Manic reminded him. "You kind of forgot to break out the chili and heat it up. You better not pour that stuff on any dogs unless you want your chili to be chilly."

"You are a real piece of work, Manic. You know that, right?"

Just then, Sonia came out of the van with her mud mask still on her face.

"Hey boys, have any of you seen my-?"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Both of the male hedgehogs screamed in unison, before running around in circles like crazies and pretending to faint on the ground. "Everybody, run. It's a monster."

"Very funny, you two. HA. HA." She stuck her tongue out at her brothers. "Would you both please be serious for a moment? I need to ask you about something."

"Sure, sis." Sonic replied as he and Manic sat up and looked to face her. "What's going on?"

"Have either of you seen my crystal medallion?" She asked, looking around her neck. "I went to put all of my jewelry on this morning and I noticed it was gone."

"Hey, mine's gone too." Sonic replied, checking around his neck after Sonia had mentioned it. "I don't think we lost them or anything."

"Ah no," Manic buried his face in his palms. "I'm a professional thief. How could I not have seen this coming?"

"You mean, the girls were thieves?" Sonic asked in disbelief. "I can't believe we trusted those two. How could we have been so stupid?"

"I think your hormones might have had something to do with it." Sonia raised an eyebrow. "It's just like boys. Never thinking with their heads, always thinking with the other end."

"Oh yeah, do you remember your little fling with Lord Bartleby, sis?" Manic questioned her. "You weren't exactly thinking when you blabbed where the family jewels were hidden."

"Would you please not bring that up? We stopped him from taking the jewels anyway." Sonia scolded. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to start searching for our two little kleptos before they pawn our medallions off for a sack full of rings." The other two siblings nodded.

After the three had eaten a quick breakfast, they quickly packed up all of their gear and put the van on a total secure lockdown. Seeing a path that led off the main road, the three hedgehogs followed the footprints the girls had left behind.

"Hurry up, guys." Manic told the others. "The trail leads this way."

Deep within the woods that the three siblings were exploring, the two thieves had found a small abandoned bunker with vines growing all over it.

"Uh oh, sister. I think the hedgehogs are on to us." Rene grumbled.

"Damn it, I was hoping we'd make it back to Spring Yard to sell these junk pieces before they realized we were gone." Allegra replied, turning to stare at the abandoned bunker. "Hmm, maybe we could take refuge in here. Come on, help me hold this rusted old door open." The two girls grabbed the entrance hatch, tearing the vines off and pulling the rusted doorway open. Turning on a flashlight she was carrying, Allegra lead her sister down the steps into the old bunker.

"Wow, this place looks ancient." Rene whistled, looking around. "You think it goes all the way back to the Great War?"

"No, sister. I don't believe so." Shining her flashlight around the chamber, she saw a large cylinder attached to a machine and several deactivated robots standing in the corner. Seeing a logo on the far wall, Rene walked over to pull several vines away revealing the image of a large red face wearing spectacles with a giant red mustache.

"Dr. Eggman." Allegra cried.

"No, his logos are black and red. I've dealt with his robots in business transactions on the black market." Her sister replied. "This is Julian's logo. This must have been one of his bases he set up on South Island in case the population ever revolted against him."

"Then, those must be SWAT bots." Allegra noted, seeing the robots. "But they don't look like the ones I remember."

"These are the special South Island model, Underground Class." Rene noted, staring at their faceless heads. "These buggers might be the ticket to dealing with those annoying hedgehogs." Rene walked over to the computer and flipped a switch that turned on the power in the bunker.

The lights came on and the computer consoles flickered to life as the fox girl smiled at her handiwork.

"Well, it looks like the place still has power." Allegra commented. "But do you think you can get the robots up and running?"

"Watch this." Her sister answered, typing away on the console's keyboard. The robots suddenly activated springing to life and pointing their weapons at the dog.

"AAAIIIIEE! They're alive." Allegra shrieked, jumping backward.

"Calm down, sister." Rene shook her head, she turned to the robots. "Attention all SWAT bots, priority one hedgehog alert. Seek and destroy."

"Mission orders, received." The SWAT bot commander replied. "Priority one, hedgehog alert." The robots immediately marched up the stairs and out of the bunker.

"Well, that should keep the hedgehogs busy." Rene told her sister. "Now, we should find a place to hide while both sides tear each other apart."

"Oh, wait. What about that big round room over there?" Allegra pointed towards the large cylinder. "We can hide in there. I'm sure they'll never find us." The two rushed over to the giant cylinder and pulled the door opened. As they rushed inside, the three medallions fell out of Rene's coat pocket and clattered across the floor as if they had minds of their own.

"Hey wait, I dropped the medal-." The door slammed shut behind them as the computer automatically activated.

"Robotisizer, powering up." The computer stated.

"NOOOOOO!" The two girls screamed as light rays shot out of every opening in the machine.

Meanwhile, back on the path, Sonic and his siblings were nearing the site of the abandoned bunker.

"Dudes, I think we're almost there." Manic smiled, pointing ahead as he examined the footprints in the mud. "See, we didn't even run into any trouble."

"No bro… But I think trouble just ran into us." Sonic pointed ahead where four large SWAT bots came stomping towards them.

"Priority One, Hedgehog Alert." The commander replied, pointing his gun at the siblings. "Capture or Destory."

"Look out." Sonia exclaimed as her two brothers jumped out of the way of laser fire. The three robots continued firing at the hedgehog trio as the three rolled up into spinballs and struck right at the evil machines. CLANG. CLANG. CLANG. All three mobians bounced harmlessly off of the robots.

"Uh oh, I don't think we're going to get through that armor." Manic complained.

"These units must have been upgraded from the flaws of the first generation of SWAT bots." Sonia turned to Sonic. "Boy, we're you and your freedom fighter buddies lucky that this model never went into mass production before Julian got fried."

"Yeah, we would've been toast." The blue blur thought for a moment. "We can't smash these metal monsters, but I think I might have a plan." He grabbed his two siblings by the arms. "Let's get back to the van. I just happen to have my old disguise kit from when I traveled around the world fighting after Robotnik's defeat."

The three hedgehogs raced back to the van. Where after several minutes, Sonic emerged in a general's uniform with a monocle and mustache. While his sister was dressed like an army nurse and his brother wore a soldier's outfit.

"Dude, this helmet is way too big for me." Manic complained. "I can't see where I'm going in this thing."

"These nylons are way too tight." Sonia grumbled, scratching her leg. "And I think I have a run in my hose."

"Quit complaining, you guys. Try to stay in character." The blue blur stated as the three marched back towards the SWAT bots. "Just let me do the talking. These SWAT bots look like they've had very little maintenance and they probably have some cobwebs in their processors." Sonic winked. "These dopes should be easy to fool." The robots had spread out looking for Sonic and his siblings. Having searched the surrounding area and come up with nothing, they all returned to their commander empty-handed.

"No hedgehog in surrounding area." The three soldiers replied at the same time.

"Keep looking you, scrapbrains." The commander told them. "Or Robotnik will have us all turned into toaster ovens."

"ATTEN-HUT!" Sonic's voice called out as he and this two siblings came out of the foliage. "STAND AT ATTENTION, ROBOTS! I'm here to give you your next orders."

"HALT! Identify yourselves." The commander demanded, pointing his gun at the disguised hedgehogs.

"Don't you dare ask me who I am, boy." Sonic yelled, stamping his diamond cane on the ground. "My name is General Warmonger and this is my assistant, Private Parts." He stated, pointing at Manic. "And this lovely lady is my medical officer, Nurse Kilpatient. We've been sent by Dr. Ivo Robotnik to whip you boys into shape."

"I don't recall any orders from Robotnik in regards to you." The robot thought for a moment. "But then again, I don't want to end up as a VCR. We will follow your lead."

"Alright, fall in line." The four robots lined up behind him. "Up, two, three, four. Up, two, three, four." He marched the SWAT bots across the woods straight over towards a clearing where a steep cliff with jagged rocks at the bottom stood. Sonic marched right up to the edge of the cliff. Then, stepped out of the way to let the SWAT bots keep walking. "Up, two, three, four."

Each robot dropped off the cliffside, smashing into pieces and exploding on the jagged rocks below. Afterwards, four flickies flew out of the wreckage, chirping a thanks to Sonic as they flapped away.

"So, that's why the robots went along with your little act." Sonia commented. "They wanted to be released from there. They were fighting against their programming."

"Huh, I guess Snively must have been experimenting with the living battery process late in Julian's reign." Sonic commented.

"So wait, those birds have been in there. How many years?" Sonia made a face. "Ew, I do not want to think about how dirty the inside of that armor was."

"How did those things come back to life after all this time?" Manic asked. "And why did they attack us?"

"They must have come from that old abandoned bunker we saw while coming up the hill." Sonia replied. "I bet the girls stumbled in there and woke these SWAT bots up."

"I'd bet we find the girls in still hiding in there." Sonic added, pointing a thumb at the bunker. "Come on, sibs. Let's go get our medallions back." The three headed into the open entrance and went down the stairs into the cobweb infested bunker. They found the activated computer consoles as well as their medallions laying on the floor.

"Hey, looks like the girls dropped our medallions." Manic stated as he picked them up off the floor. "But what happened to Rene and Allegra?"

"Uh oh." Sonic replied, recognizing the circular machine. "I hope they didn't go in there or…" Suddenly, the door to the circular chamber opened and a whole bunch of steam shot out. Then, a little robot that resembled a trash can with lightbulbs on it came rolling out on wheels towards the siblings. It was about as tall as their waists with one mechanical arm sticking out and Rene's head mounted on the top.

"Hedgehog, found." Rene-bot stated. "Exterminate. Extreminate."

"You've got to be kidding me." Sonia shook her head as the little robot just sat there at their feet.

"Man, that robotisizer must have gone bad from years of neglect and no maintenance."

"Destory hedgehogs." A voice came out of the cylinder as a small robotic cat body with a Allegra's head on it emerged from the robotisizer. It walked straight up to Sonia and began to claw her with claws it didn't have. "Destroy the hedgehogs, meow."

"I don't get it, a dog-cat?" Manic started down in confusion. "And I thought things were messed up back when I was on drugs."

"So, what are we going to do with these two little thieves?" Sonia asked, looking down at the horribly robotisized canine sisters. "I think they got what they deserved." Before Sonic could even answer, the two robots began to sputter and spark before they both crumbled into metal piles of scrap.

"Oh, eww." Sonia exclaimed. "That's gross."

"That's what you get from using a faulty robotisizer." Sonic exclaimed. "Now, we'd better do something about this place before it causes anymore harm."

At that moment, all three of their medallions began to glow. The energy from the medallions spread over the entire bunker and it began to shake.

"Oh no, the medallions must have responded to our wishes. They're destroying the whole place." Sonic yelled.

"Everything's collapsing. Let's get out of here." Manic stated. The three hedgehogs ran out of the bunker as the whole structure was disintegrated in a green beam of light that shot up towards the sky. Racing back to their van, Sonic and his siblings stared at the emerald column of light in awe.

"Wow, so that's the power of the medallions?" Manic asked, looking down at his necklace. "That's some pretty impressive stuff."

"No wonder mom and dad wanted us to look after them." Sonia agreed. "We need to protect their power from falling into the wrong hands."

"Well, what are we wasting our time around here for?" Sonic asked as all three climbed back into the van. "Let's speed, keeds." The van drove off into the distance, leaving the glowing column of light behind them.

* * *

On a far away mountaintop, a strange being watched the column of green light shot up towards the heavens. Recognizing its power, the stranger began to jump up and down excitedly. It was a neon pink devil-like person with black legs and a purple mohawk between lavender and black horns. His long cyan tongue wiggled with excitement as he spoke.

"Ooooohh. Chaos energy." The devil giggled manically. "I smell chaos energy. Medallions. Royal Family. Yeah, yeah. Hedgehogs." He climbed down from the mountain face and began speeding along the countryside. "Must find hedgehogs. Must steal medallions. Must stop emerald recharge." He stopped and thought for a moment. "Gonna need help, yeah, yeah. Need help now." He sniffed at the air and looked to see a local mobian tavern nearby. "Yeah, yeah. I smell evil near here. Greedy, stupid evil." He jumped up and down. "Zazz find new friends in eat-place over there. Yeah, yeah."

Inside the tavern, two male canine mobians were enjoying tankards of ale that the poodle waitress had just brought them. They were scouting the tavern for any possible business while happily downing their drinks.

"I don't know about this, Sleet." The large yellow dingo with tiny glasses exclaimed, downing one of his 13 mugs of ale. "I don't think any of the bloomin' blokes in this place want our services."

"Quiet you, eediot." Sleet replied, carefully drinking his mug with his pinkie up. "The boss asked us to find some work here."

"Don't ya think, Nac was just tryin' to get rid of us Sleet?" Dingo asked him, taking his plate of bacon scraping the bacon off and eating the plate. "That bloke never liked us at all none."

"I think you're a few eggs short of a breakfast platter, you moron." Sleet pleaded, finishing off the liquid in his coffee cup before breaking it over Dingo's head. "I'm sure some work is going to walk in that door any minute now."

"Help, need help." Zazz screamed as he smashed through the door bringing it and the doorway down flat on top of the poodle waitress crushing her. "Need help. Find hedgehogs. Find medallions. Pay good money." Zazz looked down at the red liquid leaking out of the door underneath him. "Oh, is that jelly? I like jelly." He paused for a moment. "It's jelly time."

"Well, I think we just found out sucker—er employer, I mean." Sleet smiled. "Come on, you nitwit. Let's go over and greet the –er devil." And it wouldn't be long before the three fiends were hot on the hedgehogs trail…


	5. Something's Quite Fishy Here

Something's Quite Fishy Here

(While the three hedgehogs were busy in on their quest, Amy and Marine were occupied with troubles of their own back in the capital.)

Morning had just arrived in Starlight City, although one could hardly tell it from the starry dome that constantly hung over the community's skyline. The city's store owners were just opening up for the day's business but an intrepid group of bargain hunters were already on the prowl.  
"Bonza, Amy. Take a look at this." Marine squealed, going over to one of the store windows and hopping up and down excitedly. "According to this ad, these 'ere clothes and shoes are half off."

"No offense, Marine, but I prefer to keep my clothes half on instead." Amy replied, snarkly. "Just kidding, let's see if they have any purses on sale."

But while, the two girls were excited to go bouncing from one store to another. The two-tailed fox that accompanied them was nowhere near as excited.

"Ah, come on you two. Don't you get tired of all this girly fashion stuff?" Tails said, rolling his eyes. "Couldn't we check out the toy store instead?"

"Typical male response." Amy sighed. "Leave it to a boy to not understand the need to accessorize."

"Crickey, I expected more out of you, Tails." Marine shook her head sadly. "Come on, Amy. Let's go, check out Maria's Secret." From store to store, they browsed gold bracelets, dresses, make-up, and high heeled shoes. As the girls' collection of purchases grew, so did the stack of boxes poor Tails had to carry grew. They had just come out of the perfume store when something finally dawn on Marine.

"Blimey, Amy. I just had a horrible thought." The raccoon stopped in her tracks. "How in the name of the ancients walkers are we paying for all this?"

"Oh… don't worry about it, Marine." Amy smiled, holding up a piece of green plastic. "I just borrowed Princess Sally's Mobius Express Card for a few necessities. You know only the bare essentials." Marine looked back at the eight foot high stack of purchases wobbling in Tails' arms and just shook her head.

"Well, I suppose a few things couldn't be that bad." She replied. "But I think we should be getting' back to the royal palace now."

Amy nodded and the two girls started on their way back towards the castle. As they passed the city's shoreline, Amy noted a small surf shop set-up along the beach.

"Oh Marine, let's go in there." The pink hedgehog exclaimed pointing at the quant looking little hut. "I want to see if they have any sunscreen. I'd like to get a tan on the beach tomorrow if I could."

"Are you sure about this, Amy?" Marine asked, looking back at the poor fox who was about ready to collapse. "I don't think poor Miles here can take much more of a burden."

"Ah, send him home, Marine. And tell him to leave our stuff in our room." Amy replied, walking slowly into the small beachside store. "I'm going to check out one more place before we go home."

"Go on home, Tails. I'll keep an eye on Amy here." Marine rolled her eyes. "I swear sometimes that girl is as shallow as a billabong."

"I think both of you are crazy." Tails replied, struggling not to drop the boxes. "Why should I be carrying this stuff for you anyway?"

"Ah, Tails. Don't you want to help two poor helpless females out?" Marine asked, doing the cutesy anime eyes and face. "You would just leave us stranded here to carry all this stuff, would you?"

"Grrrrrr, I'll leave all this junk in Amy's room." Tails snapped, flying off with the load in his arms. "But don't ask me to ever come shopping with you two again. I've never seen anybody pick up so much useless stuff." As the fox left in a huff, Marine followed her pink hedgehog friend into the surf shop.

Looking through the racks of tropical gear, the two mobian girls found many interesting items.

"Hey, Marine. Take a look at this." Amy walked over wearing a huge pair of sunglasses that was five times the size of her face. "How do I look?"

"With those glasses like you have a major vision problem." Marine shook her head. "Crickey, why do you yanks all think sunglasses make you look cool?"

"Well then, what about these?" Amy picked up two mugs shaped like Easter Island heads with little pink umbrellas in them. "These would be great for a party."

"Eh, I think the tiki head mugs look better." Marine replied. "CRICKEY, I just saw something I really need to have." The raccoon girl suddenly raced over to the discount bin and grabbed fifteen different necklaces that she put around her neck all at once. Together they all formed a giant band that completely covered up her mid-section. "What do you think of these, Amy?" Marine asked. "If I wore them all at once, I wouldn't even need to wear a shirt."

"Really, Marine? Pooka shells?" Amy narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "I thought your taste was better than that."

"Oh really, is this coming from the girl who only has two outfits in her wardrobe. One the red dress from the Dreamcast line, and the other an old Chun-nin schoolgirl outfit. Which by the way you outgrew years ago."

"HEY, THAT THING STILL FITS ME!" Amy snapped back, bringing her temper under control. "Sorry, but that's a sore spot." She looked around. "Now, where can we find the owner of this place?"

"Did somebody call my name?" An all-too familiar slimeball in glasses and a straw hat and Hawaiian shirt popped up from behind the counter.

"Oh no, not you." Amy groaned in annoyance. "Wes Wesley, what the heck are you doing here?"

"Oh, I can answer that very simply, palzy." Wes stated. "You see one of my previous victims –er customers owed me a serious debt and decided to pay for it by giving me this place." He looked around. "It's really great for business, but only in the summer months."

"If I would've known you owned this dump. I wouldn't have stopped by." Amy grumbled, making her way towards the door. "Talk to you later, Wes. Hopely a long time, later."

"What my lovely ladies, I must have something in here that catches your fancy." The weasel jumped in front of the door, blocking the exit. "How's about a pink surfboard? Or maybe a handy dandy chili dog maker for that spiky boyfriend of yours?" He looked over at Marine. "I know raccoons love shiny objects. How's about this stainless steel silverware set?" Wes held up the case of silverware in he sunlight causing it to glitter and sparkle.

"Blimey, Mr Wesley. That's down right insulting." Marine snapped at him. "Just to think because I'm a raccoon that I'm going to fall for that old… Oh shiny." The raccoon girl grabbed the entire box of silverware, dumped a whole load of rings from her purse onto the counter and ran out the door with her new prize. "Yay, shiny shiny shiny."

"Another satisfied customer." Wesley smiled, ringing the purchase up on the cash register and dumping all the rings inside. "Now, what can I interest you in, my dear. Surely, one of my wares catches your fancy?"

"Well, I was interested in some jewelry." Amy replied, looking over the necklaces hanging behind the counter. "Do you have anything made from seashells? Besides that pooka junk, I mean?"

"Well, there is one piece I got but it's gonna cost you a whole ton of rings." Wesley reached under the counter and spun the dial around on a small metal safe he kept there. Pulling out a small clam shelled jewelry box, he opened it to reveal the most beautiful necklace Amy Rose seen.

"Oh, so shiny." Amy gasped, echoing her raccoon friend. "What is it?"

"Oh… this shiny little trinket." He smiled. "Why it's nothing less than a Chaos Pearl. Grown deep in the oceans of Mobius in the clam beds of the Sunken City of Mertropolis." Wes rubbed his hands together. "And this little beauty can be yours for only 20 thousand rings."

"Normally, I'd smash you over the head with my hammer for going that high." She glared at him before staring back at the glowing pearl on the string. "But I simply must have this gem in my life. No price is too great." Amy threw Sally's credit card on the counter which Wes quickly ran through his machine before handing it back.

"I supposed to give this back to you, plazy. But after what I just charged, I don't think it'll work anymore." Wes stated, running over and opening the door. "Now, if you'd be so kind I've got a lot I have to get done. See you later, alligator. After while, crocodile."

"Good-bye, Mr. Wesley." Amy replied, putting on the necklace and following Marine out the door. "Thank you for the wonderful piece of jewelry."

A few minutes after she was gone, Wes quickly closed and locked the shop's front door before boarding it up.

"Thank goodness, I thought I'd never get rid of that cursed thing." Wes sighed with relief. "I can't believe that stupid shark was able to pawn this thing off on me. I started to grow gills at my neck before I realized it was cursed." Wes ran all around the store, quickly shoveling all the merchandise into his handbag. "I'd better be out of her before that thing starts to affect her. Or I can be in a whole lot of trouble for what's about to happen." Gathering up the last of his money and belongings, the merchant bolted out the door after turning on the gas stove and leaving a lit match beside it. "After this place goes kaboom, there'll be no way off tracking me. Well, that does it. I'm off to the Bahamas."

* * *

Meanwhile, the two girls were on their way back to their apartment in the castle. When they heard a loud explosion come from the direction they had traveled from.

"Whoa, what was that?" Amy asked, looking back to see the large fireball on the horizon. "It looks like somebody set-off a firecracker or something."

"Eh, somebody probably put some foil in their microwave and let it run for too long." Marine sighed. "Crickey Amy, I'm really tired. Let's go in and flake out for a while."

The two had returned to their room in the castle and Marine turned on the television while Amy headed straight for the bathroom. The pink hedgehog locked herself inside as Marine flipped around through the channels. It wasn't long before the raccoon girl heard the bath water running. An hour passed before she started to wonder if her friend was alright.

"Amy, are you okay in there?" Marine asked with concern putting the remote down on her bed. "You've been in there an awful long time."

"Oh, water water water water water." Amy's voice came out of the bathroom. "This water feels so gooooooooood."

"Amy? Maybe you should get out of there or your skin is going to get all wrinkly." The raccoon said. "And your fur will smell funny."

"I'm sorry, Marine." She whined. "But this water is so heavenly." He raccoon thought for a moment, then picked up the remote again.

"Hey Amy, if you come out, I'll order a really awesome pay-per-view for us to watch together." Marine thought for a moment. Her face turning a bright shade of pink at the thought of Stud-like beach mobian wrestlers in speedo-six. "This one has Tommy Thunder and Edgar Eagle mud wrestling, surely you can't turn that down."

"Oh. I love to, Marine." Amy trailed off. "But a got a… problem."

"Amy, open that door this instant." Marine demanded, pounding on the wooden frame. "Or so help me, I'll smack you over the head with a rabid wallaby." There was the sound of shuffling inside the bathroom and Amy opened the door, wrapped in a towel. Coming out and sitting down on the bed, Amy looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh Amy, what's wrong now?"

"Marine… I think something's wrong." The pink hedgehog pointed down at her right leg. "I think I'm starting to develop a rash."

Marine looked down and to her horror saw a spreading yellow mark on her friend's leg that resembled scaly patches. "Oh Crickey," She shrieked jumping back. "Those look like the scales on a blumin' fish."

"That's not the worst of it. I think something's wrong with my nervous system." Amy stood up trying to take a step before slumping to her knees. "When I try to move one leg, they both move like if they were one appendage."

"I think need to see a doctor." Marine told her, nervously. "Why don't you go back in the bathroom and get dressed and I'll get the queen on the phone?" Amy nodded and limped back into the bathroom, closing the door. It was, then, that Marine heard a loud knock at the door. "Oh great, now we got visitors hanging on the bell all day." She grumbled as she walked to the door. "This better be bloody good."

Opening the door, she found a male delivery mobian wearing a red jacket and jeans as well as a backwards cap with sunglasses. The stranger was carrying a steaming hot pizza and presented it to Marine.

"I got your pizza here, bra. Fresh and pipin' hot." The stranger announced as Marine took the pie. "That'll be fifteen rings and a five ring gratuity."

"That's strange, I don't remember ordering a pizza." Marine set the pie down. Then, thinking for a minute. "Oh, perhaps Amy ordered it." Picking up a slice, she took a bite. "Mmm, pepperoni and pineapple my favorite." As the raccoon sampled the pizza, the delivery guy tiptoed around her and started sneaking his way towards the bathroom. "Wait a minute, how could Amy possibly order a pizza in the bathroom? There's no phone in there." She turned back to face the delivery man. "Excuse me, but I… Eek." Marine let out a shriek as the delivery man fiddled with the locked door trying to get into the bathroom. He just about got it open when a heavy wooden boomerang smacked into the back of his head. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" The raccoon shrieked, throwing every available object in the room at him. "BLOODY PERVERT TRYING TO SNEAK IN ON TWO DEFENSE LADIES! HOW BLOOMIN' DARE YOU!"

"Agh, I had enough of this." The stranger growled. Multiple rows of teeth showing as he snarled. The delivery man tore off his outfit to reveal a medium-sized grey mobian shark with Polynesian tattoos all over his body and a shark tooth necklace around his neck. "Knock it off, brah. I'm not here for you, wenches." He glared at her with a murderous eye. "Where is the chaos pearl, you little fuzzy bandit? The thief who stole it told me, he sold it to your pink friend." The shark hiccupped and spat out a small fedora. "At least, that was the last thing he said before I made him into an after dinner appetizer."

"You blasted bloke." Marine jumped into the air as the shark lunged at her. She grabbed onto the ceiling fan and spinning around to give him a kick in the jaw. "I'm not going to end up as prawn for the likes of you!"

"Argh, that hurt." The shark roared, snarling at the frightened raccoon angrily bearing his 100-tooth jaws. "I'll tear ya limb from limb, you miserable little rat."

Marine ran out of the room, screaming at the top of her lungs. Running through the door into the hallway, the fanged fish bore his teeth and dove right into the floor. Gnawing his way through the plaster and masonry, tunneling through the floor itself after Marine. His fin sticking up through the red carpeting as he swam through the floor as if it were water.

"Help me, somebody bloomin' help me." She screamed, running past several doors. "I'm being chased by a land shark."

"Oh be quiet out there." A sleepy maid called out from behind the door of her room. "I know you're just that trouble making kid from the Chaotix whose friends with Prince Sonic. Now, please quit making up stories and shut your yapper."

"They think I'm joking?!" Marine cried under her breath. Behind her the shark was singing happily as it drilled through the floor. Running down a flight of stairs, Marine watched as the shark burst from the floor and dove right at her. She met the beast with a swift uppercut that sent him flying backward and knocked several teeth from his mouth. "Take that, you overgrown guppy." She mocked him. "You'll have a hard time biting me without your bloody teeth." He stood up, smiling at her with an open mouth. Several teeth instantly grew back into place as if they had never been knocked out to begin with. "Oh you got to be kidding me."

"This is why sharks never need a dentist, brah." The shark calmed himself for a moment. "Look kid, I really don't want to eat ya or your friend. Just give me the Chaos Pearl and I'll be on my way."

"There is no way in bloody hell I'm giving you that pearl." Marine shouted continuing to run. "Besides, I don't even know what it is."

"Wrong answer, kid." The shark jumped off the stairs, diving back into the floor and chasing her through the cement. The chase continued through the palace's west wing. Marine found herself approaching the royal treasure vault and suddenly got an idea.

"Hey, ugly. Bet you can't catch me over here." She called out to the shark, standing in front of the treasure room's wall.

* * *

The royal treasure room of South Island is a giant three floor vault with titanium walls, reinforced with solid super-mobitonium. This metal is so strong a hundred spindashing hedgehogs couldn't smash through its metallic surface. For the unsuspecting shark who was now barring down on this impenetrable wall at top speed, this bit of information would now prove to be his downfall.

* * *

"You want a piece of me, you little blighter." Marine called out, sticking out her tongue. "Then, come and get me." Standing in front of the solid indestructible wall. She jumped out of the way at the last moment and heard a loud clank followed by a sickening howl of pain. The shark mobian immerged from the floor holding his bleeding skull before collapsing on the ground beside the raccoon girl.

It was only moments before several royal guards swarmed into the vault area to see what had caused all the commotion. As they examined the unconscious and near-dead form of the shark, Queen Aleema came into the chamber flanked by two bodyguards and wearing her nightgown.

"What in the world is going on here?" Aleema asked, looking around the chamber until she spotted the raccoon. "Marine? What the heck happened?"

"Oh, hello queeny." Marine laughed, scratching the back of her neck. "It's a really long story."

Several hours later, Marine finally returned to her room. She was exhausted from hours of questioning and still shaken by the sudden attack. The queen's guards had determined that the shark attacker had been after the strange glowing pearl that Amy had purchased and the shark had now been taken into custody.

"It's a really good thing that you and Amy were staying in the royal palace." Aleema had told her before sending her back to her room. "Who knows what that thief might have done to you if you had been staying in the city."

"Luck to stay in the palace, I would have been luckier if one of your guards or servants had taken my cries for help seriously instead of treating me like a child with a wild imagination." The raccoon girl snapped back. "But still I'm very grateful that we were allowed to stay here and enjoy your royal hospitality, your highness." Marine went back into the room and looked around for her friend.

"Amy? Are you here?" She called out, looking around for any sign of the pink hedgehog's whereabouts. Seeing the light still on in the bathroom, Marine went in to see what was happening. Inside the bathroom, steam filled the entire area and Amy had the shower curtain pulled shut. Seeing the pearl necklace on the bathroom sink, Marine picked it up and glared at the glowing green pearl angrily.

"You, you've been nothin' but trouble." She snapped at the inanimate object. "It's high-time that we were bloomin' rid of you." Walking over beside the sink, she opened up the toilet seat, tossed the pearl in and flushed, sending the accursed object down the drain forever. Turning back to where Amy lay in the tub, Marine pulled the shower curtain open. "Amy, are you alright?" She asked. "There was a shark attack and- Oh my word."

In the water, the terrified amber hedgehog with celadon green skin looked up at her friend. Her bottom lip trembling. Marine noticed he had a pearl choker and seashell brazier that the raccoon girl had never seen her wear before.

"Amy," Marine asked, dreading the answer. "What's happen to you?"

"Marine…" She called out plantiffly as she raised her legs out of the tub and revealed they had fused into a scaly goldenrod fish tail. "I think I need help."

"Amy," her friend said, stumbling backwards in shock. "You've become a merhog."


	6. Sonic Underground: Pt 3

Sonic Underground: Pt 3

"Ah, come on, sis. Lighten up." Manic whined as the female hedgehog drove along in silence. "How were we supposed to know that those two were crooks?"

"Yeah, we had no idea that they were gonna steal our medallions." Sonic added. "When are you gonna talk to us again?"

"I can't believe that you let two pretty faces trick you." Sonia snarled gripping the wheel tightly in her anger. "Not thinking ahead… walking right into danger because of your hormones. You two really put the hog in hedgehog."

"Look, we promise we'll be a little more careful from now on, okay?" Sonic pleaded. "Can we just drop the issue and move on with our journey?"

"I expected this kind of behavior out of Manic, he's always been a thief." Sonia snapped. "But you Sonic, you're a hero, a former freedom fighter, and most important of all, the heir to the throne. Can't you try to be a little more responsible and keep an eye on that juvenile delinquent of a brother?"

"Well, at least, could you please keep your eyes on the road, sister?" Manic went wide-eyed in a panic.

"AAAIIIEE!" Sonia cried, barely dodging out of the way of a black 18-wheeler with the letters G.U.N. on the side.

"SONIA! YOU ALMOST GOT US RUN OVER BY THAT GUN TRUCK!" Sonic shouted at her. "WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP YOUR BITCHING AND KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD?"

"Heh. At least you were running away from that thing down the side of a hill, Sonic." Manic joked. "Anyway, what's the next stop on our tour?"

"The next stop is the Marble Ruins, the site of Amunrapi's original capital city." Sonic replied, looking over the map.

"The Marble Ruins?" Manic asked. "Why would we want to go there? There's nothing valuable in that place."

"That's where the key to the Purple Sands is supposed to be located." Sonia replied. "We'll have to go looking through the ruins to find where the key is located."

"The Marble Zone, now that brings back memories." Sonic sighed. "You guys know Grandpa Paulie raised me in the Green Hill Zone, right? Well, my first adventure started there when I discovered several small animals had been turned into badniks. I fought my way through the lava pools of the Marble Zone, then through the sinking tunnels of the Labyrinth Zone and went through the capital before having my first encounter with Eggman at the Scrap Brain." Sonic leaned back and smiled. "Ah, my first adventure… good times, good times."

"Didn't you go through the Spring Yard Zone too?" Manic asked, trying to get on the blue blur's nerves. Sonic glared at him. "Sorry man, but the thieves' guild really followed your adventures back then. They were afraid this up and coming hero would be a threat to their criminal operation.

"Sorry bro, but I'm more interested in stopping world conquerors and smashing badniks than I am in stopping petty thieves and white-collar crimes." Sonic stared at his brother. "And I didn't bring up the Spring Yard Zone because I prefer not to remember it. All those spiked balls and moving platforms over the abyss, I barely made it out of that place alive."

"So, what are we looking for among the ruins?" Manic asked as the van neared their destination. "This place is a total wreck after Mount Marble blew its top a few days back."

"We're still going to have to look through the lava filled ruins, Manic." Sonic replied. "Besides, there were rivers of lava running through this place the last time I was here. So, it can't be that much different right?" Sonic found out just how wrong he was as the car screeched to a halt in front of a large lava field. The hedgehogs looked on in despair at the few remaining columns and pillars of the ruins. As beautiful marble statues and works of art slowly sank into the bubbling red liquid.

"Oh no, the city is almost completely gone." Sonia lamented. "The first hedgehog capital, our heritage destroyed in a volcanic eruption."

"This is a major bummer, man." Manic replied as they all got out of the van and stared at the lava flow. "How do we know the key hasn't been destroyed along with everything else here?"

"Manic, there's been lava eruptions here before. That's why the city was abandoned in the first place and the capital moved to Starlight Valley." Sonic explained. "Every generation of our family has come here claim the key, used it and the medallions to raise the tomb, then hid the key back in its resting place for the next generation to take the trials. I don't think mom and dad would leave the key in a place where it could be destroyed by lava. And they wouldn't have sent us on this quest if they thought the key had been destroyed in this last eruption."

"Then, where is it, Sonic?" Sonia asked. "Because all I see is lava, lava, and more lava." Manic scanned the horizon looking for any way across the boiling hot sea of melted rock. Suddenly, he saw a strange swirling mist in the center of the Marble Zone appearing as if a mirage out of the desert.

"Uh, guys? You're not gonna believe this." Manic exclaimed, squinting his eyes. "But I think I see a city appearing out there in the center of the lava.

"That's ridiculous, Manic." Sonia shook her head. "Have you been smoking the leaves from the chao garden again?"

"I told you I don't do that stuff anymore." Manic snapped. "And if you don't believe me, sis. Have a look over there."

The two siblings gazed over to the spot where Manic was pointing before Sonic voiced the thought that both of them were thinking.

"What do you mean, bro? I don't see any thi-." BOOM!

An explosion of light came roaring from the center of the lava pool as a magnificent glowing city appeared in front of the three hedgehogs. They barely had a chance to react before a large white marble bridge rose from the lava section by section, connecting the far off city to the mainland.

"Whoa, a city in the middle of the lava?" Manic asked in awe.

"That could only be the lost city of Mobidoon." Sonia interrupted. "The part of the ancient capital that disappears into the Special Zone after only a week in our world."

"Whoa, that's creepy, sis." Sonic replied. "I thought this place was just a bedtime story Grandma Emi told me when I was a hoglet. Why would you want your city to disappear for five years before coming back for only a week?"

"I actually… have no idea, Sonic." Sonia replied with a shrug. "I'm sure the people of Mobidoon had their reasons, but I'm getting the feeling that that is where we're going to find the key."

"Oh yeah, that makes perfect sense." Manic exclaimed. "That's why mom and dad chose now to send us on this whole rite of passage thing. What we need is right over there in the city."

"So what are we waiting for, you slowmos?" Sonic asked grabbing them both by the wrists and racing toward the bridge. "Let's do it, to it." As the three hedgehogs zoomed along the edge of the lava sea, a small red shuttle shaped like a scorpion with pincers and a tail flew overhead watching Sonic and his siblings race for the bridge.

"There they are. Yeah, yeah. The hedgehogs. The hedgehogs." Zazz cackled, hopping around the cockpit like a madman. "We gotta catch 'em all. Gotta catch 'em all. Yeah, yeah."

"Please calm yourself, Mr. Zazz. This isn't a child's pet monster card game." Sleet replied, soothingly. "We will get the hedgehogs and you will give us the reward that you promised us."

"Yeah, yeah, riches. Lots of riches in Robby's tomb." Zazz nodded eagerly. "You take gold and jewels, shiny worthless junk. I get the medallions and the emerald, yeah yeah."

"Ah see 'em right under us, Sleet." Dingo commented looking at the monitor. "You want me to hit them with a claw missile?"

"No, you idiot. That might destroy the medallions." Sleet rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Set the sting-winger down in the woods over there. I have an idea on how we'll capture de hedgehogs." The three set the scorpion ship down nearby, then emerged from the woods right near the bridge's entrance. Sleet pulled out a small remote control with a red button and pointed it at Dingo.

"A good thing I bought this piece of junk off the Zoah when they were visiting the planet during the Black Arms invasion." Sleet chuckled. "Now I can control your transformations at will." Dingo suddenly turned into a hot dog stand complete with boiling water and dogs. Zazz and Sleet put on chef aprons and hats and got behind the vendor's stall. "Free Chili Dogs, Free Chili Dogs today." Sleet called out picking up one of the dogs with a pair of tongs and putting it in a bun. "Come try them while they're hot."

"Yeah, yeah. Chili Dogs." Zazz called out, swiping one of the dogs and downing it in one gulp. "Have free chili dogs today, get some, get some."

"Hey, I think that was my ear." Dingo sobbed. "I can't believe me mates are eatin' my anatomy."

"Quiet you fool. Everything will go back to where its suppose to be after you change back." That's the miracle of chaos magic." Sleet hushed the other two. "Now, quiet. Those pesky hedgehogs are coming. Mr. Zazz when they're distracted eating. You nab 'em."

"Nab, yeah yeah, nab." Zazz rung his hands. "Good idea, good idea." As Sonic neared the spot of the chili dog stand, he ducked behind a tree with his siblings.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Manic asked. "There's free food up there and a good thief knows to never turn down free stuff. It's stealing that's legal."

"And I know a trap when I see one." Sonic shook his head. "Scratch and Grounder used to pull this stuff on me all the time, and sometimes they would have caught me if Coconuts hadn't stepped in and screwed things up."

"You're right, Sonic. That does look a little suspicious." Sonia replied. "A chili dog stand out in the middle of the Marble Zone."

"That one chef looks an awful lot like Sleet the Wolf and I don't like the look of that weirdo beside him." The blue blur added. "I don't think it be a good idea to walk right into this mess."

"You're right, Sonic. That guy looks really freaky." Manic quipped. "I never heard of a devil mobian before."

"Let's give them a taste of their own medicine." Sonic finished. "Let me handle this. I'm used to the fake chili dog trap. It's not like EVERY villain on Mobius hasn't tried that one on me. The way this thing is going I might do like those four turtle ninjas from Chun-nin and just switch to pizza."

The blue blur walked up to the chili dog stand and asked. "Excuse me, are you guys sure these chili dogs are fresh?"

"Of course, they are." Sleet replied. "Do you think we'd try to make the people of Mobius sick?"

"Fresh, fresh. Totally fresh." Zazz agreed. "Besides, I'm already sick. In the head."

"Yes, I can see that." Sonic replied taking a step back from Zazz. "But if you guys are so sure your stuff is fresh, why don't you try eating two of your dogs right here in front of me?"

"Well now, I don't think that's a really good idea." Sleet put his hands up.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll eat chili dogs." Zazz held up two empty buns. "Give me dogs."

"Okay." Sonic made like he was going to grab two wieners out of the water but pulled out two sticks of dynamite and put them in the buns. Zazz quickly devoured the sticks as Sonic zipped away grabbed his two siblings by the arms again and ran across the bridge.

"MR. ZAZZ, NO YOU EEDIOT!" KABOOM! There was a loud explosion as Sleet, Dingo, and the zeti were thrown high into the air.

"MAMA!" Dingo screamed as he reverted to his natural form. The material from his trousers gone leaving him in his heart-covered boxers.

"This is just great." Sleet grumbled as he and the other two went flying over the horizon. "And just what do you have to say for yourself, Mr. Zazz."

"Xcuse me." Zaz replied, a small cloud of smoke coming out of his mouth. The three landed in the nearby tree branches; all tangled up in vines.

"This is just great, Sleet. Another one of your bright ideas went up in smoke." The scorched canine growled. "So, what are we gonna do now?"

"That's simple, you nitwit." The wolf replied. "When they go in, they have to come out. That's when we'll get them."

As the three hedgehogs came to the other side of the bridge, their eyes went wide at what they saw. Large columned building of white marble glistened in the sun, people wearing togas walked the streets conversing with one another as if they didn't have a care in the world.

"Dude, I don't believe it." Manic commented. "A stunned look on his face. Fresh air, sunshine, and no poor people in sight. Is this Mobidoon or the ancient walkers' paradise?"

"Everyone seems so happy here as if nothing bad could happen." Sonic added, scanning the town for any signs of trouble or unhappiness and finding none. "The fairy tales say Mobidoon is a paradise. But I didn't actually believe it until now."

The three started to wander around the city watching the people go about their daily business. Seeing the carefully carved statues and architecture they had viewed in the Marble Ruins, the trio began to wonder if they had stepped into a time warp.

"Dude, what's with all the shower curtains everyone is wearing?" Manic asked. "Do these guys not know we're in modern times now?"

"The city has very little time pass every time it appears, Manic." Sonia explained. "To us, the classical age of Mobius was a millennium ago. To them, it was last Tuesday." Just then, a female mobian equine came trotting up to see the newly arrived mobians. Bowing politely, she spoke to them.

"Ah, welcome noble visitors from the outside world. I be Mayor Whinnyham, the leader of yon village. Tell me what bringeth thinelves to our humble community?"

"Man, did we take a left turn into the Middle Ages or something?" Manic asked. "She talks like someone from a Shakespeare play?"

"She's probably not very well exposed to our culture, Manic." Sonia replied. "It's a miracle she speaks English at all."

"Ah, but I doth indeed understand thine words, very clearly, madam hedgehog." The mare replied. "But I am still curious as to the nature of thine visit. Did you stumble across Mobidoon by accident or hath you come here to see if the fairy stories are true?"

"Actually, we're here on a mission." Sonic replied, holding up the medallion around his neck. "You see we're here to carry out the rite of passage ritual."

"Egads! You beith the children: Sonic, Sonia, and Manic. I cannot believe the time hath finlly come." Whinnyham kowtowed before the hedgehogs. "My princes and princess, please let me know if there is anything I can do to maketh thine stay here more pleasant."

"Hey, how did you know who we are?" Sonia asked, suspiciously. "We've never been here before."

"Have you forgotten thine own parents did make this journey long ago and visiteth us several times thereafter." The mayor replied. "The great Queen Aleema did come here when she was sick with child and she gave birth while the city was in your dimension."

"Wow, you knew mom?" Sonic asked. "And you were here when we were born?"

"Indeed, I was asked to serve as midwife for your birth." Whinnyham replied. "And it was my choice to name you after three of your prestigious ancestors."

"Sweet, we didn't know we were born in a magical city." Sonic exclaimed. "It'll be a blast searching for the key here."

"All in due time, my good hedgehogs. You hath five days before yon city disappears once more." She turned and motioned for them to follow. "In the meantime, I shall endeavor to show you around Mobidoon. There be many loyal subjects in yon city who will be most eager to greet you. Some of the elders do remember even Amunrapi himself."

"Lead the way, Mayor Whinnyham." Sonia agreed as she and her brothers followed their guide. "I'm sure it'll be an experience we won't soon forget."


	7. Sonic Underground: Pt 4

Sonic Underground: Pt 4

"Whoa, this city looks total awesome." Manic commented, gazing around at the marketplace in disbelief. "So many merchants, so much to 'borrow'."

"Keep those thieving hands to yourself, dear brother." Sonia growled under her breath, clenching her teeth. "We don't need to get ourselves kicked out before we even get the key."

"This doth be the place wherein yon farmers distribute their crop to the people, so that they may partake in this year's harvest." Mayor Whinnyham told them.

"Cool. Fruits, vegetables, and tomatoes whichever side of that classic debate you fall on." Sonic looked around. "Say, Mayor Whinny, you wouldn't happen to have a chili dog stand around here. Would you?"

"Chilly dog? My good Sonic, why would thou want to eat a hot dog that beith cold?" The mayor burst out laughing. "I jest my good prince. Yon merchant, get this hedgehog a coney." As the group passed an apple stand, Manic reached out and grabbed one shoving it into his vest. But as he turned to leave, the badger merchant reached out and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Halt for a moment, young lad." The merchant told Manic. "Thou shalt not take yon apple."

"Whoa, dude. I'm sorry." The green hedgehog pleaded.

"MANIC! What are you doing?" Sonic snapped. "How could you steal from these nice people?" "Manic, I swear I am going to shove that apple down your throat, then hit you with a crossbow William Tell Style – with the apple inside." Sonia screamed, finally at her wits end with her moron of a brother.

"Yon apple is spoiled." The vendor declared, squashing the apple in his right hand before picking up a fresh one with his left. "Here, take this apple instead for thine meal."

"But… I don't have any money." Manic protested. "We left all of our rings in the van." At that both the mayor and the merchant burst out laughing again before explaining the source of their amusement to Manic.

"Oh, good prince. We doth not use coin here in Mobidoon." The mare replied. "Everything beith for everyone's pleasure for the needs of all outweigh the desires of greed."

"That is so awesome. I can't believe there's actually a place on South Island where being rich or poor has no meaning." He stated.

"I do think that's a good thing, Manic." Sonia agreed. "I wish the rest of Mobius could be like this place."

Just then, the sound of a loud horn blasted from the nearby coliseum and everyone in town started making their way towards it.

"What's going on?" Sonic asked. "Is there a chili dog convention or something in town?"

"Ney, my good Sonic. Tis time for the chariot races." The mare pointed towards some steps at the back of the coliseum. "If you wish to joineth me, I desire to sit with mine family in the royal box. Or thou may explore the town at thy leisure. The choice is yours."

"A chariot race? Blech. Sorry, but I think I'll leave the bloody and barbaric sports to you men type." Sonia shook her head in disgust. "I think I see a beauty salon over this way with my name on it."

"I'm going to the races. I always love watching things that go fast." Sonic turned to his brother. "You coming, Manic?"

"Nah, I think I'm going to hang around here in the marketplace for a while." He grinned. "Stuff you can steal without getting into any trouble. This place is a thieves' dream come true."

"MANIC, you're not stealing it. It's free." Sonia protested, rolling her eyes.

"You mean, there's a difference?" Manic asked in shock.

"You know what, I need a break from you and your ignorance." The princess walked off through the salon door. "Why don't you go for a swim in the town fountain with all the other goldfish brains?"

"Hey. I resemble that remark." Manic looked around and noticed everybody was gone. "Well, isn't that just great?" The spiky haired prince wandered around the forum watching the people wearing togas with fancy hairdos come and go.

"Wow, seems like shower curtains are in style around this place." The hedgehog chuckled. "Well, looks like it's time to get to work." The sly thief moved from stall to stall taking bananas, oranges, grapes, and cantaloupe; carefully stacking it in a basket he picked up. Manic carefully carried it on his head as he walked through the marketplace. "Whoa, I look like one of those banana girls in the fruit commercials. Now, all I need is a pair of maracas and some salsa music."

* * *

As Manic gathered more and more; loading all of it into his loot bag. The thieving prince sighed and put his heavy bag of plunder down. "Ah man, this just isn't cutting it." Manic sighed. "What's the fun of stealing stuff when there is no risk of getting caught?" As the youngest of the hedgehog trio sat there and sulked, he heard the sound of two arguing voices coming from a nearby stall.

"Ah come on, baby. This is going to be the big score." A male voice called out angrily. "You can't just drop me now, Ledian."

"For the last time, Kenny. I'm not going to help you steal Mobidoon's Chaos Crystal." A female voice snapped back. "I swear this is as stupid as your scheme to kidnap all of the city's echidnas." Manic rounded the corner to see a blue dog girl in a yellow and red toga.

But the sight of who she was talking to nearly gave Manic a heart attack. It was like looking in a mirror, same spike hairdo, same green fur and reflective eyes. To the untrained eye, it appeared as if two green hedgehogs were standing there. But Manic noticed that the lookalike was actually a porcupine. A tribe that could pass as hedgehogs, but were a completely different species.

"Wow, nice lookin' fellow we have here." Kenny remarked, walking a circle around Manic. "We're two different kinds of animal, but the resemblance is uncanny."

"How can this be possible?" Ledian asked. "Do you have any long lost relatives, Kenny?"

"Say, who are you guys? And why do you talk normal like me?" Manic asked confused. "And what's this I hear about a score?"

"Blast it, girl. I told you not to talk so loud." Kenny grabbed the female mobian's muzzle.

"Look, I'm sorry you overheard that, friend. We were talking about the score in the upcoming Olympic Games. There is nothing suspicious going on here… I mean, there beith no suspicious activity herein."

"Cut the act, you two. I can tell two fellow thieves." Manic rubbed his palms together. "So, what is it that we're going to steal?"

"All right, I'll come clean." The porcupine sighed. "My girlfriend and I stumbled on this place by accident back when Robotnik ruled and everything was nasty." Kenny explained a gold tooth appearing in his grin.

"We survived those harsh times as pickpockets and we came here because everybody looked so wealthy." Ledian shook her head. "But nobody had any money in this place. So the two of us got stuck here when the city vanished."

"We didn't realize what was going on the first time it reappeared, but now we're determined to steal that big shiny gemstone in the middle of the town and get out of this place before it goes poof again." Kenny finished. Manic looked towards the giant Chaos crystal sitting atop the spire in the very center of town. Realizing this was the gemstone from the legends that allowed Mobidoon to appear and disappear from Mobius to the special zone. He thought for a moment before turning back to face the other two.

"Okay, here's the deal." Manic explained. "I'll help you steal the crystal and then we'll sneak it to the edge of the city." He started to pace the ground. "After that we'll leave it in a place where the mayor's servants came find it, then you two will leave the city with my siblings and I."

"But…" Kenny protested. "We could make a fortune off of that rock."

"We are not taking these people's life force away from them. Without the crystal, they'd vanish back into the special zone forever and be totally at Dr. Warpnik's mercy." The green hedgehog glared at the porcupine. "I am Prince Manic of South Island. I can make sure you and your girl are set up for life. You don't need to steal anything anymore. So, we take this rock for one last thrill. Then, we go straight from here on out."

"Wow, a thief who cares about other people?" Ledian asked in surprise. "I never thought I'd see that." She looked Manic up and down. "And you're a prince."

"All right, you two. Let's stay focused on our job." Kenny snapped, not liking the way Ledian and Manic were staring at each other. "Now come on. Let's get some ropes and pulleys. We're gonna need them for the job tonight."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the arena, several spectators were enjoying the thunderous speed of the chariots racing around the track. The crowd's roar was deafening as each side of the arena cheered on their champion.

"Whoa. Yeah. Go Augustus." Sonic shouted, pumping his fist. "Don't let that cheating weasel beat you."

"I see you have taken to the races well, my noble prince." The mayor noticed, smiling at Sonic's enthusiasm. "It doth gladden my heart to see the youth enjoy yon sporting activity."

"Yay, I love things that go fast. Way past cool." Sonic replied, giving her a thumbs up. "I'm sure your own kids enjoy this just as much." Whinnyham seemed to frown at that.

"Alas, my husband and I hath no children of our own. I could not carry when I was younger." She explained. The mayor pointed towards the driver of one of the chariots. "Doth thou see yon canine mobian in the golden chariot? The one thou cheered named Augustus? He doth be my spouse."

"And the two of you couldn't have any kids?" The blue blur frowned. "Geez, that really stinks."

"Indeed, I would have liked to have had a young daughter. Perhaps one about you and your siblings age." Whinnyham sighed. "Alas, it was not to be."

The two continued to watch the game until they saw a familiar female hedgehog with a new Roman style hairdo walk into the bottom row of the arena.

"Hey, isn't that Sonia down there?" Sonic raised his voice. "Hey Sonia, we're up here in the royal box." The princess turned to face her brother and the mayor when Augustus's chariot swung close by, hitting a mud puddle and sending a large splash of dirty water all over Sonia and her new hair style and dress.

"HEY!" Sonia screamed dripping with dirty water. "I JUST SAT FOR FIVE HOURS UNDER A BLOWDRYER!"

"Egads, your sister has gone from looking like a beauty to greatly resembling a beast." Mayor Whinnyham noted, trying to suppress a smirk.

"Yeah, all she needs is a castle full of enchanted living objects to serve her." Sonic shrugged. "Oh well, I guess she'll be going back to the spa again for another five hours." The disgusted princess left in a huff as Sonic went back to enjoying the show.

* * *

That evening, three figures could be seen at the very center of town throwing grappling hooks up onto the top of the central 200-foot pillar and climbing up to where the Chaos crystal stood.

"Wow, this thing sure is big and shiny." Kenny whispered in awe. "I've never seen such a pure and refined crystal in all my life." As Manic neared the top of the pillar he reached back down and helped Ledian up.

"Oh my, such a gentleman." She smiled. "Why can't you be more like Manic here, Kenny?"

"Shut up, I do what I want and I take what I want." He snarled, looking over at the other two in anger. "Our whole lives this damned kingdom has looked down on us, treating us like we were old gum it scrapped off the bottom of its boot." He looked back at the crystal. "This is the payoff we've been looking for our whole lives, Ledian. The world owes us this after it took our families and homes away under that pie-hole Julain."

"He's dead now." Manic pointed out. "Isn't that enough?"

"Look Kenny, I've been thinking about this." Ledian told her boyfriend, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We don't need to do this. We can take his offer and start a new life away from here." She pleaded with him. "Stealing this crystal won't bring our families back." Kenny stared at her for a moment before his face turned into a dark snarl of rage.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE SIDING WITH HIM!" The porcupine snarled, grabbing the crystal. "Well, you can go off with your little prince there and live your damned fairy tale." He smiled as he removed the crystal from the pedestal. "I'm taking my reward now."

Suddenly, the whole city began to shake and rumble. Columns and pillars began to collapse all over the city as people screamed and ran out of their houses. Fire shot up from cracks in the ground as it felt like Mobidoon was trying to tear itself apart.

"KENNY! PUT THE CRYSTAL BACK!" Manic shouted over the loud rumbling. "THE CITY WILL DESTROY ITSELF IF YOU DON'T!"

"NO!" Kenny screamed, clutching the crystal. "I WON'T GIVE UP MY PRIZE!"

"KENNY, PUT IT BACK!" Ledian screamed, grabbing his arms and wrestling for the crystal. "PLEASE! ALL THESE PEOPLE WILL DIE!"

"LET GO!" Kenny screamed trying to pull free of her. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Kenny knocked her off the pillar in their struggle sending her hurling back towards the ground far below.

"EEEEEEEEEE!" She screamed as she plummeted downward. "MANIC, HELP ME!"

"LEDIAN!" The green hedgehog cried out; jumping off and swinging on the grappling rope to catch her. Holding onto the female mobian, he began to slowly climb back up the rope.

"Oh no, you don't." Kenny exclaimed, kicking at the grappling hook trying to knock it off the pillar. "YOU TWO AREN'T GOING TO GET MY TREASURE!"

"KENNY! STOP IT!" Manic pleaded. "WE DON'T WANT YOUR TREASURE! JUST LET US GO!"

On the ground below, a familiar blue streak ran up to the base of the pillar and gazed up at the three struggling mobians.

"Hey, Manic. What's going on here?" He asked. And then, he spotted the angry porcupine. "Oh no, you don't. Up over and gone." Curling up into a spinball, he charged up a lightspeed dash and launched himself skyward at Kenny. The green thief let out a howl of pain as Sonic slammed into his mid-section sending him flying off the pillar in one direction and sending the crystal tumbling in the other direction.

"OH NO! THE CRYSTAL!" Manic cried out. Ledian reached out with her free hand and barely caught the crystal just in time.

"Ledian, you got it." Manic exclaimed, happily.

"Hey, blue boy." Ledian shouted, throwing the crystal up towards Sonic. "Put that thing back on the pedestal, now." Sonic caught the chaos crystal and returned it to its rightful place. The city stopped shaking and fell quiet again as everything returned to normal.

* * *

The next morning, Mobidoon was in ruins. Broken buildings and toppled columns lay everywhere. The city that had stood for more than a thousand years lay in ruins. Families picked through the rubble to find possessions and survivors; as the citizens of the former paradise tried to cope with their losses.

In the city's amphitheatre, the five mobians stood before the city's Senate who stared down at them scornfully. The siblings and Ledian stood to face the elders respectfully, while Kenny sat facing away from them on the ground scowling.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, you and your brother have save the city from destruction." The mayor said before her voice turned sad. "But your sibling has also nearly caused its demise. Therefore, I ask that you and Princess Sonia depart this city with all haste." Whinnyham reached around her neck pulling off a golden key and tossing it to Sonic. "This is the object that you came to the city seeking. I was going to give it to you in a warm feast and beautiful ceremony, but no one in this city feels much like celebrating anymore."

"Thank you, Mayor Whinnyham." Sonic said, bowing. "The tone of your voice and the dropping of your accent, I can tell you are thoroughly angry at us. We shall leave with all possible haste."

"But wait, you said Sonic and I would be the ones to leave." Sonia realized. "What about our brother, Manic?"

"Mayor Whinnyham has asked me to stay and help rebuild." Manic stated, handing his medallion over to his siblings. "You'll have to complete the journey without me. I'm staying here."

"So, this is good-bye?" Sonia asked as her and Sonic's eyes filled with tears. "But we wouldn't see you again for a long time."

"Don't worry, kids. It's only five years." Manic joked, trying to hold back his own tears. "Don't worry as soon as the city pops up again. "I'll be back to drive you two and mom crazy."

"But what about Ledian?" Sonic asked. "She was just as much a victim in this as anyone."

"We are aware of this, Prince Sonic." The mare replied, regaining her composure. "Augustus and I have long wanted a daughter and now we have one." The two elder mobians stepped forward and embraced the teenager. "We shall take her in as our very own, even though she doth be an adult already."

"That suits me fine. I always wanted a new family." Ledian replied. She turned back to place a hand on Manic's face. "Besides, I've already got something else I want right here." As all of these matters were settled, everyone then turned to the one responsible for all of this destruction.

"Kenny the Porcupine." Augustus, husband of Mayor Whinnyham commanded. "Stand and face us." The defiant mobian stood up and turned to face the Senators in anger. They recoiled in horror at the nicks and scratches all over his body from the fall including one large gash across his midsection from where Sonic had struck him. "Kenith Porcupine, you have brought untold destruction upon this community and hath brought suffering that shall not heal for centuries." He glared at him angrily. "For this crime, it has been decided that you shall suffer a curse far worse than simply being put to the sword."

At that moment, a beam of light shot out of the Chaos crystal atop the distant pillar striking the porcupine in the back and causing him to double over in pain. "The crystal of Mobidoon itself hath declared your punishment, you shall be an exile on the surface of Mobius cast out and hated by all. Your very presence giving off a menacing aura that will drive all others away in fear. Instead of moving swiftly like the noble hero, Sonic, the world will move on around you as you desperately try to catch up." Still defiant, Kenny, stood up again. "And as a last gesture of your shame, I strip you of your name. Your very identity, henceforth thou shall be referred to as what you have been to this city. You are a Scourge. Now, be gone from our presence." The porcupine disappeared in a flash of light.

Sonic and Sonia soon made their way to the end of the bridge as Mobidoon disappeared behind them. The two were still saddened by the loss of their sibling and were uncertain about where they would end up going next.

"I can't believe Manic decided to stay behind." Sonia shook her head. "I guess it's on to the tomb of Amunrapi by ourselves."

"We got to do this, Sonia, to save the world." Sonic replied, hugging his sister. "That's what a freedom fighter has to do. I learned that a long time ago."

Just as the two were making their way back to the van, another figure came running up behind them. "Hey bros, hold up." A voice said. The two turned to see their sibling come running towards them. "Hey, you guys aren't gonna leave without me, were ya?"

"Manic, you changed you mind?" Sonia asked. "That means we can complete our quest together."

"Sure thing, sis." Manic laughed. "I learned my lesson back there. Now, I call shotgun."

The three siblings climbed into the van and took off through the Marble Zone, unaware that they were being watched.

"Hmm, it looks like de hedgehogs are on the move again." Sleet noted, scratching his chin. "That means we should be on the move too."

"Yeah, yeah. Get 'em Get 'em." Zazz agreed. "Stop 'em before they get to Rapi's tomb."

"Hey Sleet, I was thinkin'." Dingo asked. "When we get the medallions from the hedgehogs, can I have the one called Sonia? She's pretty."

"Yes. And you're ugly." Sleet snapped back. "Okay whatever, you can have the girl and we'll claim the two boys as bounty to sell to Doctor Eggman." The wolf turned back to face the zeti behind him. "And you Mr. Zazz will get the emerald you so desire."

"Emerald, yeah yeah." Zazz grinned wickedly. "And you guys will get what's coming to you, yeah yeah."

* * *

Meanwhile back in the siblings van, Sonia looked across the seat at her brother.

"Manic, I know I'm mean to you sometimes. But I'm really glad you decided to come back to us." She smiled at him warmly. "I'm so happy that when this is all over, we can be a royal family again."

"Hey, what can I say? I can't leave my best sibs hanging. I'm just that kind of hedgehog." He pointed both thumbs at himself. "Hail to the king, baby." Manic smiled a gold tooth glinting in the sunlight.


	8. A Merhog's Tale: Pt 1

A Merhog's Tale: Pt 1

Beyond the coastline of South Island, a lone clipper made its way through the vast ocean carried along by the strong winds and tides of fortune. The female raccoon mobian on the deck took in a breath of salty sea air before unfurling the sails and turning the ship's wheel toward the West.

"Bonza, it's such nasty weather out here. I'd much rather be in port on a day like this, but I really don't have much choice now do I." She stated. Marine the Raccoon stepped down below decks and approached a yellow female hedgehog who was laying on a cabin bunk and was wrapped in blankets up to her neck. Sitting down in a chair beside the bunk, Marine just shook her head as she looked upon her unfortunate friend. "Amy, I can't believe that ya got yourself into a bloomin' pickle like this one. How in the world could you put on a strange glowing necklace without even thinkin' about the consequences?"

"I'm sorry, Marine. I guess I wasn't thinking at all." Amy argued. "How was I supposed to know that I'd turn into a fish-lady?"

"I guess you couldn't have known." Marine sighed. "Good grief, it's every little girl's dream to become a mermaid. But it actually happens to one of us and we flip our bloomin' daylights out." The raccoon walked over to the bunk and picked up the wrapped hedgehog. "Well, we arrived at the edge of the Mobian Sea. This would probably be a good place to get your feet- er fins wet."

"Thank goodness. My gills are starting to dry out." Amy whined. "Wait, did I just say that?"

"No matter." Her friend replied, taking her to the edge of the ship's deck. "We're just lucky that a Gaia temple turned out to be underwater here. "We can use your little mistake to our advantage and use your - uh, newfound abilities to re-charge the chaos emerald."

"Well, we might as well give this a shot." Amy replied. "Toss me into the drink and see if I float." Marine nodded in agreement before unwrapping Amy Rose from the blankets and tossing her into the water. At first, Amy felt a burning sensation in her lungs like she couldn't breathe. But her gills quickly started working and began pulling the oxygen out of the water.

Amy's mind suddenly became much sharper and clearer as the ocean around her seemed vibrant and alive with sights and sounds. Slowly moving her tail in an up and down motion, she was able to propel herself through the water and she managed to push herself around the boat in a circle.

"Krickey Amy." Marine squealed jumping up and down excitedly. "Ya managed to do it. You're able to swim with the fishes now. Good job."

"Maybe so, but I can't do it alone." Amy Rose replied. "Get your scuba gear on, Marine. We're going for a dive."

It wasn't long before the two were headed deep beneath the waves. Far lower than many land-dwellers had ventured before into the depths of Mermobius. As the two women descended deep into the water, the light from the surface faded and Marine activated her flashlight.

"Hey Amy, can you see down here?" Marine asked, looking around through the darkness. "It's bloomin' hard enough for me to see with the flashlight. I don't even want to think how hard it is for you to see down here." The raccoon girl looked around and noticed a strange green glow coming from nearby. Seeing Amy glide through the water, Marine noticed the glow was coming from her bioluminescent scales which gave off a powerful light in the dark. "Blimey, Amy. You glow like a buglight down here. I can't believe that your body is brighter than my flashlight."

The two swam onward away from the open water towards the colorful kelp beds and coral reefs. As they swam through the murky waters off of South Island's coast, Amy noticed many different kinds of fish swim by in shapes, sizes, and colors beyond description.

"Oh wow, I can't believe this place is so beautiful." Amy squealed in delight. "If I weren't freaking over this whole thing, I'd think this was the most awesome sight ever." As they swam through the reef, the pair noticed several crystalline outcroppings coming out of the rock all around them. Stone carvings all over the nearby surfaces resembled scowling faces, unhappy to see the intruders to this dark domain.

"Hey Amy, look up ahead." Marine called out, pointing towards an opening in the rock face. "I think it's some kind of underwater cave. Maybe we should check it out."

"Of course, it could be one of the gaia temples." Amy agreed, swimming forward through the darkness. "We might be done here before Sonic and his siblings even get back." The two mobians swam through the cave entrance, heading into a maze of twisting and turning tunnels. As they swam through the narrow passageway, Amy began to move ahead as Marine started to tire out.

"Amy, I don't think I can go on for much longer." The raccoon pleaded. "Could we maybe stop and take a rest, please?" The merhog slowed down and went back to comfort her friend. Just then, the sound of rushing water filled their ears as all the water in the cavern drained out leaving them in an empty chamber with only a little water left at the bottom.

"Good grief, it's like the sea just got sucked out of her." The merhog exclaimed. "What could have happened to have caused this?" At that exact moment, a second rush of water was heard and the cavern re-filled up to their necks again.

"Bonza, Amy. I know where we are." Marine exclaimed. The truth dawning on her. "Raising and sinking water levels? Faces craved in the rock? Right off the coast of South Island? Amy, we're in the Labyrinth Zone."

"You're right." The merhog replied. "That must be an underwater entrance along the coast and the raising and sinking water levels must be the tide rushing in and out."

"I think we should rest here for a smige before we continue along our merry way." Marine said, as the two sat down on a rocky outcropping. The raccoon looked at her friend's long and shimmering tail which was reflexively swinging back and forth in the water. "Oh, I am so bloomin' envious of that nice swisher you got there. Tell me, what does it feel like to be a merhog."

"Like I have one big leg I can move around in ways I could never move my two legs. And like the bottom half of my spine has become all bendy and flexible." Amy replied. "I don't really know how to explain it but it doesn't hurt or feel painful at all. It feels good but… weird."

"I hope you're not stuck like this forever, Amy." Marine replied. "It would make your social life really awkward. Every date and hangout would have to be at the pool."

"You know, Marine. Maybe it's just the transformation talking, but I kind of… like this better than the way I was." She looked down at her shimmering tail. "The only reason I want to go back and find a cure is Sonic." She put her face in her hands. "Oh Ancient Walkers, how is he gonna react when he finds out about this?"

"Krickey, I'm sure he'll understand Amy." Marine reassured her friend. "He'll do everything in his power to get you back to normal." Suddenly, the two heard movement in the cavern behind them. But before they could react, the pair felt two spears pressing into their backs.

"Halt. Who goes there?" A voice demanded. "These are the underwater dominions of King Saline, ruler of the Labyrinth Zone.

"Hey, get that spear out of my back." Marine snapped, spinning around she saw a pair of mobian fishmen with aquamarine scales – blue gills, if the raccoon wasn't mistaken, who were riding on the backs of giant seahorses like some kind of underwater knights. "Now listen here you little wankers, I am not going to be pushed around by two mobozos who look like something that morbidly obese cat would catch on the end of his hook. So, you better bloody well let us go before we give you a sound thrashing." Just then, the tide level rose over their heads filling the area completely.

"You were saying." One of the guards replied with a smirk. "Now, just who are the two of you?" Amy thought quickly for a moment as a thought seemed to come into her mind from nowhere.

"My name is Merna the Merhog, citizen of Meriops and priestess of the Eusbeus Shrine." Amy stated without thinking. "This is just my visiting companion, Marine the Raccoon."

"G'day mates." Marine replied, playing along but confused at her friend's words.

"Marine?" One of the guards eyes went wide. "You mean, the surface dweller with the far traveling sailboat?"

"Marine the Terror?" the other continued, his face going pale. "The raccoon who brings the purple destroyer to our waters. The one who catches innocent ocean goers on his terrible rust hook?" The two guards screamed in terror and zoomed away down the tunnel.

"Now what was that about?" Marine asked, even more confused.

"I don't know but I think we better get out of here." Amy replied as the two swam out of the tunnels. "It's a good thing Sonic never encountered those weirdos when he was traveling through the Labyrinth Zone on his first adventure."

"They were probably too frightened by Dr. Robotnik at the time." Marine added. "Now, what exactly did you mean that you were the priestess of some shrine."

"I… I don't know." Amy replied with a shrug. "It just popped into my head like it's always been there. There's so many things flooding into my mind. It's becoming harder and harder to sort it all out."

As the two left the cavern, a strange and beautiful music filled their ears. Marine thought the tune was lovely but was unaffected by it. For Merna on the other hand, the haunting tune seemed like a call home…

"Ames, where do you think that music is coming from?" Marine turned to see her friend just drifting there. "Amy, what's wrong?" Merna's eyes went wide and her pupils dilated as if she were in a trance. The merhog quickly shot off and raced along the bottom towards the deeper ocean. "Amy, wait. Come back." She pleaded, kicking her legs desperately and trying to keep up. "Amy, you're going too bloomin' fast."

The merhog sped onward disappearing into the sea of coral and colorful fish. It was not long before she came to an open cave where she dove into the entrance without hesitation. As she swam along through the tunnels, Merna's eyes returned to normal. It wasn't long until she came to a beautiful shrine deep under the waves.

Its design a mix of curved seashells and draped webs of kelp. As she floated in front of the shrine, two figures approached her from each side.

"So, this is the guppy you've called in to train?" The harsh voice of a tiger shark mobian growled. "She doesn't even look like a mouthful?"

"Quiet Razor, you're being quite rude to our guest." A colorful fish mobian replied, softly before turning back to Merna. "You'll have to pardon Fang here. He's the priestess's bodyguard and protects us while we perform our duties." She swam forward and clasped Merna's hands. "My name is Coral the Beta, high priestess of the Eusbeus Shrine. One of the seven gaia temples. And what is your name, little acolyte?"

"I am Merna, high priestess." She answered, bowing. "I have come to begin my studies as the next shrine maiden."

"Well, it seems the Chaos pearl I sent out to find a worthy candidate with a pure heart worked well." Coral replied. "And then, the mystic melody I played on my flute succeeded in bringing you hear." The beta embraced her new sister. "Welcome to the order of priestesses of the holy shrine, Sister Merna. You've come to where you belong."


	9. Sonic Underground: Pt 5

Sonic Underground: Pt 5

The Sonic Underground van emerged from the songs of South Island, rolling to a stop on the white sandy beaches of Mosonic Cove.

"Wow dude. These are some awesome beaches." Manic grinned, grabbing his surfboard out of the back of the van. "This is a really awesome beach. Did we come here to catch some radical rays?"

"Manic… you know we're here to place the key and raise the tomb of Amunrapi from beneath the waves." Sonia answered.

"Oh… I knew that." The green hedgehog replied. "Well, where are we supposed to put this key?"

"Hang here for a second, sibs." Sonic told them, stepping out of the van. "I'll be right back in a blast." The blue blur zipped up and down the beach covering several miles in only a few minutes. It wasn't very long before he ran back to the van and shouted. "Hey guys, I found it." The other two followed him to a strange obelisk sticking out of the sand. Feeling along the glyphs on the front with his fingers, Sonic found a hole inside of the carving of an anhk. "Well, this is it." The blue blur motioned to his sister. "Why don't you do the honors?"

"Thank you." Walking up to the obelisk, Sonia inserted the key into the lock and turned it with a soft click.

Suddenly, the earth began to shake and the water began to bubble and foam. To the triplet's surprise, the very water of the Mosonic Bay began to recede pulling off to the East and the West forming a wall of water on the left and the right. From the ground below emerged the dry seabed, a inhospitable crimson desert that looked as if it had not seen a drop of water in over a millennium.

"WOW! DUDE, THE TIDE REALLY WENT OUT THERE!" Manic shook his head in disbelief. "Whoa, I really have to lay off smoking those chao garden leaves."

"There it is, the desert of the red sands." Sonia said in awe. "This was the final resting place of our honored ancestor hidden away beneath the great waters for safe keeping."

"According to what mom told me, we have exactly six hours before the tide comes back in and submerges the desert and the pyramid." Sonic added. "Let's not waste anymore time." The three headed out across the sunbaked sands unaware of a shadow gliding across the desert behind them. It was Manic who heard the humming of an aircraft engine in the sky above them. And his eyes went wide in shock when he saw what was following.

"Guys, you're not going to believe this. But we're being chased by a giant flying red scorpion." He stated, shaking his head. "Is that thing made of metal? I must really be stoned."

Without a word, the two other siblings looked at each other and both said: "Sleet and Dingo."

Sonia floored the gas pedal and the van took off across the landscape. The Sky Scorpion lowered down near the top of the van as the zeti aboard stuck his head out.

"Look out, little hedgehogs." Zazz called out, opening the passenger door on the Scorpion. "Here I come, yeah yeah."

"No wait, Mr. Zazz." Sleet pleaded. "It's too dangerous to just…" Zazz jumped from the aircraft landing on the back of the van with a loud clang. Reaching down with his claws, he dug into the van's roof and tore it clean off the vehicle.

"WHOA!" Sonic screamed. "This guy is crazy."

"Why, thank you." Zazz responded, holding up his claws. "Now, which one of you wants to die first?"

"Sonic, keep him busy for a few minutes." Sonia demanded. "I think I got us a way out of here."

"I know I'll kill the green one first." Zazz reached out and grabbed Manic by the head.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Manic asked as the zeti pulled him out and slammed him head first against the side of the van repeatedly.

SLAM! Ow! SLAM! Ow! SLAM! Ow!

"Hey, let go of my little brother, you freaky demon." Sonic spindashed straight at the zeti, missing the left side of his head by a few inches and shaving one of his horns off.

"HEY! I DIDN'T WANT A HAIRCIUT! NO NO!" The zeti dropped Manic back into the van and lunged for Sonic. "I'm gonna mess you up real good kid. Yeah yeah."

"Only if you can catch me gruesome." Sonic replied, blasting away from Zazz. At that exact moment, Sonia fiddled around with a few wires under the dashboard before opening the side door on the van and jumping out.

"Everybody, get out of the van. She's gonna blow." She shouted. Her two brothers jumped free of the van leaving one confused zeti behind.

"Hey, what's going on here?" BOOM! The van exploded sending the zeti flying. "Oh no, not again." Zazz screamed as he was sent hurling over the horizon. "This is getting redundant." The zeti spun out of control before slamming hard into the side of a large pyramid and sliding down.

Up in the Sky Scorpion, the two bounty hunters realized their employer had gone for a trip.

"Uh, Sleet?" Dingo commented. "I don't think it's safe for us to be around here anymore."

"That's what we get for making a deal with a devil." The wolf sighed. "Come on, let's follow his trail. I think he went flying this way." As the Sky Scorpion flew off, the three hedgehog siblings were left to mourn the loss of their van.

"Oh man, we wrecked the underground van." Sonic groaned. "That thing was so special to mom and dad."

"And all of our instruments too." Sonia wailed. "We never even got to use them."

"So, big deal. We were on a family quest. What good would a bunch of instruments do us anyway?" Manic rolled his eyes. "I mean, seriously. What would we use them for? A bunch of weapons? Using instruments as weapons is a pretty stupid idea, if you ask me."

The three hedgehogs paused for a moment, looking out into space as if someone was there.

"Anyway, we better be on our way to the tomb." Sonia replied as the three of them started walking. "We need to get the emerald recharged and be out of here quickly unless we want to take a permanent swim."

* * *

As the three began their great trek across the desert, Sonic looked up at the wall of water and saw two fish mobians swimming away from the direction of South Island in terror.

"SWIM AWAY! SWIM AWAY! MARINE THE TERRIBLE IS UPON US!" One of them cried, though Sonic and his siblings couldn't hear him.

"Now, what do you suppose those two are running from?" The three hedgehogs looked at each other before shrugging and continuing on their way. The three hedgehogs made their way across the dry desert sands losing track of time in the blistering heat. The trio's fur was covered with sweat. Sonic and his sibling's mouths were parched with thirst as they forced their tired bodies to move ahead mechanically.

"Water, water." Sonia whimpered.

"Anything but water." Sonic whispered, his aquaphobia staying strong to the last.

"Weed. Weed." Manic groaned following the other two.

The trio felt like they were about to collapse when they spotted a large pyramid shaped structure in the distance. Approaching the large four-sided triangle, the three hedgehogs eyes went wide in excitement.

"Dude, is that a pyramid up there or am I still high?" Manic asked, stumbling forward towards the monument.

"No, it's not your substance abuse. I see it too." Sonia replied. "But it might just be a mirage."

"Guys, I think this is it." Sonic stated, grabbing their arms and racing ahead with the last of his strength. "I don't know why or how but I feel it. This is the tomb of our great ancestor, I know we're going to find our answers inside."

The pyramid was a large golden structure with magical carvings that looked almost like circuits running down the sides. The trio raced towards the side of the pyramid until they came to what looked like a large blocked-off entrance.

"Ah man. It looks like this place is all sealed up. And none of us are strong enough to break through that door made of solid mobanite, nor those walls." Sonic looked over and poked his sister's side with his elbow. "Don't you wish that knuckleheaded echidna you used to date was here right now?"

"Oh sure, bring up my past mistakes." Sonia threw up her arms in disgust. "Now, if we're done poking fun at my love life. I think I found our way in." The triplets noticed three carvings in the center of the door, shaped like their three medallions. Placing the medallions in the three slots, the door lit up with the eerie glow of chaos energy before sliding open for the new arrivals.

"Wow, that's some crazy door opener." Manic commented as the three entered the pyramid and began to walk up the stone stairs. "Whoa, this place looks like some tricked out art museum." The green hedgehog whispered looking all around the chamber.

Every wall was covered with writing and art. One picture showed what Sonic easily recognized as Chaos Zero. Another piece resembled Solaris with Iblis painted on the left corner and Nagus on the right. Yet a third painting showed Julian Robotnik sitting upon a throne like a tyrant with helpless mobian being forced into some kind of cauldron which they emerged from covered in metal.

"Uh… this is really freaky." Sonic stated, looking all around him. "It's like this ancestor guy had a weather forecast about everything that was going to happen."

"It was said that Rapi was a seer one who could predict the future." Sonia replied. "It would make sense that they would put his predictions on the sides of his tomb." On the far wall of the pyramid where steps lead up to the tomb itself. The triples saw a painting representing Mobius breaking apart and a large monster coming out of the cracks.

The final picture in the room revealed a creature made of dark energy clouds. It's body made up of many gears and the form of a fat man in a strange vehicle fighting what looked like a hedgehog.

"What do you suppose that is?" Sonia asked.

"Beats me, probably another one of Eggman's future schemes I'm going to mess up." Sonic shrugged, indifferently. "Well, here we are sibs." He continued. "You guys, ready to meet our ancestor?"

"I think you should all be ready as we're going to send you to your ancestors." A familiar voice from behind them stated. The three hedgehogs turned around to face Sleet, Dingo, and Zazz.

"Oh no." Sonic groaned. "You again? Don't you guys know when to quit?"

"Not when there's a bloomin' profit to be made." Dingo snorted. "Now, why don't you little brats give those medallions to Sleet." He looked over at Sonia. "And give this pretty little thing to me."

"Eww, not on your life, buster." Sonia snapped, turning back to her brother. "Sonic, what are we going to do?"

"You two, go ahead into the tomb." Manic shouted, throwing his necklace to his siblings. "I'll stay here and hold off these creepos."

"But what about you?" Sonia replied. "You deserve to speak with Rapi too."

"Just go." Manic replied, raising up his arms to block the villains. "I'll be alright. Trust me." The other two nodded and ran up the stairs into the burial chamber.

"Oh no, you don't. No no." Zazz jumped over Manic and raced through the already closing door. "You are not getting away from me. Hee hee." As the door snapped all the way shut, Manic turned to face the two bounty hunters.

"Guys guys, let's all calm down here." He put his hands up calling for a truce. "I don't have anything against you two. Why fight when we could help each other?"

"What are you getting at hedgehog?" Sleet asked, suspiciously.

"Boys, you and I have a lot to talk about." Manic walked over between the two, putting an arm around both of them at the same time. "It's time we all had a little chat…"

* * *

Inside the chamber, the torches began to light on their own as Zazz closed in on the two remaining hedgehogs.

"Kill kill." The creepy looking zeti licked his fangs. "Get the emerald."

"Sonic, we're trapped." Sonia panicked. "Great Amunrapi, please help us."

At that moment, a large burst of light filled the room and the form of Amunrapi floated out of his crypt.

"Who dares summon me back from my slumber?" His otherworldly voice commanded. "Speak now, so I may return to my ancient slumber." Sonic couldn't believe his eyes. Except for the white robes and crown as well as the black eyeliner and Pharoah's beard, the ghostly form before him was like looking into a mirror. Both Rapi's spirit and Sonic knew at once that they were looking at ancestor and descendant; both knew what they had to do.

"You have come here to complete the ritual, my child." Rapi noted. "I am well pleased you will make a worthy king for South Island."

"Rawr. I'll kill ghost too. Yeah yeah." Zazz shrieked, lunging at the spirit. "I don't care that he's already dead."

"Be still and silent, foul beast. I know of your kind." Rapi pointed a hand over at the nearby treasure chest that had been buried with him. Opening it by magic, he levitated a strange seashell looking instrument over to him and blew on it. "Behold my children, this is the command conch." Its melodious sound filled the air causing the Zazz to stop dead in his tracks. "These creatures are the zeti and they can only be brought under control by this enchanted instrument."

"AHH! WHAT'S WRONG?!" The zeti groaned. "I CAN'T MOVE!"

"Away with you, zeti. Return to the darkness in which you came." Amunrapi commanded, sending the devil-like creature out of the room in a puff of smoke.

"Wow, did you destroy him? Great grandpa?" Sonic yelled, excitedly.

"Please do not call me that, my child." Amunrapi rubbed his temples. "It makes me feel old."

"Honored ancestor, we have come here to rejuvenate the chaos emerald." Sonia said, holding out the darkened emerald. "Can you help us?"

"As you have completed your journey, my daughter. I will be happy to assist you." The pharoah made another gesture causing the three medallions to float over to him. Fusing the three medallions in his palms, he opened them to reveal one large golden medallion on a rod. "Behold, my children, the gaia key." He threw the talisman back to Sonia. "This will allow you to open the great gaia temple in Apatos. Once the emeralds have been restored to full power, then you can return the dark beast at the core of our planet to its proper slumber." Rapi's spirit pointed his scepter towards the hieroglyphs on the wall.

"Wow, thank you, honorable ancestor." Sonia bowed to him again. "Was there any further wisdom you wish to impart upon us?"

"Heed my warning, children, and learn from the past to enrich your future." Rapi pointed his scepter at the paintings on the wall animating them to tell his story.

"More than a thousand years ago, I was the leader of a hedgehog tribe on South Island. I had inherited this position from my father and I found myself leading in a world where animal was pitted against animal." He monologues as the pictures on the wall showed foxes, hedgehogs, bats and weasels all fighting with each other. "Each animal tribe warred with one another over land and resources, but hatred and distrust prevented any one tribe from working with another. But then, a stranger came from a distant land. Selling more dangerous and powerful weapons to each tribe promising every kind of animal that they would be the ones to win the conflict and rule." A familiar bald form with a mustache appeared in the painting handing guns and cannons to the animal tribes.

"Hey, that looks like Robuttnik." Sonic commented. "But he wasn't alive back then."

"That is the merchant of death, Ivan Robotnik." Amunrapi explained. "It is sad to hear that his clan's feud with my bloodline continues to this very day." Turning back to the painting, he continued. "Playing on the hatred we had for one another, he escalated the war. Robotnik hoped to have us wipe out one another, so that man could once again rule one South Island." The scene shifted again and three tiki masks appeared floating over an image of Rapi. "The Ancient Walkers appeared to me in a dream warning me of Robotnik's treachery and commanding me to bring the animal tribes together to defeat this villain. They entrusted me with the great Golden Ring of Mobius, the source of all hedgehog power and counterpoint to the echidna's Master Emerald." The scene shifted a final time showing the ring floating over Rapi as he continued. "Using the power of the ring, I defeated the other tribes and made them to see we are stronger together than separate. We fought a great battle against Ivan Robotnik, finally defeating him and putting an end to his reign of terror." Rapi turned back to Sonia and Sonic as the painting reverted to normal. "The animals, then, crowned me Pharaoh of a united South Island and the other mobian kingdoms came together as I inspired other animal tribes to work together."

The Pharaoh touched his scepter to the top of the chaos emerald, re-infusing it with power, and causing it to glow even brighter than before.

"Remember my children, together you will always be stronger than you are apart." He held up his hand a final time, revealing a giant gold spinning ring. "Use this to return to your home in the Valley of Starlight. Farewell." The Pharaoh disappeared. Sonic and Sonia stood looking at each other.

"We better head back." Sonic exclaimed. "The waters gonna cover this place back up in minutes."

"But wait," Sonia exclaimed. "What about Manic?"

"Hey guys. Did I miss all the fun?" The green hedgehog came through the opening door behind them. "What did I miss?"

"No time to explain." Sonic exclaimed, grabbing the arms of both his brother and sister. "We got to get out of here. Juice and Jam time."

Outside of the pyramid, Sleet and Dingo ran back to the Sky Scorpion racing for their lives.

"Ay Sleet, you think that green hedgehog is gonna keep his promise?" Dingo asked.

"Of course, he will you idiot." Sleet replied. "Now, hurry up, we've got to get out of here before… AHH!" Before they could reach, the Sky Scorpion the walls of water collapsed back over the pyramid and the surrounding desert. The two bounty hunters were covered by millions of gallons of water crushing against them and washing them away to a watery grave.

* * *

The three hedgehogs were spat back out in the Starlight City royal palace, right in front of Queen Aleema's throne.

"Sonic, Sonia, Manic… what are the three of you doing here?" She asked in shock. "You should be on the quest. How did you get back here so fast?" Then, she narrowed her eyes. "And what did you do with your dad's van? We courted in that thing and used it on our honeymoon."

"Uh… about that." Sonic replied, nervously pulling out the gaia key and the recharged emerald. "Boy, mom, do we have a story to tell you…"


	10. A Merhog's Tale: Pt 2

A Merhog's Tale: Pt 2

Far below the surface in the Eusbeus Shrine, two voices were arguing loudly over a recent discovery.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU BROUGHT A SURFACE DWELLER DOWN HERE TO SERVE AS PRIESTESS OF THIS SHRINE!?" Razor demanded. "WHAT WE'RE YOU THINKING!? IT'S NOT RIGHT TO TAKE HER AWAY FROM HER HOME AND FAMILY!"

"Would you please calm yourself down, Razor?" Coral asked, holding he webbed hands up in defeat. "I didn't realize the pearl would fall into the hands of a surface dweller. I didn't mean for something like this to have happened."

"Coral, don't you realize how hard this is for everyone here at the shrine? I've been personally guarding our new recruit during these past few weeks of her training. She and I…" He sighed, took a deep breath, and rubbed his temples with his fingers. "Coral, she has to go back."

"Are you sure we have to send her back?" Coral pleaded, looking out at Merna playing the mystic melody on her old flute in front of the altar. "She has taken to her training so well, and it would be such a shame to throw away such talent." Razor slammed his fist into the cave wall.

"Now listen to me you, bubbleheaded beta. My shark brigades are stretched thin keeping the soldiers from the Labyrinth Zone from raiding the temple, not to mention that turncoat Smiley going on land to work for Doctor Eggman." The tiger shark scolded. "Last I heard, the creep had tracked the pearl to the surface and was trying to fetch the thing for his new boss. We can't keep Merna here against her own will. Tomorrow, I'm going to tell her what happened and offer to take her back to the surface."

"At least, let me ask her to stay." Coral pleaded. "Look I don't think it's right what happened either. She wasn't supposed to lose her memories and become an obedient little priestess. That's because the Chaos pearl's magic was meant for an undersea mobian. And being used on a land-dweller has messed up the spell."

"Hmph, typical for your priestess magic to not work right, Coral." He scolded at her. "How did you figure out she was from the surface anyway?"

"Come on, Razor. A merhog?" Coral rolled her eyes. "You know there's no such thing as mermen and mermaids. Her subconscious mind obviously used the pearl's magic to reshape her body into a desired form for being underwater."

"This whole thing shouldn't have happened in the first place." Razor growled. "Oh if I ever get my fins on that pearl diving weasel who stole it, I swear I'll…"

"Mistress Coral? Guardian Razor?" The timid voice of a yellow mermaid called out as she swam through the doorway. "I heard the two of you arguing in here. Is something wrong?"

"No, my child. Nothing is amiss." She placed two hands on the merhog's shoulders. "I see you've finished moving around the tides with your mystic melody. It pleases me that your training has come this far."

"Thank you, Mistress Coral." Merna bowed politely, before looking over the priestess's shoulder. "Guardian Razor, what did you think of my performance?" She asked hopefully. The shark merely looked away and grunted.

"Eh, it was alright."

"Oh, I see." The merhog looked down sadly. "Perhaps, I better just return to my practice then."

"No, you've done enough for today." The shark growled, galring over at Coral angrily as the beta stifled a giggle. "Come on, I'll escort you back to your quarters."

The two swam back towards the priestess's quarters as Razor slipped a fin around Merna's midsection. Pressing it up against her exposed stomach and pulling her tightly against.

"Be careful in these waters, Lady Merna." Razor declared, looking around defensively. "The Labyrinth Zone raiders have been known to launch surprise attacks here."

"Oh, thank you for worrying about my safety, Razor. Though Mistress Coral thinks you're just worrying too much about the raiders." The merhog's face turned hopeful again. "Razor, would you like to come back to my quarters for a while?" She turned her index fingers together nervously, her face turning slightly red. "You know… like last time?"

"I'm sorry, Merna. But I don't think we can repeat last time." He shook his head. "I'm going to see you to your door. Have a good night." The dejected merhog watched the shark guardian go before turning and entering her seashell covered quarters.

* * *

Meanwhile, a ship was above the waters caught in a storm. On the deck the lone figure of an anxious blue hedgehog watched the tossing and turning tides as he tried to not become seasick. All over the ship, several crewmen: seals, pelicans, and otters among them; battened down the masts and hatchways as they prepared to go below decks for the night. A pegged-legged captain in a blue uniform hobbled up to Sonic.

"Are ye sure you wish to stay out here, lad? These storms on the Great Mobian Sea can be treacherous." The small sea otter growled, stroking his beard. "Ya may be blown away with the winds or washed overboard by the wild waves."

"Thank you, Captain Cornelius. But I'd still like to keep an eye out for Amy." The blue blur looked across the darkened horizon. "The rumors back on South Island said she was lost at sea and this is the last area she was seen."

"Ah, the power of true love." The captain replied admiringly, taking off his tricorner hat and placing it over his heart. "There be no stronger force in this world that can make a man do stupid things. I was once in love in me younger days meself. Twas a beautiful maiden from West Side Island. A wonderful lass named Rosaline Woodchuck who stole me heart away." The captain was interrupted by a flash of lightning and he raced below decks as the last of the crew pulled a hatch shut. "Well done, crew. The entire ship is secure." Reaching into his longcoat's left pocket, he pulled out a notepad with several pages torn off and a pencil attached. Handing it to his first mate, the captain ordered. "Mr. Bananas, take a memo: There are many things in this world that Captain Cornelius Memorandum is not afraid of but being washed away in a violent storm is not one of them. The lad is on his own."

As the gorilla meticulously wrote down the captain's message, the waves outside rocked the ship violently causing the blue hedgehog on deck to tumble around before being thrown over the rail and into the cold and dark waters of the Mobian Sea.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Sonic pleaded. "I'M AFRAID OF WATER! I CAN'T SWIM!" As the hedgehog kicked, splashed, and sputtered around; something awoke the merhog sleeping on the seabed far below him.

"Someone's calling out to me." She thought aloud swimming out of the large conch that was her temporary home. "Someone is in danger and I've got to help him." As Merna swam towards the surface, she saw the blue blur finally start to sink from exhaustion. Grabbing the unconscious hedgehog under the arms, she pushed him up to the surface and drug him along to a nearby rocky outcropping on the water's surface.

"Please be alright." She pleaded, turning him over on his stomach and pushing her hands on his spine. "I don't know if this will do any good but I do know you landers aren't supposed to have water in your lungs very bad."

After a few moments, Sonic began to sputter and cough; spitting out a pint of swallowed sea water. KOFF! KOFF! The blue blur groaned as Merna turned him over on his back. He looked like a sleeping angelfish to her lying there on the rocks with water dripping from his quills.

"My, he's so handsome. I wonder where he's from." Merna began to gently stroke his quills as Sonic opened his eyes to find a beautiful mythical creature before his eyes.

"A… merhog?" Sonic closed his eyes again. "That's it. I've done it. I've died and gone to the ancient walker's paradise. I'll never see Tails, the knucklehead, or my beautiful Amy Rose again."

"Amy Rose? Who's that?" the merhog asked, curiously, even as the last name stirred some faint memory deep in Merna's cloudy mind. "And no you're not dead. I saved your life after you fell off that ship back there."

"Really? You saved me? Thanks." Sonic replied with a smile. "But I thought merhogs were only a myth."

"Hey, I don't think hedgehogs are just a myth." Merna protested, crossing her arms angrily over her seashell top.

"Sorry, I'm really grateful that you saved my quills." The blue blur stood up. "But I really got to get back to that ship over there. I need to find someone special to me who was lost out on these waters."

"Wait, maybe I can help you." Merna replied, her face brightening up. "My mentor is the priestess of the Eusbeus Shrine. Maybe she can use her magic to help you find your special someone."

"Well, I'd really appreciate that. But there's a problem going down there." Sonic shook his head. "I can't exactly breathe underwater or swim. So in the words of my grandpa Paulie, that's no good."

"Oh, I can help with that." The merhog replied, pulling him back into the water. "Now, hold still for a minute." She created a small pocket of air in her hands which she expanded into a full-size bubble around Sonic. Safely encased in his protective shield, the mobain began to slowly sink beneath the waves once more.

"Hey, are you sure this thing is safe?" Sonic asked. "What happens when I breathe all of the oxygen into carbon dioxide?"

"Don't worry about that. The bubble's surface takes oxygen in from the water and lets carbon dioxide out." She laughed. "It's an old spell mermobians developed for when our surface dwelling cousins decide to pay us a visit beneath the waves." The bubble slowly sank down through the fathoms towards the very bottom of the sea. Hoping to make the time pass quicker, Merna tried to strike up a conversation with the hedgehog.

"So, you're from the surface, huh?" She asked, curiously. "I hear you can't swim up there, so how do you get around?"

"We walk from place to place. Well, most people do anyway. I juice and jam." Sonic replied stretching his legs inside the bubble. "The one exception are birds. They can fly. It's kind of like swimming through the air."

"Wow. I think I've seen that before with the sea gulls who fly above the ocean." Merna replied. "It must be so wonderful to live on land like you do."

"Eh, I can't really complain." Sonic shrugged. "It sure beats being underwater."

"Well, excuse me." Merna grumbled, glaring at him. "Some of us do happen to enjoy living underwater."

"Sorry. I meant no offense." Sonic replied, sheepishly. The two stared at each other awkwardly for a few minutes before Merna piped up.

"So, this Amy Rose person. Is she your girlfriend?" Sonic's jaw dropped at the awkward question. He turned a slight red and scratched the back of his neck nervously; while trying to think of an answer. But it was at that moment, that a loud booming noise came from just below them.

"Hey, what's that sound?" Sonic asked, grateful the awkward moment had been broken. "It looks like something is going on down there."

The two saw several underwater explosions rock the temple complex as several soldier fish on seahorses chased the priestesses and temple guardians around with lances.

"Oh no, the Labyrinth Zone raiders." Merna cried. "We're under attack. I hope Razor is okay."

"I have to help them, but I can't do anything underwater." Sonic started to run forward and noticed the bubble moved beneath his feet as he ran propelling itself forward. "All right, I'm getting some traction here. Merna, can this bubble withstand my sharp quill spines?"

"Of course, anything solid will pass through the bubble both ways." The merhog answered. "Think of it as an aura effect around your body. A force field that constantly surrounds you."

"That's all I needed to hear." Sonic smiled, racing forward at top speed. The bubble shot through the water like a torpedo. Zooming towards the nearest guard as fast as lightning. The poor raider never saw it coming.

"Man, I can't believe how much of a pushover these dumb priestesses really are." The raider chuckled as the worrying whirring of Sonic's spindash filled his ears. "Hey, what's that-." POW!

The blue blur slammed into the raider's armor causing him to explode in a shower of bubbles and light. The clunky pieces of the armor fell away as a harmless fish that had been at the core of the armor looked surprised and swam away.

"I don't believe it. He popped like a badnik." Sonic exclaimed. "But there's no machine parts around here. They must be the magic-based underwater equivalent to Eggman's robots."

"How dare you, you filthy lander." Another one of the raiders yelled. "Men, crush that hedgehog." Three more of the raiders charged him and Sonic simply spun around in an arc, smashing into the armor suits and freeing the fish inside.

"Ha, you guys aren't that tough." Sonic smiled proudly. "Oh yeah. Fastest thing on land and NOW fastest thing in the water." As the blue blur was celebrating, one of the Labyrinth raiders swiftly swished towards his back trying to catch him by surprise. The razorsharp fin of a shark spindashed into the surprised raider, breaking his armor apart and releasing a tuna.

"I don't know who you are, stranger; But thank you." Razor saluted Sonic. "Anyone who assists the shrine and its maidens is a friend of Razor the Shark."

"Glad to hear it bud." The blue blur replied. "Now, if you don't mind, let's take the rest of these creeps out." The two stood back to back as they were surrounded by raiders. Sonic and Razor launched into a double spindash smashing each raider in an ever-expanding pinwheel of death. After the last raider had been destroyed and a whole school of fish freed, Merna came rushing up to the two fighters.

"Razor, I'm so glad you're safe." She swam up, giving both Sonic and the shark a hug. "You two were amazing out there. You saved all of us from the raiders."

"Just doing my job as a freedom fighter, miss." The blue blur answered, proudly. "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog and I always stand up for what's right."

"Sonic the Hedgehog? I've heard of you. You freed the Labyrinth Zone kingdom from Robotnik's grasp." Razor smiled, shaking the hedgehog's hand. "Any freedom fighter as famous as you is welcome down here."

"Sonic the Hedgehog?" Merna replied. Her eyes going wide.

In her mind's eye, she saw flashes of another life of a pink hedgehog being held in Sonic's arms as he was chased along by a metal sonic robot. She saw images of the pink hedgehog holding a flicky in her hands while running through Twinkle Park being chased by an angry green robot. She saw an image of the familiar pink stranger fighting beside a fat purple and white cat & a little rabbit girl across the ruins of Seaside Palace. A hundred images like these poured through her mind before they disappeared again.

"Those visions." She thought to herself. "What were they?"

"So, are you guys terrorized by Eggman down here?" Sonic asked. "He did try to take over both the Labyrinth Zone and the Kingdom of Meropis before. I helped Echo the Dolphin save the city that day."

"No, our shrine is not bothered much by house Robotnik. Instead, we must face the dreaded forces of Akhlut the Orca. He has used his dark magic to take over the Labyrinth Kingdom and has enslaved its inhabitants to do his bidding." Razor shook his head. "Akhlut regularly raids our temple and the nearby city of Meropis in order to capture us mermobians to sell on the surface as water park attractions and slaves."

"That's horrible." Sonic replied. "Only a few nations on the surface would buy slaves from a scuzball like Akhlut, but who the heck is his go-between up there?"

* * *

The waters of the storm had calmed down and Captain Memorandum and his crew were setting up the sails and rigging again. When a large waterspout shot up in front of the ship, the large muscular form of a mobian killer whale emerged from the waves.

"Ah, Captain Memo. So glad to see you out here again." The whale cocked an eyebrow. "Are you prepared to receive my next shipment of slaves?"

"Argh, a pleasure seeing ye again, Count G'natuakhlut." Memo bowed to the fourteen foot tall beast. "My apologizes, I originally had another gift for you. A foolish blue hedgehog who booked passage on my vessel when we were docked at South Island. Said he was coming to see to look for his lost love."

"Ah, Sonic the Hedgehog." Akhlut replied, knowingly, rubbing his index finger along the bottom of his chin. "I've run into that so-called hero before. Eggman would pay a wonderful price for that hedgehog's hide. I shall have my guards search the entire ocean for his remains and we will split the profits as always."

Just then, a raider popped up from beneath the surface.

"Lord Akhlut, terrible news. The raid upon the Gaia Temple has failed." The raider gasped out.

"WHAT!?" the killer whale roared. "HOW DID THOSE PRIESTESSES STOP MY SOLDIERS!? THEY CAN'T EVEN FIGHT!" He glenched his fist. "WAS IT THAT INCILENT LITTLE SHARK GUARD? OR DID THAT WITCH ECHO BRING HER DOLPHIN BRIGADE FROM MEROPIS TO PROTECT THE MAIDENS?"

"Neither, my lord." The raider explained. "It was a blue hedgehog from the surface. He destroyed all of our raiders within minutes." At that, Akhlut the Terrible flew into a violent rage. Cursing the hedgehog named Sonic and promising retribution for the humiliating defeat.

"I should have devoured that little blue menace when he was but a child."


	11. A Merhog's Tale: Pt 3

A Merhog's Tale: Pt 3

"We need to find out who is buying the slaves from Akhlut and put a stop to this slavery business once and for all." Sonic snarled, glenching his fist.

"I'm right there with ya, hedgehog." Razor agreed. "We should go and start asking some questions in Meropis. I'm sure we can find some leads there." But as the two began to swim off, one of the priestesses came out of the shrine.

"Sonic, Razor, wait." She looked at both of them, guiltily. "Before you go, there are a few things you should be made aware of." Coral lead them into the shrine's central chamber summoning Merna to swim beside her.

"Mistress Coral, what's wrong?" Merna asked. "Is something the matter? Did one of the raiders hurt you in the attack?"

"No, Merna. It's you who have been hurt by me." Coral looked away. "In my selfish desire to find a priestess to replace me, I foolishly allowed a mistake that happened to grow into a much larger problem."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" The merhog asked, puzzled. "You didn't do anything wrong to me. You're not making any sense."

"Maybe I should show you rather than tell you." Coral turned to the blue blur. "Sonic, do you have the drained chaos emerald on you?"

"Wait, how did you know about that?" Sonic asked in shock.

"Everyone under the seven seas knows who Sonic the Hedgehog is, mortal enemy of Doctor Eggman and freedom fighter for all Mobians in land, sea, or sky." The beta explained. "You saved Princess Bubbles and Prince Surf when the Labyrinth Kingdom came under attack by Robotnik a few years ago." She paused. "Now, please give me the emerald."

Sonic reluctantly handed one of the jewels over and the beta placed it into the slot on the altar. The jewel began to glow a vibrant blue as the priestess prayed over it. As Coral finished her incantation, a small door opened on the side of the altar revealing a golden key similar to the one Sonic and his siblings had retrieved in the tomb of Rapi.

"Here is the gaia key you seek, Sonic Hedgehog." She handed him the key before turning to Merna and presenting the jewel. "Take this, my dear and all will be as it should." Merna obediently took the emerald and a bright light flashed from her eyes. Merna's yellow quills became soft and pink once more and her tail morphed back into a pair of legs. Coral quickly created a bubble around the confused hedgehog girl.

"A-Amy?" Sonic asked in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Sonic? Where am I? What's going on?" Amy looked down at herself before screaming. "OH MY LORD, WHY AM I NAKED?!" Sonic and Razor immediately averted their eyes as Coral retrieved a red dress with gold buttons and a white sash.

"Here, this is what I use to visit Empire City on the surface to go shopping now and then." She sighed. "You should be able to wear this until you return to the surface."

"That was Amy?! Are you kidding me?!" Sonic turned to Coral angrily. "So, you're the one who kidnapped her. How dare you take someone from the surface against their will?! How would you like it if someone kidnapped you?! Not a very fun idea, is it?!"

"Hey Sonic, ease off her." Razor pleaded, putting a hand on the enraged hedgehog's shoulder. "She didn't mean to snag your girlfriend. She was just desperate to get an apprentice. I promise she won't do anything like this again."

"Uh Sonic, could you please tell me what's going on here?" A confused Amy asked. "The last thing I remember was picking up a pearl in a beach hut in Starlight City." Amy looked around in confusion. "How did I end up down here?"

"I think this is going to take a while to explain." Sonic shook his head. "Here, give me that chaos emerald." Amy handed the blue emerald over and immediately reverted back to her aquatic form. "GREAT ANCIENT WALKERS, I'M A MERHOG!" She cried out, trying not to faint.

"Well, this is going to be a problem." Razor chuckled. Sonic turned back to face Coral pointing a finger in her face, in anger.

"You know, I'm about to go stop a bunch of slavers that are kidnapping people from your shrine here and taking them away against their will. But what you did here was just as bad as those slavers." Sonic answered. "Maybe you should think about how those priestesses the raiders take away feel and think about the fact that Amy probably feels that way right now." The blue blur and Amy swam away while Razor turned to face the priestess.

"He's right you know." The shark shook his head. "One of the victims of slavery has become a slaver herself." The shark swam away in silence, leaving the sobbing priestess alone on the temple floor.

* * *

"Wait. You're telling me I got turned into a fish-girl, got hypnotized and was pulled underwater to be the priestess of a gaia temple?" Amy asked.

"That pretty much sums it up." Razor answered.

"So, I turned into a mermaid." Amy smiled. "Cool, just like in the fairy tales."

"Look, my dear. It's all well and good you're not mad about your current predicament." Sonic replied as they swam back towards the surface. "But we need to deal with these slavers as soon as possible. Once we get aboard Captain Memo's ship, we'll sail for the nearest port of call and inform the UF's Interpol about Akhlut's little slave trade." The three surface on the ship… to find every crew member pointing a cutlass and pistol right at them.

"Mr. Bananas, take a memo." The captain grinned, evilly. "Sonic and his friends captured. Going to sell to Doctor Eggman for a fortune."

"Pirate outfits, a salty sea captain, and every buccaneer trope with this vessel." Sonic threw his arms up in disgust. "How did I not see this coming? You guys are the slavers."

"That's right, Mister Sonic." The captain chuckled. "And Akhlut is going to pay a pretty penny for your two little friends there. Of course, you won't be seeing them again. You're on a one-way trip into the wrong end of a Robotisizer."

"You're not taking us without a fight." Razor snarled, barring his sharp teeth. It was, then, that Amy Rose's scales dried out and her tail morphed back into a pair of legs again.

"Ah yeah. It's time to kick some slaver tail." Reaching behind her, she pulled the piko piko out of hammerspace. She got ready to fight the pirates. The two sides charged at each other attacking with full ferocity.

Sonic spindashed cutlasses in half while Razor bit the barrels off of pistols. Amy whacked the pirates with her mallet sending them flying overboard with a loud splash.

"Argh! It looks like we're losing this fight." Memo and Bananas turned one of the cannons on the trio of heroes. "Mr. Bananas, take a memo." The captain ordered, lighting the fuse. "Instead of bringing an intact Sonic to Eggman, we're going to sell him little bits and pieces for a higher price." The cannon exploded knocking all three off the deck and into the water. Amy morphed back into a merhog for a third time as she saw the remaining pirates throw the net overboard to pick up the unconscious Sonic and Razor.

"Take my man, will you?" Amy's eyes began to glow as the waters began to churn and spin around her. "I'll show you pirates the real power of the sea." Memo's crew had just gotten the two male mobians back on the deck when a huge tidal wave began to rise on the port side of the ship.

"EVERYBODY, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Mister Bananas cried out. "She's gonna swamp the deck." The wave crested high above them, an angry merhog riding on the top of the water. The pounding wave slammed into the side of the boat, nearly capsizing it as it washed all of the pirates overboard. It was at that point, they saw several sharks circling the crew and the captian noticed they weren't mobians.

"Mister Bananas," a terrified captain stuttered. "Take a memo."

"NO! YOU TAKE A MEMO!" The gorilla screamed, back angrily as he threw the pen and paper straight at Memo's head. "Abandon ship, women and gorillas first." Memo and his crew made a vain effort to swim away as the sharks took them under one by one leaving a red cloud across the surface of the water.

"Eww, what a nasty way to go." Amy shook her head in disgust, sliding across the deck to where the two unconscious males were. She slapped Razor across the face with her tail.

"Hey dummy, wake up." She stated as Razor came to. "I need your help to get Sonic awake."

"Okay okay, I'm up." The shark grumbled rolling his eyes. "Geez, I liked you better as Merna when you didn't have your memories."

"What was that?" Amy asked, glaring at him as the tides made the ship rock a bit.

"Nothing." He replied, raising his hands defensively. "Come on, let's wake your boyfriend up."

The two propped Sonic up as he slowly regained consciousness.

"Oh my head." The blue blur groaned, looking up at his fiancé. "Amy, you wouldn't believe the crazy dream I just had. It involved pirates, a stupid shark, and you becoming a… merhog."

"Hey." Razor protested. "I resemble that remark."

"Wait a minute." After freeing all the slaves below deck, Sonic and his new crew prepared to sail the ship back to South Island where everybody would go their separate ways.

"Well, looks like we're heading for home." Sonic waved to Razor who was still in the water. "Say good-bye to Coral and the others for us."

"Will do." He smiled, saluting the two hedgehogs. "Thanks for the time we had together, Amy. It was fun while it lasted."

"I have no idea what you're talking, scale boy." Amy looked at him in disgust. "And from the pervy look on your face, I don't think I want to know."

"Good-bye, you two." Razor replied as he and the freed mermobians disappeared beneath the water. "Good luck finding those gaia temples." And as the sun set shimmered across the waves, the mighty pirate ship raised its sails for home.


	12. Lost Course in the Woods

Lost Course in the Woods

The Sky Patrol was flying in the sky after Sonic and his siblings returned to Starlight City. As they headed over the sea, Marine was talking to Silver.

"And that is how my team and I defeated an eldritch abomination and saved Mobius." Silver replied.

"I'll be stuffed." Marine commented. "I knew that my Papi fought alongside you, but he never told me that he actually fought against an eldritch abomination. How come he never told me about that?"

"I wouldn't blame him for that." Silver mentioned. "I haven't even told Sonic about that battle. That monster was… I don't know how to describe him. He was unspeakably horrible in appearance."

"Anyway, that is some story." Marine replied. "It's a good thing, you're comin' alon'."

"Yes, but I also remember that my son will be in charge of this expedition." Silver continued. "I will like to see him manage this with my own eyes."

"What's gonna happen to you once Sonic becomes the king of South Island?" She asked.

"Most likely, I'll be placed in an advisor role. Which I don't mind."

Then, Tails came over the intercom.

"Guys, we have a bit of a situation." He stated. "Because of how low the oil is, continued flight will result in the Sky Patrol to overheat. I'm going to have to land the airship at the first opportunity."

The ship entered into a clearing in the middle of a thick forest. As the entire group left the shuttle, Tails checked the engine.

"Ugh, the engine needs cooled down." Tails replied as he reached over to the compartment for the fluids. He checked for spare fluid. "The cans are empty." He sighed. "We are going to need to get some more fluids, this thing can't fly until we do."

"So, this means we have to go through is forest?" Amy asked.

"We got no choice." Tails replied. "We can get some flashlights and hopefully get through.

It was rather dark out, the members of Team Sonic were on edge as they explored the black forest region. There was a little bit of fog covering the forest floor.

"I don't like the looks of this." Tails stated.

"I will have to admit this is getting a bit creepy." Sonic replied.

"We should stick together." Silver replied. "I'm sensing a dark presence nearby."

"I can reaffirm that." Amy added; they continued down the path near each other. Then, Chip pointed out something in the fog.

"What's that over there?" Chip asked. They looked up at the figure. It appeared to be a mobian woman with long hair, kneeling down and crying.

"Are you all right?" Marine asked the woman, but there was no response from the woman. She became a little more concerned. "I think we need to help her."

"Marine…" Tails said as she decided to head over to the woman. Then, the raccoon girl got close to her.

"Are you okay?" Marine asked again. Silver sensed something and summoned his mind blades. The mobian woman jerked its head up towards Marine and it shrieked. The woman's eye sockets were completely blank and the mouth had sharp fangs. Patches of flesh was rotted.

The surprised raccoon jumped away terrified as it continued to scream. Silver had thrown one of the mind blades and it landed right in the monsters head. And the body collapsed to the ground.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Marine asked.

"That was a shrieker." Silver stated. "This one was a corporeal one. If one is here, then there must be other undead nearby. It could have alerted them of our presence." They had heard the scuffling of feet and moaning all around them.

"ZOMBIES! I HEAR ZOMBIES!" Chip stated, hiding behind Sonic's head.

"An ambush." Silver stated. "Prepare for battle."

Sonic dashed out of the way of the zombies and buzz sawing through the rotting corpses. Tails was zapping blaster fire towards the undead.

"Ugh, where am I to hit these things?" Tails shouted. Silver pierced the center of a zombie with one of his blades.

"Strike its brain." Silver stated as he plunged his other blade in the corpse's face. "It's the zombie's weakspot." He pulled the sabers out of the corpse. "Or decapitate it."

"You know a lot about these things." Marine commented.

"I defeated as much of these things as my son had smashed robots." Silver boasted. "I know a thing or two about these things."

"Undead, behind ya." Marine stated, as a zombie snuck up on Silver. Amy Rose smashed it with her hammer.

"Zombie? What zombie?" Amy replied.

During the fight, Silver had ended up dropping the seven chaos emeralds; one lit, the others dark, on the ground but he didn't notice them. While they were fighting, the giant form of Mammoth Mogul appeared before them.

"Are you enjoying my little ambush?" he taunted them. Then, Silver turned to face him.

"It's Mogul." Silver stated, angrily towards the mastodon.

"You finally remember me." Mogul answered. "How sweet. But I have no time for compliments, you have something that belongs to me and I want it back."

"We don't have anything that you would want." The albino growled. "Even if we did, we wouldn't give it to you." Mogul raised some zombies to block the albino's path to him. Then, Chip flew up to the undead lich.

"Put 'em up, Mogul." Chip stated, doing some punches and kicks towards him. "Fight like a man, or a mammoth, or whatever you are." Mogul just moved his staff to his left hand. "Time for you to face my Chippy Capoeira." The mastodon just flicked the little doll away. "AHH!" He slammed into a tree, then he slid to the ground. "Lulu, where are you, kupo?" Then, he fell unconscious.

The zombies continued to keep the heroes busy as Mogul raised his staff and cast necromantic magic onto the chaos emeralds. He raised all seven into the air.

"Now, where are you?" He said. Then, Amy noticed Mogul with the emeralds.

"Put those emeralds down." She shouted, rushing towards him. He arranged the emeralds in a row and used them as a club to knock her away. Amy was thrown into the air and Sonic leapt up into the air and caught her, bringing her down safely.

"That was close." He stated. Then, the mastodon raised up some skeletons to block the two hedgehogs' path. He turned the emeralds until he found the darkened cyan chaos emerald.

"There you are." Mogul said. "My precious." He saw Tails preparing a shot towards Mogul with his blaster. The mammoth magically charged the other six emeralds and lunged the emeralds towards him, faster than Tails can prepare. Marine was able to push Tails out of the way, but got hit by the emeralds.

"MARINE!" Tails said. "Are you okay?"

"I should be fine, Tails." She stated with emerald shaped bruises on her body, but no one was even aware of the magical seal that was put on her body that later vanished. The two saw a shield form around Mogul. Then, the mastodon casted evil magic onto the emerald he held. The two saw what appeared to be a glass vial filled with a sickly, glowing purple substance. It had diabolical decorations made of oxidized bronze.

"Reunited at last." Mogul answered, dropping the last chaos emerald.

"What is that thing?" Tails asked. Then, in a deadlock, Silver turned to the young fox.

"It's the phylactery." Silver replied. "If we destroy it, we destroy Mogul for good."

"But I'm not going to let you have that chance," The mastodon answered. "For I will stop you at all cost."

"From destroying that glass bottle of yours?" Sonic stated. "That's obvious that you would say that but we'll wreck you up." The blue blur tried a spindash against the Mammoth, but the shield was too strong to penetrate. The mammoth chuckled.

"Fool, why do you continue to resist? The end of you has come." Mogul explained. "Dark Gaia has now come. My time to rise is now, and I have waited centuries upon centuries for this moment. You will fail in restoring the chaos emeralds before Dark Gaia escapes from the center of Mobius. I'll make sure of that." Mogul laughed as he fled.

The blue blur tried to pursue him but a wall of bone blocked his path. The more bone, he smashed through the more bones that formed to block his path. By the time Sonic had finally broken through, Mogul was already gone.

"Damn it." Sonic shouted. "He got away." By that time, the rest of the undead were taken down. He turned around to head back to the others. "I'm sorry, Dad. I couldn't stop him."

"It was a first time that he had attacked us like that." Silver said, trying to comfort him. "For now, we need to get stronger for the conflicts ahead of us to restore the chaos emeralds." At that moment, Chip came to.

"Huh, did we win?" He asked.

"Yes, we won." Silver answered.

"But first, we need to find a place to rest." Tails said. "Marine is hurt."

"Can she walk?" Amy asked.  
"I can." Marine answered. "But I ache a lot."

"Is there any place around here we can rest at?" Tails asked.

"Halo? Is anyvone out here?" Then, a human in pink bunny pajamas carrying a lantern showed up. And the mobians and Chip turned to face him.

"Dr. Von Schlemmer, what are you doing here?" Tails asked. "In your PJs?"

"Vell, I hearing some loud racket outside of my vacation house. So, I decided to grab a lantern and investigate." The doctor asked. "What are you doing here?"

"We just recently fought off lots of undead creatures." Sonic stated.

"Oh, well. I have plenty of room in my cabin. You can rest there for the night." Von Schlemmer said.

"Thanks, we can use some rest." Amy answered as they headed back to the doctor's cabin.

"As for me, I'll need to go to the three-day Science Convention in Apatos tomorrow." He stated.

"Apatos? That's where one of the chaos temples are." Chip stated. The doctor looked at him.

"Oh? What is this curious creature?" Von Schlemmer asked. "And how is he able to talk so well? Is it a magical creature?"

"Um, I have to ask doc." Sonic said. "But can you at least get out of the pink bunny suit?"

"I can't. I have nothing underneath it." Von Schlemmer replied.

 _"Oh boy."_ Sonic thought to himself.

That night as Von Schlemmer and the other mobians went to bed, Marine remained up with Silver.

"So, where are these chaos emerald recharge points?" Marine asked.

"Well, from what I have heard from Chip, there are seven of them." Silver stated. "I heard from the little guy of their locations."

"Bonza, where do we start?" Marine asked.

"One was at Amunrapi's Tomb and another was at the Eusbeus Shrine. Both of those were already taken care of." Silver explained. "There is one in Apatos, like the little guy stated. There is another somewhere near Shamar although its location is unknown. There is one in Chun-nin. There is even on Planet Freedom."

"Planet Freedom?" Marine asked in shock. "Does that mean we will have to travel into space?"

"Long ago, there was an asteroid that threatened to cause massive damage to Mobius. Thus the United Federation tried to use explosives to deal with the problem." Silver explained. "However, the massive amount of powerful explosives caused the giant rock to orbit Mobius instead of ramming into it. This became Planet Freedom. It later began inhabitable because it had the stuff needed for colonization."

"Do we have to go into deep space?" Marine asked.

"No, but we have to get to the Space Colony Arc before going to Planet Freedom." Silver stated. "Since the Black Arms came by, Planet Freedom has become a hot spot for alien convoys and merchants passing through the area. In addition, some of the wisps that came with the Black Arms came decided to stay on Planet Freedom from what I heard."

"That's good to hear." Marine replied. "Well, its London to a brick I need some sleep."

"Alright, good night." Silver stated as he watched Marine go upstairs.

"Good night." The raccoon answered. Then, the albino returned to studying the tomes that were in the cabin's bookshelf.


	13. Renewing the Oath

Renewing the Oath

Team Sonic went with Doctor Von Schlemmer in the morning to the first day of the Apatos Science Convention. Many scientists from across the planet have congregated here to share their findings and their discoveries. The doctor himself prepared his presentation after being escorted into the plaza.

"Oh, Tails. Is that you?" A voice stated. The young fox turned around and saw a walrus in a lab coat facing him.

"Rotor, how are things going?" Tails asked.

"Things are doing fine, Tails." Rotor explained. "Techno and I were chosen to be featured scientists for this year's Apatos Science Convention."

"Congratulations." Tails said, excitedly.

"We have set-up a presentation for the convention. Care to join us?" Rotor asked.

"Sure." Tails replied. Then, the fox went off with Rotor.

"Well, the four of us should find the location of the next recharge point." Sonic stated.

"Yes, but where are we going to find it?" Amy asked.

"We'll have to ask around for information." The blue blur replied. Then, one of the royal guards came up from behind him.

"Excuse me." The guard stated; the blue blur turned around. "You're Sonic Hedgehog, correct?"

"Yep, that's me." Sonic stated.

"The royal guard is going to be very busy with the Science Convention. We are concerned that Eggman will try to attack the event." The guard stated. "Do you mind watching Princess Elise while the event is going on?"

"Uh… well." Sonic stated.

"It's not going to stop you from asking people around." Silver pointed out.

"Eh, why not?" The blue blur answered.

"Amy, Marine." Silver said, tossing a chaos emerald to them. "When we find out the exact location of the emerald recharge point? Can the two of you take it there?"

"Sure thing, mate." Marine replied.

"Alright." Amy added. Then, Chip flew up to him.

"Hey, what do I get to do?" Chip asked.

"You can help me get some fluids back to the Sky Patrol and fill it up." The albino explained.

"Doh."

* * *

The royal guard had escorted Sonic the Hedgehog until he met up with the princess of Apatos. Princess Elise stood up when she noticed the hedgehog approach her.

"Oh, hello there." Elise said with a smile.

"Hey there." Sonic asked. "So, you're Princess Elise?"

"Yes." She answered.

"Well, it's nice to meet the one who inspired Sal." Sonic stated.

"And it's a pleasure to finally meet Mobius' finest hero." Elise replied. "I can see why they call you the blue blur."

"Thanks." Sonic replied. "I think."

"So, what brings you to Apatos?"

"My team was looking for the recharge point for the chaos emeralds around here." Sonic replied. "I was wondering if you know where we can find it."

"There might be some information at the Apatos Archives." Elise answered. "It's a library of great renown in the area."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Sonic answered. "Let's get going." The blue blur raced across the city streets with Elise running trying to keep up.

"Sonic? Can you slow down?" Elise asked.

"What's the big deal?" Sonic asked, looking back behind him. He didn't see the sign for a bridge in construction. Then, Sonic fell off the half-completed bridge. "Oh crap… not again." Sonic plummeted into the deep river below.

"Oh no." Elise stated as she rushed to the river. "Here goes nothing." She held her breath as she dove into the river after the sinking hedgehog. She noticed that Sonic was struggling to try to get to the surface. She got close to the blue blur when he started to lose consciousness.

The princess grabbed Sonic and was able to drag him out of the water. She had laid him on his back on the side of the road. The princess engaged in CPR to aid the hedgehog. After three rounds, Sonic coughed and rolled on his side. He coughed up for water as he gaped for air.

"Sonic, are you alright?" Elise asked. Sonic opened his eyes.

"Yeah, thanks." The blue blur stated. "I owe you one, big time."

"Don't mention it." The princess replied.

"It was a good thing you learned first aid." Sonic commented.

"It sure is." The princess continued. "Now, let's get to the archives." Meanwhile, there was a lone lime green devil with long emerald hair and a single pink and black horn.

"Hmm," She stated. "Zeena girl, I think you have something good. Or should I say something scandalous." She looked down at her camera. "Now, time for some fun."

* * *

Later on, the two came out of the archives. They were laughing at some jokes they were telling each other back and forth. The other four mobians came by the archives at the same time. Amy was infuriated as she pulled out her hammer.

"Hey there." Sonic stated. Amy yelled and rushed towards him slamming her hammer onto of him.

"Amy." Tails stated.

"Amy." Marine added.

"Tails. Marine." Amy stated.

"Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic?" Tails replied.

"Sonic?" Marine added.

"Silver." The albino finished, then everyone looked at him. Amy returned to trying to smack Sonic's skull.

"Sonic Hedgehog get back here." Amy shouted. "There is more where that came from you two-timing hedgehog."

"Amy, calm down." Elise stated.

"Stay away from him, you harlot." Amy yelled at Elise.

"Harlot?" Elise replied. "What are you talking about?"

"Shut up." Amy stated as she continued to chase Sonic. They ended up going round and around Silver. Tails and Marine just watched this unfold. The albino used his psychic energy to freeze them in place, but allowed them to speak.

"Enough." Silver stated. "Everyone calm down. Now, what is going on?"

"I saw that Sonic was cheating on me." Amy stated.

"No, I didn't. I remained faithful." Sonic replied.

"You're lying." The pink hedgehog rebuked. "I saw it in the paper with you and that floozy making out."

"I didn't make out with Sonic. Why would I do that?" Elise asked her. "I'm not into bestiality."

"Paper? What paper?" Marine asked.

"It's on the news." Amy answered. "Just pick up a newspaper and you'll see what I mean." Tails looked over towards the news stand and purchased a newspaper. He looked at it.

"WHAT!?" Tails stated in shock looking on the front page. The headline read 'SCANDAL: SONIC'S TWO-TIMNG AFFAIR WITH ELISE. FIND OUT THE SECRETS OF THIS HIDDEN RELATIONSHIP'. I had a photo of Elise with her lips over Sonic's.

"Let me look at that." Silver stated. Tails handed it over to the albino and he looked it over. He sighed. "One thing is for certain. Sonic and Elise are a victim of the tabloids."

"Huh?" Amy asked.

"If you can see in the photo they used, Sonic doesn't seem to be enjoying this so-called kiss. And his arms are flat on the ground." Silver stated.

"Sonic nearly drowned and I had to use CPR." Elise answered.

"Oh, so that explains the photo." Silver replied." But somebody decided to take something and take it WAY out of context." He looked at the paper's title. "Personage Disgest, using this for its sixth issue, huh?"

"Personage Disgest?" Amy asked.

"It's a celebrity gossip magazine." Silver explained. "The first thing you need to learn about being in the noble family, Amy, is knowing how to deal with tabloids." He opened it up. "Here's another one: DNA Tests shows that Sir Charles Hedgehog is the father of Cream the Rabbit."

"Okay, that's not within cooee of good oil." Marine replied. "Sir Charles was robotisized when Cream was born."

"Not only that and last week, it stated that Big the Cat was Cream's dad." Silver added.

"What?" The pink hedgehog stated, frustrated.

"So, what do we do?" Tails asked.

"Sonic, Amy, find out who's responsible for the spreading of this rumor." The albino stated. "Tails, Marine, get Elise back to the palace without her being seen."

"What about you?" The blue blur asked.

"I have some stuff to take care of." Silver answered. "Chip, come with me."

"Okay." The plushie answered.

"What are you going to do?" Tails asked.

"Demand they right an apology and put it on the front page of their next magazine." Silver replied.

"Are you sure you have that much influence?" Marine asked. The albino looked at her. "Oh yeah."

"But we must hurry, gossip is one thing my boy can't outrun." He warned. "The sooner we are able to get this stuff done, the better."

* * *

Sonic and Amy went around the town looking for the adversary they were facing. Amy still had an angry look on her face.

"Ames, look it's nothing to be angry about?" Sonic answered.

"How was that date with that little doggy?" Amy asked. The blue blur was shocked.

"What?" He stated.

"Sonia told me what happened on that little trip of yours." Amy stated. "And you fell right into the trap of a pretty woman, didn't you."

"Amy, listen please." Sonic tried to explain.

"Don't you know what fidelity means?" Amy cried, she slammed her hammer against Sonic again and again.

"Ow, please stop it." Sonic replied. "I won't fall for it again."

"You promise?" Amy asked.

"I promise, just please stop smashing me." The blue blur answered. Amy relented her attacks on Sonic.

"Good." The pink hedgie answered. "The one thing I will give you credit for is that you resisted the urge to bed her… unlike your brother."

"I would not go that far, Amy." The blue blur explained. "What would make you think I would do that?"

"I mean you are an attractive young hedgehog." A voice stated. The two hedgehogs looked around. Then suddenly, several black tethers came around and snatched Amy.

"HELP!" Amy stated; Sonic turned around to see Amy trapped in the energy tethers. He looked down and he saw Zeena walking up to him.

"It's a shame that you had to settle with some mobian who isn't that pretty." Zeena stated.

"You let go of her this instant." Sonic demanded.

"Oh really," The zeti stated, checking her nails. "You'll have to get through me." She formed some tentacles. She lashed out against the hedgehog and Sonic dodged out of the way. "Stand still, I don't want to get blue stains on my nails."

The blue blur tried to reach Amy but one of the tethers grabbed Sonic's ankle; Zeena dragged him downwards and slammed him to the ground. It threw him to the side.

"Ah ah ah," Zeena stated, waving her finger at him. "No cheating." She formed more tethers to create a wall around Amy preventing the blue blur from reaching her. "You have to deal with me first." She lashed out more tethers at him; he dodged out of the way and smacked into her. "Hey, watch the hair." The blue blur tried to do a homing attack on her, but the tentacles batted him away slamming him against the wall.

"Ugh." Sonic stated as he tried to get up.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." The zeti mocked him as she walked up to him. "I thought you would be a lot harder to beat." She lifted him up. "But I will tell you what, give me a kiss on the lips, and I will let your precious hedgehog go."

"Kiss you, yuck." Sonic replied. "I wouldn't kiss a zeti."

"But you need to. That area around the hedgehog is running out of air, she'll suffocate unless you kiss me." Zeena stated, knowing what she said was false. She knew Amy had plenty of air and can see and hear through those tethers. But Sonic can't. "So, what'll it be hedgehog? A smooch for safety? Or your beloved's demise?"

Sonic started to become extremely nervous about the dilemma that was placed before him. He spindashed knocking Zeena aside as he spun to the tethers in an attempt to break through.

"Amy, I'm going to break you out of there. Hold on." Sonic stated.

"You're a fool, hedgehog." Zeena answered, covering the area with more tethers. "You only decided to let that pink furball die." She paused. "Since you want to be with her that badly, I'll finish you too." She wrapped tethers around him as well, keeping him locked in a morphball formation.

Sonic couldn't break loose out of the tethers but he remembered having a spare power ring on him before leaving West Side Island. He struggled against his own morphball, but was finally able to grab it. He used the power of the power ring to break free from the tethers, slash through the tether wall to free Amy, then spindashed right through Zeena. She screamed as she fell apart.

"This isn't over." She stated as she disappeared. The blue blur fell to his knees.

"Sonic." Amy replied as she walked up to him.

"Amy, I…" The blue blur stated. "She wanted me to kiss her to free you. But I refused."

"How come?" The pink hedgehog asked.

"I didn't want to be unfaithful." Sonic answered. "Not like that matters anymore." He turned his back towards her. "You just hate me because of the dog girl." He was about to walk away when Amy grabbed his wrist.

"Sonic…" Amy said. "Yes, I was angry at you for that stunt. I don't want you to leave."

"I ended up cheating you, but you don't want me to leave?" The blue blur asked.

"I care too much about you." The pink hedgehog explained. Then, the blue blur turned to face her again.

"Ames, I'm sorry for what I did." Sonic stated to her. "I didn't know what I was thinking. I just wish for your pardon if it means we can be together again."

"Sonic, come back to me with all your heart." Amy replied. "Don't let fear keep us apart." She hugged him. The blue blur realized Amy had forgiven him for his actions. He was nearly brought to tears upon this and he hugged her back.

"Amy, I'll try my best to never turn away from you again." Sonic answered.

"I know." She replied, smiling to him.


	14. Allergy Season

Allergy Season

"Do you think this is the place?" Amy asked as she and Marine had approached the Gaia Temple with a darkened chaos emerald in hand.

"It must be." Marine answered. "When this emerald gets on its alter, it'll relight from what I heard from Sonic." As they approached they were stopped by, two robots, one shaped like a sphere and the other in the shape of a cube. They also saw a green duck with a pack on his back with a sprayer.

"Well, if it isn't the palsies of Team Sonic." Bean stated.

"Oh great, it's that crazy duck." Amy said to the raccoon.

"Who's he?" Marine asked.

"I'm Bean the Dynamite Duck." The duck stated. "These two robots I'm working with right now are Or-bot and Cu-bot."

"Hey, why do they call us Or-bot and Cu-bot?" The cube asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with our shape?" Or-bot asked.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense."

"At least, it's better than being named Urkel-bot."

"We've got no time for you." Amy stated. "Can you be nice and just let us through?"

"No chance, hedgehog." Bean replied. "I'm going to take you down."

"You're saying you can beat us?" Marine asked. "With what?"

"With this." The duck stated as he pulled the trigger. He sprayed out a yellow powder at the two surprised girls. As the dust was clearing, the duck pointed to Marine. "Now, you're Amy Rose." Then, he pointed to Amy. "And you're Marine the Raccoon."

"Don't be absurd." Amy rebuked. "I'm not…" She ended up crossing her eyes. "Marine?"

"What's wrong?" Marine asked, then she ended up crossing her eyes as well. Cu-bot reached for the emerald but ended up shorting out.

"Blast the pollen got me." Cu-bot said.

"We're not to get in the blast area." Or-bot said as Bean took the darkened emerald right out of the girls' hands.

"Let's get out of here." He stated, picking up and dragging Cu-bot. The group went away from the two girls. Amy and Marine shook their head.

"What's going on?" Marine asked. Then, she looked down into her hands. "Oh no, the emerald is gone."

"Crickey, where is it?" Amy replied.

"That duck must have took it." Marine stated.

"I'll be stuffed. We need to get that emerald back." Amy added.

"Here, you need this." The raccoon said, tossing her boomerang to Amy who caught it.

"Same here." Amy tossed her hammer over to Marine. She got the hammer but couldn't lift it as they moved Marine just dragged the hammer on the ground. At that moment, the two came across Sonic and Tails.

"Amy, Marine, what happened?" Sonic asked.

"We noticed that Bean took the emerald." Tails replied.

"We ended up being jumped by the crazy duck." Amy answered.

"We need to hurry." The blue blur said.

"Sonic, can you help me with this thing?" Marine asked Sonic. Then, he looked at the raccoon in confusion.

"Uh Marine? Why are you carrying Amy's hammer?" The blue blur asked her.

"What are you talking about Sonic? This is my hammer." Marine answered.

"No, that hammer belongs to Amy Rose."

"Sonic, I am Amy Rose, your betrothed, remember?" The raccoon girl stated. Sonic just chuckled at the idea.

"Good one, Marine." Tails replied, pointing to Amy Rose with his thumb. "But you should note that is Amy Rose."

"No, no, you silly goose. I'm Marine." Amy stated. The blue blur's jaw hit the floor.

"What the…!?" Sonic stated. "What is going on here?"

"Sonic? My boy, can you read me?" Silver's voice stated over the communicator on the blue blur's wrist. Sonic looked down and switched the communicator.

"Pops, what do you need?" Sonic asked.

"We are going to need you guys back at the Apatos Convention Hall." Silver replied. "We have a bit of an issue."

"We have a bit of an issue here as well; something that needs to be shown." Sonic answered.

"Well, bring it over and we can look at it." The albino stated. "I'll see you when you arrive."

"Thanks, pops." Sonic said.

"Anytime." Silver answered.

* * *

The party of four got back to the Convention Hall. Silver was able to get a room for the five to discuss the situation. Doctor Von Schlemmer looked over the two girls.

"Well, what's the situation?" Sonic asked.

"It seems they have been effected by some strange powder." The doctor stated. "And it is affecting their brain."

"Things have gotten interesting now." Silver said.

"What do you mean?" Tails asked.

"I had heard that one of the scientists had disappeared recently." Silver explained. "I was able to get a hand on the notes in which he had." He pulled out a notebook. "These were a back-up he had in case his tablet went down." He laid it on the table.

"Which one?" Sonic asked, as Silver opened the book up. There was a picture of a skunk in an orange floral shirt.

"His name is Colonel Stinkande Stench." The albino explained. "He was working on a formula intended to help mobians that had a body odor problem. He was trying to find the perfect ingredients by cross-breeding flowers and other chemical methods."

"What was the end result?" Tails continued.

"He unintentionally created a pollen which can affect the mind of mobians who get exposed to the pollen. The first suggestion they hear, they now behave in that manner." Silver concluded. "Or in other words, hypno-pollen. He disappeared when he was working on an antidote." At that moment, a badger wearing tribal clothing came barging into the room.

"Where is the concession stand?" The badger stated and she looked up. "It's good to see you again."

" 'Ang on there. Sticks?" Amy asked. "What are you doing here?"

"What? No. This can't be." The badger stated. "They now have the technology needed for brain-swapping?" She ran away, screaming. "Got to get my tin foil hat."

"What was that?" Tails replied.

"That's Marine's crazy cousin." Marine answered.

"She lives out in woop woop of Bygone Island." Amy continued explained.

"Ugh, I don't get it." Sonic asked. "How can Amy… er… Marine… I mean…" He paused. "How can the both of you sound like Aussies?"

"Amy and I were two shelias who became friends during Robotnik's rule." Amy said, wrapping her arm around Marine. "We made a great team like you and Tails."

"Ehem, as I was saying." Silver stated, getting their attention. "I had heard that there was sightings of Eggman in the area."

"If he's in the area, then he might have Colonel Stench." Marine said.

"We're going to have to rescue him." Amy added.

"Chip," Silver stated. "Go with them."

"I can go?" Chip answered. "Yeah. I can do it."

* * *

The party that was lead by Sonic had rushed to where the trail of evidence to an abandoned warehouse within Apatos. They looked around until they found a chamber.

"Hello, is anyone out there?" a voice called out.

"Colonel Stench, is that you?" The blue blur asked.

"Yes, it's me." The voice said. "Help me." The four heroes went into the chamber, seeing a figure tied up.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out." Tails said.

"Bonza, that was easy." Amy said.

"A bit too easy." Marine replied.

"WHAT!?" Sonic shouted. They found a dummy there with a recording.

"Hello, is anyone out there?" the recording repeated as the iron doors slammed shut behind them. They heard the sound of laughter coming out of the loudspeakers.

"OH-hohohoho." The voice chuckled. "It seems you fell right into my trap." Then, multiple video screens came on to face them.

"EGGMAN!" the four of them shouted.

"Correct you are." The doctor said. "But it doesn't seem like things are going to end well for the four of you."

"Where is Colonel Stench?" Sonic demanded.

"Don't worry, he's right here." Eggman stated, stepping aside revealing the skunk mobian tied up. Then, he had two egg pawns chuck him into a broom closet. "As you can see, he is safe with me."

"So, what do you intend to do with us?" Tails asked.

"As of right now, I'm just going to keep you locked in there until I can find out a way to properly dispose of you."

"So, you're making up on the fly?" Marine asked.

"Right." Eggman answered.

"You deadhead, you have buckley's chance of keeping us in here forever." Amy said, pulling out the boomerang.

"I don't have to." The doctor said. "I just need to keep you in here long enough to fulfill my plan." Then, he turned the screens over to the Apatos Science Convention rooms. "As you can see I have hijacked the security cameras in the convention hall, while you were chasing me around I had Bean and my two companion robots take a giant tank of that hypno-pollen and hook it up to the ventilation system." The doctor turned to the communications.

"Oh crap…" Sonic stated. "This ain't good."

"Release the pollen." Eggman stated. Then, the vents turned on and loads of pollen filled the air in the convention center.

"Can I say it?" Cu-bot asked over the intercom.

"I'm the one to say the phrase." Or-bot stated replied. "Attention, you are now admirers of the Great Doctor Eggman. Would please turn to the cameras and salute? Your great leader is watching." It showed that everyone faced the camera and saluted.

"This is fantastic." Eggman stated with glee. "Not only did I get all the scientists, but I also got all security personal and all the convention attendees in one go." He did a little dance. "Now that I have all the most brilliant minds under my command, taking over this whole world will be a piece of cake." He turned to the captive Sonic. "Not even you will be able to stop me."

"Huh, what's going on here?" A voice stated on the video. They turned and saw Silver coming out of the men's restroom with a piece of toilet paper stuck to his shoe. "Why is everyone saluting to the security camera? Is there some significance to doing this?"

"Hmm, it seems that we missed one." Eggman stated. "Robots, tell them to get him and anyone else we missed."

"Servants of Eggman, would you be so nice as to round up anyone who has yet to follow him in the building?" Or-bot asked.

"Hey, I want to give the command." Cu-bot stated.

"Can you get your hands off the microphone?" There was some sizzling heard over the intercom system.

"Oh pingas, the microphone is sizzling out."

"Cu-bot, watch your vocal processor." Then, the vocals over the intercom faded out.

"Blast, I can't talk to them anymore." Eggman stated as he continued to watch. The ones in the convention noticed Silver and raised their arms.

"PINGAS! PINGAS!" They stated in the manner of a mantra. The mobians and humans started to chase Silver. The eyes of Eggman and Team Sonic went wide in shock.

"Well… I guess we can't micromanage things." Eggman replied. "I know what to do. I'll make another batch of pollen. One with your name on it. I'll be back to you when I'm finished." Then, the doctor laughed as he turned off the communication system.

"Bonza, we're going to need to find a way out of here." Amy stated.

"Or we're going to say that word for the rest of our lives." Marine replied.

"Stay calm, you two. We'll think of something." Tails answered. Sonic tried to buzz saw out of the door, but it was no good.

"There's got to be a way out of here." Sonic said.

* * *

Meanwhile at the convention center, Silver had a shield up as he barricaded the restrooms from the horde of con-goers. He was able to find Dr. Von Schlemmer and Sticks the Badger unaffected in the area. The two of them were in the shield.

"I told them that there was mind-control technology in our midst." Sticks stated, hysterically. "But no… they thought I was crazy. They thought… I was crazy."

"That's the thing that kept you and the good doctor here from being affected by the pollen." Silver replied to her.

"So, what is the plan?" Von Schlemmer asked.

"We are going to need to create an antidote for the pollen using the notes from Colonel Stench's notebook." Silver explained.

"I'll get Doctor Von Schlemmer. I know he'll be able to help us." The doctor said.

"You are Doctor Von Schlemmer." The albino groaned.

"Oh, I am. Excellent, I'll get started right away." The doctor answered.

"Hey, what am I to do?" Sticks asked.

"I know robots stall out from the pollen. So, someone immune to the pollen is around." Silver said. "I want you to find the person and prevent anymore pollen from being released."

"You can count on it, Kingliness." Sticks said, pulling out a wooden boomerang. "I'll show him what I'm made of." She let out a battle cry and charged into the fray.

"Wow, she really is… something." Silver commented. After battling her way through the horde, she found herself next to Or-bot and Cu-bot.

"Uh oh." The two robots answered as Sticks knocked them away.

"There go the two bots." The badger said.

"So, who are you?" A voice stated. Sticks turned and saw a green duck. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Sticks the Badger." The badger girl answered.

"They call me Bean." The duck replied.

"Well, since your spreading the hypno-pollen, I'm going to have to fight you." Sticks replied.

"Bring it on." The duck answered. The two lunged towards each other...

* * *

The four members of Team Sonic searched for a way out, when Eggman came on the screen again to see them.

"I have some good news." Eggman said to the four of them. "I have just got another batch of the pollen ready." Then, the four noticed Chip sneaking up to behind the doctor, sticking two of his fingers in his mouth. "Pretty soon, you will soon meet the fate of…"

"WET WILLY!" Chip shouted. He stuck his wet fingers into Eggman's ears. The doctor screamed from shock and he flailed his arms. He looked away from the screen to face the little creature.

"Who are you?" Eggman demanded. "ROBOTS, GET HIM!" Then, the robots grabbed their lances to charge at the plushie. Then, the doctor turned back to the screen. "You thought you could flank me, did you?" Chip moved towards Eggman's rear. The bots rushed toward the doll. "Well, your plan didn't work." The bots lunged their spears and Chip dodged out of the way.

"YOUCH!" He leapt into the air and faced the robots holding his rear. "DON'T SPEAR MY BUTT! SPEAR THE PLUSHIE!" The robots turned to find the plushie. They began to search the place. "That thing is really getting on my nerves." Chip came back with a waste basket and dumped the old papers on him. Then, he chucked the basket onto his head. The doctor's face turned completely red.

"Nah-nah." Chip stated.

"THAT DOES IT!" Eggman shouted as he tried to grab the little guy. "YOU'RE DEAD, YOU LITTLE RUNT!" The doctor began to chase after the plushie around and around. Eggman continued to follow the same pattern as Chip stepped out and flipped the switch. The door behind Team Sonic opened up.

"There's our way out." Tails answered.

"Looks like Chip really was useful." Sonic added as the four rushed out of the room.

The four mobians went up into the control room while Eggman was still chasing Chip. Opening the closet door, they were able to free Colonel Stench. As they fled, Colonel Stench grabbed the canister of pollen and took it with him. When Chip saw that they had fled, he himself escaped.

"And don't come back you little punk." Eggman answered. He returned to the panel. "Sorry about that, now where was I…?" He saw he was talking into an empty room. "WHAT!? THEY GOT OUT!?" He turned and saw the closet door open and the hostage missing. "CAN STENCH IS GONE!?" He turned to the robots. "GET THE POLLEN!"

"The pollen is gone." A robot stated. Then, Eggman glared at the window.

"I. hate. that. hedgehog." He stated coldly. "very. very. much."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the convention, Von Schlemmer was finished with making the antidote.

"I think I just have it finished." Von Schlemmer said, holding up a canister of the antidote. "But unfortunately, it has to be taken orally." Then, Silver thought for a moment.

"I got it." The albino stated, grabbing the canister.

"What are you planning to do?" The doctor asked.

"You'll see." Silver commented. Then, some moments later. The albino hedgehog returned with a giant glass bowl filled with an orange liquid. "HEY, EVERYBODY!" Then, the entire horde turned to face the albino. "Doctor Eggman had told me to give you guys a treat for helping him out." The horde grunted in confusion. "He told me to give you this entire bowl of Kool-Aid. Just let me add the sweetener." Silver popped the top of the canister and poured the antidote in. He stirred it up. "And it's done." Silver got a glass and drank it. "Ah, delicious."

"KOOL-AID! KOOL-AID!" The horde stated in a mantra as they headed to the punch bowl.

"One at a time. One at a time." Silver stated, passing out glasses. "There's enough for everyone."

"Mixing the antidote with Kool-Aid? Excellent, I wonder why Doctor Von Schlemmer didn't think of that earlier." The same doctor asked himself. "I'll add it to the notebook."

When Team Sonic got back to the convention hall, it was like they had originally left it. They got back into the room with Von Schlemmer. Colonel Stench made another batch of antidote for Amy and Marine.

"Well, here's the antidote." Colonel Stench stated, handing the antidote to Amy and Marine.

"Are you sure this is going to make me better?" Marine asked.

"This will work. Trust me, it was tested." The skunk said.

"I guess bottom's up." Amy replied. Everyone was looking with eagerness. Then, the two girls spat the antidote out. "By Crickey, this is nasty."

"You're telling me." Marine answered, but nothing happened to the people's shock.

"What? I don't understand." Stinkande Stench said. "You said it would work."

"It did work earlier." Von Schlemmer replied. "What allowed it to work earlier?"

"What did you put down in the notebook?" Tails asked as he looked at it. "You need to add Kool-Aid to the mix."

"Kool-Aid?" Sonic asked in surprise. "Really? That's got to be the most ridiculous thing I ever heard."

"Where are we going to find some?" Von Schlemmer asked. Then, Silver came into the room.

"Hey, I distributed the stuff." Silver stated. "And I have two glasses to spare."

"Thanks, pops." Sonic grabbed the two glasses and gave them to Amy and Marine to drink. And it worked.

"Huh, wha? Why are we back here?" Marine asked.

"Marine, what just happened?" Amy asked her in confusion.

"Looks like everything's returned to normal." Sonic said. "Now, all that's needed to do is get that chaos emerald recharged and we can head out."

"Oh yeah." Silver said. After a minute, the albino realized something and zoomed out the door. "Wait a minute, what happened to Sticks?" Then, he noticed a boomerang on the ground with a note on it. Silver picked it up off the ground and then he read the note. "Well… that's not what I expected. But it works at least."

The note stated:

"Sorry I can't make it back to ya. I'm going to head to the Casino Nights Zone with my new boyfriend. I think I found my dream guy. Okay, bye-bye now. Sincerely, Sticks."


	15. The Celestial Order…?

The Celestial Order…?

"Three down, four to go." Sonic stated as he noticed his dad juggling the chaos emeralds in the background. "So, where is our next destination in this world-saving road trip?"

"I believe Shamar will be on our next stop." Tails answered.

"Well, at least I can see my sister." Amy said.

"You have a sister?" Tails asked.

"Of course, her name is…" The pink hedgehog continued.

"Your sister?" Sonic asked. "That would be Sharazade, right?" Then, Amy turned to Sonic.

"What makes you say that?" Amy asked in reply. "Her real name is Deborah."

"Oh… I ended up in Shamar through a book." Sonic explained.

"Sure, you did." Amy replied, waving her hand dismissively.

"I'm not joking, Ames." Sonic answered.

"I haven't seen your sister before." Marine added. "Can I join you?"

"Sure thing, Marine." Amy answered.

"While you go and meet with your sis, Tails, Pops, and I will go and find the gaia temple." Sonic answered.

"Sounds like a plan." The pink hedgehog replied.

They had landed the Sky Patrol on the outskirts of the city and they had went their separate ways. Silver, Tails, and Sonic took one of the darkened emeralds to the Gaia Temple in the city, while Amy and Marine went to the palace.

* * *

The two girls were talking to each other until they bumped into another female mobian. They saw an elegant black cat with green eyes. She was dressed in violet as like a gypsy with ankh earrings.

"Ebony." Amy said with a smile.

"Ah, Amy, Marine. It's a pleasure to see you two again." The black cat stated. "What brings you here to Shamar?"

"We were going to ask you the same thing." The raccoon said.

"I was going to take Marine to see my sister. I haven't seen her in a long time." Amy stated. Then, Ebony put her hand to the back of her neck.

"Yeah, about zat." Ebony replied, uncomfortably. "Your sister just recently disappeared and I was called to investigate."

"What?" Amy asked in shock. "How could this have happened?"

"This isn't good." Marine added.

"Fear not, Amy." The gypsy said. "We will find your sister."

"But where are we goin' to find her?" The raccoon asked. Before the conversation could continue, the three noticed a mobian turkey guy with a red afro walk up to them.

"Hey there. I'm Pickles." The turkey stated; the three girls faced the turkey.

"Oh, hello." Marine asked.

"I was wondering if you were interested in joining a group." He said.

"What group?" Amy questioned.

"It's known as the Celestial Order." He stated.

"What does this group do?"

"Well, we want to make sure that everyone has happier lives and make sure they are protected from suffering." The turkey stated. "We are a bit short on members, would you like to help us out?"

"We'll have to discuss sat." Ebony answered.

"Suit yourself." Pickles said. "If you want to help out, come find me at the city gates." Then, he left them.

"What made you want to not help them?" Amy asked.

"I have never heard of the Celestial Order." Ebony stated. "From my training with the Big Cat Country, we are informed about groups like sis. Blaze would have informed me about this group, but she hasn't."

"Maybe she didn't hear about it." Marine stated.

"The Oracle of Delphius would have informed her about a new group in the area. But why didn't zis happen?" Ebony said. "Plus his offer seems too… conveniently timed."

"Ebony, you're always overcautious." Amy said. "I mean, we don't have to join the group."

"I mean, we were talking about the disappearance of your sister. And then, some random guy walks up and talks about some group of people spreading happiness." The black cat answered. "Doesn't that sound kind of suspicious?"

"You know, that does sound a little fishy." Marine answered.

"So, what are we going to do about it?" Amy asked. Then, Ebony came up with an idea bringing her hands up.

"Maybe… we could take him up on his offer and 'join' his group." Ebony replied.

"And we ask people around about Deborah?" Amy asked.

"Zat's the plan." Ebony answered.

"So, are we talking about espionage?" Marine asked.

"Yes." The two replied.

"Okay, count me in." the raccoon stated.

"Team Rose… let's get moving." Amy proclaimed. The three girls headed to the town gates where they found the turkey guy.

"Hey there." The pink hedgehog said. Pickles looked at the girls.

"Yes?" he asked.

"We are wanting to help you guys out." Amy said. Then, the turkey became excited.

"You will. Oh, thank you for your help." He stated. "Come this way, we will take you to our hangout place."

"Is it somewhere in town?" Marine asked.

"It's out in the wilderness." The turkey answered. "But don't worry you'll meet many good people in our posse."

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"It's at the crystal spire." Pickles stated as he guided the girls that way.

* * *

Meanwhile, the boys went up to the Gaia Temple. They had found two humans in brown robes standing at the door.

"Hello." Silver stated.

"Welcome, Silver." The first human said. "We have been expecting your arrival."

"Have you come with the Gaia key?" The second asked.

"I have it here." Silver said, pulling out the Gaia key for the temple in Shamar.

"Thank you." The first replied, receiving the key from Silver. "I'll go in and get what is needed."

"And I will get the Gaia Key for the temple in Mazuri." The second added and the two walked off.

"What was that about?" Tails asked.

"I mentioned our arrival to the Gaia temple before we got here." Silver said. "They are going to get the stuff we need."

"What about the Chaos emerald's recharge?" Sonic asked.

"It's not here." Silver replied.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that the altar in which to recharge the chaos emerald isn't here?" his son asked in frustration.

"No, it isn't." Silver said. The blue blur began to growl at him. "Hold it, Sonic. Our visit to the temple isn't a waste of time."

"What do you mean?" Tails asked.

"The altar is hidden in the wilderness. We are going to need a map to find the place." Silver explained. "These two people are going to give us that map."

"Oh…" Sonic answered. Then, the two humans came back with a rolled up scroll.

"Here it is. The map to the altar for recharging the chaos emerald." The first one said, holding the scroll to the albino hedgehog.

"Be very careful though." The second said.

"Why?" Tails asked. "Where does this map lead to?"

"It leads to Mount Harmony." The first explained. At that moment, Silver's eyes went wide.

"You're not talking about THAT Mount Harmony, are you?" The albino asked.

"The one you think of, is the one we speak of." The second answered.

"I don't get it." Sonic replied, shrugging. "What is this Mount Harmony anyway?"

"It is a very ancient and sacred mountain. You must not take any weapons to that place." The first said. "The altar that you seek there is in a cave at the foot of the mountain."

"Legends say that those who climb to the mountains' summit will be pardoned of all previous misdeeds." The second concluded.

"Good to know." Sonic answered.

"Please go with haste." The first stated.

"For there have been disappearances in this city." The second warned.

"Thanks for the tip." Silver stated.

"Take care." The two humans stated as the three boys walked off.

As they arrived back at the Sky Patrol, Sonic had become very anxious. Then, the fox turned to comfort him.

"Sonic, are you feeling alright?" Tails asked.

"It's Amy. I've become worried about her." Sonic said.

"Don't worry about it. Amy is a smart and strong girl. She and Marine be able to themselves." The fox reassured him. "Besides, they're safe with Deborah."

"I guess you're right." Sonic replied. Then, he noticed Silver stared out into the distance. "Hey, pops? What's the matter?"

"Something isn't quite right." Silver replied. Then, the albino hedgehog went over to a mobian who happened to be walking by.

"Huh?" Sonic and Tails stated as they saw the albino walk towards the stranger.

"Excuse me." Silver asked the person. "Are there any known places in that direction?" He pointed towards the South.

"Well, the only place I know of is the Crystal Spire." The stranger answered. "No one's been there for years."

"You don't say." The older hedgehog explained. "I've sensed some remnants of black magic coming from that direction."

"Oh…" the stranger said, startled. "Are you going to investigate?"

"I'm an investigator of these things." He said.

"Well, I wish you luck." The stranger answered. "Can I go now?"

"You may." Then, the mobian zoomed off. Silver came back as Chip came out.

"What's going on?" Chip asked.

"I might have figured out where the ones who have disappeared have gone to." Silver stated.

"You mean, at Crystal Spire?" Tails asked.

"I'll let you know that black magic takes a lot of resources." Silver replied. "And they have to come from somewhere. And that kind of vile magic leaves stains where ever it is cast." He turned to the South. "And since they are coming from the direction of the Crystal Spire. That might be a good place to hide it."

"At least, we can eliminate the threat." Sonic replied. "Lead the way, pops." They headed out leaving Chip at the Sky Patrol.

* * *

As the girls arrived, there was a door that entered into the spire. They looked up and down in awe by the sheer size of the crystal spire.

"This place is so tall." Amy replied. The raccoon started to get nervous.

"This spire is startin' to become intimidatin'. Are you sure zis is a good idea, Ebony?" Marine asked.

"We will need to enter." Ebony said.

"Alright." She replied.

"Right this way." The turkey answered. Then, they entered the spire through the door. As they entered, they had noticed a bunch of happy mobians. Some of them are gathered around another mobian. It was a sky blue goat with a white mustache and purple eyes. He was wearing a white wool jacket.

"Who is that guy anyway?" Amy asked the turkey.

"That is the embassy of our wise leader." Pickles replied. Then, the goat noticed them and started walking towards them.

"Oh… who are you?" the goat asked. "I haven't seen you here before."

"These are three people who want to help our cause." The turkey said.

"Splendid." The goat answered. "The more help we have, the better. Have they considered membership?"

"They haven't decided yet." The turkey answered.

"Well. They can take their time, Pickles." The goat responded. "As for you, I have seen that you have been a member for a long time and I believe you can finally enter the doorway."

"Ze doorway?" Ebony asked. The bird pointed to a set of double doors.

"Only long time members are ready to become leaders are allowed to enter those doors." The turkey said. "I'm very glad that I can finally see my service to this group come to fruition."

"Before I take you through the door, I would like to know the names of these three fine ladies." The goat stated.

"This is Amy, Marine, and Ebony." The turkey answered.

"Well, Amy, Marine, and Ebony." The goat stated with a smile. "Welcome to the Celestial Order." The leader guided the bird through the doorway.

"Amy? Is that you?" A girl's voice asked in surprise. The three girls looked back towards the voice. They noticed a female cerise hedgehog. Amy's eyes lit up.

"Debbie." Amy stated, running up to her and hugging her. "There you are. I was wondering where you have been."

"I'm right here, Amy." She replied. "I'm okay."

"Oh yeah." Amy stated. "I want you to meet my friends, Marine and Ebony."

"Nice to meet ya." Marine said.

"A Pleasure." Ebony replied.

"Same here." Deborah stated.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked.

"I'm a member of the Celestial Order." Deborah stated. Ebony looked in confusion and concern. Marine was getting a little uneasy.

"How come?" Amy asked her.

"Well…" Deborah said with a saddened sigh. "Awhile back my boyfriend, Aladdin, went out and fought against the Black Arms. He was killed in the battle."

"Oh no…" Amy stated with her hand covering her mouth. "I'm so sorry."

"I can't really talk to our father. He never really paid attention to us anyway." Debbie explained.

"Yeah, I can agree with you on that." The pink hedgehog stated.

"That's when I heard about the Celestial Order." Debbie explained. "They helped me through my struggles and I want to help them out as best as I can."

"That's good you are able to get help." Amy stated. "We're going to help out as best as we can. Because we've heard about disappearances in the town."

"That's because there is someone who wants to eliminate the Celestial Order." The cherry hedgehog stated. "The Dark Brotherhood wants to get rid of us."

"The Dark Brotherhood? Crikey, I thought that was just a legend." Marine stated.

"They're a very real threat, Marine." Debbie said. "They threaten to take over the world through stealthy means. The Celestial Order is fighting against them."

"Are you sure that the Dark Brotherhood exist? Sere isn't any evidence." Ebony stated.

"There is proof. Our leader has proof of the group's existence." Debbie rebuked her. "What else is needed to tell you?"

"While, you guys are arguing I'm just gonna have a Captain Cook at the rest of the area." Marine said.

"Okay, just don't go through the double doors of enlightenment." Debbie said.

"Is that the door that the embassy guy went through with the turkey?" The raccoon asked.

"Yeah, don't look through there." The cherry hedgehog continued.

At the inside of that chamber, the embassy took the eager turkey to a pit. But it there was a small light at the bottom but it was unable to light the entire area.

"What do you want me to do?" the turkey asked.

"Before I can allow you to become an elite leader and begin your own branch of the Celestial Order. I have one final test for you to do."

"What is it?" The turkey asked. "I'll do anything for the Celestial Order."

"As a final test, I want you to jump into this pit. Other elite members are already down there, they have been ordered to catch you when you jump." The blue goat said. "They are to be the only ones to stop the fall, nothing else. Do you understand the test?"

"I do, embassy." Pickles said.

"Let go of your fear and you can tell the others about this test after you have completed the trial." The embassy explained. "Now, do it for the well-being of the order." The turkey took a breath of air and jumped.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic, Tails, and Silver were exploring the underground portions of the Crystal Spire. The younger mobians were a bit unnerved at what they were seeing. The older one was not. They had noticed some drawings on the walls that gave off a dark aura.

"This is definitely signs of black magic here." Silver stated. "This markings on the wall show up and by the number of markings it has to be something big." They looked around and then Sonic pointed something out.

"Hey pops, what are those over there?" The blue blur pointed and the three noticed a set of large urns with a funnel in each one. All the funnels were connected, so it would not miss a single drop. Silver went up and examined the containers.

"These look like urns that are used to contain blood for the purposes of black magic." Silver explained.

"How do you know this stuff?" Sonic asked.

"I've been fighting this type of enemy force for a long time." Silver replied. "Undeads, Diabolical Magic, Demons, Eldritch Abominations, and the like." Then, the albino looked up. "Hmm? The ceiling above the urns has holes in it." Sonic turned and noticed some stairs leading upwards to the floor above them.

"Tails, can you check the floor above us?"

"Sure thing, Sonic." The fox said. Then, Tails headed up the stairs. "Hey guys, I found what appears to be a floor with spikes coming from the floor." Then, the sound of tearing flesh and splattering blood was heard above them.

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God." Tails stated in a panic. Sonic ran up the stairs to find his companion. He found the fox completely unharmed but Tail was highly startled.

"Tails, what's wrong." Sonic asked in worry.

"That…" Tails replied, pointing out. "It just came from higher up." Sonic looked out and he saw a now dead turkey mobian with a red afro impaled on the spikes. The blood was starting to bleed downward to the floor.

"Pops, there's now a dead body up here." Sonic stated. Then, Silver noticed that blood was now coming into the room from the holes and drip into the funnels into the jars.

"I think the kidnapping victims are being killed to extract their blood." The albino concluded. As he said that, the blood was sucked out of the victim from the magic of the spikes and thrusted down into the funnels and urns below. Sonic looked around at the rest of the spike area.

"And from the looks of things, that turkey isn't the only one who was killed in this pit." The blue blur declared trying not to gasp. "How can so many mobians and humans be pushed into this pit?"

"The better question is, why are none of them tied up?" Tails replied. "I don't see any rope."

"Things are getting darker." Silver stated.


	16. Or the Obscene Cult?

Or the Obscene Cult?

Sonic, Tails, and Silver were trying to figure out what could have happened. Then, the older hedgehog heard footsteps. He dashed up the stairs to the room with the spikes.

"Shh… be quiet." Silver whispered. "We have company."

Then at that moment, a short and scrawny white horned devil walked in right next to a big obese yellow devil.

"I really don't see the point in all of this." The white devil stated as he took of the funnels for the urns. "I really don't feel like taking these urns up to Zavok."

"Sandwich." The yellow one stated, picking up the urns.

"Yes, I know you want a sandwich, Zomom." The skinny one replied, putting empty urns back into their place. "But we will need to get these urns back to Zavok. So, that way our two comrades can come back. And in return we will help out with that necromancer's ultimate plot."

"Sandwich." Zomom stated again, as they left.

"Necromancer?" Sonic whispered.

"Those were among the monster I saw come out of the lava." Silver said. "The Deadly Six must be out and about."

"But who is the necromancer?" Tails asked.

"It might be Mogul, but I can tell just yet." Silver said.

"Well, we'll follow them and find out." Sonic replied. Then, the three headed down the stairs and went after the two zeti.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amy and Ebony were with Debbie listening to her about the Celestial Order. Marine had watched the forbidden doors open and saw the blue goat leave but not the turkey.

"The embassy is back, but where is the turkey guy?" Marine asked herself. She looked over to another area of the crystal spire and noticed some commotion going on behind a door. She went up to the guard there.

"Excuse me, what's going on behind the door?" The raccoon asked the guard.

"Behind this door is where the Ceremony of Unity occurs." The guard answered. "It is the occasion in which all members show their loyalty to the Celestial Order. Partaking in the ceremony makes you a member of the order. All members are to attend the ceremony at least once a week."

"Can I see this ceremony?" Marine asked.

"No, helpers are not allowed to see the ceremony. Unless they are going to participate and become members." The guard stated sternly.

"Why not?" The raccoon protested.

"It is against the words of our great leader." The guard continued. "His words are final." Marine just grimaced and just walked away. But curiosity kept her eyes on the door, waiting for an opportunity to just see what was the huge secret was.

"Pickles never left that room." Marine thought to herself. "Something must be horribly wrong. While Amy and Ebony are talking with Debbie, I'm going to find out what's going on myself." She saw her chance when the guard went to the restroom. Marine tiptoed to the door and opened it up to see what was inside.

Marine's entire body when from the normal orange to pale from what she was seeing. She was unable to comprehend what she was looking at.

"WHAT THE…!?" The raccoon stated. She ran back to the other three. "DEBBIE, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!?"

"About what?" Debbie asked.

"What the hell are you doing with that Ceremony of Unity?" Marine answered.

"You have seen the Ceremony of Unity?" The cerise hedgehog asked.

"Yes, why are you doing that!?" Marine questioned to get some answered.

"You have seen the Ceremony of Unity. You have to become a member."

"No."

"You don't have a choice, Marine."

"Debbie, what has gotten into you?" Amy stated.

"She has to become a member of the Celestial Order, Amy." Deborah said. "It is by the words of the great leader that she has to become a member of the order should she even see the Ceremony of Unity."

"Doesn't she get a choice in the matter?" Amy growled.

"If you stop me, you would have proven you are a member of the Dark Brotherhood." Debbie rebuked her.

"Amy, your sister has been brainwashed by the Order." Ebony warned. Deborah lunged towards Marine but the raccoon was able to dodge out of the way.

"I'm really sorry I have to do this sister," Amy stated, pulling out her hammer. "But you leave me no choice." Debbie charged for Marine again. "YA-BOOM!" Amy slammed her mallet down onto her sister's head, knocking her out.

"Bonza, thanks for the save." Marine said.

"Anytime." Amy replied and the two did a high-five.

"Well… well… well…" The blue goat stated, walking forward. "It seems like you are resisting the words of the great leader." Ebony got a good look at the goat.

"Show yourself, you beast." The black cat stated. "You're not even a mobian, are you?"

"What? Don't be ridiculous." Marine answered.

"Very clever." The goat stated. "You had sensed my true form. I might as well not hide anymore." Then, the goat transformed. It revealed a tiny sky blue devil with yellow and black horns. Its long white mustache.

"Who are you?" Amy asked in shock.

"I am Master Zik." The tiny creature stated. "And I am going to teach you respect to the order run by Mogul."

"What? Mogul is leading this!?" Marine asked.

"Yes, he asked me to watch it for a while. But enough of your chatter." He raised his hand. "Celestial Order, rid me of these vermin." Then, all the members of the order came out to attack the girls.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs, the boys were traveling through the corridors. They looked around until they came into a large room.

"Welcome to your doom." A growling voice had stated. Then, a very muscular red zeti stepped out of the shadows, with the Zomom on one side and the skinny one on the other side. The boys were shocked about the arrival of the zeti. "We didn't expect guests. Our apologizes for not cleaning up first."

"Well, we weren't expected a welcoming committee anyway." Sonic quipped.

"Why are you fighting against us? It's no use." The white zeti said.

"Hey, that's my line." Silver rebuked. "I can only say, 'It's no use'."

"Shut your trap, Silver." The red zeti roared.

"How do you know my name?" The albino asked.

"We have yet to properly introduce ourselves." The muscular zeti stated. "I am Zavok, leader of the Deadly Six. These are my comrades, Zomom and Zor." He paused. "No need to say who you are for Mammoth Mogul told us already."

"So, it was Mogul behind this." Tails replied.

"But we aren't going to let you stop him from resummoning Zazz and Zeena." Zavok answered.

"Just one question…" Sonic stated, jokingly. "What is Deadly Six's obsession with the letter 'Z' about? I mean come on, can't you be a little more creative with your naming scheme?"

"I had enough out of you." Zavok roared. "Attack."

* * *

The members were attacking the girls. Marine swung her boomerang to block the incoming shots from the Celestial Order. Amy was swinging her hammer around. Ebony punched and kicked others away. The girls were looking battered and bruised.

"Give up, girls." Master Zik taunted. "There is no way you can beat us. Just take it easy on yourselves and become members of the Celestial Order."

"And be slaves to your bloomin' cult? No, thanks." Marine commented as she dodged one of the member's tackles.

"Oh, come on. You will be with good community of good folks." The zeti taunted.

"Without any free will or the right to have different ideas." Ebony rebuked him as she did a flying side kick to a cult member attacking her.

"And what about you… Amy Rose." Master Zik replied. "You have been far from your sister for quite some time. Wouldn't it be nice to be with your sister more often?"

"Yes, but…" The pink hedgehog said, swinging her hammer in a circle.

"And would it be nice that you and Deborah had something in common?"

"Yes, but…"

"Then, join the Celestial Order."

"I can't leave my Sonic." Amy rebuked.

"You must choose, Miss Rose." Master Zik answered. "Do you want to be with your sister? Or with that blue menace?" Amy just ignored that response and continued the fighting. "If you refuse to choose the Order, then die."

"I'll make a third option." Amy stated, slamming her hammer down clearing a path. "Ebony, grab Debbie. And let's get outta here."

"Right." Marine said, throwing her boomerang and running for the door. Ebony picked up Deborah off the ground and the three girls ran.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! AFTER THEM!" Master Zik shouted. Then, the cult members chased them.

* * *

Meanwhile, the boys were struggling against their zeti adversaries. Tails was getting slashed by Zor, Silver was getting pounded by Zomom, and Sonic was getting beaten by Zavok.

"Ugh." Sonic stated as he was thrown through a brick wall.

"Sonic." Silver stated, but was subsequently punched backwards.

"Guys…" Tails added, before he was cut and tossed onto the other two.

"You actually thought you stood a chance against us." Zavok mocked them. "There is no way that you can ever possibly defeat us."

"But you could do so with a bit more class." A feminine voice stated. Zavok turned around to see who it was.

"Ah Zeena. I'm glad to see you and Zazz back on your feet." Zavok replied.

"Yeah yeah, beat hedgehogs." Zazz stated, jumping up and down.

"I don't think that will be necessary." Zavok replied. "We already took care of that."

"Ah crap." Sonic replied.

"What do we do now?" Tails asked.

"I can't believe I'm saying this. But I think it is best to retreat for now." Sonic answered. The boys were able to get up on their feet and get out of the room.

"That it, you petty hedgehogs. Run. Run for your lives." Zavok laughed, maniacally.

The boys ran out of the crystal spire's side entrance, running for their lives. Then, one of them spoke up.

"We know that Mogul is casting black magic using the kidnap victims for dark rituals." Silver stated. "We have to get back to Shamar and warn them on what's going on."

"I'm already ahead of you, pops." Sonic stated. He zoomed forward but then he slammed into another figure. He fell and knocked the other one over. "Ow."

"Sonic?" A girl's voice said in surprise. The blue blur looked up and noticed that he bumped into a pink hedgehog.

"Amy? What are you doing here?" Sonic asked, helping his fiancé up off the ground.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." She answered.

"Amy's here?" Tails asked.

"Crickey, you're here too?" Marine asked as she and Ebony appeared with the latter carrying Deborah.

"Marine?" Tails asked. Then, the albino looked at the black cat.

"Uh… who are you?" Silver asked her. Then, he looked behind her. "And who are they?" Then, the girls looked back and saw the massive mob coming.

"No time to explain. Let's go." Ebony answered. Thus the six of them hurried away from the spire. They were able to lose the mob.

* * *

After an hour of repeating exposition on the Sky Patrol, they were finally able to get a full picture on the situation. All the while, Chip was bandaging their wounds.

"Well, that makes sense." Silver replied. "It is in Mogul's character to form cults to do his bidding."

"This Mogul character" Marine replied. "is startin' to be a real pain in the… OW!" She flinched. "Chip, not so tight on the bandages."

"Sorry." Chip answered.

"Don't worry, I got the ice." A bandaged Tails said, carrying some ice packs.

"But what are we going to do about Debbie?" Amy asked, concerned about her sister.

"I might not be an expert on cults." Sonic answered. "But from what you said Ames, I think it's best that she becomes acquainted with my folks back at him."

"That's a good idea." Amy replied.

"In any case, we're going to be stuck in Shamar for a while." Ebony replied. "Until we get better."

"You can say that again." Tails answered.

"In any case, we're going to be stuck in…"

"It didn't mean that literally."


	17. Sonic and the Dawn of Mobius

Dawn of Mobius

The heroes were recuperating from the previous battle against one of the Deadly Six. Silver spoke up breaking the awkward silence.

"We're going to have to rest for a while, if we are able to recover." Silver stated.

"We kind of figured out that much." His son answered in reply.

"It just seems bizarre to me that we are facing against Dark Gaia and we don't even know exactly what we are dealing with." Silver replied. Chip was in ear shot of this dialogue.

"Does anyone know anything about Dark Gaia?" Sonic asked.

"I tried looking on the database." Tails answered. "There is literally nothing on the subject." Chip remained silent.

"Looks like we are up the creek without anything to steer the boat." Silver commented. "For all that we know, we are blind as to what Dark Gaia is capable of. Besides destroying everything." Amy noticed that Chip was not acting like his goofy self.

"Chip? Are you feeling all right?" She asked him.

"It's… nothing really." Chip answered.

"Something's bothering you." She replied. "You're a terrible liar."

"He knows plenty of things that you don't know." Chip replied.

"Like what?" Amy continued asking.

"Every time, one of the chaos emeralds is relit. I get stronger." Chip stated. "I am the key to defeating Dark Gaia."

"You? A plushie?" Sonic asked, chuckling. "Who can a plushie beat Dark Gaia?"

"Trust me, I know more about Dark Gaia than what I wish to know." Chip stated. He paused for a moment. "I had visions in my slumber of all that had occurred in Mobius. Everyone sit down. I have enough power to show you what I have seen." The five gathered around Chip and the plushie used his magic and the entire setting changed around them. "I will start at the beginning." Then, Chip disappeared as the setting changed.

* * *

They were floating in a flowery meadow. They were amazed at the setting. Then, Marine looked to the rear of the group.

"Bonza, what is that thing?" She asked. They turned around and the mobians noticed a giant stone golem behind them.

"Long ago, there was a powerful being." Chip stated as the golem went onto his knees to play with some animals. "That being's name was Gaia. He was a happy being living in the world and caring for nature, large and small. He had, also, had interacted peacefully with the humans as well."

"Huh." Sonic commented.

"But there was one thing that he wanted most of all." Chip continued. "He wanted to be with the ancient walkers in paradise."

"I can imagine." Silver stated.

"He was content with his post, but over time he grew more and more impatient." Chip said as the stone golem appeared more upset. "He knew that as long as he was on the planet he was subject to the desire to do what was evil. Thus, he decided to tear that desire out of him using his own power." They saw a tiny spark leave Gaia's chest about the size of a doll. "He believed if he was not attached to them he could get to the ancient walkers faster. Thus, he had left the corroded body and formed a new body to replace it." They gazed upon the spark and it had changed into Chip.

"WHAT!?" Sonic asked completely stunned along with everyone else in the room.

"But what the newly dubbed Light Gaia didn't count on, was the old body he left behind." The invisible Chip stated. The stone body collapsed to the ground. The winds blew hard and the sky turned dark. The stone body warped itself and changed shape. "For the desires of wickedness, he left were still in that body and became an entity in its own right." The body turned into a dark purple serpentine monster. Then, they saw the flowery meadow wither and die; the ground began to catch on fire. "Dark Gaia went on a rampage killing many and unleashing zeti all over the planet." They saw that a shower of light came from the sky and shoved Dark Gaia into the ground until he was no longer seen. "The ancient walkers intervened and used their servants to seal the monster away at the planet's core. They had punished Light Gaia for his ignorance saying that he will never be with them for as long as this world remains."

"So, what happened?" Tails asked.

"Light Gaia continued to roam the planet." Chip said as they saw the area recover. "He watched as the planet recovered and he saw that the human race had become prominent and strong; becoming mightier and mightier; building great empires." As he said this, the area changed from a grassland into a town and then into a city that got bigger and bigger. "For a while they were prosperous, but it would not last. For their growth in their abilities was faster than the growth in their hearts." Then, they noticed that the area started to get run down.

They saw Chip walking down the street when he noticed a man sitting on the street side. He was dressed in a blue uniform. Then, the plushie walked up to him.

"Uh, hey." Chip stated. The officer looked up and saw no one.

"Huh? Who's there?" The cop asked.

"I'm down here." Chip continued. He looked and saw the plushie. The cop stepped back.

"What… what is this madness?" The officer stated.

"I don't mean to bring you any harm." Chip said. "I wanted to know why you are so blue?"

"I just lost my job." The cop explained. "I'm one of the best officers in this city and I have solid proof that our leader, Hugo Brass, is a madman."

"What is he doing?" Chip continued to asked.

"He is leading us to or destruction." The officer declared. "We have to stop him. Our nation is filled with crime on the streets, corruption in the offices, and resources are becoming depleted. We need to change our actions now."

"Is that why you got fired?" Chip asked.

"Yeah, no one believes me." The cop continued. "But now I'm just a guy who just wants a better world for those around me."

"What is your name?" Light Gaia asked.

"My name is… Michael Hedgewig." The cop answered. "Looks like I'll have to be a vigilante and have to save the day on my own."

"Want me to come with you?" Chip asked.

"Sure thing." Mike answered. "We need to get to the capital and fast."

Then, the setting changed around them once again. This time, they were in a government office. There was another man at the desk. He was wearing a black suit and had a cane with a golden head. The man also had a brown pompadour and a big nose. At this moment, an agent came in.

"Hugo Brass." The agent said.

"Don't you know who you are talking to?" Hugo said. "You are to talk to me as, sir."

"Hold up." Sonic interrupted. Then, the scene paused. "Why does this Brass guy look like a human version of Mogul?"

"That's because he is Mogul." Chip answered.

"How is that the case?" Marine asked.

"If you would allow me to continue, you'll soon see." The plushie answered. Then, the scene resumed.

"The country is on the verge of a revolt, sir." The agent said. "And there have become many nations who would declare war because of your actions against them." Then, Brass turned to the control panel and set up the sequence.

"For those who dare revolt against me, I'll wipe them out." He stated. "As for those who declare war on me, they'll be wiped out as well." Then, a big red button appeared and the glass case opened.

"Oh my God, no commander!" the agent shouted. "Not the nukes! Anything but the nukes! If you fire off those missiles at your enemies, they will fire theirs back at us. We will all be destroyed. Are you listening to me?" Mogul pulled out a gun and shot the agent.

"If this kills the populace, then I will rule over the dead." Brass shouted. "If I can't rule, then no one will." He slammed his fist onto the button.

"And from what Hugo Brass did, the fate of the third civilization was sealed." Chip stated. "The previous civilization perished."

The five members of the party were zoomed out to see the planet. They saw the rockets fired out of their silos. They could hear millions of crying screams coming from many people in a panic. A couple of the cities put up shields that protected themselves. They saw bright flashes of light from where the missiles struck. Many of screaming people were completely silenced by the mushroom clouds of death. With only a few cries, surviving the fatal barrage.

They zoomed into the wreckage of the city they were once in; they saw that Michael Hedgewig and Chip did manage to survive the nuclear blast. The two of them were pulling out survivors out of the wreckage from the ruins covering the poisoned world…

The setting had changed once again for the blue blur and his companions as Chip worked his magic. This time it was the scene of a battle. Dark Gaia had broken out of the center of the Earth and started to rampage across the surface once again, destroying everything in its wake.

An army had faced off against the monster and his goons. The bullets and bombs were fired against the beast as the beast continued to fight back. The human army was taking fatalities. One human was on the ground with a monster above him. Michael came and shot the monster down. He and Chip helped the guy up.

"Thank, Mike." The guy said.

"You're welcome." Michael replied, as he continued firing at the minions.

"There's so many of them." The guy replied, firing his gun at the monsters.

"Akron, we need to keep fighting." Mike said. "We can't afford to lose here." Then, he turned to the plushie. "Chip, come with me."

"Right behind you." Chip replied.

"Akron, cover me. I'm going in." Michael stated.

"Right behind ya." He answered. The three charged in with Chip by their side. Some of the creatures tried to flank them. They were stopped by a grenade thrown by Akron.

"Chip, we need to take him down." Michael answered.

"I tried." Chip responded. "But I don't know if I can."

"You can do this, Chip." Michael shouted as he shot some of the monster minions with his rifle. Then, the plushie gathered his strength and magical power. He gathered the desire for justice and renewal from all around him. The more he gathered, the more powerful he became.

"All units, concentrate fire on Dark Gaia." Akron stated in the radio. "I repeat, concentrate fire on Dark Gaia." Artillery, tank shells, and missiles from fighter jets were fired upon the beast. The giant monster roared in anger and defiance. Then, Chip initiated the final spell. He took the massive amount of energy he gathered and thrust Dark Gaia back into the depths of the Earth. The energy had solidified on the way down forming a giant crystalline formation. Bits of crystal were scattered in the area as the breeze blew. Then, Chip collapsed.

"CHIP! CHIP!" Michael cried out to the plushie, holding it in his hand.

"I… did what I was able to do, Michael." He stated.

"You're going to be fine, Chip. Just hold on." Mike stated.

"What I can give for everything you have done for me," Chip stated. "Take those crystals shards that you see and rebuild with them." He paused. "Thank you, Michael. For everything." Then, the plushie closed his eyes. All that Michael could do is feel a great sadness.

"There were two hundred soldiers that survived that battle." Chip's voice stated. "But I continued to dream seeing what was there." They began to see a village with human adults. But the children were a mixed population, half of them were human but the other were mobians or meterex.

"What is this?" Tails asked.

"When Dark Gaia's influence spread across the planet, the humans outside of the shielded cities had a mutation. Half of their children would remain human while the other half would be newer beings. They noticed a brown hedgehog among the children. "The hedgehog that you see is Nazo, the son of Michael Hedgewig. He, in the future, will become known as Nazo the Bravehog who fought against Pollux during his reign of terror. And would aid Castor in defeating him." They saw the village disappear into a green field. "Eventually with age, the creatures drifted away from the humans and established their own tribes with their own kind." Then, the party of heroes saw a man with tan-colored exploration gear on him.

"Who's that?" Marine asked.

"His name was Dr. Connor Mobius. He was a sociologist from the shielded city that would one day be Empire City." Chip continued. "He traveled the world to all of the newly found tribes and studied their new cultures as an opportunity of a lifetime. The book 'Studies of the Early Mobian Lives', which is based on his work, is one of the most upfront and well-documented accounts of the earliest days of mobian society." He paused. "And how mobians got their name."

"Okay, I've heard of that text before." Silver stated. "There's a written copy of it in the South Island Royal Library." The party noticed that the ground remained barren. "It is unknown how the warring started, but the tribes began to fight against each other. Fighting happened for generations." They saw the setting fade to a field of green. "The humans outside the shielded cities eventually died out or moved into the cities with the other humans. For those two hundred men who have done the ultimate service, their descendants received the ultimate reward."

"What's that over there?" Marine asked.

"You may go over there and find out for yourself." Chip answered. "For this is when the tribal fighting came to an end."

The five mobians headed over to the crowd. Tails and Marine got lost in the crowd.

"Sonic, Amy, Silver?" Tails asked. "Where are you?" Then, Marine ended up bumping into a little girl.

"Oh, sorry about that." Marine answered. The little girl looked at them. She was a little chipmunk mobian in a silver gown.

"Who are you? Are you new around here?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm Marine." The raccoon stated. "Who are you?"

"My name is Vivien." The little girl replied. "Nice to meet you."

"What going on here?" She asked.

"We're awaiting the arrival of the new king." Vivien stated.

"New king?" Tails asked.

"Behold, the descendant of Michael G. Hedgewig and the descendant of Nazo." Chip's voice stated to the five mobians wandering in the crowd. The five mobians looked as a breeze picked up. They noticed a blue hedgehog with a headdress came to the podium.

"That's…" Sonic stated in shock. "That's Amunrapi."

"Who?" Amy asked him.

"Amunrapi was the founder the Hedgehog Dynasty." Sonic explained.

"So… He's your ancestor as well as mine." Amy asked.

"Right." Sonic interrupted.

"Not only that, but every last noble mobian line…" Chip explained. "can trace its roots back to one of those two hundred soldiers shown earlier."

"People of this land." Amunrapi stated to the crowd. "We have come a long way in surviving the cataclysm of yester-year. We have endured many hardships together and have become stronger together." He paused. "It is now time to begin once again, it is now time for renewal. It is time to finally answer the call that our forefathers had left us." The audience cheered. "It is a great honor to have been chosen by you all to be your king. I shall help you as best as I can whenever I can for the greatest kings on this planet are the lowest of servants as well. I shall dedicate my royal life serving this nation that we shall build together as one." The audience cheered once more.

The crowd faded away and the view shifted outward. The group of five stood and a map appeared before them, where they zoomed out from was at the Southern point on the map. A blue banner showed up at that spot.

"And thus the Hedgehog Dynasty had begun." Sonic said.

"But that's not all." Chip stated. "Look to the other points of the map." Next to South Island was West Side Island, a red banner appeared above it. "For West Side Island, the mobians had to fight off trolls who had perpetuated the fighting."

To the West, a violet banner and an indigo banner appeared over the large landmass. "The Formation of Down Unda was more complicated." Chip continued to monologue. "For the cat and dog tribes were constantly at a stalemate. As a means for survival, they decided to co-rule the area."

To the North, a green banner appeared over Cocoa Island. "The Founding of the Babylonian Birds was not as bloody. The founding sultan won the unification of the Birds by dueling the other tribal leaders; he unified the bird mobians, not a geographical area. To have a place to claim as their own, they attacked West Side Island. Amunrapi and the Big Cat Country aided West Side Island and drove them off. In gratitude, West Side Island began to follow Amunrapi where he became the ruler of two distinct countries. That place would name their capital after the current ruler of the cats, Queen Soleanna. The battle birds, lead by Sultan Ifrit the Great, were granted to reside in Cocoa Island. That's why they settled there."

"How come there is no echidna nation?" Amy asked.

"During the days of Castor, the echidnas had dropped out of the fighting and were the first mobians to become civilized long before Amunrapi." Chip continued. "And they never found the need to unify. You, now, see the genesis of mobian civilization as a whole; these are the nations that were established. They remained in harmony."

"What happened to Brass?" Tails asked.

"He transformed into Mammoth Mogul." Chip stated. "I thought that was implied in the context."

"Continue." Silver stated. "This is an excellent opportunity."

"For what?" Sonic asked.

"We may never again have such an opportunity to learn so much in a short time." His father answered.

"During the this time of peace, the artifacts of power like the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald for example, were created either through forging or magic." Chip's voice answered. The view shifted outwards again and they saw the cities with the humans still functioning. The shields have lowered. "In time, the city humans saw it was safe enough to lower their shields. But there were conflicts between the humans and the newer mobians."

They zoomed back inwards. They were inside a hall with a gathering of people, 12 mobians and 12 humans. An orange hedgehog in the middle of the crowd.

"The council of 24, a gathering of 12 mobians and 12 humans, came together as a response to the conflict. They wanted to seek peace between the two groups." Chip continued. "Now, listen for this meeting."

"I want to thank all of the Council of 24 for showing up." The orange hedgehog stated. Then, one of the humans stepped up.

"Who's that?" Amy asked.

"Hey, that's Lazaar." Sonic said.

"You have brought us here, what is the reason, Prince Doron?" Lazaar asked them.

"Something grave has happened amongst us." Doron sighed. "The war between the mobians and humans has gone too far. One of the leaders has tried to control the chaos emeralds and had been consumed by its power."

"Who is this leader?" a metereck shouted in anger.

"The leader's name was Iblis." Doron replied.

"I know where this is going." Tails answered.

"We need to stop Iblis for our world is in peril." The prince proclaimed. "Does anyone have any ideas?" Then, Lazaar pulled out a crystal.

"Seal his power into this crystal computer, perhaps?" He said, showing the prince the computer.

"Hmm, crazy but it might work." The orange hedgehog said thoughtfully. "But remember Lazaar, we will need to use all of our magic to seal the beast away. You know you will have a responsibility on your shoulders. Do you understand the risk?"

"I do." Lazaar replied.

"Good. We shall prepare the sealing spell." Doron answered. The group of five zoomed out again back to the map.

"The Council also reached the Babylon Accords with all human leaders preventing the possibility of another human-mobian war." Chip answered. "Although, Iblis succeeded in uniting the Babylonian Birds into one power. He is despised by his own people. However, they celebrate his son, Sultan Kukku."

"Is that where Great Battle Kukku came from?" Silver asked.

"We're getting to that." Chip rebuked. "Iblis had forgotten that the power of the Chaos Emeralds was not his own. One is to work with the emeralds, not control them."

"Question. Why are there two flags on the east side?" Marine asked.

"For the longest time, the Knuckles Clan had been the main echidna clan. It was the beating heart of all the clans. But after the 15th generation after Castor and Pollux, the Nocturnus clan had come into prominence. And it and the Knuckles Clan would clash against each other from time to time." Chip answered. "In the West, the founding co-ruler's lines in Down Unda had been demoted to becoming a regional leaders but were still powerful." He paused. "And in the south the family of Acorn got more prominence and land as other noble families married into theirs or died out, until the entirety of West Side Island was under their control, while allowing the Wolf Pack to continue their ways." In the North, they saw the banner of Babylon burning. "Babylon collapsed but was saved by a military leader selected by the sultan to rule their society in the sultan's name for the duration of the emergency. His title was the Great Battle Kukku."

"I called it." Silver joked.

"That person would give up their name for the title and be identified by a number." They saw a new banner rise in its place. "And the Battle Bird Armanda rose up, the military culture poured into every other aspect."

"Scary." Tails mentioned.

"The collapse of Babylon caused great turmoil in the other three powers because the delicate balance between the four nations was now disrupted." Chip stated.

"The fifth battle kukku decided that since they were the most prosperous mobian nation in the world, that they should share the prosperity of their empire by expansion. Starting with the Hedgehog Kingdom. The battle kukku decided on a strategy of divide and conquer." He continued. "King Archibald desired to rule South Island and West Side as one kingdom, contradictory to what Amunrapi did breaking the sacred traditions of West Side Island. After severe aggression by that king, Duke Iskander declared independence from South Island; starting the Great War."

"Ouch." Marine commented. The two banners burned into drastically different banners.

"Both the echidnas and Down Unda each split down the middle, one side supporting South Island, the other supporting West Side. The war ran for nearly 10 years with the Battle Birds trading with both opponents secretly. Having built their strength up, the battle birds finally made their move. They seized the Southern Tip of West Side Island taking the Sand Ocean Zone to rule. Their true intentions known the other mobian nations resolve their difference and turn on the battle birds for the first time. Archibald the First was assassinated and his son, Spyros took the throne granting West Side its independence."

"Huh, looks like Sonic's ancestors just gave Sally's family her kingdom." Amy stated, being sassy.

"Shut up." Sonic answered.

"The battle birds fled but held on to Sand Ocean. And later, King Iskander would abandon Soleanna and build Mobotropolis in an attempt to outdo Starlight City. But not everyone was happy about West Side's independence."

"How?" Marine asked.

"There were some mobians in West Side Island who would have wanted the place to still be a part of the Hedgehog Kingdom." Chip stated. "The Royalists in the Acorn family fell from power and then blended in with commoners. The nobles who favored remaining with the royal house of Hedgehog were stripped of their land and given new estates on the island southern half bordering on the desert. These rebellious lands would become…"

"The Southern Baronese?" Tails asked.

"Yes, but South Island had a worse fate…" They zoomed into Starlight City. "Just look around you."

The group of five looked around and noticed that the streets aren't populated like they are supposed to. Instead, the mobians around them that they did see were filled to the brim with fear at the sight of them.

"Why are they running away?" The raccoon girl asked again.

"I think I know what this is." Silver stated. "This is the reign of the Tyrant."

"The Tyrant?" Sonic asked.

"I'm just going to assume you don't know." His father replied to him. "He overthrew Spyros the Great and murdered him. The king's son fled South Island in response. He formed the Republic of South Island."

"That doesn't sound too bad." Amy commented, not knowing what they were talking about.

"But it was a republic by name alone." Silver replied. "It is a military dictatorship. He was stripped of his name and identity. General Boom was his watchdog and enforcer. His picutres were destroyed and no portrait or description remains of this monster. He is a non-person."

They flew over and saw the tyrant. He was a male mobian; he was sitting in a throne made entirely of bones. They saw him drink hot coffee out of a real skull. There were three mobians in front of him begging for mercy. He had the guards kill them on the spot, he didn't even flinch when he watched them perish in a violent, bloody manner.

"He reveled in his cruelty and bloodshed." Silver continued. "He broke oaths, ransacked, and destroyed many lives without remorse." Then, a rainbow-colored hedgehog burst through the door with a redheaded human by his side.

"Wait, how is that hedgehog rainbow-colored?" Marine asked. "Did he dye his fur?"

"Nope, that was his natural coat." Silver replied.

"How did he get such a bizzare pattern?" Tails asked dumbfounded.

"His father married the sister of the guardian of the Master Emerald." Silver stated. "Getting back to it."

"IT'S OVER!" The rainbow hedgehog shouted. They all turned to face them.

"Mmm?" The Tyrant stated. "So, it seems that junior has finally come to terms with his death."

"Not this time," Archibald the Second replied. "for three years I have waited. Now, it is time for you to be sent to hell."

"SEIZE THEM!" The Tyrant told his guards. The human stepped forward and mowed down the guards with his assault rifle. And the young prince rushed forward to face the tyrant… Then, the setting went black.

"The tyrant was the most evil ruler that South Island had ever had." Silver stated. "But Sultan Iblis was more malicious. And both were beaten by Julian in terms of malice. But at least we can say one thing about the tyrant." Silver stated as they started to hear cheering. "His rule was short-lived." They saw a celebration in the streets with the coronation of Blessed King Archibald II. The hedgehog turned to the redheaded man and he put a medal of honor on him.

"Who is this guy?" Sonic asked. "Why is he important?"

"The man's name was the noble Vladimir Robotnik." Silver answered. "He aided Archibald II liberate South Island from the tyrant. When Julian joined the coalition, he always evoked the fact that he was Vladimir's descendant. Many mobians trusted him and he fooled many mobians."

"Well, at least my dad, couldn't have been fooled by him." Sonic replied, but Silver remained silent for a moment.

"Although, the tyrant was overthrown the damage was already done." The albino added. "He had finally set the gears of war in motion. Many leaders got the idea in their head that if Amunrapi rule over two of the major powers. They will do better and rule over more than what he did."

"Uh oh." Tails stated.

"The Second Phase shortly after with each nation trying to conquer the others." Chip stated, as the entire map was covered over with fire. "There were many splinter kingdoms that rose and fell during the Great War. The Big Cat Country and the Dog Tribe had broken away from Down Unda; the power was never able to militarily reclaim those two lands. When Robotnik's coup occurred, the two splinter kingdoms joined Down Unda willingly."

"Any others?" Marine asked.

"There was Reptonshu, the Dragon Kingdom. It became a vassal to Chun-nin for protection."

"Why?" Tails asked.

"Because of the great mobian fear." Silver stated. "No one wants to have the humans get involved in our wars. If the United Federation were to get involved, we would face the threat of nuclear annihilation. The humans don't want that either. There was a warlord who did attack a human nation trying to take the Dragon Kingdom, his island no longer exist."

"Metereck Isle is a splinter kingdom that rose, but declared itself neutral to all parties." Chip explained. "It will not attack anyone as long as no one attacked it and all major powers agreed to this; it would be a place where the Great War would have no effect. This second phase would consist of alliances, backstabs, counter-backstabs, rebellions, revolts, and carnage; lots and lots of carnage." They were shown various battles throughout the Great War. "In case you were wondering: West Side Island and South Island were able to drive out the Battle Birds from Sand Ocean about halfway through the second phase."

More battles were shown until the group found themselves back into the Hedgehog Palace once again. There were some mobians running towards them.

"Did you hear the news?" One of the mobians said to the other.

"Yes, I did." The other replied going past the group of five. "Lady Nightshade had just had a newborn. I heard he is going to be heir to the throne." They slowed down as they went around the corner.

"I wonder what he looks like." The first replied. The mobians followed them to the infirmary.

"Who are they talking about?" Marine asked.

"They said it was Lady Nightshade, but I want to make sure." Silver stated, going into the infirmary. "It's that Lady Nightshade. Come and you will see."

The other four came into the room. They saw a metereck woman with blackish-purple leaf hair and green eyes. Red berries were in her hair. They were stunned by who the baby was in her arms.

"What are you going to name him?" one of the mobians asked her.

"I will name him after the one whom founded Metereck Isle." Lady Nightshade answered. "From this day forth, this hedgehog will be named… Shadow."

* * *

"This is the history of Mobius from the Last Awakening of Dark Gaia until the birth of Shadow. The rest you already know." Chip finished, closing his eyes. The entire scenery revert back to its original state and they found themselves in the Sky Patrol once more.

"Wow, so that is our story. No wonder we've had such a rough time of it." Tails commented in disbelief.

"I always though the Royal Hedgehog family was so romantic." Amy answered, sadly. "I didn't realize so many of them were creeps."

"Our history is neither completely pleasant nor completely painful, Miss Rose." Silver added. "It's simply what it is."

"Well, I don't care about what happened in our past right now." Sonic added. "All I care about is making sure our future is better. We defeated Robuttnik and his nerdy nephew. We slashed Iblis and plucked the Battle Birds. And we brought chaos to the Nocturnus clan. And knocked the Black Arms back into space. Now, the big bad of all our enemies is knocking on Mobius's door. Are we gonna roll over and let ourselves be crushed by Dark Gaia? Or are we gonna stand and fight this thing one last time?"

"We're gonna fight." They all said in unison, cheering Sonic on as they prepared for the battles ahead.


	18. Alas Babylon: Pt 1

Alas Babylon: Pt 1

When he was up here, he felt free. It was always calmer up here above the clouds in a world separate from the madness down below called society. There was no noise or chaos up here. It was as pure and tranquil as a running fresh spring or as quiet as a peaceful summer's day. Up here there was no noise to distract him. No annoying people to get on his nerves, just piece and calm and…

"HEY JET, GET OUTTA THE WAY!" Storm yelled, blasting past him on his extreme gear. "ME AND WAVE ARE TRYING TO RACE HERE! DON'T JUST STAND THERE LIKE A SPEED BUMP ON THE CLOUD ROAD!"

His two teammates zoomed past him causing Jet to go into a tailspin. Finally, getting control of his extreme gear again. The angry green hawk clenched his teeth between his beak.

"Damn, those idiots." He snarled, standing up on his board. "Why do they have to go and ruin a quiet moment?" Tapping his foot against the board's accelerator, Jet took off after the other two rouges.

"Hey, slow down you two." He called out. "Remember, we're supposed to be on patrol here."

"Aww. You're no fun, Jet." The albatross grumbled, slowing his board down. "We were just having a little fun before we headed back to the carrier."

"Yeah, Jet. How can you be so much of a stick-in-the-mud?" Wave groaned. "The old Jet would have been the one to break protocol and start this race. You've become as boring as a hunk of wood."

"I am not." Jet snapped at them. "Besides, the old Jet wouldn't have ordered you back to base in ten minutes or your R&R privileges tonight will be cancelled."

"Oh no… you're not putting us on KP duty on our leisure time again." Wave pulled her goggle down over her eyes. "Come on, Storm. Let's head back to the ship. I wonder if Helen has cooked up anything juicy for supper tonight."

"So long as it's not worms and bird seed again." Storm stuck his tongue out. "We've been eating that stuff for a week and even I am getting sick of it." The trio headed back towards the Screaming Eagle, the massive airship that served as the Babylon Rouge's mobile headquarters. As they approached the front of the ship, the bow split open to reveal a hanger bay and the three gear riders flew in for a landing.

"Good day, captain. It's bloomin' good to see you back from your patrol safe and sound." Techno greeted him with a salute, walking over and flipping the switch that lowered the three extreme gears into their recharge beds.

"Ehh, clouds, open sky, same old, same old." The hawk grumbled, pulling off his goggles and slipping them into his aviator's jacket. "What I wouldn't give for a little bit of excitement around here, like a swarm of buzz bombers or maybe some black arms aliens with laser eyes."

"Actually Jet, I kind of like the peace and quiet." Wave replied, taking her headgear off and shaking her feathers loose. "It's been a little too crazy around here and I welcome the peace and quiet we have earned."

"Besides, we have more important things to do like eating." Storm replied, opening his satchel and pulling out a muffin. "Mmm, mom always sends me the best sunflower seed muffins."

"That's you, Storm. Always thinking with your bloomin' stomach." Techno sighed, burying her face in her wing. "Come on, Wave. Let's head down to the shower and then go join the other girls. We're throwing a welcome party for our newest recruit, Throbin Screech's niece."

"Well, we better warn her about how things work around here." Wave agreed as the two girls walked out the door. "She better not spend much time around the boy's quarters or she could really lay an egg."

"Hey, Jet. Wanna come down to the mess hall with me?" Storm asked, licking his beak. "I'm gonna raid Helen's freezer and eat all the cold spaghetti and frozen meat sauce."

"Nah, you go ahead, dude." Jet waved a hand dismissively. "I think I'll just head back to my room and read for a while." But as the hawk exited, the hanger bay. A familiar brown and white bird stood in front of him; the medals on his jacket gleaming in the light.

"Captain Jet, I want to speak with you right away." The eagle commanded, saluting his subordinate. "I have a mission of the utmost importance for you."

"Ah, General Edgar." Jet saluted him. "What brings you to the Screaming Eagle? We don't normally get visits from the brass up here. "It must be a really important assignment if you are delivering it personally."

He wouldn't admit it out loud, but Jet was always happy to see his former commander in the rouges. Edgar Eagle had been one of the two co-founders of the current Babylon Rouge squadron. As he and the late Soar the Eagle were the only survivors of the previous unit from the Great War. The two had taken the current rouges in as children orphaned by the war and raised them all to be the best extreme gear pilots ever known. All of the orphans had been so grateful that they had all joined the Battle Bird Armada and made their mentors proud… well, all except one.

"This is a mission that comes directly from his royal highness, Sultan Speedy himself." Edger explained. "Which means it is of the highest priority. I suppose you are aware of these Dark Gaia creatures that have been pouring out of the cracks in the shattered world and attacking Cocoa Island."

"Yeah, me and the boys have been having a lot of trouble with those brutes." Jet shook his head. "It took an entire squadron of 50 extreme gear riders and even the Screaming Eagle's cannon battery to take down one of those Dark Titans."

"Well, due to sharing intelligence with our allies, the United Federation and Acorn Kingdom we have discovered the source of these dark monsters." The general explained, polishing one of his medals with his fist feathers. "There appears to be a creature called Dark Gaia, dwelling in the center of our planet. It is he who has shattered Mobius into many parts and caused these monsters to flood forth from the very core of our planet."

"Dark Gaia? I thought that was just a nestling's tale." Jet gasped. "Elioi forbid that these creatures actually be produced by that arch-fiend."

"Anyway, we have been tasked in helping to recharge one of the seven chaos emeralds which are the keys to defeating Dark Gaia." The general explained. "The emerald sanctuary is believed to be located within the ruins of Babylon Garden and we believe you are the best suited to the task of finding the emerald alter."

"Don't worry, sir. I will not fail you." Jet saluted his mentor. "By the way, has the UF or Princess Sally sent anyone to assist us in this mission? I mean, they are usually big on the whole helping others thing and all."

"As a matter of fact, they have hired a mercenary to assist you in your task." Edgar turned his head to hide the guilty look on his face. "As a matter of fact, I felt we would need the expert skills of someone who is a master of getting through impenetrable barriers and sealed off locations. Seeing as the emerald shrine is supposed to be secured in a vault deep under the ruins."

"An expert at…?" Jet's eyes went wide as he realized what his commanding officer was saying. "Oh no, please tell me, you don't mean…" The door slid open to the bridge revealing a small green duck sitting in Jet's command chair.

"Hey, look who it is, Mister Airboard-Riding-Suckup himself." Bean chuckled, throwing a bomb with a lit fuse back and forth between his two wings. "Boy, it sure has been a while. Never thought you'd be going on a mission with me again, did ya biplane."

"Why you little!" The green hawk, jumped forward grabbing the dynamite duck out of his command chair and choking him by the throat. "HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR DISHONORABLE FACE AROUND HERE AGAIN!? I SHOULD HAVE YOU COURT MARSHALLED AND SHOT, YOU FLITHY TRAITOR! OR MAYBE JUST HAVE ALL YOUR FEATHERS PLUCKED AND ROAST YOU ON A TURNING SPIT!"

"URGGH!" Bean squeaked out as Jet squeezed his neck making the duck's eyes bug out. "You're choking me. I can't breathe."

"Good, you little stool pigeon." Jet yelled at him, angrily. "Being strangled is the least of what you deserve." Bean's eyes began to roll back into his head and foam started coming out of his mouth.

"Enough, Jet. Release him." Edgar barked. "We don't have time for petty grudges. The whole world is at stake here."

"As you wish, commander." The hawk growled, dropping the duck on the floor. Bean sputtered and coughed.

"Geez, it looks like somebody got up on the wrong side of the nest this morning." Bean chuckled, trying to catch his breath. "Listen hovercraft, I just came here to help you guys because it'll be hard to get paid if the whole planet goes boom. So, could you please stop acting like a grouchy old sparrow and let's try to put things right."

"Ugh, I hate being forced to work with you, you little traitor." Jet muttered. "But the rouges and I stand ready to do whatever is necessary to save our world from destruction."

"Excellent. Then, the five of you will descend to the Babylon Garden and locate the lost emerald shrine." Edgar stated. "Watch out for any trouble you might have along the way and good luck on your journey, Jet."

"Easy for you to say." The green hawk muttered under his breath, reaching over and grabbing the mic for the PA system. Jet called out:

"Attention to all on duty, rouges. Please report to the mission room for a briefing."

* * *

Meanwhile in a cold and dark place, a formless mass of evil called out to one of its servants.

"Zavok, come before me." A sinister voice called out from the shadows. "I require your services."

"I hear and obey, my master." The zeti marched into the Great Cavern kneeling before the glowing sphere of darkness before him. "What is it you require of me, Dark Gaia?"

"Those filthy animals have discovered another emerald alter and are seeking to restore another of those accursed jewels." The voice bellowed. "I command you to send one of your brethren to stop those furry vermin and destroy the emerald alter."

"As you wish, oh mightiest of evils." Zavok raised his head. "But whom should I send out to destroy the mobians?"

"It is the ones who fly that seek to restore the emerald." Dark Gaia replied. "Therefore, you must send the one who can devour their hope with his gluttony. Have my hungriest child devour the Babylon Rouges."

"It shall be just as you say, my master." Zavok bowed before turning to leave. "I shall unleash Zomom upon them. They shall satisfy his hunger for violence."


	19. Alas Babylon: Pt 2

Alas Babylon: Pt 2

It was nearly evening when Jet came trudging into the mess hall where his three friends were waiting for him. He didn't know how to quite tell them about the assignment that they had all been given or how to tell them about the traitor they are being forced to work with. As he approached the table they were all sitting at, Wave was just telling Storm about how the party had gone.

"And so she said, 'why in the world are you wearing that dress? It's way too tight and the color clashes with your feathers'."

"That was so bloomin' crazy." Techno added with a laugh. "Can you believe Henrietta was going to have her battle bird uniform dyed pink? I mean what was she thinking? She's a bluebird."

"Sounds like you girls got more than you bargained for." Storm chuckled, before noticing his commanding officer. "Oh, hey Jet. The girls were just telling me about Henrietta's welcoming party. Why don't you come over and have a seat?"

"Uh… thanks, Storm, but I'd rather stand." Jet put his arms behind his back and coughed nervously as he tried to talk to his troops. "Uh… listen guys. I'd just got done talking with General Edgar and I have some good news and some bad news."

"Well? Let's hear it." Wave insisted. "And put the good news first. That'll soften the blow of the bad news."

"Uh… Wave. Isn't that supposed to be the other way around?" Techno asked.

"Shut up, you green geek." Wave snapped at her before turning back to Jet. "Let's hear it, hon."

"The good news is we've got a priority one mission." The green hawk scratched the back of his neck, nervously. "We are being sent to the Babylon Garden to find an emerald alter and recharge one of the chaos emeralds."

"Well, having a priority one mission is better than having a priority one hedgehog alert." Storm joked. The two girls gave him a funny look. "Ah, nevermind. Anyway, it's really cool that the other mobian kingdoms are asking us to help with the shattered world crisis."

"It's like Team Sonic is incapacitated or something." Wave commented, not realizing the irony in that statement. "Finally, we have the chance to be useful again."

"So, what is the bad news?" Techno asked. "Are we being shipped off to some bloody cold place like Holoska again?"

"Actually, the bad news is who we have to work with." Jet grumbled. As a familiar figure burst through the door.

"Hey, everybody. It's good to be back again." Bean exclaimed riding in on a unicycle and juggling lit bombs. "I haven't seen all of you in a while now. So I thought I start things off with a bang."

"Oh great, Elioi! What the bloody hell is he doing here?!" Techno shrieked, jumping behind the table.

"BEAN?! How did you get aboard the Screaming Eagle?!" Wave shrieked, raising a tray over her head to smack him. "There's no way I'm going on a mission with you."

"Oh… Hey Bean, what's up?" Storm greeted him looking up from his full food plate. "I wondered when you were coming back from your vacation."

"Oh, you know how it is man." Bean smiled. "I wanted to come back sooner but I kind of got tied up with a bunch of real hooligans." The other three merely stared at the albatross in shock. Not believing how calmly, he was talking to their former friend.

"How can Storm just sit there and have a conversation with that traitor?" Jet whispered to the two girls. "Has he no battle bird pride?"

"Jet, I think he's so dumb he doesn't realize that Bean was kicked out of the Battle Bird Armada." Wave replied, keeping her voice low. "I think we should just play along for now. We'll try to get all of this sorted out in the end." Turning back to the other birds, Wave smiled at their long lost companion.

"Bean, so wonderful to see you again." The swallow lied through clenched teeth. "How have things been with you and your little group of lying, cheating, dirty rotten scoundrels?"

"Yeah, how is that trash grubbing two-faced weasel and that big dumb arctic bear doing?" Jet sneered. "I would hate to think anything bad happened to your two dear friends."

"Ah, Nac and Bark are doing fine." Bean replied. "Though Nac talks to his gun all the time like it's his girlfriend; personally, I think they should just stop beating around the bush and announce a wedding date. And Bark, well… he's a lot like you, Storm. Always thinking with his stomach. I have to keep stopping him from eating my bombs all the time. Though Nac says 'I should go ahead and let him do it. He says 'We could use a good polar bear skin rug'."

"And we thought you were the only one that was crazy." Jet shook his head. Walking up to the insane green duck, the angry hawk glared at his former friend. "Now, you listen to me, you giggling green maniac. We are only putting up with you on this mission because your skill set is necessary to help save the world." He pointed a finger straight at Bean's beak. "But if I catch even one hint that you're going to turn traitor on us again, so help me I will shove one of those bombs of yours up and down each end and gleefully watch as your explode into a mass of green feathers and goo."

Bean stared up at Jet for a few moments in fear before breaking back into his usual wide-eyed grin. "Wow, you're even more intimidating and scary than I remembered, Jet. Good thing, I wasn't wearing any pants or I'd have to change them by now. You must have been working on being a heartless jerk for years to get this good."

"Why you little…" Jet started, clenching his fists.

"Let it go, Jet. He's not worth the trouble." Wave stepped forward, taking Bean by one arm while Techno took him by the other. "Say why don't we go and show our old friend around the Screaming Eagle? Catch him up on what's been going on since he left."

"I agree." Techno motioned a wing back towards the albatross. "Meanwhile Storm, why don't you be a dear and go get a mop and bucket to clean up the leftovers from your dinner."

"Yay, I love to scrub." Storm bellowed. "Every time I clean, General Edgar gives me a bird seed cookie." The other three left the room as Jet only shook his head.

"They never should have dropped him on his head as an egg." The green hawk muttered as he left the room. "That's one horrible way to come out of your shell."

The girls proceeded to show the dynamite duck around the ship's lower deck. Chatting about everything that happened along the way.

"Can you believe everything that's happened since you left, Bean?" Wave asked as they went from the barracks down toward the engine room. "The Battle Birds are no longer a military dictatorship, Sultan Speedy has made things much more free and open now."

"Good gravy, a giant fire monster and a troll wizard and the great battle kukku finally getting outfoxed?" Bean shook his head. "It seems like the writers of the story know how to tie up all of the loose ends at the end of a section."

"Uh… yeah." Techno agreed. "I seriously have no bloomin' idea what you're talking about, Coffee Bean. But it's really good to see you again, nonetheless."

"I can't believe you guys have this awesome airship now." Bean commented, looking around inside the engine room. "I wonder if all the Babylon Rouges and General Edgar come with the playset. You could throw General Soar in there too. But it'll have to be one of those see-through clear plastic figures, if you know what I mean."

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK ILL OF SOAR THE EAGLE!" Wave snapped, picking Bean up by the ascot. "I should throw you right into those engine gears and pistons for that insult."

"Wave, calm down." Techno pleaded, getting between the swallow and the dynamite duck. "I'm sure he didn't mean that in such an insulting way."

"Yeah, geez. I was only talking about how Soar has such a see-through one-dimensional personality." Bean chuckled. "Speaking of which, how is the old windbag anyway?"

"Um Bean…" Techno frowned, stamping her talons against the floor nervously. "General Soar, he… he died during our conflict with Solaris."

"WHAT!? SOAR'S GONE!?" The duck's eyes went wide. "Who killed him? Was it that dumb blue blur? Oh, I'll pick every quill out of his spine for that."

"No, Bean. It was Nagus who scorched him." Wave chimed in. "He died a horrible death but at least he lived a meaningful life."

"I can't believe it." Bean muttered, dumbfounded. "Uncle Soar, gone. How can the writers be so cruel?" Bean fell to his knees and began to sob as the two female fowl moved to try and comfort him.

"Hmm, it looks like the dynamite duck isn't just a crazy goofball, after all."

* * *

It was several hours later when the airship came to dock over the ruins of the Babylon Gardens. Several anchor chains were dropped to the ground tethering the Screaming Eagle right above the ancient ruins of the Babylon Birds capital city.

The five rouges marched down to the hanger bay where Techno powered up and activated the three extreme gears.

"Now, this is going to be a bit of a drop. So I'll fly hanging onto Jet while Bean flies down on Wave's board." The carnary shook her head. "We don't dare put either one on Storm's board. That poor machine is already straining under the weight."

"Hey," Storm protested. "I resemble that remark."

"Oh… goody, I get to ride down with the cutie." Bean jumped onto the back of Wave's board. "Let's get down there, babe. I can't wait to start blowing me up some ruins." Slipping his feet into the board's talon clamps and wrapping his wings around Wave's chest. "Oh, this ride is so soft and squishy." Wave immediately knocked his arms off, turned around and glared down at Bean.

"The next time you put your hands there." Wave glared. "I am going to crush your bombs into powder."

"Eep." Bean whimpered. "Sorry, my bad."

"Wait, how about I hold on like this." Bean reached out and grasped her hips.

"Ugh. At least, it's better than the first one." The swallow rolled her eyes. "Just don't try anything funny or else. It's a long way down."

As Jet and Techno hopped onto his board, the hawk turned back to the canary and smiled.

"I don't mind if you want to put your hands anywhere." Jet offered.

"In your dreams, flyboy." Techno replied, rolling her eyes in disgust. "Just get us to the ground in one bloomin' piece, alright?"

The three extreme gears launched out of the hanger bay and glided down towards the surface. The Babylon Rouges approached a large stone courtyard filled with circular pillars, clearly the remains of some ancient palace or government building.

"You know, it always warms me heart to come back to this place. Babylon Garden, the cradle of our civilization." Techno said with pride, running her hands along an ancient stone railing. "Can you imagine all of the great victories our ancestors planned here? All of the beautiful extreme gears they designed here?" A tingle of excitement went up the carnary's spine. "Oh, just the thought of it makes me want to…"

"We don't have time for sentiment, Techno." Jet interrupted her. "We need to find the ancient Babylonian treasure vaults where the emerald alter would be located." Jet turned towards his second in command. "Wave, do you have the emerald?"

"Got it right here, boss." The swallow replied, tossing it up and down in the air. "Once Bean-brain here blows us a way into the vault, we'll get this thing recharged in no time."

"That's what you think, my dear." A creepy but familiar voice hissed at them. "I'm afraid I cannot let that emerald be returned to its full power." The Babylon Rouges turned to face the form of a slightly shorter owl which wilted brown feathers that were falling out and strange scars all over his wings and body. The familiar face had a certain air about him, a smell that could only make a person want to run and hide.

"Doctor Fukurokov?" Wave asked, in surprise. "What in the world are you doing here?"

"Yeah, we thought you was dead." Storm added, scratching his head in confusion. "Where you been all this time?"

"Oh… just doing some research." The owl replied, turning his back to them. Then, rotating his head around 180 degrees. A sound of clicking was heard. "It's the job of a good scientist to research everything, you know."

"Yo, Dr. F. Long time no see." Bean remarked, grabbing the nostrils on his beak. "Whew, its smells like you haven't had a bath in months. You stink like roadkill that's been out in the sun too long."

"Oh no, I never go out in the sun." The creepy sounding owl replied, his head spinning completely upside down accompanied by a loud cracking noise. "Sunlight doesn't do well for my complexion, you know."

"Holy hoppin' hedgehogs. He's a bloomin' zombie." Techno shrieked, taking a horrified step back from the bird she once called mentor. "Watch out, boys. This one will probably eat your brains, if you give him a chance."

"Oh no, my little birdie. I don't eat brains." Fukurokov replied. "I am merely here to prevent you from recharging that emerald." He held out a decomposing feathered hand. "So if you don't mind, I'll be taking that emerald off your hands."

"Damn you, Fukurokov." Jet snarled. "A traitor in death just as Bean is in life." Taking the emerald from Wave, he snarled defiantly. "You'll get this jewel over our cold dead bodies, doctor."

"That's the idea, my good Jet." Fukurokov gave a little whistle and the bodies of hundreds of half-decayed battle birds rose from the dust all around him. "I'm afraid my shadow riders will have to turn all of you into a messy afterthought. Sorry, but that's just how it is."

"Everybody scatter." Jet ordered. The trio of riders zoomed off in different directions while the zombie birds flying on enchanted tombstones zipped after them.

Wave raced around several crumbling pillars trying to lose two of them.

"Such stubborn men." She snarled, looking back over her shoulder. "Don't you guys ever give up."

"Give us the emerald." They hissed, angrily. Suddenly getting an idea, Wave raced straight towards the largest column and zipped upward at the last second. Unable to stop that fast, the two zombies following her smashed into the pillar, scattering their remains.

As Storm tried to flee the ruins on his board, several shadow riders circled around him trapping the albatross in place.

"You're too slow to escape us, chunky." One of the shadow riders snarled. "Now, give us the emerald or we shall devour you." One of the zombies crawled up Storm's arm and bit him, causing the dimwitted gentle giant to fly into a battle frenzy.

"HOW DARE YOU…!?" Storm screamed, hopping off his board and thundering towards the surprised bird zombies. "YOU DARE TURN ME INTO DINNER!?" Leaping into the air, he spread his large body out wide. "You won't munch on me, I'll crush you instead." SLAM! Strom the Albatross came down on the birds hard, smashing dozens of them into powder.

Meanwhile on the ground, Techno was surrounded by dozens of the horrible zombies. When she tried to pull out a gadget, one of the shadow birds knocked it away while another ripped off her gadget belt and pouch.

"No more of your little toys, inventor." They said. "Now, you must face us with your power alone."

"You stupid fools." Techno glared at them, taking in a large breathe through her nostrils and expanding her chest. "Do you think I'm really that helpless? Then don't you know what canaries are known for? SCREEEEEEE!"

Techno let out a sonic shriek that caused everyone on the battlefield to grab their ears in pain. The shadow birds that surrounded her were vaporized by the sonic blast.

"Wow, that's quite a set of pipes you have there, girl." Bean laughed, before opening his satchel and pulling out a cherry bomb. "Now since we're surrounded on all sides, let's celebrate our shadowy friends with a fireworks display." The zombies closed in on the dynamite duck who immediately chucked the bomb into their midst. It exploded destroying several dozen shadow riders. Bean, then, hurled bomb after bomb at the undead rapid fire, laughing like a lunatic as they exploded one by one.

"Heeheeheehee." Boom! Ben grinned wickedly. "Take that. And that. And that. Blowing up these deadheads is soooo much fun."

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Fukurokov shrieked. "We are battle birds just like yourselves. These fowl died in service to the sultan. You should be respecting us, not killing us."

"You're not the brave heroes who died in the sultan's name." Jet snarled, punching Fukurokov so hard, he knocked his head off. "You and these monsters are nothing but empty shells. The real battle birds who once inhabited your rotting carcasses are in paradise enjoying their richly deserved reward."

"Very poetic words, you worthless little street orphan." Fukurokov's head snarled as his body began to sneak up behind Jet. "You were nothing until those two imbilces from the high command adopted you. If not for them, you'd all be living on the streets of Birdad scraping for food out of filthy garbage cans."

"JET, LOOK OUT!" Bean cried out as the mad doctor's headless body began to strangle the Babylon Rouge leader. "Ah, shoot. I gotta do something." Lighting a bomb, Bean tossed the explosive straight towards the open cavity in Fukurokov's headless neck. Letting go of the half-choked Jet, the body raced over and picked up the mad doctor's head putting it back on his shoulders.

"NO! NO! YOU IDIOT! THAT THING IS STILL INSIDE…!" He heard the sound of the fuse burn down into the bomb. "Oh, bird seed." BOOM! The explosive detonated, showering feathers and bone fragments all over the battlefield. Bean ran back over to Jet helping him back to his feet.

"Hey man, you alright." The duck asked. "Looks like you took quite a beating there."

"You saved my life." Jet said in disbelief. "A traitor actually save my life."

"I know, right?" Bean shrugged. But before the two could continue their conversation, hundreds upon hundreds of bird zombies came pouring in from every corner of the ruins, swarming over them in greater numbers than the five birds could possibly fight off.

"Oh no, this is it." Bean shrieked, running in circles like a duck with his head cut off. "Nice knowing you guys, I hope we have better hygiene when we become zombies.

"That's only in the movies, you idiot." Wave replied. "These guys are just going to tear us apart."

"Uh oh." Storm exclaimed. "We need a miracle to get out of this one." RAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT! The repetitive sound of machine gun fire came from above, showering down on the ruins like steel rain. The five battle birds hid behind a crumbling wall as the endless horde of undead were mowed down by biplane gunfire. The barrage lasted for several minutes until the pilot's above were certain the creatures had been completely destroyed. The fighters, then, came in for a landing at the edge of the ruins.

Three of the pilots stepped out and began to walk towards the ruins. Jet and his crew immerged from the rubble.

"Alright, reinforcements." The eager hawk called out, practically jumping for joy. "I knew General Edgar wouldn't leave us hanging."

"Uh, boss." Storm stated. "I don't think those are battle birds." The three pilots all dressed in the Avaitor uniforms of the West Side airforce approached the birds, pistols drew.

"Put your hands in the air, battle bird scum." A voice that Jet recognized all too well commanded. "We're taking you as prisoners of war."

"Captain Rescue." Jet growled as he and his crew were taken prisoner. "I should have known you'd be the one to arrive and mess things up."


	20. Visitation on Mount Harmony

Visitation on Mount Harmony

Silver went into the wasteland after dealing with what needed done in Shamar. Sonic, Amy, Tails, Marine and Chip were with him. The raccoon girl was confused on what was going on with this situation.

"I don't understand why Silver wanted us to go out in the middle of the desert." Marined pointed out. "There is nothing out here except sand and rock."

"Maybe he is looking for the shrine." Amy said.

"Well, we ended up getting a map to Mount Harmony where the altar to restore the Chaos Emerald is at." Sonic explained. "That's what we're looking for." Tails started to beat on his device.

"Ugh, something is messing with the communications." He commented. Then, they came up to a mountain as the sun began to set.

"Is this it?" Silver asked.

"It probably is." Sonic stated.

"And look there's the cave." Tails added. "Just like the two guys at the altar said it would be."

"It's getting dark out." Marine said. "It looks like we are to set up camp out here tonight."

"At least inside the cave." Sonic commented. Then, the four entered the cavern. Pulling out a flashlight, they looked around. They noticed that there was a stone altar near the opposing wall.

"Is that the altar?" Amy asked.

"It might very well be." The older hedgehog commented. Sonic went up to the altar and placed the darkened chaos emerald on the stone. In a moment, the emerald was relit.

"Huh. It is." Sonic stated; then, he was rapidly looking around.

"Krickey, What's wrong Sonic?" Marine asked.

"For a minute, I thought that something was going to come out to fight us." The blue blur stated. "But I guess it was just nothing."

"Well, I think because of how dark it is out there. We should get some sleep." Tails stated.

"At least, we brought some blankets and firewood." Amy commented.

Later that night, the four young mobians slept by the warm campfire. Chip had wakened up because he was hearing some noise. When he looked behind him, he saw Silver tossing and turning in his sleep. From the expression on the older hedgehog's, Chip assumed that there was something wrong.

 _Silver was in a very dark large cavern holding on to a stalagmite. The hedgehog noticed he was unable to levitate or use his psionics. His vision was covered in complete darkness. Then, he heard menacing laughter. Then, a giant red echidna wearing golden armor appeared before him. But he also had large black horns, his hands were claws, his legs were cloven hooves, and finally he had a snake like tail that was forked._

 _"I've heard about this being…" Silver thought to himself, quaking in fear. "It is Enerjak whom the echidnas named the one most foul."_

 _He noticed that the evil being wasn't paying attention to him. He was looking down and then the area was lit. He noticed that in the area in front of him was a pit of burning brimstone. He found oni-type zeti, skeleton-type zeti, and goblin-type zeti dancing a macabre, vile dance around the pit. At the head of the pit, was_

 _"Dance, my zeti." Enerjak stated to the zeti. "Dance for your master." One of the skeletons came up to him._

 _"Master… we have some new people to arrange." The skeleton stated to the echidna._

 _"Bring them in." The demonic being replied._

 _The zeti brought in three mobians. Both of which were kicking and struggling to escape the clutches of their captors. At the sight of Enerjak, they screamed in terror.  
"You thought you could do what you wish in your life without consequence?" Enerjak answered. "You are fools to think in such a manner like I care about that." He paused. "Throw them in."_

 _"NO!" One of them shouted as the three of them were thrown into the pit of burning brimstone. They screamed as their bodies were coated in flames; black smoke was coming off of them. Silver had sensed that their positive energy was being burned away; their conscience and desire for good being destroyed. Eventually, the mobians fell to the ground motionless.  
"It is time." Enerjak said as he scooped the three bodies still coated in fire. He clenched his fist with the three bodies. "Now, emerge once again." He unfolded his hand and three zeti were now dancing on the palm. Enerjak laughed a malevolent chortle. Silver's grip was lost on the stalagmite and he fell to the ground. The zeti turned to face him. "Well, what do we have here?"_

 _"He is one of the living." A goblin zeti said as Silver got up noticing he was bruised._

 _"For the many lives that were killed by his hands," A skeleton zeti added._

 _"He is perfect for the Corrupting Pyre." An oni zeti concluded._

 _"What are you waiting for?" Enerjak proclaimed. "Grab him and throw him in!" Silver began to run for his life as the zeti chased him around the twisted dark caverns lit only by lava and fire. Julian and Omar, the former battle kukku, were among the damned. Then, in a sad turn of events, Silver found himself in a corner. The zeti were closing in on him._

 _"Silver…" a voice said. "SILVER!"_

Silver woke up from his nightmare. He noticed Chip floating nearby him. The older hedgehog remained looking sad.

"Is everything alright?" Chip asked.

"It's horrible." Silver said. "I've been getting the same nightmare each night."

"Nightmare?" The little guy asked. "What kind of nightmare?" Then, Silver described the dream he had. "That's really scary."

"I've had this nightmare since Dark Gaia had emerged from his prison." The white hedgehog said. "It's paramount that we reunite him with his lighter half."

"I understand that." Chip answered.

"I remember hearing the men at the gaia temple say that if you climbed Mount Harmony, you would be atoned of all past misdeeds." Silver explained.

"Well, you're here." The fairy commented.

"I'm not going to waste any time." The albino said, standing up onto his feet. "I'm going to climb the mountain now."

"It's dangerous to climb up the mountain at night." The fairy thing said. "I'll make sure it'll be safe for you to go up. I doubt anyone will come in here."

The white hedgehog went outside at night and tried to use his psionics to levitate to the top of the mountain. But he couldn't do it, confusing him.

"Huh? How come I can't use my psychic powers?" Silver asked.

"This is a mountain unlike any other." Chip said. "You will have to physically climb up it. It'll be straining on your body are you sure you want to climb it up now?"

"Yes." Silver answered.

"Okay, then. I'll help you." Chip responded.

After he got a third of the way up the mountain, he was pushed to the ground. Chip looked back to the hedgehog.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "Why are you carrying that boulder on your back?"

"Boulder? What boulder?" Silver replied. He looked on his back and he noticed the giant rock on his shoulders. He tried to toss the rock away but it would not budge from its place from his shoulders. "It's stuck." Chip tried to pull the rock off of his back, but couldn't. "Don't tell me I have to climb this mountain with a boulder on my back."

"Apparently, you have to." Chip said. "I'm sorry I couldn't get it off."

"It's alright." Silver stated. "We'll find a way to get it off sooner or later." As they continued to climb up the mountain, the two ended up in a thick fog. The white hedgehog started to cough in this.

"Silver, are you okay?" Chip asked.

"I should be fine." The hedgehog answered with a wheeze.

"I can't clearly make out what you are saying." Chip replied.

"What!?" Silver asked. "What's going on?" Then, he was tugged one way and then tugged another way. "Ugh. What are these things?" The white hedgehog looked towards the ones. He saw an alien resemblance on them.

"What do they look like?" Chip asked.

"They resemble the aliens I have conquered while I still served Black Doom." The hedgehog replied. Then, he saw the figure of Black Doom appear before him.

"You come on this mountain to find something." Black Doom stated. "But you will never find it."

"How could you be still alive?" Silver asked him in shock.

"You have brought me back to life." Black Doom mocked the white hedgehog. "I'll be the very thing that will destroy you."

"I'm not going to let that happen." Silver stated to him as he was able to regain his mind blades. "You will fail now."

Black Doom floated around the white hedgehog. Silver tried to pursue him with levitation but couldn't get off the ground. Black Doom fire out psychic fire towards the hedgehog and Silver dodged out of the way.

"So, the boulder is keeping me grounded." Silver thought. "I guess I'll have to face him without it." He dodged out of the way of the fire again and slashed Black Doom with one of his own blades.

"I will show you how inferior you are as a lifeform." The menace had stated as he teleported out to the side. Two psychic sickles appeared beside him and they were hurled towards Silver. The white hedgehog got some cuts on his arms.

"Ugh." Silver stated.

"Are you okay?" Chip asked.

"I'll be fine." The white hedgehog answered. Black Doom just mocked him and threw two more psychic blades at him. Silver jumped out of the way and kicked him hard. The alien overlord was pushed back.

"Hmph, perhaps I misjudged your inferiority as a life form." Black Doom answered. "None the less…" The alien formed five energy fields around him and started to fire meteors at the hedgehog. "Be gone." A whole shower came at the white hedgehog. Silver was barely able to dodge out of the way and stabbed Black Doom in the chest with both mind blades.

"Grah… you… This is… not over..." Black Doom said falling backwards onto the hard ground. He noticed that Black Doom's head started to fall out of place.

"Huh? Black Doom is someone else?" Silver thought. Then, he pulled off the head of the alien and was horrified to find himself under the mask. "NO! How could this be!? I'm right here! How could I be in the Black Doom suit too!? That's impossible!"

"I think I'm starting to get it now." Chip stated to him.

"What do you think it is?" Silver asked the little guy.

"Has everyone forgiven you for your time in Black Doom's army?" Chip asked.

"Yes, everyone has." Silver answered. "What does that have to do with the situation?"

"I think there is one person who has to forgive you." The fairy added.

"Who is that person?" the hedgehog asked.

"I'm getting the idea that it is you, Silver." Chip commented.

"How could it be me?" Silver rebuked.

"I don't know much about what you gone through." Chip said. "I see that everyone has forgiven you and moved on, while you continue to cling to the past and not let yourself move on with your life." Silver looked to the ground and began to cry in shame over what he had done. Then, Chip flew over to the crying hedgehog. "Come on." He said trying to comfort him from his self-loathing. "Let's continue onwards."

They continued up the mountain, but Chip himself stopped. Silver turned around to the little fairy in confusion.

"Chip?" Silver asked. "What's going on?"

"A force is preventing me from going farther." Chip replied. "This is as far as I can go. We have to make the rest of your trip by yourself."

"What about you?" Silver stated.

"I'll go back to the others and make sure they are okay." The fairy said flying away.

"Wait, Chip." The hedgehog replied, stretching out a hand. "Please don't leave me." But Chip faded from sight. Knowing he couldn't reach the little friend, he continued up Harmony Mountain despite his deep sadness, noting an eagle climbing up the mountain as well.

Silver could tell that he was to soon reach the summit. He looked down and he was shocked as he could no longer see the ground.

"How high up am I?" He asked himself. Then, he sniffed the air. "And what is that fragrant smell?"

"You need to climb up higher." A voice stated. The albino hedgehog turned and he saw his comrade Eclipse floating before him.

"Eclipse?" Silver asked in surprise. "I thought you went back with the other Zorda."

"I did." The alien replied. "I am the spirit of his sincere gratitude."

"What do you have to be thankful for?" Silver replied. "I found myself in a shell of Black Doom."

"I noticed the image as well." The spirit said.

"I'm unfit for anyone." Silver answered. "My dearest Aleema, my children, or anyone anymore. I'm just a cruel heartless monster."

"If you are the cruel heartless monster that you claim, why are there so many people that wish to see you happy?" Eclipse pointed out. "That is merely your inner darkness who seeks to pull you back down. You have to continue climbing upwards." Silver looked upwards to the peak. "There is also someone at the top who wants to talk to you up there."

"Who?" Silver asked.

"Head up and you'll find out." The spirit said, before vanishing. "Don't be afraid of the summit, m'lord." Thus Silver found the strength and will to continue climbing.

 _Then, at last, Silver reached the top of the mountain. He was shocked on what he found for the top was as bright as the noon day even though it was still nighttime. He saw a fertile, peaceful garden. He heard the chirping of flickies in the air and felt the gentle breeze. In the background, there was beautiful music and singing. The white hedgehog continued to carry the boulder on his back as he wandered through this place._

 _"What is this place?" Silver asked himself. "I know I've been in Chao gardens before but they have never gotten anywhere close to this." He continued to look around. "Where am I?"_

 _"Silver? Is that you?" a voice said to him. The albino hedgehog turned around. There was a blue hedgehog with a five o' clock shadow. He was dressed in a robe of white linen. "Wow, you have changed your appearance."_

 _"P-P-Paulie…" Silver stated in surprise. "I thought you were killed. That's what my relatives said to me."_

 _"Well, I ended up falling asleep." Paulie explained. "Then, I found out to be one of the welcomed. And was allowed to enter here."_

 _"And where is here?" Silver asked._

 _"This is Gratia Garden, the place of absolute paradise. And for some reason, we get to wear white bath robes." Paulie continued. "Very few people whom were alive get to see this place in their lives. Isn't it beautiful, son-in-law?"_

 _"It is." Silver responded._

 _"But I also sense that something is bothering you." The blue hedgehog in linen told him. "I shall take you to the garden keeper."_

 _"Very well, then." Silver said. "Let the way. Everything just seems to be traveling so quickly." Paulie took Silver by the hand and guided him through the garden. He noticed other mobians, humans, and mederex out in the field; among them were Kat and Maria Robotnik, both wearing the white linen robes._

 _They came across the Garden Keeper in the center of the area. He was a white sheep mobian boy, who appeared no older than six years old. Purity radiated brightly from the child like warm light from the sun itself. The lamb turned to the two hedgehogs. Paulie nudged Silver to move forwards towards him. The boy smiled._

 _"Welcome." The lamb said. "What brings you here?"_

 _"I've journeyed up the side of Harmony Mountain to see what was here." Silver said to him._

 _"Go on." The lamb asked._

 _"I've ended up despising myself. I feel as though I have brought my family shame." The white hedgehog. "I have failed as a brother, a husband, a father, and a leader. I want to make it up to them, but I don't know how." The lamb went forward towards Silver._

 _"My child, I see that there are many burdens that are on your shoulders." The lamb stated to him. "I know that you will be able to do much good for those you cherish near and dear; you will be able to do much good for those whom you were called to lead."_

 _Then, the lamb took Silver into his arms. And at that moment, the boulder that was on the hedgehog's shoulders crumbled into dust. The albino noticed that there was a purifying warmth inside of his chest._

 _"Be healed." The lamb said. "May these past doings no longer trouble you, Silver the Hedgehog." Then, the albino looked at the lamb and his eyes went wide in awe as everything faded to white. And the song in the background done a crescendo up to its climax…_

Then, Silver found himself laying on his back. He wondered what had just happened from these things that were in his head.

"Was I dreaming?" he thought to himself. He looked and saw he was in a field of well-watered grasses. He got up on his feet and looked out; he noticed the sunrise and he was on the top of Harmony Mountain. "It… It wasn't a dream… It actually happened."

Silver levitated down the side of mountain, where he encountered the others having breakfast in the morning light. They noticed that he had a very joyful expression on his face and he was about ready to break into song.

"Bonza, he must be really light on his feet right now." Marine commented.

"Yeah, I can tell." Tails answered as they were thinking Silver was going to dance in front of them as they were eating.

"I haven't seen him this happy since… well, since I met him for the first time." Sonic noted, surprised on how his father was acting. Then, Amy turned to Chip.

"Did we miss something?" The pink hedgehog asked the fairy.

"Yeah, we all missed something. Even I'm not aware on what happened to him." Chip said. "But from what I'm seeing, something good must have occurred."


	21. Alas Babylon: Pt 3

Alas Babylon: Pt 3

"I don't freaking believe this." Jet grumbled, putting his arms down and marching right up to the middle aged raccoon. "Captain Reginald Rescue, what in hades are you and your two fighter jocks doing here?"

"Yeah, this is sacred battle bird land. The place of our ancestors." Wave complained. "You can't just go tromping and stomping around like some kind of hoodlums defacing a public park."

"You got a lot of nerve comin' here, Rescue." Storm growled, dangerously cracking his feathered knuckles. "You better get your loud and dirty fighter jets outta Babylon Garden before I have to get mean."

The two sides glared at each other angrily until Rescue's wingmen jumped in.

"Now, just hold on everybody. Let's all calm down and try to work this out." The female mongoose protested putting her hands up between the two commanders. "We're all here to find the Chaos Emerald alter. It would be best if we concentrated on doing that."

"Your absolutely right, Lieutenant. We can't let old grievances get in the way of saving the world. So you guys are looking for the Chaos Emerald too, huh?" Techno added, looking over her maps and charts. "Well, you may be on a mission for the Royal family of West Side but you're still on Battle Bird land."

"She's right." Jet added, a smirk on his face. "I'm calling the shots here, tubby." He told Rescue, pointing a finger at the captain's fat gut. "So, I want you to send the rest of your little fighter squadron back to base. It's just you, Mina, and us… unless you wish to cause an international incident, if you know what I mean." The raccoon glared at him, angrily, before motioning to his troops.

"All pilots stand down, report back to base and await farther instructions." The other West Siders left reluctantly as Rescue and Jet tried to work out what they were going to do next. "Our records stated that the Battle Bird capital was built around the shrine. So what we're looking for should be in the very heart of the city."

"For once we agree, Captain Lardbutt." Jet added, waving a wing to the other birds. "Everybody fan out. "Search every corner of the ruins until you can find some kind of clue. Rescue and I will wait for you in the ruins of the great hall." The other birds and Mina all saluted before running off to various corners of the ruins.

"My word, you sure run a tight and efficient unit, Jet." Rescue grudgingly, complimented him. "I never thought some lice-covered bird could run a brigade so smoothly."

"Whoa, nice backhanded compliment you got there." Jet muttered. "What's your problem with me, anyway? The war is over, Rescue. Why are you still treating me like the enemy?"

"Your kind will always be my enemy, wormsucker." Captain Rescue snapped back. "Every time I see one of your disgusting beaked faces, I see one of the good men under my command you shot down. We never wanted that stupid war in the first place. You're the ones who tricked West Side and South Island into going to war with each other. So you featherbrains could seize power for yourself."

"The sultan who started that war is long dead. My generation only wants peace." The hawk replied. "Why in the name of the ancient walkers do you hate all birds for what a few did long ago?"

"Because all birds have brought me nothing but pain." Rescue yelled at him, angrily. "I wish we had been allowed to defeat you in the war fair and square."

"You already did, Captain." Jet snapped. "Don't remind me." The two glared at each other for several minutes before Wave came running back.

"Hey everybody, I think I figured out where the altar might be." The swallow declared. "It was right under our feet the whole time."

"Very good, Wave. But…" Jet looked around. "What exactly do you mean by under our feet."

"Really?" Wave asked, narrowing her eyes and shaking her head. "Have you given any thought to the fact that the crumbling wall you're surrounded by on all sides is the great assembly hall." She pointed to the floor underneath them. "Like I said, literally under your feet." The pilots all took a step back and to their surprise saw a giant mosaic on the floor behind them. In the image was a shiny and glowing emerald, laid out in such a way that you could not walk into the room and miss it.

"Huh, would you look at that." Jet shook his head. "I guess the only way to the emerald is down."

"But how are we going to get through a thick marble floor?" Rescue asked. "We could fire all of the guns on our aircraft and it still wouldn't be enough."

"Leave it to me." Bean replied, excitedly riding into the room in a cart full of dynamite. "Everybody stand clear."

"What the…?" Rescue protested as he and Mina were dragged away from the bombs' center. There was a loud earth-shattering kaboom and bits of the smashed up mosaic filled the air. The excited teen of mobians descended into the caves which ran far beneath.

"Wow, look at some of the paintings on these walls." Storm said in awe. "But why are all these battle birds wearing shower curtains?"

"Those are togas, you idiot." Wave grumbled, punching her bulky partner in the arm. "Impressive as we descend deeper and deeper into the tunnels the artwork becomes more elaborate as we go down." Captain Rescue shrugged. "I suppose the battle birds simply degenerated over time, you fallen a long way from your high and noble ancestors, Captain Jet." He stroked his double chin thoughtfully. "A result of centuries of battle bird inbreeding. Got to keep those avian bloodlines pure for the bird master race. Can't marry any of those lowly mammal mobians, am I right?"

"SIR, IS IT REALLY A GOOD IDEA TO BE INSULTING OUR ALLIES?!" Mina protested. "I KNOW YOU STILL HAVE SOME GRUDGES AGAINST THE ARMADA FOR WHAT HAPPENED BACK DURING THE WAR! BUT THIS IS RIDICULOUS!"

"Don't talk about something that happened when you weren't there for, little pup." Rescue stated, getting in front of the Babylon Rouges and pointing a finger directly at Jet's chest. "Once scum, always scum."

"Why you filthy warm-blooded livebirther…" Jet snarled. "I outta peck your eyes out and tear out your innards with my talons."

"ENOUGH YOU TWO! QUIT BEHAVING LIKE ALPHA MALES FIGHTING FOR TERRITORY!" Techno snapped finally unable to take any more of the commander's stupidity. "If you bloody cretins are too busy with your wetting contest, we'll go and find the bloomin' altar ourselves."

"I don't get it." Storm grumbled, scratching his head in confusion. "What's everybody fighting about?"

"If you don't get it now Storm, you never will." Wave replied, shaking her head.

At that moment, Mina looked up and noticed one of their group was currently missing. "Hey, did anybody see where the duck went?" The others looked around in confusion until an insane cackle came from farther down the tunnel.

"Aha, there you are my little altar. I was wondering when I was going to come across you."

"It's Bean." Wave yelled aloud. "He's found the altar." As the others listened, the crazy waterfowl continued to yammer on.

"What's that, Mister Altar you want a slice of cake? Oh, I see you're watching your figure." The duck laughed. "Oh, Mister Altar, I have a friend that Nac and Bark said I should introduce you to." Suddenly, they heard the sound of a fuse being lit. "Mister Alter meet Mister Bomb."

"OH NO!" Techno squawked. "He's going to blow the bloody altar up."

Both groups of pilots dashed down the corridor just in time to see the bomb sitting on top of the alter as the fuse slowly disappeared as it burned away.

"WE GOT TO GET THAT BOMB OFF THERE!" Rescue yelled.

"NO TIME!" Mina screamed. As Jet grabbed Bean and they all made a run for it. "IT'S GONNA BLOW!" The pilots had only run a few yards when the bomb went off, disintegrating the altar and blasting all seven of the mobians back up the shaft.

"AHH!" All of the pilots were thrown free of the hole and promptly landed back on the surface once more.

"Is everybody okay?" Jet called out, looking around to see if there were any injuries. "Did everybody make it out alive?"

"Ouch. That smarts." Wave whimpered, rubbing her hand on her sore bottom end. "I'm alright, Jet. Nothing wounded here, but my pride."

"I'm okay, boss." Storm replied, getting up and dusting himself off. "Oh hey, I found a cookie."

"I'm alright, Cap-n." Techno added, turning around and plucking a scorched feather out of her tail. "Though, I'll be dousing a tail fire for weeks to come."

"I'm alright, Captian Jet." Mina replied, standing up and looking back at the tunnel entrance regretfully. "I'm afraid the same can't be said for the emerald altar."

"You… you stupid little duck." Captain Rescue snarled, marching up to the still dizzy Bean. "You destroyed the altar that was the only way we could save the world."

"Well, thorry." Bean replied. His tongue doing a lisp through his injured beak. "I didn't mean to pith you off tho much."

"You think this is a time for making jokes?!" Rescue lunged forward, grabbing Bean by the throat and throttling him. "YOU STUPID GREEN WATERFOWL! I SHOULD BREAK YOUR NECK, PLUCK ALL YOUR FEATHERS, AND SERVE YOU UP AS NEXT THANKGIVING DINNER WITH AN APPLE IN YOUR BEAK!" Bean only gurgled in response. His eyes rolling back into his head as Rescue choked him.

"Hey, let him go." Jet protested, pulling the dynamite duck away from the crazed raccoon. "Don't you dare hurt one of my soldiers. If anyone is going to strangle that little weirdo, it's going to be me." Rescue backed down as the other battle birds looked on at Jet in shock.

"What? What is it?" Jet asked confused. "Do I have something on my beak?"

"Did you… did you just save Bean from being strangled?" Wave asked in disbelief. "I can't believe what I just saw."

"Neither can I, mate." Techno added in shock. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Jet?"

"I can't believe I saved him myself." The green hawk replied in disbelief. "There must be something wrong with my brain."

"Aww, sweety, you do care." Bean added, making a girly face. "So, big softy, you do care." Bean hugged the hawk. "Say, since we're all buddy-buddy now, care to give me Wave's phone number?" Jet look at him.

"Let go of me this instant and cease making eye contact with me or I will break every bone in your body." Jet growled, menacingly. Bean merely let go and backed off with a nervous laugh.

"Well, with the chaos emerald no longer able to be charged. We're going to have to find a different way to save the world."

"Hey boss, I think somethings wrong with the shiny." Storm commented, pulling the glowing chaos emerald out of his knapsack. "Ever since we got away from the big boom-boom, the shiny has been getting shinier."

"The chaos emerald. It's been recharged." Wave squawked in disbelief.

"How is this possible?"

"The energy from the altar's explosion must have refueled the gem." Techno offered a sigh of relief. "Well, that's certainly. Helps us out but I feel sorry for whoever has to recharge the gem at Dark Gaia's next awakening ten thousand years from now."

"So like I said, what are we supposed to do now?" Mina asked again.

"We'll take the emerald back to the Screaming Eagle. It should be safe there aboard our command ship." Jet answered.

"Now, wait just a minute. Why should we trust your bird bozos with the emerald?" Rescue protested. "I could just as easily get it to the hedgehog and his friends without your help, featherbrain."

"We were given this assignment from General Edgar." Wave protested. "It was our duty to bring the emerald back. Why do you care if we have it since it's going to the same place?"

"I don't trust you featherheads." Rescue sneered. "Now, give me the emerald or there is going to be trouble."

"Now, let me tell you what's going to happen." Jet stepped up, glaring at Rescue menacingly. "Either you get your striped tail out of Babylon Garden this instant or Storm here sits on your head and expels noxious fuses."

"You know, boss. I had seven spicy bird seed burritos for breakfast." Storm smiled, understanding Jet's intentions.

"Um, I think I'm going to head back to base now." The captain replied, taking a step back from the battle birds. "Mina, stay with them and make sure they don't do anything goofy with the emerald."

"Yes sir." The mongoose replied, saluting him. "I'll give you hourly updates on our progress."

As the pilots all headed back to their fighters, Techno and Wave each put a wing on Mina's shoulders.

"Don't worry, girl. We'll show you how to relax back on the ship." Wave smiled.

"Blimey, you'll feel totally relaxed we he get done with you." Techno agreed.

"Thanks? I think?" Mina replied, nervously as they all boarded their fighters.

Back aboard the Screaming Eagle, Jet the Hawk reported to General Edgar's office with their prize.

"Here it is, sir. The chaos emerald, recharged as promised." He laid the jewel on the desk, saluting his superior officer. "With a little bit of assistance from the turncoat Bean and Mina Mongoose, we were successful in our mission."

"Very good, Jet. You never disappointment me." Edgar smiled. "But I heard that you had an unfortunate run-in with Captain Rescue while on this mission. I assure you, that this will not be a diplomatic wrinkle that will be easily to smooth over."

"They started it, sir." Jet replied, slamming his wings down on the general's desk. "Those morons can't let go of our past mistakes and move on."

"Hmm… it sounds like they have something in common with you, my young pupil." The general cocked an eyebrow.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Jet shot back.

"Watch your tone, soldier." Edgar stood up to a height towering over Jet. "A battle bird remembers to show proper respect to his superior officers as well as his elders."

"I'm sorry, sir." Jet looked away. "But I don't understand what you mean."

"You'll figure it out soon enough, my lad." Edgar turned away to look out the viewport window inside his office. "Go now, you are dismissed for the time being."

"Thank you, sir." The hawk replied, bowing before he departed the office.

Meanwhile down in the women's barracks, three female mobians were enjoying the comfort of a hot bath, message, and sauna treatment. Relaxing in the main lounge after they were done, the three were getting manicure from a servant bird while they relaxed on velvet cushions.

"Oh wow, your recreation area is sooooo much more luxurious than ours." Mina sighed contentedly. "And these clothes, they make me feel like some exotic princess from Shamar." The three were dressed in baggy harem outfits with tight vests and veils. As the servant finished up doing, their nails and polishing Techno and Wave's beaks. She began to apply a coat of lipstick to each girl as they continued to talk.

"So what's the deal with that Jet fellow?" Mina asked. "He seems like a nice enough guy, but a bit high strung."

"The commander has his issues." Techno replied, flexing her wings as she reclined on her cushion. "He grew up without his parents and we were basically his only family."

"So, he lost his family to the war." The mongoose replied, a sad look on understanding on her veiled face. "No wonder he seems to hate us West Siders with a vengeance."

"What? Oh no, he doesn't hate West Siders at all." Wave shook her head. "He was just upset how your Captain Rescue was treating Bean."

"You have to forgive the captain his anger. Rescue lost his wife to a battle bird attack and had two raise his two younger daughters by himself." Mina shook her head. "I heard it got so unmanageable that the captain had to send his younger daughter to relatives in Down Unda during her teen years."

"No wonder he was such a bloody jerk." Techno sighed. "I just wish he had handled the situation back there better."

"But wait, wasn't that duck accompanying you guys, the Dynamite Dux?" Mina asked. "I thought he was a member of the Hooligans: Wanted for crimes against West Side and South Island."

"Yes, unfortunately, Old Bean is a traitor to sultan and country." Wave sighed. "We aren't exactly happy that he went and joined the Hooligans."

"Then, why did your captain Jet defend him so vigorously against Rescue's temper?" The mongoose asked, curiously. The other two girls fell silent and remained so for the rest of their spa time.

* * *

Outside of the Screaming Eagle, a small aircraft approached the flying fortress undetected. Several shadowy figures landed on top of the airship and began to climb their way down the sides, trying to remain undetected.

"This is it. This is where the emerald is." A fat gluttonous blob told the others. "Let's get the rock for Dark Gaia. The rest of them are dinner."

As the zeti and his shadowy minions clawed their ways towards the airship windows. The battle birds aboard had no idea of the danger they were in…


	22. Alas Babylon: Pt 4

Alas Babylon: Pt 4

KA-THUNK.

"Hey, did you girls hear something?" Mina asked, as the three girls were putting their uniforms back on. "It sounded like something was crawling up the side of the ship."

BOOM. A loud noise came from the other side of the wall.

"Now, I definitely heard that." Techno replied. "I think somebody's on the other side of this wall. But that's all just open air."

BOOM.

"I hear you knocking." Wave chirped nervously. "But you can't come in."

SKRUNTCH! Suddenly, a hand burst through the metal grabbing around at open air as if to snag one of the girls. The three female mobians stood there staring for a moment, before having a reaction stereotypical to their gender.

"EEK!"

Wave, Mina, and Techno ran screaming from the women's locker room running down the hall to where they ran into Jet and Storm.

"Girls, what's wrong?" Jet asked. "Why did you come running out in the hallway screaming? What were those loud noises on the side of the Screaming Eagle?" He stared that them for a moment, before his eyes went wide. "Why aren't the fronts of your uniforms zipped up!?"

SLAP. SLAP. SLAP. All three of them struck the green hawk furiously, leaving three red palm prints on his cheek.

"None of your business, you bloody pervert." Techno grumbled, zipping up her collar. "We had something scary try to break into our locker room."

"It started coming through the wall from the outside." Wave continued, buttoning her top. "And if you weren't so busy drooling over our cleavage, you'd go and see what just forced its way onto the ship."

"Ow. That stung." Jet whined rubbing his swollen cheek. "So, we have an intruder. What do you want me to do about it?"

"If you were a gentleman, you'd get Storm and that lunatic and go protect us from whatever came in through that hole. A lady needs to be protected." Mina looked back at the other two girls, raising her fist. "There is a big scary monster back there and if either one of you brings up that equality BS right now, I'll punch your lights out."

Jet simply chuckled and motioned to Storm.

"Come on, big guy. Let's go take care of the big scary monster before it hurts these three."

"Comin' boss." Storm answered, before looking back to the three girls. "Don't worry about that monster, ladies. I'll squash him flatter than a pancake." He paused. "Maybe I should have that for dinner."

"Hurry. Our hero, the imbecile." Wave groaned, rolling her eyes. The two battle birds headed back towards the locker room where they heard the sound of containers being torn open and belongings thrown around.

"No, it's not in here. Nor in here." A deep stupid sounding voice complained. "Darn it, where is that emerald?"

"Huh? That voice sounds kind of dumb." Storm noted. "Reminds me of a buddy of mine from the Mystic Ruins who's a kitty with a pet fog."

"Whoever they are, they sure sound big." Jet noted. "Be on guard, you big lummox. We could be attacked at any second." The two peaked into the locker room and saw a big disgusting blob in humanoid form digging through somebody's locker and pulling out a pair of three month old unwashed socks.

"Mmm… this looks tasty." The fat blob declared, holding the smelly socks over his head. "I think I'll have an appetizer before anything going to the main course." The plump beast quickly devoured the socks before turning to see the two battle birds. "Hey, it's those featherheads. Get 'em."

Three of the shadow beasts rushed at Jet and Storm swinging their claws wildly as they tried to cut them open. The two Babylon Rouges immediately pulled out their laser pistols, opening fire on the scary menacing forms.

"Eat laser, you scumbags." Jet declared, zapping two of the shadow beasts into dust. When nearly all of his shadow goons were beaten, the overweight slob finally did something to deal with the two intruders.

"Oh, tasty guns." He reached out grabbed the pistols and ate them. "Now, what are you going to do, bird boys?" The two battle birds looked at each other, then both smiled.

"This." Storm declared, plowing straight into the fat zeti and knocking him off his feet. He looked up into the vent before yelling. "Bean, we could use your help down here, if you're not too busy." But no response came.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls were dealing with their own threats as the shadow creatures crowded in on them in the hallways.

"Ugh, it's no bloomin' use girls." Techno complained, punching out one of the shadow creatures for every one of these bloody menaces we take down, another one takes its place.

"We need to find a way to stop these monsters once and for all." Wave agreed, pecking them in the face one by one with her beak, destroying them. "But what can we do against such a heartless foe?"

"These monsters are the gaia beasts that have been popping up near all the cracks around Mobius." Mina explained, punching and kicking the little glowing creatures and making them vanish. "It seems that they are vulnerable to light."

"Then, I think I know how to defeat them." Wave added, fighting off another one-eyed creature. "Techno, can you patch in to the Screaming Eagle's control systems and flood every hallway and corridor with light."

"I think I can, but it'll take me some time." The canary ran over to a maintenance hatch on the wall, flipping it open and hooking her little mini-computer into the wiring. "You keep these blokes busy while I bypass the ship's security protocols."

"I think we can hold them off." Wave replied, leaping up and kicking one of the shadow creatures with her foot talons. "Let's see how you guys like a face-full of bird scratches."

"Yeah, that's it. You protect the hall facing that way and I've got this side covered." Mina replied, unleashing several furious kung-fu blows on the unsuspecting gaia creatures. "It's a good thing I picked up some fighting techniques from that Chun-nin chameleon I used to date." She picked up one of the smaller shadow creatures with her tail and threw it at another one. "Yeah, girl power and all that stuff."

All over the ship, shadow creatures borne from Dark Gaia swarmed the decks. Pilots and enlisted soldiers fought them off bravely driving the beasts back with physical attack and blaster fire.

One of soldiers ended up looking out the window.

"Why are the clouds purple?" A solider asked.

"Never mind that, just keep fighting." Another called out.

The battle birds fought bravely but they were outnumbered, a hundred to one. Many countless shadow beasts fell before the birds. Nearly a dozen rouges, fell before the terrible numbers that swarmed them.

Near the hole they first came in, Zomom menaced Jet and Storm.

"So, are you tasty looking chicken gonna give me the emerald." Zomom asked, stuffing his face with stinky socks and undergarments he had pulled from the lockers. "I wanna get that emerald for Dark Gaia before I finish eating all this yummy laundry."

"You think you're gonna eat us, you tub of goo." Storm snarled, clenching his fist. "You wanna piece of me, lard butt. You've bitten off way more than you have room for." The two titans smashed into each other like a pair of angry sumo wrestlers. They smashed through several walls in their battle, pounding on each other as if they were two angry grizzly bears. "RAWR!"

"Squash you, now." Zomom said.

"No, squash me later." Storm answered, punching the zeti glutton in the face. "I'll pound you into a useless pile of lard."

* * *

In his private chamber, General Edgar was putting a final detail on a project, blissfully unaware of the combat going on the rest of the ship.

"Finally, my replica of Babylon Garden is completed down to the finest detail." The general said proudly. "It took three weeks to get all of the toothpicks and tiny parts together but now my project is now refect and ready to…"

BOOM! The two fighting giants smashed their way through the chamber tearing apart the miniature city beneath their feet as if they were re-enacting the latest Gollyzilla movie. Before finally crashing through the wall on the other side.

"Damnit." Edgar stood there for a moment before clenching his wings in rage. "JET! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO LET YOUR PILOTS ROUGH HOUSE ON THE UPPER DECKS!"

* * *

The two continued their battle across the ship, sweat trickling down their foreheads as they began to run out of steam. Finally the pair crashed into the kitchen where they saw row after row of fried steak, muffins, chocolate pie with whipped cream and various other foods and beverages prepared for that nights meal.

"FOOD!" Both exclaimed at once, dropping the fight and running over to stuff their faces.

Meanwhile, several decks below, Jet fired his blaster at the ceiling just above the hole Zomom had torn in the side of the ship, melting part of the wall down over the hole and sealing it up.

"There we go, that should stop any more of those things from getting in here." Jet exclaimed, running down the hallway and zapping every shadow beast he could find. "Now, all I have to do is get rid of the ones still in here."

On the other side of the Screaming Eagle, Techno finally finished with her computer work.

"It's all done, girls." The canary declared as the other two mobians started to tire from all the fighting. "Lighting up the ship… now." The halls were flooded with light causing the shadow creatures to scream in agony, covering their eyes and fleeing in every possible direction. Techno hit a switch on her computer that opened every porthole on the ship. The shadow beast swarmed out of the holes by the dozen trying to escape the bright lights. Hundreds of the creatures tumbled out of the Screaming Eagle's open ports and tumbled to their doom.

Back in the kitchen, the two gluttons had finished stuffing themselves and returned to fighting. But as bruised as Zomom was, he managed to strike down Storm with a sucker punch sending the big bird tumbling to the ground.

"Looks like I took care of you." The overweight zeti boasted. "Yippee, I'm having fried chicken for lunch."

"Ay, why don't you forget about that bird brain and come try wat I've got over hear for you." Bean came waltzing into the kitchen wearing a chef's hat and apron, carrying a try of lit bombs and setting them down in front of Zomom. "Eat up while they are still sizzling."

"Mmm, pop overs." The zeti stated, licking his lip. He picked up the entire tray and poured all the bombs down his throat. "These are very good. What flavor are they?"

"Grenade flavored." Bean replied.

"What?" The zeti put his hand over his mouth. "Uh oh." He exploded as he belched, turning him into piles of goop.

"Hey." Bean protested. "You forgot to say, 'excuse me'."

It was only a short time later when the battle birds had tended to their wounds and cleaned up the vessel. Jet was standing before Bean and Storm, not believing what they had just told him.

"So, wait a minute. You two, actually planned to have the fight go to the kitchen and Bean was going to feed him the bombs?" The green hawk stared at them, slapjawed. "I can't believe the two of you could plan out anything more complicated than an etch-a-sketch drawing."

"Yep, fatzo here, got that overgrown tomato down to the kitchen and I blew him up real good." Bean chuckled. "He wasn't very smart so it was real easy to fool him."

"Bean… I've been really harsh on you because you betrayed us before, but you really came through for us this time." Jet apologized, trying to swallow his pride. "What I'm saying is I forgive you for what you did when you betrayed your family in the Babylon Rouges."

"Wow, I never thought Mr. Stick-in-the-mud would say something like that." Bean replied, hugging Jet around the waist.

"Don't push your luck." Jet added, causing the dynamite duck to take a step back. "Sorry."

"Anyway, Bean. I decided to have a word with General Edgar about getting you re-instated in the battle birds, so you can come home." Jet looked away, not wanting to face Bean as he said this. "It would be good to have you back on the team and I'm sure you'd love to rejoin your family again."

"Uh… Jet." Wave responded. "He kinda ran out the door while you were talking." Jet turned around to notice the little duck was gone.

"Why that little… hey, look he left a note here." Mina picked up a piece of paper off the floor and handed it to Jet.

At that moment, a loud boom echoed through the ship and the Screaming Eagle tipped over to one side. "HEY! OUR REAR ENGINES BEEN TAKEN OUT!" Techno shrieked as everyone else ran to look out the portside window at the smoking engine. Jet looked at the note Bean had left, reading it under his breath.

"Dear Captain Stick-in-the-mud, hey I really appreciate your offer but I kind of have a family of my own. Sure, one is a backstabbing weasel and the other a psycho bear who doesn't talk much, but hey they're family. And as payment for my services, I have proceeded to clean out all of the weapon supplies, ammunition, food stores, and ladies undergarments from the ship. (You won't believe how much Techno's frilly unmentionables can fetch on the black market). Anyway, I set my bombs on the back engine and blew up everybody's jets and extreme gear so you can't follow me. Don't worry I'm sure Techno will have them fixed in no time. But I'll be long gone. Thanks again for the adventure, it's a blast. Your old pal, Bean."

Jet crunched up the paper and threw it away, while everyone else was screaming their heads off.

"My beautiful model." General Edgar cried. "How could those two idiots smash it?"

"Boss, does this mean... Bean's going away again?" Storm asked, confused.

"By bloody panties are gone. I can't believe he stole all my underwear!" Techno shrieked.

"If I ever get my talons on that dirty bird, I'll pluck him and fricassee him in a stew." Wave squawked.

"Well, I guess we'd better go check the mobian black market and see if we can get our clothes back." Mina concluded. "Boy, is Captain Rescue not going to believe this one."


	23. Collision of Black and White

Collision of Black and White

Team Dark had finally finished up a mission that they were asked to do. Shadow, Rouge, and Dulcy were at a club in Shamar. The music in the background was that of local musicians playing their music.

"Another job, well done. I say." Dulcy said to her companion.

"I can agree with that." Rouge replied to her. "That thief was a menace that kept evading the authorities, at least we were able to capture him."

"Do you know what's going to happen to him?" The dragon asked her.

"Who knows?" The bat girl replied. "Probably going to be locked up, but it's not really our problem."

"Where's Shadow at?" Dulcy asked, looking for Shadow.

"He went outside to get some air." Rouge replied.

Shadow was outside on the balcony looking out to the rest of the city. He is looking down to the streets below. Then, a party of heroes caught his attention.

 _"It's Sonic's team."_ Shadow thought to himself. Then, he noticed Silver moving with them. _"Hmph, so that spoiled prince is moving around with his daddy. Well, I am going to probably pay them a visit."_ Then, Shadow began to leave the club and he followed them. He kept his distance until they arrived at a hotel in the nicer part of the city.

"It time to get to the reserved rooms." Silver stated to them.

"Rooms?" Tails answered. "We got more than one?"

"Yes, we will need to rest up before heading off for Chun-nin." The older hedgehog stated. "Sonic and Amy are getting their own room." Then, he turned to his son. "I know that the two of you are engaged, so I'm trusting the two of you to your own room." He paused. "Just behave yourselves, okay?"

"Don't worry, pops." Sonic replied.

"We'll behave." Amy added.

"Good." Silver stated. "Now, you guys, go ahead up to your rooms. There is something I need to take care of, I'll join you later."

"Okay, Mr. Hedgehog." Marine replied. The four younger mobians went up to the rooms with Chip. While Silver went down the street, Shadow decided to follow just the white hedgehog. Silver continued until he left the city to the abandoned train station and then he stopped.

 _"What brings you here?"_ Shadow thought. _"What kind of business do you have?"_

"I know that you have been following me." Silver spoke out loud. "Why don't you just reveal yourself to me instead of trying to hide in the shadows?"

"You're one to talk." Shadow responded. "For you were away for many years." Then, Silver turned around. "You were given a responsibility to protect your nation and you abandoned it."

"You have no idea the pain that I have gone through." Silver replied to him.

"The pain that you have gone through is nothing compared to mine." Shadow responded. "Sylvanus Hedgehog."

"Just who are you anyway?" The hedgehog king stated to him.

"Do you not know who I am?" The black hedgehog asked. "I was a victim of rejection. You got the throne, the one I was promised. Your birth caused it that I would be cast aside. I have come back to reclaim MY throne."

"Oh… you're what's his face. Uh…" Silver stated. "Uh… I know the name. It's on the tip of my tongue. Uh…"

"It's Shadow." The black hedgehog replied.

"Yeah, that guy." Silver responded. "What's a mercenary like you trying to make a claim to the throne?"

"Did you not realize I was the first born out of the three of us: Me, you, and Charles?" Shadow explained taking a fighting stance. "Only a fool would think I wasn't your eldest brother."

"So, you want to fight me?" Silver asked, taking a stance. "Well, I'll test your claim as the ultimate life form."

Shadow rushed forwards to strike Silver, but the older hedgehog was able to dodge out of the way. Silver countered with a series of punches; the ultimate life form blocked the series of blows and knocked the older hedgehog backwards. Silver was able to land on the ground.

Shadow pulled out his gun and shot at Silver used his psionic shield to block the bullets. He used some of his abilities to flank Shadow with some barrels. They directly hit the black hedgehog in the side knocking him over. Shadow didn't notice the chaos drive fell out of his possession.

Silver floated forward and Shadow got back up on his feet; he launched a powerful kick knocking Silver into the ground. The albino did a flip to get on his feet; Shadow did a spin dash sending Silver flying into the wall. The albino noticed chaos energy coming from the chaos drive.

Shadow pulled out his gun again and started firing at Silver again. Silver floated out of the way and summoned his mind blades. He knocked the bullets away with the blades, one of which got directly back at Shadow hitting his arm.

"Ugh!" Shadow stated, as he flinched. Silver reached the chaos drive as Shadow prepared to shoot again.

"Chaos Control!" Silver shouted. The albino disarmed Shadow and destroyed the gun, then turned to pull the bullet out of Shadow's arm and close the wound with his psionics. He jumped back as the effects wore off. "You're only hurting yourself when you are fighting me."

"I am not hurting myself." Shadow answered. "I'm just ending your reign of South Island."

"I'm not ruling South Island right now." Silver replied. "I retired from being king. I continued to let Aleema rule until Sonic is of age or done with adventuring. So, you have no reason to attack me." He paused as he realized something. "Wait, this has nothing to do with the throne, does it. It's only a cover try to make your actions justified."

"Quiet, I don't want to hear a word on what you have to say." Shadow responded bitterly.

"I can sense some of your emotions still haven't thawed out from your cryogenic prison." Silver stated. "Some of with, I can recognize easily. I need to know what happened to you." The ultimate life form stayed silent for a bit.

* * *

 _A little Shadow was out in the streets after he ran away from the palace. He decided to hide in a cardboard box as it started to rain._

 _"Stop thief!" A voice cried out. The black hedgehog looked out to see what was going on. At that moment, he noticed a bat girl heading down the alleyway. She snuck behind the box that he was in. Then, he saw what appeared to be a baker look around. The baker roared and stormed back to his shop. He looked at the bat girl for a moment and she looked back at him. She had a stolen loaf of bread in her hand. They heard the sound of Shadow's stomach growling. The girl walked up to him while breaking the loaf into two._

 _"Here, take it." She said. "I can hear your hungry." Shadow just took the half from her. They sat by each other and ate._

 _"Who are you anyway?" Shadow asked the bat girl._

 _"My name is Rouge." The bat said. "What's your name?"_

 _"My name is Shadow; Shadow the Hedgehog." The hedgehog answered._

 _"Shadow?" Rouge asked in shock. "What's the little prince doing out in the streets?"_

 _"I ran away from home." The hedgehog answered. "And I'm no prince anymore. I've lost everything to some baby I don't even know."_

 _"Well, I'm sorry to hear that." Rouge replied and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Just stick by me and you'll survive in the streets. Trust me on it."_

* * *

"I was wondering about the bat girl you constantly hanged out with." Silver commented. "But she is alive and well from what I hear."

"That's not it." Shadow stated.

"Then, who is it about then?" Silver stated again.

"I spent some time with Rouge. We stole what we needed to for our survival." Shadow explained. "But one day, we ended up trying to steal from someone who ended up being a bit too powerful to handle."

* * *

 _Shadow and Rouge were backed in a corner. They were cornered by an intimidating mobian rhino pounding his fist into the palm of his hand._

 _"You think you could get away with stealin' from my shop, you little brats?" The rhino stated. "Well, I'm going to teach you punks a lesson about thievery."_

 _"Oh, there you two are." A female voice stated. The rhino turned around and they saw a human woman. She was fair-skinned with long blonde hair; she wore a blue dress and coat with matching penny loafers. "I've been looking all over for you."_

 _"Do you know these little twerps?" the rhino asked._

 _"Yes… they're… my servants. They are new to the area and got lost." She fibbed. "I was looking for them for a while."_

 _"They have stolen some stuff from my shop." The rhino explained._

 _"Don't worry about it. I'll pay you for it." She replied._

 _"Oh… you're one of the Robotniks." The rhino proclaimed. "One of, if not, the wealthiest family on all of Mobius with wealth in the billions." The tough mobian turned to the little kids. "Just make sure you teach these servants of your some manners." Then, the rhino walked off._

 _"Thanks for helping us." Rouge stated._

 _"You're welcome." She said._

 _"Who are you?" Shadow asked._

 _"My name is Maria Robotnik." The woman stated. "I would like you to come with me."_

 _"Why?" Rouge asked._

 _"To come back home with me." She replied. "And from there you'll never have to steal again._ _"_

* * *

"Thus she took us in as siblings." Shadow stated.

"Hold on a second," Silver interrupted. "If you ended up adopted by the Robotnik's, why would you need to do mercenary work when you were set for life?"

"I was training to become the World's Ultimate Lifeform and to one day reclaim what was taken from me." Shadow stated. "By force, if needed. I was able to get my revenge on my father but Charles was the only one left in the way." He paused. "But I would never get to achieve the throne for Maria was diagnosed with a fatal illness, one without a known cure. The three of us went up to the Space Colony Arc to be with Professor Gerald Robotnik, her grandfather, to be safe until we could find a cure."

* * *

 _Shadow and Rouge were on the Space Colony Arc, they were having a coffee in the lounge. Shadow was sitting on the couch while Rouge was in a lounge chair._

 _"It's not working." Shadow stated. "We need to find a way to save Maria. She's like a sister to us, both you and I."_

 _"I can understand that." Rouge answered, taking a sip of her coffee._

 _"She has treated us like what we wished." Shadow stated. "She considered both of us her family. Something that I had longed since I left the palace."_

 _"Professor Gerald is trying the best he can with what he has." Rouge tried to reassure him._

 _"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Shadow yelled. "They are cutting the funds for his research. We need that money to find that cure for her condition." He looked out of the window looking down at Mobius. "Perhaps my blood can save her, as being in the same family as the South Island Royal household and a direct descendant of Amunrapi, it is charged with the power of the Golden Mobius Ring." Shadow explained. "That energy might be able to save her."_

 _"I'm not sure if it's even compatible." The bat girl debated with him. "We're not certain if humans could accept Mobian blood and vice versa."_

 _"We just have to try. What choice do we have?" Shadow stated looking out the window towards Mobius below. "It seems as though everyone is against us." Rouge walked up to him._

 _"Even if you believe everyone in the world will be against you, know that I'll always be by you side." Rouge responded. "Remember that."_

* * *

"We started preparing tests to see if my blood was compatible with hers." Shadow explained. "But on the day we were starting the tests, the ARK raid had occurred. When I escaped from prison with Rouge and Eggman, the first thing I did was check on the status of Maria."

"What was the results?" Silver asked.

"I found out that she was taken into custody and then given to foster parents." The ultimate lifeform started to show signs of tears. "She would slowly and inevitably wither away into nothing. And later research showed mobian and human blood is compatible." He became more enraged. "WE COULD HAVE SAVED HER! YOUR FAMILY'S RAID ON THE SPACE COLONY ARK IS WHAT DOOMED HER!"

"Shadow, calm down." Silver stated. "I can feel your pain."

"HOW CAN YOU EVER FEEL MY PAIN?! HUH?!" Shadow rebuked him. "HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT IS FEELS LIKE?! YOU WERE THE FLIPPIN' KING OF SOUTH ISLAND, DAMN IT! YOU NEVER EVER EXPERIENCE PAIN!" Shadow lowered his voice. "I would love to give you a sample of what it feels like."

"Then, show him." A third voice stated, breaking the two hedgehog's trains of thought. The two hedgehogs looked around.

"Huh? Who's there?" Silver asked.

"I am." The voice stated. They saw a big muscular red zeti with cyan claws and black horns sitting on one of the box cars. "You wanted to inflict pain upon Silver, so do and be done with it. Get your revenge. Make him suffer."

"I don't take orders from the likes of you." Shadow stated.

"You're one of the Deadly Six." Silver stated.

"You are correct, I am Zavok." The zeti mentioned. "You don't need to introduce yourself I already know you well, Silver the Hedgehog."

"How do you know me?" Silver stated taking a fighting stance.

"I have found some friends and they told me about you." Zavok stated, snapping his fingers. Then, some Black Arm aliens appeared from the shadows.

"Black Arms?" Silver asked. "I thought they were eliminated."

"You actually thought you destroyed them all? You forgot that there were some loyal to Black Doom who weren't a part of the invasion force on Mobius. Because of your treachery and the departure of the Black Comet, they now are stuck on this planet." The zeti explained. "The ones in warmer, moister climates are now getting infected with disease. They only want one thing and one thing alone… revenge, especially against you."

"I don't think on how you were able to convince them to join you." Shadow mocked him.

"You take me as a fool?" Zavok boasted. "I convinced them that I was Black Doom returned from the grave. But enough talk, it's time to meet your fate." The zeti raised his arm. "Attack!"

The aliens rushed towards the two hedgehogs. Shadow and Silver got out of the way of the attacks in which the Black Arms had initiated. Shadow had fired off his guns to the aliens, while the albino brought out his mind blades. The aliens paid more attention to Silver, allowing the black hedgehog to get a few of them down. He turned to face Zavok.

"So, you speak of revenge?" Shadow asked.

"This is what you crave, so you must do it." The zeti stated. "Think about what your precious Maria wanted you to do." The black hedgehog stood still for a minute with his eyes closed. Then, he reopened them.

"Maria… she would not have wanted me to get revenge." Shadow stated. "She wanted to make me happy."

"You would be happy by killing Charles and seizing the throne." Zavok answered. "Isn't that what you always desired?"

"Yes, that is what I desired at the time." Shadow replied. "But I now learned that there is more to me than just the throne. I'm actually impressed with what Silver was able to accomplish."

"HUMILITY?! COMING FROM THE WORLD'S ULTIMATE LIFE FORM?!" The zeti protested. "I am not going to allow this to continue."

"It's not like you did anything." Shadow stated.

"HEY, I AM THE LEADER OF THE DEADLY SIX!" Zavok rebuked. "But enough talk, have at you." The zeti charged at the black hedgehog and Shadow dodged out of the way. The black hedgehog was able to pull out a second chaos drive.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow stated. A spear made from pure chaos energy came from his hands and went right through the zeti's shoulder; Zavok roared as he grasped the wounded area.

"It seems I underestimated you." The red zeti proclaimed stated, fleeing. "Mark my words, this isn't over."

"Hmph, and I was expecting a greater challenge." Silver made quick work of the Black Arms that attacked them. The two of them caught their breath.

"I say that we are done fighting." Silver stated.

"But I still don't understand the attacks." Shadow stated. "I must know."

"Do you really want to know the reason why I got the throne?" Silver asked him.

"You were the King of South Island?" The ultimate life form stated in shock. "I thought Charles was the king."

"Temporarily." Silver explained. "He resigned from power, shortly after the ARK raid. Even to this day, he stated that it was one of the biggest mistakes he ever made."

"What happened?" Shadow asked.

"It was discovered after the fact, the evidence that used to justify the raid on the Space Colony ARK turned out to be fabricated. Charles, GUN, and everyone involved were deceived into doing such actions." Silver explained. "All we were able to piece together from what is known is that there was a scientist who was jealous of Professor Gerald's achievements who wanted to get rid of him for his own personal gain. GUN was unable to find out the identity of the mastermind."

"Is there any way to find him?" Shadow asked.

"I wish I knew more. President Thorndike and Commander Hightower are continuing their search for the one who tricked them into doing the raid." The albino stated. "I might not have seen the events, but I can sense that you are in great pain from what you have experienced. But I believe that it is time to let that pain go." Shadow could only hesitantly nod.

* * *

Later, the two hedgehogs constructed a small temporary structure. The two of them held a lit candle in their hands. Silver sat down on his shins while the candle was in his hands.

"Blessed are you whom resides in Gratia Garden." Silver stated. "You have brought Maria Celine Robotnik into this world to be a light into this broken world. She had been a blessing to those who known her, especially to my brother, Shadow Hedgehog, and his companion, Rouge the Bat." He paused. He had laid his candle onto the structure and stepped back to let Shadow step forward.

"Maria, I know I wasn't there to be with you in your final moments of life." Shadow answered. "But I wanted to let you know that you did more for me than what I could imagine. Thank you for what you have did for me and Rouge. I never forget you." Shadow put his candle on the structure.

"May you bring your hands of comfort to those whom mourn their loss, so they may become stronger." Silver continued. "May Maria find rest from her labors on Mobius. May your divine hands bring her home to your celestial paradise where she will enjoy everlasting joy now and for all eternity."

When Silver finished, he moved away from the stone structure. Shadow went with him but turned around to face the set one last time.

"Farewell, Maria." Shadow stated. "Until we meet again."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the nightclub, Mina was preparing to go out onto the stage. When she ended up bumping into a large elephant-like mobian whom was wearing a suit.

"Excuse me." He asked. "You don't happened to know where Mina Mongoose would be, would you?"

"I am her." Mina replied. "And who are you?"

"My name is Master Donald Elephant." Mogul lied. "I wanted to ask you something before you go onto the stage."

"What would it be?" The confused pop star asked.

"My daughter is a big fan of yours. I just happened to notice on my business trip here that you were in the area." He stated, pulling out her latest album. "Since her birthday is coming up, I was hoping that you could sign this for her."

"Oh, an autograph." She said, pulling out a pen. "Anything for a fan." She signed the album. "For a great birthday girl, Mina Mongoose." She handed the CD back to Mogul. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Mogul stated, patting her on the head. "You made my daughter a happy girl." As he walked off, Mina didn't notice a red symbol appear on her forehead. One that was identical to the one Marine got.

"And you made me a happy man." He chuckled under his breath. The magic seal on the mongoose girl disappeared before she got on the stage.


	24. The Gift of Shadow

The Gift of Shadow

Team Dark was given a vacation for all the hard work that they have done for GUN. They were granted to stay at the Sisihutan Resort in Abadat. Meanwhile, Rouge and Dulcy were having an argument.

"Dulcy, why do you insist on wearing that?" Rouge asked.

"I like this outfit." Dulcy replied.

"Aren't you being a bit too old-fashioned?" The bat answered. "Why don't you try a bikini on, instead of a one-piece like you're wearing?"

"I really don't want the overabundance in attention, like you do." The dragon commented.

"You probably should try to be more adventurous one of these days." Rouge replied.

"Attention, passengers we are coming in for a landing." The announcer said.

"Well, I think we should get back to our seats." Dulcy said. "We'll discuss this later."

The entire team arrived at the resort location in the high rise of the big city. Shadow went up to the reception desk where the secretary was there to greet them.

"Welcome to the Sisihutan resort." The secretary said. "How may I help you?"

"We were here for a reservation." Shadow explained to her.

"Let me check the books." She stated, reading the documents over. "Shadow the Hedgehog?"

"Yes." The hedgehog answered.

"Follow me." She said. The secretary had taken the three of them to the reserved room, it was a high quality room with a good view of the beach and the jungle.

"Nice room, I can get used to this." Shadow commented.

"An excellent place to relax." Rouge added, collapsing onto the bed.

"I wonder what activities are here." Dulcy answered.

"There are tons of activities to go around here." The secretary explained. "Just ask and we'll let you in on the hottest places around."

"Understood." Shadow explained. "As for me I'm going to try to relax at the beach."

"Okay, as for us girls, we'll go shopping for swim suits." Rouge answered.

"This again?" Dulcy asked in annoyance.

* * *

Shadow ended up at the beach, but he noticed that no one was present in the area. He smirked as he entered.

"Well, I guess I get the whole beach to myself." He stated looking for a place to lay down, but he then felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, are you here for the beach clean-up?" A girl's voice asked him. Shadow turned around to see who was talking to him. He saw a female blonde hedgehog with long hair and aqua eyes. She was wearing a water blue kebaya with a dark blue short-sleeved shirt over it.

"What? Maria?" Shadow asked.

"Maria? Who's that?" The hedgehog asked. "My name is Sangkhum Kintobor. But people call me, Hope."

"Sorry about that." Shadow answered. "You had a striking resemblance of an old friend I used to know."

"That's alright." Hope replied. "What's your name?"

"My name is Shadow." The male hedgehog answered. "What brings you here?"

"I live in the area." Hope replied.

"Where in the city?" He asked.

"Out in the countryside." She answered. "I can see you're not from around here."

"You can say that." He replied, nervously.

"There is a warning about the beach." Hope explained. "The water isn't safe to be in or even drink." This had gotten Shadow's curiosity.

"Any idea how it ended up being the case?" The black hedgehog answered.

"This was a freshwater sea with a natural filtration system at the point where it connects with the ocean." She explained. "The salt is caught in the filtration, making the water in the Barong Sea safe to drink. But it had gradually become more and more unsafe, we're assuming that the water is contaminated by something. That's why I'm here."

"I'm have some spare time on my vacation, perhaps I could be of help." Shadow answered.

"My… what a gentleman." Hope commented. Thus the two of them walked along the side of the beach looking for what caused the contamination.

"I've never heard of Kintobor before." Shadow stated. "What is that about?"

"There were hedgehogs that got adopted into the Robotnik family in the past." Hope explained. "But after Julian's fall, the hedgehogs in that family changed their last name to avoid shame from association."

"I see." Shadow replied. "I know how you feel." Then, the two continued to walk down the beach for a little bit before Sangkhum spoke again.

"It's nice to get visitors here." She added. "Abadat has a reputation of being the happiest country on all Mobius."

"Really?" Shadow asked in reply.

"Yeah." Hope answered. She stopped. "Huh, what's this?" She went over and picked up a blue rose. "A blue rose?"

"There's another one over there." Shadow continued. Soon they encountered the sand is covered with blue roses.

"These flowers aren't supposed to be on the beach." She commented, starting to feel down.

"What is the point of removing them?" A voice answered. They looked forward and out of the field of blue roses came a zeti. The pale white one with purple hair and blue eyes was heavy slouched; and his tail was like that of a rat, and his horns were curved backwards. "The effects of the blue rose aren't going to be removed easily."

"Who are you?" She asked. "And what have you done to this beach?"

"My name is Zor." The zeti answered. "And I am spreading out my sadness among the populace."

"I'm not going to let you do that." Hope said.

"Your pointless attempt to stop my plan isn't going to do that well." Zor said, disappearing into the flowers. "For I am one with the shadows." Then, the blonde hedgehog fell right into the flowers.

"Either you let Hope go, or I'm going to rip those blasted horns off of you." Shadow growled.

"Why would you say something like that to me?" Zor asked, not letting Hope go. He thought for a moment. "Oh, now I see. You're Shadow the Hedgehog. Zavok told me about you. Come and rip my horns out, if you can find me."

Shadow yelled and quickly lunged into the blue rose garden; he started ripping out every blue rose he could find.

"GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT!" Shadow roared.

* * *

He rushed in an attempt to find her losing track of time. He ended up in the jungle and got lost. He continued going in circles trying to find a way back to civilization but to no avail. He came across a monastery made of native stone. Then, he heard the sound of a bamboo flute coming from the monastery. Shadow continued walking in until he found a lone crane playing it. He stopped playing.

"Stranger, have you came to seek me?" The crane asked him.

"No, I came out here looking for someone who took someone else and I'm going to punish that person." Shadow replied.

"An unquenchable fire only destroys, but a soft flame can bring warmth to others. Does this not make sense?" The crane answered in reply.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Shadow answered.

"I see you have much to learn." The old bird replied. "Do you believe that our encounter is something that was to occur on the path of life?"

"How is that going to help me find Hope?" The black hedgehog asked.

"Does finding hope require a warm heart and compassion?" The crane asked.

"I'm talking about a person named Hope." Shadow answered in frustration.

"Will you not find her when the time is right?" The crane said. "Do you have the inner strength to find her but are not aware of that power?"

"I'm well aware of my strength for I'm the world's ultimate lifeform, Shadow the Hedgehog." The black hedgehog boasted.

"Are such words poison in a harmonious meal?" The crane answered. "Shall you let the humble Master Kwai Chang Crane aid you?"

"I don't need help from anybody." Shadow rebuked him.

"Will you not stay?" The crane asked.

"I have a hotel to go back to."

"Shall you not return?"

"You're just wasting my time." He stated, dashing off but he couldn't find his way and he ended back at the monastery again.

"Have you lost your way back?" Crane asked.

"Damn, it's getting dark." Shadow replied. "Looks like I'm going to be stuck here with you."

"Then, I shall find a bed to rest on." The old bird got up and guided Shadow to where he can rest his head.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the hotel, Rouge and Dulcy were waiting for Shadow to return. Rouge was pacing back and forth.

"Where is he?" Rouge asked. "He should have been back from the beach a long time ago."

"Maybe he's out enjoying the nightlife." Dulcy answered.

"If that were the case, he would have invited us to join him." Rouge replied, a worried look appearing on her face.

"I know that expression, girl." The dragon stated. "You're worried about Shadow."

"Why should I be worried?" Rouge said, trying to hold back her fear. "Shadow's the ultimate lifeform. He can take care of himself."

"Anyway, I'm going to get some sleep." Dulcy said. "Good night."

* * *

The next morning, Kwai Chang Crane had Shadow sit in a lotus position underneath a waterfall. The crane was by the riverside nearby.

"How long do I have to keep this position?" Shadow asked in irritation.

"You are lack discipline, are you not?" Crane asked in response. "Does not things last for as long as they are supposed to?"

"Hope could be in danger or worse." Shadow demanded. "And you are having me waste time under a blasted waterfall."

"Okay things come instantly, good things come in a day, but great things take many moons." Kwai Chang Crane responded. "Doesn't that seem to be the case?"

"Ugh, never mind." The black hedgehog muttered.

"The traveler that is answer shall come to the temple of questions." The old bird replied, continuing to play his flute.

* * *

In the big city, Zor had a battered Hope trapped in a cage. The blonde hedgehog was trying to get out of her prison.

"It brings me happiness that you are sad, but my happiness brings me pain." Zor replied.

"You are one of the foulest beings I have encountered." Hope stated.

"I shall bring misery upon Abadat." The zeti said. "Dark Gaia's goons can do that. Their bodies also water into poison, add toxins to the air, and make the ground barren."

"So, you're the one behind this!" Hope yelled.

"Even if that is the case, I'm not going to expect much results." Zor sighed. "Well, let's get the plot started. I'm going to save you, so you can watch."

Then, the Dark Gaia beasts attacked the city. Depressed people were running for their lives. Rouge and Dulcy came out to find the gaia beasts.

"These beasts are ruining our vacation." Rouge said.

"I'm more concerned about the people." Dulcy added.

"In any case, let's rid of these gaia beasts." The bat girl answered. The beasts noticed the girls and rushed towards them. Rouge and Dulcy dodged out of the way of the attackers. The bat girl jumped up into the air and did a drill kick taking down one of the gaia beasts. Dulcy formed a fireball in her hands and threw it at the beasts taking several down. The monsters continued to advance towards them as the two girls continued to fight them.

"There are so many of them." The dragon cried.

"Oh, Shadow… where are you?" Rouge asked herself. At that moment, Shadow and Kwai Chang Crane appeared from behind them. The bat girl looked behind her. "Shadow, where have you been? The city is under attack by the gaia beasts."

"I can tell." Shadow said. "I had to spend my entire vacation with some old bird."

"The fruit has long grown and now is ripe." Kwai Chang stated, taking a fighting stance. "Will you bare the results of your training?"

"What training? You haven't shown me anything." Shadow commented. A few gaia beasts came towards Kwai Chang and he used his hands and feet to dispatch the beasts. The four of them continued until they had reached Zor.

"So, you have come back." Zor asked. "with reinforcements?"

"Shadow." Hope said, gleefully.

"Your terror ends here." Shadow stated. "I'm going to end you now."

"The gaia beasts have failed me." Zor said. "But this won't." Then, a very large beast appeared before them. It was a lumbering cyclops with a magenta eye in the center of its head.

"It's a gaia titan." Rouge stated in fear. "How are we going to beat it?"

"We will find a way through hopefully." Dulcy added. The black hedgehog stepped forward towards the monster.

"You wanna pick a fight with me?" Shadow stated to the monster. "You really want to pick a fight with me?" The monster grabbed a giant club. "You have messed with the wrong hedgehog." The monster slammed the club down and Shadow stepped to the side. More gaia beasts came to prevent the other three from helping the ultimate lifeform.

Shadow began to punch the gaia titan but with no avail. The monster picked him up and threw him to the side. He slammed into a wall.

"Ugh." Shadow groaned, getting back up. The titan leapt into the air and slammed the club down again. The black hedgehog got out of the way. The ultimate lifeform didn't realize that the golden ring cuffs around his wrists were beginning to crack as something was trying to break out. The gaia titan swung his club around to smash him into the wall. Shadow got hit but was slowing down the club swing.

"It's over, Shadow." Zor said.

But before, the ultimate lifeform hit the wall, the cuffs shattered. White chaos energy surged out of Shadow's hands and feet. The black hedgehog smashed through the club of his adversary.

"What!?" The zeti shouted. Then, Shadow punched and kicked the titan. "How is this possible? His punches and kicks didn't do any damage before." Rouge noticed Shadow do an uppercut knocking the titan to the ground. Shadow leapt up.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" He shouted. A large spear came down onto the gaia titan completely shredding the intimidating foe. Then, he turned to Zor. He leapt towards the zeti and got on him.

"Hey, get off me." He said. Shadow ripped the horns off of Zor and pierced the zeti's skull with them. "ARGH!" Then, the zeti dissipated, but before doing so used his shadows to form another titan made of shadow to sneak up on the other three. Shadow saw this and turned to the titan; he leapt on top of the beast.

"CHAOS BLAST!" Shadow shouted. A huge blast of energy came from Shadow spreading outwards. It was eradicating every last gaia beast in sight. A battered and bruised Rouge and Dulcy looked at Shadow.

"Incredible." Dulcy said in awe.

"Amazing. I've never seen him do that before." Rouge commented him.

"Can he claim that he didn't have training?" Kwai Chang asked. Then, Shadow turned to the cage and was able to rip the door off. He saw Hope wasn't in a good condition.

"Hope, are you okay?" Shadow asked.

"Thank you for helping me." Hope replied, trying to get out of the cage. The ultimate lifeform helped her out of the cage, but when he did her injuries disappeared. "Shadow, what happened to your hands and feet?"

"What?" Shadow asked. He looked at his hands and feet. "What happened?"

"A rose that had yet to blossom has now fully bloomed." Kwai Chang Crane proclaimed. "Now, come and restore your friends."

"How?" Shadow asked.

"Stretch out your hand to them and see." The old bird declared. The black hedgehog went out to the girls and the two girls grabbed onto his hands. White chaos energy moved into the two female mobians and repaired whatever damage they had got in battle.

"WHAT?!" Team Dark said at the same time.

"What had just happened?" The hedgehog asked.

"Your hidden power has awakened within you, Shadow. You have a strength within you that none of your brothers have." Kwai Chang Crane explained to him. "Until you have let go of all your previous hatreds, it has remained hidden inside of you waiting to be released. The power will now allow you to mend what was broken."

"He has a healing ability?" Rouge asked.

"One that can be applied to people and nature." He stated as the white chaos energy died down from Shadow's hands.

"So, he can purify the water?" Hope asked.

"Yes, he may be able to." The crane continued. "And finally, because of his parentage, he will be the key to finally removing the curse of NIDS from Mobius."

"How?" Dulcy asked in shock.

"In time, you will know." Kwai Chang Crane answered. "But now, it is time for me to part ways with Shadow. Until we see each other again, farewell." Then, he walked away playing his flute.

"Thanks." Shadow thought, finally at peace.


	25. Distorted Reflections: Pt 1

Distorted Reflections: Pt 1

"Help. Somebody help me." The voice called out from some distant corner of the battlefield as Sonic looked amidst the wreckage. He tried to pinpoint where exactly it was coming from. The blue blur finally spotted a shaky red arm with a white glove reaching out from under the broken shell of a penguinator badnik. "Someone, please." The voice pleaded, desperately. "I'm trapped beneath this robot."

"Tails, she's over here." Sonic called out to the fox. "I think she might be wounded." Sonic and Tails hadn't seen anybody else when they ambushed that crew of badniks trying to make a sneak attack on the outskirts of Starlight City. But the plaintive cries that had started just as the battle ended showed that there had obviously been an unintended victim of Eggman's attack.

"There you go, miss. No harm done." Sonic told her as he and Tails lifted the scrap metal off of the unknown female mobian. "Don't worry, the fight's over and nobody is going to hurt you." The red female fox in a yellow jumpsuit sat up and looked around before suddenly jumping forward and embracing both Sonic and Tails in a hug.

"Oh thank you, thank you so much." The vixen exclaimed gratefully. "I don't know what I would have done if you two hadn't come along."

"Easy, easy, miss." Tails reassured her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You're going to be alright. Now, what's your name and what were you doing out here?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Allow me to introduce myself." The female fox jumped to her feet, brushing her clothes off. "My name is Fiona and I heard the sounds of a battle out here. I got curious."

"Well, you should really be more careful miss." Sonic gently scolded her. "It's dangerous when Eggman's badniks are around."

"I know I'll try to be more careful from now on." She jumped forward giving both the hedgehog and the male fox a peck on the cheek. "Lucky for me, two big strong heroes came along and rescue me."

"Uh… It's the least we could do miss." Sonic replied, stuttering.

"Say maybe we should take you some place safe." Tails said.

"Oh wait, aren't you two the famous Sonic and Tails?" She asked, squeeing. "Oh my gosh, I so totally watch you guys on the news all the time. I soooooo love stories of your awesome adventures."

"Well then, why don't you come back with us to the Sky Patrol?" Sonic asked, his ego swelling up from her fangirling. "I'm sure you'd be safe there."

"Hey great idea." Fiona exclaimed, putting an arm around each one of the guy's elbows. "I'd just love it if you two would give me a personal tour of your base." But as the three walked away, Fiona looked back over her shoulder and gave a wink to a green scarred figure watching the scene from the other side of the battlefield. The spiky porcupine in shades simply nodded at her, pleased that everything was going according to plan.

"Hey Amy, we're back." Sonic called out as the three boarded the Sky Patrol. Amy Rose was in the vessel's lounge doing a tarot reading as the two boys came in with their newest friend. Amy drew the card of death just as Fiona came through the door. She looked up to greet her fiancé and this stranger newcomer.

"Oh, hey there, Sonic." Amy stood up and gave the blue blur a kiss. "Good to see you and Tails back so early. And who's this friend you brought back with you?"

"Hi, my name's Fiona and Sonic and Tails here saved my life." The vixen stated, shaking hands with Amy Rose. "So, this is the Sky Patrol, huh? Wow, I never imagined it would be so big." Amy felt a shiver go up her spine as she touched the vixen's hand, but the pink hedgehog simply ignored it as Sonic and Tails began to show Fiona around.

"Yeah, this place is kinda huge. But I need a lot of running space to stay in shape." Sonic told her, running in place. "And Tails needs a lot of room to fly and do his sciencey stuff."

"It's called repair and inventions, Sonic." Tails rolled his eyes. "I know you mean well but I wish you'd take my work a little more seriously." Seeing a hint of tension between the two heroes, Fiona decided to use it to her advantage.

"So, one of you flies and the other runs. That's so cool." The vixen smiled, scratching the bottom of her nose with her index finger. "So, which one of you is faster: land or air?"

"Oh, I'm way faster than Tails here when I'm running." Sonic stated.

"Excuse me?" Tails asked, raising an eyebrow. "I've been keeping up with you all these years when you've been running at top speed. I think I could easily outfly you while I'm in the air and you're on the ground."

"Oh really. Is that a challenge?" Sonic asked, getting ready to take off in a sprint. "I bet I can make it all the way to Starlight Lake and back faster than you can fly one way."

"Go ahead and try Sonic." Tails replied, spinning his two tails and taking to the air. "I'll leave you in the dust before we even reach the halfway point." The two took off racing out the ship's hatchway leaving an amused Fiona watching them go with a smile.

"Wow, I can't believe how easy that was." Fiona chuckled aloud.

"How easy what was?" Amy asked, raising her own eyebrow. "It almost sounds like you wanted those two to start competing."

"Uh… I didn't mean anything." Fiona replied, sheepishly. Her eyes darting around nervously. "Hey, it sounds like somebody's coming up the landing hatchway from the outside." Amy turned to look at the entrance and saw a familiar green hedgehog come walking up the runway.

"Sonic, yo bro. You hear?" the green hedgehog looked around until he saw the pink female. "Amy, what's up? I didn't expect to see you here. Where's my bro?"

"Oh hi, Manic." Amy sighed, shaking her head. "Sonic's out showing off again. Seems like a fangirl got to his ego for the millionth time."

"Really? Bummer. I wanted to take him and Sonia to this neat little café I found in Starlight's artsy district." He held up two restaurant giftcards. "Hey, why don't I take you instead. I mean, since you're not doing anything."

"I don't know. Maybe I should wait here for, Sonic…" Amy looked down the ramp and thought about Sonic racing for the attention of the cute fox girl. "You know what I'll take you up on that dinner date. Might as well spend some time with my future brother-in-law." She looked away with a smile. "And if Sonic just so happens to get a little jealous, well that's his problem."

"Alright," Manic replied, fistpumping the air. "I'll tell you what. Why don't you head down to my caddy I have waiting outside the ship. I'll be down in a minute to drive us to the café. I've got something I need to pick up from my bro's room first."

"Okay. Don't be long." Amy smiled walking down the ramp.

Manic and Fiona, then, turned towards each other and both began to chuckle.

"Can you all believe they fell for it?" Fiona laughed, shaking her head at the hero's naïve stupidity. "They all bought the whole helpless victim on the battlefield cliché. I can't believe they trusted me so easily."

"That's the way heroes are babe; brainless, innocent, and trusting to a fault." The green porcupine took off his sunglasses and slipped them into his buttoned vest. "They bought the act just as easily as they are buying my Manic impersonation."

"I gotta say. You're thrilling than the real Manic, Scourge." Fiona replied, putting an arm around him. "You're way more dangerous in your adventures and a hell-of-a-lot more exciting in bed."

"Thanks, doll. You are the best thing to happen to me since I left Mobidoon." He grinned a razor toothed smile. "Now, do you think you can have all those explosives planted on the Sky Patrol before blue boy and the fox with the birth defect get back?"

"Sure, that was the whole deal we worked out with Doctor Egghead after all." Fiona rubbed her hands together greedily. "Oh wow, I can't believe. He's going to pay us one billion mobiums to kill Team Sonic."

"Eh. It's not really a bad deal, babe." Scourge laughed. "And besides, once blue boy is gone, I can milk this Prince Manic thing for every penny it's worth and then we can retire in style." Just then, a familiar raccoon came skipping up the ramp and just happened to notice Scourge and Fiona standing there.

"Oh g'day, Manic. Amy said I'd find ya in here." Marine greeted him. "She's waitin' for ya in the car below and…" She paused. "Krickey, what happened to your chest? You should get that looked at."

"What?" Scourge looked down and saw his scars exposed. "Oh sh-. Fiona, take her down."

"What?" Marine asked. Fiona jumped at the raccoon girl giving her a swift kick and knocking her off her feet. "What was that for?" Marine wailed as the vixen lunged at her on the ground. The raccoon kicked Fiona off of her and hit the vixen with a dash attack sending her flying back into the wall. "Blimey, you're not Manic at all. He's taller." Marine ran for the hatchway. "I gotta tell Sonic that his brother's a bloomin' imposter."

"Oh no, you don't." Scourge snarled. Then, something strange happened. Scourge seemed to move from one side of the room to the other in nearly an instant, faster than Sonic's running but slower than Shadow's teleporting. He was blocking the exit as he started Marine down. "Ah ah ah, no blowing my cover now." Scourge waved a finger in her face.

"But that's bloody impossible." Marine squeaked. "How did you get in front of me?"

"It's called velocity alteration, babe." Scourge laughed. "That blue bum gave me this ability when he struck me when I had the power stone. I can steal speed from everything around me. I'm not going faster, everything else is going slower."

Before Marine could say anything, Fiona struck her from behind knocking her out.

"Spunky little thing, isn't she." Fiona growled. "What do you want me to do with her?"

"Tie her up and throw her in the closet. She'll go up with the rest of these heroes." Scourge shook his head. "It's really a shame we're gonna kill a kid in this whole mess. Don't you think that's a tragedy, Fiona?"

"Oh sure, it's at least worth another few thousand mobiums in our contract." Fiona smiled as she drug the unconscious raccoon into the closet. "A little more money should ease my conscience." Both of them burst out laughing at that before Scourge marched down the ramp way to join Amy Rose.


	26. Distorted Reflections: Pt 2

Distorted Reflections: Pt 2

Sonic and Tails zoomed back into the Sky Patrol completing the race they started.

"Oh man, I can't believe you were actually that fast." Sonic gasped, leaning against the wall. "I mean, I only beat you by a quarter of a mile. You should have been a half mile behind me."

"Hey, what can I say Sonic?" Tails chuckled. "I've been working out a lot. You've got to stay on your toes/er… tails to keep up with the world's fastest hero."

"Took you boys long enough." Fiona laughed, bouncing up and giving both heroes a hug. "I just knew my two heroes would get back here in time."

"Wait…" Sonic asked in confusion. "In time for what?"

"Why. I made you both some lunch, silly." She gestured over towards a table. "Freshly cooked chili dog and stewed rabbit. Eat up."

"Did you say stewed rabbit?" Tails exclaimed, his eyes going wide. "Oh my gosh, that's my favorite." Tails raced over to the table and greedily devoured the cooked meat like a starving vulpine. Sonic walked over and sat down staring at his friend with a worried look.

"Okay… I've never seen you race at our lunch with that much excitement before." Sonic noted, taking a slow bite of his meal.

"Are you kidding me? Do you know how awesome it is to eat something other than those blasted chili dogs?" Tails commented, pouring some barbeque sauce on the still sizzling meat. "I'm a carnivore, Sonic. I don't always like my meat in those dumb buns."

"Wow, you never told me you were sick of chili dogs, Miles." Sonic crossed his arms, staring at his friend in annoyance. "What other little secrets have you been keeping from me?"

"Oh, come on you two. Don't get to fighting now after I did all this hard work to make you a meal." Fiona said, as Tails finished up everything on his plate. "Why don't Tails and I take a tour of the ship while Sonic finishes up his meal there?"

"Sounds good to me." Tails replied, sneering at the blue blur. "I'd love to show you around, Miss Fiona." Sonic merely stared at them as they left. His eyes burning with resentment as he bit off a piece of his chili dog.

"Talk to you later, losers." Sonic stated.

As the two foxes wandered into the ship's cargo hold, Fiona turned toward Tails.

"Wow, I never realized that there was so much tension between you and Sonic." The vixen shook her head. "Who knew that Mobius's greatest heroes were at each other's throats?"

"I guess it was just all the resentment that had been building up." Tails answered, clenching his fists. "All my life, I've been living in that hedgehog's shadow wanting to be so much like him. And looking up to him, only to be ignored and left behind because I couldn't keep up."

"Really? That's such a shame." Fiona whispered, gently caressing the white patch of fur on Tails' chest with her fingers. "You're such a talented hero, so good with mechanics and technical details. Doesn't Sonic realize that you've helped him out more times than he can count?"

"Well… I have pulled his butt out of the fire quite a bit." He answered, blushing. "I can't count the number of times I've had to fly him over a river or an open chasm. And he never even thanked me for it once."

"Sounds like Mister Sonic the Gloryhog doesn't recognize your talents; and what has he done for you in return?" Fiona walked in front of the two-tailed fox, putting her arms around his neck as she stared into his eyes. "Such a brave and courageous hero should have been there for his friend."

"There were times I needed Sonic and he wasn't there for me." Tails admitted, looking at the ground sadly.

"If you're best buddy had done his job, you wouldn't have gotten hurt so many times during your many battles." Fiona pulled him close and whispered in his ear. "If Sonic had been the hero has supposed to be, then your little plant girl wouldn't have had to die."

Every hair on Tails' body stood out at that moment as he shook with a violent anger. Pressing her advantage, Fiona put a hand on his cheek and pressed her lips against his. Tails moved to push her away at first, but then accepted her embrace; Slipping down to the floor as the two held each other tightly.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Say, that was a really yummy dinner, Manic." Amy commented as the two walked out of the fancy restaurant. "I can't believe that Sonic wasn't around to enjoy those gourmet chili dogs."

"No problem, Amy." Scourge replied, a wide grin on his face. "But something tells me you weren't entirely happy during that meal. Tell me honestly, chili dogs aren't your favorite food, are they?"

Amy stopped for a minute and stuttered. "Um… I… Well… No. Not really. I just enjoy them so much because Sonic enjoys them. It makes me happy to see him happy."

"But that's the problem, isn't it, Amy." Scourge replied, putting an arm around the pink hedgehog. "Don't you ever get tired of just being Sonic's girlfriend? Who is Amy Rose, the person? Aren't you more than just an extension of Sonic?"

"Well… I…" Amy stopped for a moment, confusion filling her mind. "It's not like that at all, Manic. Really… Uh, I'm not just a female clone of Sonic, am I?"

"Don't you ever get tired of chasing after a blue blur who keeps running away? A so-called hero who is afraid of commitment?" Manic gently brushed the back of his hand across her cheek. "You deserve someone who won't run the other direction at the slightest sign of affection. You need someone who isn't afraid of commitment."

"I don't know, Manic." Amy protested, putting her hands on his chest and pushing him away gently. "I mean our relationship might have some problems, but Sonic has always been good to me."

"Has he Amy?" Scourge asked, his voice dripping with the sweetness of honey and the poison of battery acid, simultaneously. "Has he really appreciated you as your own woman? Or does he want a little pink copy to pick up after him and do his laundry?"

"I… I…" Amy closed her eyes before looking back up at Scourge with an angry glare. "Enough, Sonic has always been good to me. Just like he's always good to his friends and family. We may have our problems but we always managed to work them out." She pointed a finger right in the porcupine's face. "I am my own person and Sonic loves me for that."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, take it easy, Amy." Scourge put his hands up defensive. "I didn't mean to say anything bad about your boyfriend. Just calm down." Amy stared at him for a moment before a small smile crept across her face.

"Hey Manic, I've got a question for you." She put her hand back on his chest, where she had touched him before. "Since when did you have a giant honkin' scar across your chest? I don't seem to recall you getting hurt there before… Scourge."

"Son of a…" He stated. SLAM! Amy's piko hammer sent the green porcupine flying back into the wall. "Sonic told me about his adventure in Mobidoon and the creepy porcupine con-man who messed everything up." Amy took a fighting stance. "You were trying to turn me against Sonic and I'll never betray the man I love."

"Well then, if I can't turn you. Then, I'll just have to get rid of you." He stated, cracking his knuckles. "I was hoping to make you go boom with the others aboard the Sky Patrol but it looks like I'll just have to settle for breaking your neck." The two dove at each other, each ready to beat the other senseless.

* * *

Back aboard the Sky Patrol, Sonic was getting board as he waited for everyone to return.

"Boy, Tails and Amy have both been gone an awful long time." Sonic mumbled, drumming his fingers on the table. "I wonder what…" BANG BANG BANG! A loud pounding came from the closet near the Sky Patrol's kitchen.

"Oh great, a giant rat problem again?" Sonic asked. "That's the last time we go with a cheap exterminator." Just then, the closet door burst open and Marine fell out bound and gagged on the floor.

"MMPH!" The raccoon squeaked, struggling against her bonds.

"Marine… what the heck happened?" A shocked Sonic asked, taking off her gag and untying the ropes. "Who locked you in the closet?"

"Sonic… thank the walkers, you're here." Marine gasped out. "Your brother and the fox lady have gone plum loco. They tied me up in 'ere and were gonna blow up the whole bloomin' ship."

"WHAT!? Fiona, my brother? Why would Manic…?" Suddenly, all the pieces fell together in Sonic's mind including Manic's decision to stay in Mobidoon. "Scourge." After making sure, Marine was alright. Sonic raced around the ship looking for the two foxes.

"Tails. Where are you?" Sonic called out, racing from one room to the next. "Tails, watch out for Fiona. She…" SMASH!

A yellow ball of fur slammed into Sonic sending him flying out one of the Sky Patrol's port windows. He landed on the ground with a painful thud and looked up to see Tails hovering above him.

"SONIC! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" The two-tailed fox yelled in anger. "I'M DONE BEING YOUR GOOFY LITTLE SIDEKICK! I'M GONNA BE MY OWN MAN FOR NOW ON!"

"Tails, little buddy. What's wrong?" Sonic pleaded, looking up at his friend in confusion. "Who told you, you were my sidekick?"

"I'M THROUGH BEING SECOND FIDDLE TO YOU! I QUIT!" He balled up his fists in anger. "I'M NOT A LITTLE KID WHO YOU CAN PUSH AROUND ANYMORE!"

"Mmm… looks like little Miles has grown a pair." Fiona smiled, walking down the ramp to watch the two heroes duke it out. "Believe me, I just found that out the fun way, Sonic."

"You mean, you just…" Sonic flew into a rage. "HOW DARE YOU USE MY BUDDY LIKE THAT!?" He flew at her in a rage. Miles jumped in front of Fiona knocking Sonic back with his two tails. "Tails, she's just using you to get what she wants. She's playing on your anger and pain to turn us against each other."

"I DON'T CARE!" Tails screamed angrily as the sky darkened and thunder was heard around them. "I WANNA MAKE YOU FEEL THE HURT I'M FEELING!"

"Tails, don't do this."

"I'm done taking orders from you." The two stared at each other from across the battlefield before racing towards each other with their fists raised in fury.


	27. Distorted Reflections: Pt 3

Distorted Reflections: Pt 3

"Tails, you don't have to do this!" Sonic pleaded as he dodged an aerial kick from his former partner. "That girl is just using you. We can still work this out, little buddy."

"I don't want to work anything out with you, pinhead." Tails cried out, diving at the blue blur again and tackling him to the ground. "I'm my own man now and I'm not gonna be held back by you anymore." The small fox hit Sonic with a flurry of punches and kicks before Sonic shoved him off. The blue blur then spindashed right into Tails' midsection, knocking the two-tailed hero back on his behind.

"Okay, Tails. If I can't get the message across by talking to you…" Sonic growled, cracking his fists. "Then, I guess I'm just going to have to beat it into you." The blue hedgehog dove at Tails again, hitting him with a fast flurry of punches all over his body. Miles Prowler was thrown into a tailspin by blows and was sent flying skyward by a well-placed uppercut.

"Whoa, I'm getting dizzy." He moaned as Sonic jumped into the air and kicked his head back into the ground. The two continued to fight as Fiona looked on with a wicked smile. "Well now, this is really starting to get interesting. I wonder how lover boy is doing with the pink harlot."

* * *

Back in the city, Amy was having a hard time fighting off the green Scourge that now plagued her.

"How dare you try to turn me against my Sonic!?" Amy shrieked, slamming her hammer down onto Scourge's head. "I ought to pluck every quill out of your body, you slimy porcupine."

"Aww. Give it up, Pinky." Scourge retorted, dodging a second blow from the hammer and spindashing behind the pink hedgehog. "You don't have a brain if you think that blue bum actually has feelings for you."

Scourge kicked her in the back, sending the poor girl flying into a nearby patch of shrubbery. Several passersby were starting to take notice of the fight and a crowd was gathering to watch the fight between the famous Amy Rose and a green mobian who resembled Prince Manic.

"Why did you try to pull that BS on me when you knew I would find out as soon as I talked to Sonic?" Amy asked, swinging her hammer at him again and missing. "Were you going to try and seduce me or something? Sorry, but there's no way in Hades I'd run off with a creep like you."

"No my dear, the point was to merely to distract you. Just like my partner is distracting your two little friends." Scourge replied, diving at Amy's midsection and knocking her back. "We're going to keep you losers busy until it's too late for any of you to stop us."

"Partner? What are you…?" Amy swung her hammer again hitting the green porcupine from the side and knocking him off his feet. "Wait, you mean that girl, Fiona? But if she's with you, then…" Before Amy could even finish the sentence, Scourge slowed down time around him.

 _He knocked Amy off her feet with a sweep kick and then proceeded to punch her in the face several times, slammed her fist into her midsection, grabbed her arm and pulled the poor girl forward into his fist. The blow hit Amy Rose with the force of a freight train smashing to her teeth and sending a splatter of blood flying from her mouth. She went flying back into an alleyway._

When time returned to normal, the battered and bruised pink hedgehog lay on the ground in front of Scourge with a black eye.

"Give it up, you pink tramp. There is no way you're going to beat me." The green porcupine laughed, picking up her hammer and tossing it far out of reach. "Aww, what's the little girl with the swollen cheeks and bloodshot eyes gonna do to me without her big old scary hammer?" Scourge reached for the hem of her dress and grabbed it. "I think I'm going to have some fun before I leave you."

Amy Rose shot him a death glare before swiftly turning around and kicking her high heel right between his legs. Scourge left out a howl that would curl a person's hair before falling over and grabbing below his abdomen in pain.

"OW! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT YOU LITTLE SKANK!?" Scourge squeaked, his voice coming out an octave higher than soprano. "You crushed my family jewels."

"That's what you get for even thinking about laying a hand on me." Amy Rose snarled, getting back to her feet and limping over to get the hammer. "I'm sure your grandchildren felt it, if you even have any after that kick."

Amy grabbed the piko piko and turned back to continue the fight, but Scourge was already gone leaving a trail of blood droplets behind him.

"Huh, guess he wasn't as tough as he made himself out to be." Amy let out a squeak of pain grabbing her midsection. "Ow, maybe I should get to a doctor now."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Sky Patrol, Sonic and Tails continued their furious fight.

"You think you can be a hero without me, kid?" Sonic growled, driving a flurry of punches into Tails' face. "You're nothing without me. You couldn't even stand up to a bunch of bullies who were smashing your inventions when I first met you." Tails caught Sonic's fist in midair before twisting his arm downward and causing Sonic to yell in pain. "OWW!" The blue blur cried out. Tails jumped back to his feet and Sonic backward.

"Yeah, but I was helpless back then and I looked up to you." Tails yelled, driving Sonic back with blow after blow. "For the past six years, I have always looked up to you tried so very much like you. And you never appreciated me." Tails shoved the blue blur backwards, causing Sonic to fall back into the dust. "I wanted to be strong like you were, but you always saw me as weak."

"I was only trying to protect you, Tails." Sonic replied, defensively, blocking his former partner's angry blows. "I didn't want you to get hurt and I tried to keep you off the battlefield so you would be safe."

"Well, I don't need your dumb protection, you big dumb blue pincushion." Tails shrieked, using his two-tailed in a spinattack that sent Sonic flying. "I don't need you or anyone else protecting me ever again."

"Oh yeah." Sonic snapped back, jumping back to his feet and clenching his fists. "So, who's going to protect you from me?" Laughing at the wedge she had driven between the two friends, Fiona Fox walked up to the battlefield right next to the two opponents watching to see Sonic and Tails beat each other senseless.

"Oh goody." The fox whispered under her breath. "It's time for the grand finale."

Sonic and Tails dove at each other again, racing towards one another like two charging bulls. But when they were both inches away from each other, the fox and the hedgehog both let out a terrible war cry.

"This is it, hyaa." They both screamed at once. Suddenly, the two turned toward Fiona and hit her in the face, sending the startled fox flying backwards.

"What!? Why did you?" Fiona cried, sobbing with fake tears. "How could you two just hit me like that?"

"Well… I guess our fists just can't avoid a bad guy." Sonic chuckled, slapping Tails on the shoulder. "Besides, I'd never hit my good buddy right here."

"Uh, I don't know Sonic." The fox replied. "I think a few of your punches and kicks actually connected back there. I almost felt that last one." Fiona looked back and forth between the two heroes, her eyes going wide.

"You… you… had this planned the whole time." She cried in shock. "You knew I was trying to drive you apart?"

"We didn't know at first, but some of the things you said to Tails and the way you acted around me kind of gave it away." Sonic replied.

"Did you really think I would turn on my buddy, Sonic, that easily?" Tails replied. "I got suspicious when you started talking trash about Sonic. So, I decided to play along to see what was up."

"And I found your handiwork with Marine and made a signal to Tails when he came out to the battlefield." Sonic exclaimed. "Two of us decided to stage a fight and see what you would do."

"There's nobody on Mobius that can drive a wedge between Sonic and me." Tails yelled at her. "We're best buds forever."

"Well, you may have figured out my plan but… you'll never disarm the bombs we set on the Sky Patrol." Fiona chuckled, she looked down at her wristwatch. "Kiss your precious headquarters goodbye in six… five… four…"

"Um, excuse me." Marine called out from behind her, throwing a sack full of the collected explosives right at Fiona's feet. "But do these belong to you?" Fiona looked up for a second in shock.

"Oh sh-." BOOM! The explosion sent Sonic, Tails, and Marine flying backward but left them otherwise unharmed. In the center of the battlefield was a black scorch mark with only a few tuffs of red fur laying here and there.

"Huh, what do you know." Sonic chuckled. "I guess we outfoxed the fox."

"Hey, I resemble that remark." Tails added, angrily.

* * *

Elsewhere, an excited green porcupine was racing away on a stolen motorcycle trying to get out of town as fast as possible.

"Well… looks like the explosives went off like they were supposed to, judging from the loud boom I heard outside of town." Scourge thought aloud. "Well, I'm just glad I got away from that fight with the pink witch in one piece. I'd would have hated losing my handsome green quills to a fight with her."

"Oh, so you're afraid of losing your green quills to a woman, are you?" An angry voice came from a nearby rooftop. "We'll don't worry, you cheating coward. You'll have those spiky green needles to keep you warm forever." Scourge saw a female mobian sorceress jump off a nearby rooftop landing in front of him. Seeing her glowing wand and angry stare, the green porcupine raised his hands in fear.

"Wait… who are you?" Scourge asked in shock.

"Don't play dumb with me, Manic." The sorceress oinked. "I told you I'd catch up with you one day, and now it's time to pay the piper."

"Wait, I'm not who you think I am." Scourge pleaded as Wendy Witchcart raised her magic wand. "Manic is…"

"About to get what's coming to him." Wendy finished, hitting him with a blast from her wand. "Don't worry, like I said, you'll have those handsome green needles to keep you warm forever. I'm sure the female conifers will just adore you." As Wendy walked away in satisfaction, no one in the town could figure out where that mysterious mobian-sized evergreen tree in the park had come from.


	28. The Machine That Time Forgot

The Machine That Time Forgot

Tails and Marine had a chaos emerald with them as they headed out into the wilderness to find the recharge point for the master emerald. Sonic had to stay behind to take care of Amy because of her fight against Scourge. They saw that the area around them was a cold hilly area with shrubs and bushes.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Tails asked.

"Krickey, Tails." Marine replied. "I thought we had the Gaia Point figured out in this location."

"We have figured it is close to the Chun-nin/Holsoka border." The fox said. "Thank goodness, it happened to be summer. Otherwise, we would be freezing our tails off."

"Maybe, we can probably ask for some help." Marine stated. They looked around and found two mobian explorers. "Excuse me, can you guys help us out?"

"Hey, it's Marine and Tails." A familiar walrus answered.

"Huh, Rotor? Techno? What are you doing here?" Tails asked in surprise.

"I say, we were exploring this region looking for some evidence of the mythic machines." Techno explained.

"Mythic Machines?" The young fox asked.

"The mythic machines are also known as the Gizoids." Rotor explained to the young fox. "From what the archives say, these are very ancient machines that were around during the time of our ancestors."

"We have heard of some rumors about robots unlike anyone's ever seen before around here." Techno concluded. "That's why we're here. What about you two?"

"We were looking for the recharge point for this chaos emerald." Marine said, tossing the gem in her hand. "But we can't find it."

"Maybe we can help each other out, then." Techno commented.

"Great, let's go." The raccoon stated, excitedly. Then, the four of them began to search the surrounding area. Meanwhile, Tails was talking to Rotor.

"You've come a long way, Tails." The walrus stated. "You have been able to make some very impressive work."

"Hey, I was taught by the best." The fox commented.

"Thanks for the compliment." Rotor answered.

"So, how was your time with Techno?" Tails asked in curiosity.

"It's been fantastic, Tails." The walrus replied. "We were able to get our experiments done faster; our tech has gotten 50% more efficiently and 20% cooler."

"I bet you really like Techno." Tails joked.

"Hey, hey, hey. That's personal." Rotor commented, blushing.

As Marine checked the boggy area, a robot appeared out of nowhere. The machine was about her size; it had a mustard yellow body and blue mechanical eyes.

"Whoa, a Bushie?" Marine asked in shock.

"Lifeform detected." The machine said. Then, the eyes lit up and an azure blue scan laser traced over Marine's body. "Lifeform unknown."

"What do you mean unknown?" Marine rebuked the machine.

"Retrieve lifeform and return to bunker." The robot stated, as he fired out a net tangling Marine within the ropes.

"HEY! Let me go, this instant you, bleedin' ratbag." The raccoon shouted, trying to get out of the netting. But the more she struggled, the more ensnared in the net she became. The other three came by to notice the machine. She looked at the fox. "TAILS, HELP!"

The young fox leapt towards the machine but was knocked away by a powerful kick from the robot's legs. Rotor and Techno also tried their gadgets against the machine and failed to stop the robot. The machine scanned the other three mobians before retreating from them, taking Marine with him. The trio tried to chase down the robot but failed to catch him.

"Dammit, we lost him." Tails stated.

"Rotor, what was that thing?" Techno asked.

"I don't know. But I know that is definitely not an Eggman robot." Rotor answered.

"You think it might be the machine the witnesses have been talkin' about?" Techno asked.

"Maybe… but it's pretty hard to hide anything in a tundra." The walrus commented. "The fact that it disappeared like that was a wonder."

"You think that… thing has a cloaking device?" Tails asked.

"That may be." Rotor concluded.

"One thing is for certain..." Techno added. "It left a trail." They turned to face the trail.

"It looks cut into the ground." Rotor said.

"It's Marine." Tails commented. "She's guiding us to here." Tails flew ahead of them.

"Is something telling me there is a possible shipping going on here." Techno replied.

"I think you're right." Rotor commented as the two pursued Tails. The trail stopped at an area where the ground was busted up. The lichens in the area were trying to recover from the upheaval of the ground. The trio looked around and found a big hole.

"A cave?" Tails asked. The canary looked over the opening.

"By the looks of it, it's big enough for that machine to go into it with Marine." Techno replied. "But it also is pretty dark in there."

"Good thing, we brought some headlights." Rotor commented, handing out the helmets to each of them. Upon preparations, they headed down into the cave. They continued farther and farther down into the twisting caverns as the drips of water came down from above them.

"You think there might be an underground city in here?" Tails asked.

"Probably not." Techno answered. "It's too jagged for any buildings."

"Unhand me this instant, you stupid pile of junk." Marine's voice echoed on the walls, repeating the last word.

"We're on the right track." The eager fox answered. The trio continued down the pathway until they came into a chamber that appeared carved out. And at the end was a steel door with large patches of rust.

"Now, that's something you don't find every day." Rotor answered. Tails tried to zoom in but the canary stopped him.

"Hold on, Tails." Techno replied. "You're way ahead of yourself. We don't even know what's in there." Rotor cautiously moved towards the door and looked around.

"We're good. Let's go." He stated as the other two followed. The three of them worked together to turn the wheel and open the hatch. When they looked inside, they saw the interior of what looked like a bunker.

"Looks like you might be right, Tails." Techno answered. "There might have been a settlement down here." They headed down the hallways. Then, one of them ended up finding something on the ground. "Blimey, what is this thing?"

"It looks like an audio log." Rotor answered. He hooked it up into his wrist communicator.

 _"Testing. Testing."_ The audio stated. _"This is audio log #460. I have finally finished my construction of the first of my latest machines. It will be the first of my gizoid line of robots. I have built this miniature version of the final product. But nonetheless, it will have all the features. This is Dr. Quark Rex. Signing out."_

"I've never heard of Doctor Quark Rex." Techno stated.

"Me neither." Rotor replied. "But we now have evidence of the existence of the gizoids."

"That's great, guys." Tails answered. "But shouldn't we find other things too?"

"Yes, of course." Rotor answered. Then, they heard the sound of footsteps coming from the hallways in front of them. "Quick hide." They hid towards the side. When they looked, they saw the machine they saw earlier walk down that hallway. They noticed it didn't have the raccoon on her. The robot looked around, then it walked away.

"At least, we know she's in one spot." Tails whispered.

"Let's get passed it." Rotor answered. The trio slipped by the machine. As the trio continued, they encountered a room with a computer console in there. They noticed another audio log on the ground.

"A computer." Tails said. "Maybe we can access it."

"Allow me." Rotor replied. He looked over the computer. "Damn, this is ancient." He tried to hack into the computer and after a few tries she was able to get in. "Got it." The screen remained dark but green symbols appeared on the screen. Techno picked up the audio log on the ground and put it into the computer.

 _"This is audio log #461."_ The audio stated. _"I am pleased to know that I was able to get a military contract with the world's strongest military. They were interested in my gizoids. I have prepared a backup file containing my files on the prototype of the gizoids. This is the best day of my career. Doctor Quark Rex, signing out."_

"Backup files?" Tails asked, noticing the files on the audio log. "Let's bring them up." Techno typed in. They found a picture of the machine that had captured Marine. The three of them gasped.

"There it is." Techno commented.

"So, its name is Emerl." Rotor stated. "Huh? It is a miniature version of what would be the gizoids, which have cloaking capabilities and external shapeshifting. Full-size machines will start production upon contracts."

"It looks like Doctor Quack could possibly be a threat to mobius." Rotor answered. Then, they heard more footsteps. "Hide." Then, the three hid under the computer console. Then, Emerl appeared into the room. It saw the computer was on; it went over to the device and shut it off.

"Gizoids." Emerl replied. "Enter Caution Mode. Be aware of possible intruders. Protect Doctor Quark Rex and all lifeforms in the containment area for protection against the disaster." Then, the robot left the room.

"Disaster? Is he talking about Dark Gaia?" Tails whispered.

"In any case, we should get to the containment area." Rotor answered. "If we head there, we will find Marine." The trio of heroes tiptoed out of the room. As they explored the area, they found two of the human-sized gizoids guarding the containment area. They watched the two converse with each other. They turned into human-sized versions of Marine and Tails, but because of confusion the surface still looked metallic. "The gizoids can transform into mobians, now?"

"I think they don't understand mobians." Techno stated.

"But that's ridiculous. How can these robots not understand mobians?" Rotor stated. Then, one of the robots turned towards their direction. The three hid before he could see anything. The robot began to walk over to that area to look around but didn't notice the trio.

"Now, what?" Techno asked. As the two geniuses were thinking, Tails noticed a rock that was on the ground. He picked up the rock, he snuck aside and threw it towards a shelf. He got back to the hiding place as the rock made a loud crash as it hit the metal shelving. The sudden loud noise got the gizoids attention and they rushed out to find the source of the crash.

"That was a bit risky, Tails." Rotor scolded the fox as they headed to the door to the containment area. "What's gotten into you?"

"I don't know what they could have done to Marine." Tails answered.

"Anyway, let me take care of the lock." Techno stated. "I wish I could have some time." The bird adjusted the dials. Then, she got the door open. The young fox noticed the shadows of the two robots returning.

"Hurry, inside." Tails answered. There was only enough time for Tails to get inside safely. He dashed into the containment area and shut the door leaving it unlocked. The other two backed into their hiding spaces. The robots went back to their posts and hadn't noticed anything out of place saved a banged up shelf.

As the fox explored the area, he saw what appeared to look like animal pens. Each were labelled with the name of a different creature.

"I don't like the looks of this." He thought. "What is this containment area? A zoo?"

As he explored the animal pens, he heard some sobbing. He followed the sound until he came what would be a raccoon pen. The young fox noticed it was occupied.

"Marine, is that you?" Tails asked.

"TAILS!" Then, the raccoon girl ran up to him. "I'm so glad to finally see you." She ran up to him.

"Marine, I'm glad you're okay." The fox answered. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of there." He looked around and noticed a pad box on the wall. "Maybe I could use that box."

"There was a box on the other side, but when I tried to tinker my way out with that box. I get zapped." Marine stated.

"I'll try my best." The fox stated as he opened the box. Taking out some wirecutters, he cut some of the wires that lead to the shocking device. "I got the shock wires severed and…" HAfter tampering with it even farther. The door unlocked and opened.

"Oh, thank you, Tails." Marine said, running out and hugging the young fox. Upon what happened, the both of them blushed. "Oh, sorry."

"It's okay, Marine." The fox said. "At least, we can leave this containment area now."

"I hope the outer door is open." The raccoon answered. "Because it can't be opened from the inside."

"Oh crap." Tails stated, facepalming himself. "I didn't know that."

"Do you know anything about these things?" Marine asked.

Meanwhile, outside the area, Rotor and Techno were continuing to watch the guards at the door waiting for Tails to come out. They found Tails' image on the glass; they were able to read the fox's lips to get the door open and that Marine is with him.

"What are we going to do?" Techno asked.

"I'll get this." Rotor added, pulling out a mini-drone. He flew the drone over and hit one of the guards. The guards began to chase the droid; Techno opened up the door allowing the other two mobians out of the containment area.

"Thanks." Tails replied.

"Hurry. We need to find a way to blow this place to kingdom come." Techno stated.

"What?!" Marine asked. "I thought you wanted evidence of the gizoids."

"We decided it's far too dangerous for knowledge of the gizoids to get out." Techno replied as the two got back with Rotor. "Imagine what would happen if Eggman got his hands on them."

"Don't want to think about it." Marine answered.

"Let's go." Rotor stated. The four of them hurried down the hallway. They got seen by a gizoid.

"Intruders detected. Containment Breach Confirmed." The gizoid added. Before it could say anything else, Marine smashed its voice box with her boomerang. But the alarm went off before she could.

"We need to find a way out." Techno answered. They looked around and Tails noticed a ventilation shaft.

"Up there." Tails commented.

"Okay." Marine added. The fox lifted her up and she unscrewed the vent to open it. Upon doing that, Tails got them one by one into the vents. After getting in himself, Marine sealed the vent shut right as some gizoids appeared below them.

"All bots spread out." A gizoid stated. "Capture all intruders and put them in the containment area." The robots spread out.

"Now, what?" Techno answered.

"We can use the ventilation shafts to get to our locations without being seen." Tails commented.

"Looks like you've have gained Sonic's leadership skills." Rotor stated. The four mobians went through the vents until they came across the main control room. As they left the vents, they found the commanders chair rocking back and forth.

"Do you think that Doctor Quark is there?" Rotor asked.

"Maybe." Techno said. The raccoon started heading up to the chair.

"Marine, get back here." The walrus commented.

"I can sneak up on him and hold him down to get some answers." The raccoon commented. Tails went after her. Marine got up on the console and turned the chair around. "It's over, you- YIPE!" She leapt backwards into Tails' arms. There was a skeleton sitting in the moving chair.

"Is that Doctor Quack?" Techno asked.

"If it is, we aren't going to get any answers out of him." Rotor commented. "Where are we going to find the information?"

Tails let Marine down and she walked over to look for some possible clues. Then, Emerl appeared from out of nowhere with his arms pointing towards the three brainacs.

"FREEZE!" Emerl stated. "Don't move." The raccoon, who was out of his sight, jumped upwards and landed right on top of the gizoid. Emerl became distracted as he tried to get the girl off of him but his efforts were in vain. Tails tried to help Marine fight Emerl. All the while, Techno and Rotor went to the console and were able to find the shut off switch for the gizoids. Upon shutting it off, Emerl shut down.

"Is this the last time we will be facing any gizoids?" Marine asked.

"I think so." Tails replied as the two got off of the machine. But as they did, they noticed the chaos emerald began to react. "Huh?"

"The gem's glowin'." Marine replied.

"That means the recharged point is nearby." Tails answered. "Where is it?" Rotor went over and checked the room and found the signal was strongest by the doctor's chair.

"I think the recharge point is underneath this spot." He stated.

"We can get the emerald to the point." Tails commented. "There won't be any robots after us."

"Very well, Tails. You and Marine can go ahead." Techno replied. "We'll check the computers for anything about these gizoids."

As the two freedom fighters went into the room below, they discovered that the source of the energy was in the middle of a leaking septic tank.

"Ugh." Marine said in disgust. "We have to go in there?"

"I don't think we have a choice." Tails answered. He poked his head into the tank. "The upside is it doesn't stink." The raccoon groaned as she stepped in with Tails. As they walked, the debris crunched under their feet.

"Eww." Marine stated.

"Don't worry. We'll be out of here soon enough." Tails replied, comforting her. They had reached the point. Tails stuck out his hands holding the emerald in his hand and it re-lit.

When they got back to the other two mobians, the other two had packed up Emerl on their back.

"Anything on the computers?" Tails asked.

"Negative." Techno stated. "We found out that all of the information is on Emerl."

"But unfortunately, someone activated the self-destruct switch." Rotor stated.

"How was I supposed to know that was the switch?" She squaked.

"Who cares? Let's get out of here." Marine replied.

The mobians had fled the bunker as they headed out of the cave. There was a loud fiery boom from the bunker, destroying everything in the structure.

The mobians were finally at a safe distance away from the original area. They had set Emerl down and disarmed the robot. They had found a set of data records.

"That's what we are looking for." Techno said. "We can get something out of the robot." As they typed in the records, the voice logs came from Emerl's speakers. Although most of the logs were busted beyond repair.

 _"Audio Log #462: The gizoids have become very effective as espionage agents, even to the point where spies are now obsolete. We won't have to risk our own men getting intelligence from enemies anymore. We can even have fewer soldiers on the battlefield as well."_ Emerl stated. _"Audio Log #466: We are finally ready for gizoid usage for the civilian populace. This will be a disarmed version of the original gizoid but have all of the functions that a military one will have. Including the customization features."_

"Hold on a second, you said these were mythic machines." Marine protested. "Not some common device the masses can use."

"I didn't know that, either." Rotor stated. "Let's just continue."

 _"Audio Log #474: It is come to my attention that there has been an increased sense of paranoia in the masses. Companies have been using the gizoids who would work for free instead of hiring workers who are going to need to be paid."_ Emerl stated. _"And now, nations are starting to put bans on my gizoids. They claim that the measures are going to stabilize the economy and protect the mental health of the common populace. But I'm making a fortunate off of my robots, I can't let them get in the way of my profits. But just in case, I've decided to build a secret bunker to hide my money and gizoids."_

"What do you think about this?" Rotor asked.

"It seems as these gizoids are a lot older then we had originally expected." Techno said. "I can't even understand what events they are talking about."

"Keep going; we might find something." Tails answered; before continuing.

 _"Audio Log #477: It is all over the news and they keep saying it again and again. The world economy has completely collapsed. And anarchy is popping up in first-world countries. But I'm making a fortunate again, selling gizoids for nations now have to use them as a policing tool. As long as I'm making a profit who cares."_

"Bonza, this guy is greedy and bloody stupid." Marine said.

"I can agree with that." Techno added.

 _"Audio Log #481: The nations of the world are in a state of crisis. Fascist regimes are spreading like crazy. Casting absolute and total control over the masses. It seems that a nuclear war is a likely event. But I have also heard of the Hidden City Initiative, a project from scientists to create shields around cities to protect them from a nuclear attack. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have presented the gizoids to the science committee."_

"You think?" Tails stated.

 _"Audio Log #485: We now have a list of cities that will be the first to get the shields. As far as I know these cities include: New York City, Rome, Athens, Addis Ababa, Dubai, Beijing, Bangkok, Helsinki, and Moscow."_

"I've never heard of those places." Marine stated.

"Are those cities of the ancient ones?" Rotor asked himself.

 _"Audio Log #515: President Hugo Brass has launched the nuclear weapons and all the weapons of mass destruction have been launched. Who would have thought the end of the world would have occurred within my lifetime. The surviving gizoids are returning to my bunker. Fortunately, I have supplies that will last me. I do not understand how this could have happened."_

"The answer was right in front of you dammit!" Tails screamed. "How could you be so blind!?" The other three mobians were just as horrified as the young foxes. No one could blame them either, for all mobians were innately and unconsciously terrified of such apocalyptic devices.

 _"Audio Log #520: The gizoids have been ordered to find any living lifeforms and place them into the containment unit until it is safe for them to be out into the wild again. But because of an earthquake that has buried my bunker underneath the ground, the gizoids first command is to dig a pathway out first. There will not be any more unnecessary audio logs until we have escaped to save on power."_ That was the last available audio track that was on Emerl's database.

"My word, the gizoids are much older than what we had expected." Techno replied. "Emerl is a living fossil of the Pre-mobian area. There is no bloody way we can destroy this thing."

"It's a shame we weren't able to salvage anything else." Rotor sighed.

"So, what should we do with it?" Techno asked.

"Well, I guess we should share our findings with the historical community." Rotor commented. "Then, introduce Emerl to Omega."

"Leave him with the E-series?" Techno asked.

"It's better than leaving it where Eggman can steal him." Rotor replied.

"Alright, I'll try to make up a paper." Techno commented. Then, the walrus turned to The fox.

"It was a pleasure working with you again, Tails."

"Same here." Tails commented, shaking hands with the his former instructor.

"And it was a pleasure to meet you, Marine." Techno chirped.

"For strewth, I feel the same." The raccoon answered. Then, the two pairs parted ways taking what they were wanting for. But that night something was wrong…

* * *

Marine had tears in her eyes while on her cot in her room. Amy noticed her friend by herself when she was walking by; she went up to her.

"Marine, are you okay?" Amy asked her.

"Hey, Amy." The raccoon answered. "Not much."

"What's wrong?" The pink hedgehog continued.

"I don't understand why I'm burning inside." Marine stated.

"I think you shouldn't have too much spicy food." Amy replied. "I can get you an antacid."

"No, no, no. That's not what I meant. I don't understand Tails." The raccoon added, turning away from Amy. Her friend, now, looked at her with intrigue.

"What are you talking about? Did Tails do something?" Amy asked.

"I don't understand what happened." Marine stated. "I've started hanging with him a while now."

"You enjoyed being with him?" She asked.

"Yes, very much." The raccoon explained. "Nowadays, I can't stop thinking about him. I get excited just to be with the bloke, and would do anything for him and be with him always." Amy's eyes went wide.

"Marine…" Amy stated, softly, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I know what that feeling is. How long have you felt it?"

"I don't know when it happened. When I started hanging out with Tails I was intending to help him through his struggles. I never expected to…" Then, Marine just realized what she was about to say.

"Krickey, was I about to say it?"

"You were." Her friend stated. "I thought the same thing when I was with Sonic." Then, she brought Marine up. "Go to Tails and tell him how you feel."

"What if he rejects me?" Marine asked.

"You'll never know if you don't ask." Amy replied. "Go and hurry."


	29. Son of a Lich: Pt 1

Son of a Lich: Pt 1

"Is everything prepared, Fukurokov?" Mammoth Mogul asked the undead bird as he sat upon his throne made of rotting flesh and bones.

"Yes, master." Fukurokov replied. "The ritual is all prepared for you." He stepped back and gazed upon the diabolical circle and symbols formed from blood.

"Well done." The mastodon replied. "Now, that the ritual will come to pass. We will have our three spirits bring our first three companions to us."

"But don't we need four?" The bird asked.

"Yes, but the final one has to be one of the living that is willing to become the fourth. To bring about the rising of Dark Gaia from his prison in the world's core." The mastodon explained. "And I have an idea on who it is to be. It'll take some convincing but it might happen." Then, Mogul instigated the diabolical ritual and summoned forth three evil spirits. "Find the ones with the marks and bring them to me. As for the raccoon, leave the door open." Then, the wicked spirits left to find their targets.

* * *

While in the dressing room for her next concert, Mina Mongoose was having a stressful day. Then, a stagehand came into the dressing room.

"Mina, you're on in five." The guy said.

"Got it." Mina replied. Then, the stagehand left. The popstar turned back to the mirror to check on the face. "Huh?" She noticed a bright red circle on her forehead. "Where did this come from?" He grabbed her compact and she went to fix the mark. She noticed a dark shadow with glowing red eyes was right behind her. "Eek!" She dropped her compact.

* * *

All the while, Mighty was out in the moonlight. Then, he saw some rumbling in the bushes. The armadillo checked by the bushes to see if there was anything there. There was nothing there. He heard something run by.

"Who's there?" The armadillo asked. He looked around but there was no response. From the corner of his eye; he thought he saw something standing there. Mighty turned to face it but there was no one present. "Show yourself." He didn't notice the bright red circle on his forehead appear. The mobian grabbed a spear to defend himself. "If this is a practical joke, please stop it. This is getting too creepy." Then, he heard the sound of breathing but with no definite source. "Charmy? Vector? Espio? Honey?" He started to look down and notice shadowy tentacles wrap themselves around the armadillo. Mighty turned around and dropped the spear. "AH!"

* * *

Meanwhile on the Sky Patrol that was parked. Tails and Marine were on the deck of the flying fortress. They were sitting next to each other under the stars.

"It's been a big adventure we've been on together." Tails said to her.

"I'm just so glad I joined your team, Tails." Marine said.

"You're welcome, Marine." The two-tailed fox replied.

"You're one of the best guys I know." The raccoon stated. "I couldn't be more happier when I'm with you." She hugged him.

"I'm feeling the same way, Marine." Tails answered, taking her into his arms. The two of them started to cuddle with each other. They began to look longingly into each other's eyes, yet the both of them blushed.

"Tails?" The raccoon girl said to him.

"Yeah?" Tails replied.

"I think there is something I was wanting to say." She said to him.

"What is it, Marine?" The fox answered.

"I… I…" The raccoon stuttered. Tails just placed his finger over her lips and removed it.

"I think I feel the same way too, Marine." The fox answered. After a little bit, they closed their eyes and kissed. When they broke their kiss, their foreheads were on each other's. "I'll be right back." He stated, getting up and moving away from the area.

"I'll be waitin', Tails." A love-struck raccoon said. After a little bit, she heard a voice from the side.

"Marine, can you come here for a minute?" The voice asked.

"Coming Tails." Marine answered, skipping towards the source. But when she arrived, she was confused because she didn't see the two-tailed fox. "Tails?" She turned around and saw a monstrous shadow. "AHH!"

"MARINE!" Tails shouted. "What's going on?" The two-tailed fox looked in the room. "What in the…?!" He saw that Marine had a bright red glowing circle on her forehead; she was levitating in mid-air as her body had turned pale. The pupils in her eyes have shrunken down and her eyes turned lifeless and completely blood red. The raccoon noticed him frozen in fear.

"Oh Tails," A voice that wasn't her own called from her lips. She began to levitate slowly to him. "Wouldn't you care to join me?" The two-tailed fox could move even though he wished to move away. Then, Marine jolted back.

"AWAY FROM HIM!" A voice shouted. Tails turned and he saw Silver holding a holy relic. "LEAVE MARINE THIS INSTANT, FOUL DEMON!"

"I have been brought forth my Mogul to bring her back to him." The growling voice stated. "You you want to free her, then you must enter the abyss." Then, a dark purple swirling portal appeared behind the raccoon. "Enter the darkness to rescue her." Then, Marine was pulled into the portal. However, the portal didn't close after she went through. Tails tried to run to the portal but Silver stopped him.

"Silver, let me go." Tails stated.

"I believe I know where this portal leads." Silver stated. "It will take us directly to his lair and we will almost certainly have an encounter with that lich."

"But…" The fox rebuked.

"We will enter the portal soon." Silver replied. The blue blur came out, half-asleep.

"What's with all the noise?" Sonic yawned. "Can't you see Amy and I are trying to get some sleep?"

"Marine's been abducted. We need to rescue her." Silver replied. The blue hedgehog instantly woke up.

"Got it, I'll get Amy up." Sonic said as he zoomed to the bedroom to get Amy. Then, the older hedgehog faced the young fox.

"Now is the time, Tails." The albino hedgehog told him. "We must prepare ourselves for whatever Mogul has to throw at us."

* * *

When the four mobians with Chip went through the portal, they found themselves outside of a castle made of dark grey brick. The ground resembled that of human skin with red long-leaved shrubs growing out of it. The willows had a dark blue tone to the vines that grew upon them. The only thing in the sky was the deep pumpkin moon.

"It feels like we're in Pumpkin Hill." Amy said, remembering he visit there.

"Although, we are. This is definitely Mogul's wicked citadel." Silver answered. They headed down the spiral road and leapt to the entrance. They found two skeleton guards at the door. Tails took fire at the skeletons taking them down. They approached the door and the albino busted it opened. The group of four entered.

"So, you've come to face me." The voice stated.

"Mogul… we know you are here." Silver replied.

"My nemesis, it is now beginning to appear like our last encounter in the past." The mastodon said. "But back then, you had your petty group to face me with. Now, you are alone."

"You're wrong, Mogul." Sonic stated, raising Caliburn in an ox guard position. "Pops is not alone. My friends are with him and I am with him. And we will end you… forever."

"Try as you might, but remember you are in my dominion." The mammoth stated. "And thus you play by my rules." The four mobians started to fall upwards.

"What!?" Amy asked in a panic. Thinking fast, Silver flipped over and used his psionic energy to catch himself and his daughter-to-be. While Tails flipped and flew to hold onto Sonic. "What just happened?"

"It seems like the force of gravity had turned upside down." Tails replied.

"So he's trying to play tricks, huh?" Sonic stated. "Well, changing the rules on us isn't going to stop us." Then, they noticed that they were heading into an area with corpses roaming the area. Sonic did a homing attack onto the zombies as Amy slammed down with her hammer. Silver came down slashing with his twin blades. Tails was firing at the undead when the gravity pulled him back downwards from a floating doorway.

"Whoa!" He stated. Sonic looked down as he saw Tails get pulled into the door way.

"TAILS!" He shouted.

"SONIC, BEHIND YOU!" Silver stated. Sonic zoomed forward and back to saw in half the zombie that was behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tails felt as if he could no longer fly. He stopped falling for a moment. He was confused until a short fall caused him to hit the floor.

"Oof." He stated; the young fox got back up in confusion. "What is this place?"

"You finally arrived, Prower." The voice of Mogul stated. "I wanted to speak with you personally before it got too crowded."

"Where are you, Mogul?" Tails yelled. "I'm ready for you."

"Are you? Well, I'm behind you." The mastodon stated.

Tails turned around and he saw Mammoth Mogul sitting on a crystalline throne with his crooked staff in hand. He was in a chamber that no ceiling and no floor with floating platforms in an endless sea of nickel and grey. The room had doorways that led to the side.

On each side of Mogul's throne, there were two alters. Three of them had a possessed mobian floating above them, one of them being Marine and the other two being Mina and Mighty. All had their arms outstretched and the red arcane mark glowing brightly on their foreheads. The last alter was vacant.

"Let them go, Mogul." Tails demanded. "Right this instant."

"Or what?" The mastodon stated. "You are powerless against me." The fox pulled out his gun and aimed it at the lich. "Nah,ah,ah." He stated raising his hand. "You point your gun at me," He brought his hand forward; levitating Marine in front of him. "I'll just use your friend as a shield." Tails just growled at him. "Put your weapon away unless you want to kill the one you care about." The fox could do nothing about it, thus he reluctantly dropped his blaster. "That's a good little fox." Mogul simply put Marine back to her place at her alter.

"I will find a way to free her from your grip, Mogul." Tails answered.

"Are you sure that she isn't going to end up dead? Like last time a certain someone you cared about was killed?" Mogul asked, taunting the fox.

"Cosmo died because of your trickery." Tails stated, angrily. The mastodon just laughed at the fox. "What's so funny?"

"I wasn't the one who brought an end to that plant girl. Neither was it, Lyric." Mogul stated. "Her blood is on your hands, Prower."

"YOU'RE LYING!" Tails yelled in a rage. "THERE IS NO WAY THAT I WOULD HAVE HURT HER!"

"Really?" Mogul aske. "Perhaps, I should give you a reminder. The event shall be replayed before you." Tails turned around and saw the moment where he, Sonic, Amy, and Cosmo were facing off against the revived Lyric. He saw himself raise his scimitar.

 _"Now, to finish you once and for all." Tail stated flying towards Lyric; he dodged the flame shot and swung his sword point down. He pierced Lyric in the shoulder; the monster hissed in anger._

 _"You think you'll have a glad victory?" Lyric stated. "I won't let that happen. SSHHHHHAAAAA!" A blast came from Lyric's mouth knocking Tails back into a tree with blood spraying from the wound. Lyric, himself, fell over and died. Cosmo ran to him._

 _"Tails… Tails are you okay?" She said. When the fox opened his eyes, she saw the eyes of Lyric staring back at her._

 _"You're next." Lyric stated through the mouth of Tails. Cosmo gasped in shock. Before she could react, Tails lunged his sword into Cosmo's chest right through the heart._

Miles felt a sharp pain in his chest as though a sword pierced it upon seeing that moment occur. "This... this can't be…" He stated. "This couldn't have happened."

 _The medereck had perished before she even hit the ground. Sonic and Amy stood there in horror as Tails got up with blood on his chest._

 _"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?" Sonic yelled._

 _"It's Tails." Amy stated._

"I couldn't have been the one who killed her." Tails replied, not wanting to believe what he had just witnessed. "I couldn't be…" The fox started to tear up from the now known guilty action.

"It's the truth, Prower." Mogul answered, mocking the two-tailed fox. "Does it feel good knowing what really happened?" All Tails could do was scream and cry from agonizing pain and guilt. "I guess not." He floated over to the weeping fox. He lifted Miles into the air with his magic.

"You are beyond atonement, no one will ever accept you. All you do is bring pain and misfortune." Mogul stated, raising his right hand preparing a magic seal to place on him. "Embrace that misery. Submit to your inner darkness. Become the fourth who releases Dark Gaia." Before his hand pressed against Tails, a bright light appeared in front of the lich and blinded him. "GAH!" The mammoth used his hands to block the light. As the light disappeared, he noticed Tails was gone. "DAMMIT! No matter, it is too late for those petty heroes to stop me now."

When Tails opened his eyes, he was in a different room. He noticed a clam light that was around him illuminating the room around him. He turned to the source of light and it appeared to be a single lick of flame.

"Tails?" the lick of flame stated with a voice that resonated with the sound of Cosmo's voice "Can you hear me?"

"Cosmo?" He asked, in surprise. "Is that you?"

"I am her voice." The flame stated. "You must not give into the despair that you have been thrust into."

"But how? I ended up killing Cosmo." Tails said.

"You need to carry on. That is the reason I had brought you out of Mogul's grasp." The flame said. "He feeds off of fear and anguish."

"Is there any way to beat him?" The fox asked.

"One who has sacrificed everything… for the lives of others, including the sacrifice of their own, is the key to defeating Mogul." The flame said. Then, a thought appeared in Tails' mind.

"Wait, are you talking about a martyr?" Tails asked. "But I don't know anyone who was a martyr."

"When Cosmo allowed herself to die, she done so knowing that Sonic could be spared." The flame told her. "That self-sacrifice had purified her to the point that the dark magic will not be able to affect her. Mogul will be powerless against her and is scared of opening up the jar that contains her spirit."

"Where is she?" Tails asked.

"Follow me." The flame added as the lick moved from the room.

* * *

Sonic, Amy, Silver, and Chip were able to get past the undead on the outside of the castle and were able to get into the mansion.

"Finally, we made it inside." Sonic stated. "Now, we need to find Tails again."

"I'm kind of surprised that the interior of his citadel is very-well trimmed and proper." Silver commented. "I didn't know he had a taste of fine design."

"You like it? I made it fit for a king." Mogul's voice taunted them. "Now, I suggest you leave now. I don't want blood all over the décor."

"Not even in your wildest dreams." Amy growled.

"Fine. Come and face me." The mastodon continued. "That is if you can even find me." Then, he chuckled.

"I think we should stick together…" Chip said, nervously. "So, Mogul pick us off one by one?"

"Good idea." Sonic replied. They looked around and all they were finding was an empty mansion. Chip flew around the corner; there was a loud noise and Chip came flying back screaming. The three hedgehogs got in a fighting stance preparing for a monster. But it didn't come after them. "Huh? Let me check." The hedgehogs went forward to see what was the matter and Sonic groaned. "Really?"

"You were spooked over a cardboard cutout…" Amy stated. "of a cute little pumpkin?"

"That lich is trying to mess with us." Silver said. "We must be on guard."

They finally came across a room with just a double door standing in the center without a frame. They looked around trying to find what allowed the door to stay in place.

"Umm… what's this?" Chip asked, he flew around trying to find the thing to support the door but found nothing.

"This seems very suspicious." Amy said. "Anything around here?"

The hedgehogs looked around and then Sonic found a hidden lever on the wall. The blue blur went over to it.

"Hey, I found a switch." Sonic stated.

"Be careful. That might be a trap." Silver said. After Sonic pulled the lever, the floor boards by the entrance opened up and a platform with a glowing mystical orb floating above it came up.

"Uh, a hidden switch." The albino commented. Chip flew over to the orb and touched it. The room filled with light. When the light level returned to normal, the door had a door frame around it. Silver went up to the door and grabbed a door knob. He opened the door revealing a hallway.

"You guys found a way to continue." Silver answered. "Nice job."

The air around them became deathly cold and they heard what sounded like a breeze.

"Brr." Amy shivered. "Who turned on the AC?"

"It's not air conditioning." Silver stated in shock. "It's Mogul's elite guard; the Saturnites." Then, three figures came floating out of the walls. They were skeletons wrapped in thick cloth, but they didn't have the lower half of the body.

"I can handle them." Sonic answered. He leapt and did a homing attack on one of them, but he passed right through the one he targeted. "What?"

"Sonic, don't let them get their energy claws on you." Silver stated, as he used his psychic blast to knock them away. Amy was able to charge up her hammer with spirit energy and smash it over the saturnites body. Sonic zipped around the trying to find the one he was facing.

"Where'd he go?" He asked. The one he fought against rose form the floor behind him.

"Sonic, look out." Chip said to him. The Saturnite grabbed the hedgehog's shoulders and turned him around.

"Oh crap." Sonic stated. The saturnite swirled its blood red eyes at Sonic as the creature wailed; the blue blur's vision became more statically.

"SONIC!" Amy shouted. The creature grabbed onto Sonic now looked like the blue blur. Silver was able to drive the other Saturnites away as he went towards his boy, but for a different reason. The pink hedgehog went over to Sonic as the phantom was pushed away.

"Amy, get away from him." Silver stated. He froze Sonic in place. The blue blur struggled in place, growling and wailing. Amy saw that that Sonic's eyes were now red with a black sclera.

"What happened to Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, what is going on?" Sonic asked them. He looked and now he saw himself being held in place by Silver's psychic grip. "Why am I over there?"

"Chip, can you use some magic to hold this one in place so I can explain?" Silver asked the plushie.

"I can try." Chip said, then the plushie was able to summon an energy bubble. The albino hedgehog shoved the blue blur into the energy bubble. Seeing that Sonic couldn't get out of the thing, he let go of the attack.

"First off, Amy." Silver said. "That blue blur isn't Sonic."

"Huh?" Amy asked in confusion.

"Of course, that's not me." Sonic stated. "Wait, what?"

"The saturnites have the ability to push someone's soul out of their body to take control of it." Silver commented. "Sonic has turned into a translucent ghost." Silver turned to the phantom Sonic. "Don't worry, we can still see you."

"So, I'm dead!?" Sonic asked in horror.

"That technique is not a lethal one. Otherwise, a raven would have shown up by now." The albino reassured him. "But it will try to find a way to get Sonic killed. As long as we keep that thing in that bubble, Sonic should be okay for the time being."

"So, I can do what ghosts can do win this state?" Sonic asked.

"Right now, yes." Silver answered. Then, the blue blur looked at Amy.

"Don't even think about it, Sonic." The pink hedgehog rebuked him.

"There is a method to reverse this." The albino said. "But Alicurion knew that technique. I never learned it."

"Let's find it quick. I'm feeling completely numb to anything and it's driving me nuts." Sonic said.

"We will need to continue down this path." Silver answered as he turned to Chip. "Chip, I'll leave you in charge with the bubble."

"Got it." Chip answered.

"Okay, team. Follow my lead." Sonic answered. The four of them started to head down the hallway until they came across a drop with some poles from the ceiling. "I'll go check." Sonic floated downwards to see if it was safe to go down. "It's safe, but it definitely has a different feel to it." The rest of the party head down to the area below.

* * *

They noticed the walls were not made from cut stone as if like a dungeon. On the nearby large opening, there was a large mine cart on some tracks.

"It seems the only way forward is this cart." Amy answered. "Everyone got into the cart and Silver used his psychic energy to push the vehicle forward. The cart was twisting and turning inside the masoned and carved tunnels. Then, the cart leapt off of the tracks and onto subterranean two wide areas of rock surrounded by a deep abyss. The two were connected by a simple wooden bridge and the cart stopped moving. "Well, that was interesting."

"Is the ride over?" Chip asked.

"Yeah, it's over." Sonic reassured him. "But where are we?"

"I believe we are in the catacombs of Mogul's lair." Silver answered.

"The deceased want you to join them." A voice called out. Then, a large zeti came down from the ceiling. He landed right in front of the party. "It seems we meet again."

"It's Zavok." Sonic said.

"It's amusing that one of the Saturnites had gotten the blue blur." Zavok said. "I hope I don't get bored fighting you."

"You are over estimating yourself." Amy said, putting her hammer in her hand.

"Chip, you get Sonic and his body out of here." Silver stated. "We'll keep the zeti busy."

"What? I want to fight him." Sonic protested.

"I'm sorry, you're a ghost right now. There's not much you can do at the moment." Silver said. "You can join the fight after we get you back to normal." The Saturnite growled and tried to break free from the bubble. Then, Zavok leapt towards them. The hedgehogs managed to dodge out of the way. Chip and Sonic were forced to flee through the catacombs. They reached an intersection and Chip had bumped into Tails.

"What?" Tails asked.

"Tails, where have you been?" Sonic said to the fox.

"I don't have time to say much." The fox replied. "Why are you a ghost?"

"I can't explain right now." Sonic answered. "Pops and Amy are in a fight with Zavok. We need to find the scroll that can get me back into my own body."

"I noticed a room full of tolms down that way." Tails pointed to the hallway he just came from.

"Thanks, Tails." Sonic said. "Let's go Chip."

 _"Why is your body in a bubble?"_ Tails thought to himself before he left for the battle. _"Oh well."_

Zavok was blocking the shots that were coming from the two hedgehogs. He was lashing out his attacks towards them.

"Is this really the best you can do?" Zavok asked, taunting them.

"We're just getting warmed up." Amy answered. Silver just happened to noticed Tails coming out of the catacombs.

"I think you shouldn't be so confident in a victory." Silver said.

"And why is that?" The zeti asked. Tails snuck up behind the creature and threw a rock at the creature's back. "ARGH!" He turned around to see the flying two-tailed fox. "Get down here you little…" Tails kept flying around the powerful zeti as he was leaping to grab the fox.

"Now, we're getting the upper hand." Silver said, as the three of them continued to fight.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the tolm room, Chip and Spirit Sonic were searching through the scrolls trying to find something to help with the situation. When pulling out a scroll, Chip ended up dropping it and it began to unroll, showing a picture of a Saturnite.

"Hey, I found something." Chip stated. Spirit Sonic flew over and looked at the scroll.

"This is it, the scroll of the Saturnites." Sonic said, looking it over. Then, Chip read the scroll.

"It seems that this line of words are the way to reverse the effects of the Saturnite's curse." Chip said. "But it has to be someone who is close to you to recite the words."

"We are going to get back to the party and have one of them recite it." Sonic replied. "Let's hurry."

The fight became dragged out. Amy swung her hammer. Zavok grabbed the hammer and threw it aside. He grabbed her and through to the other island. She landed hard and lost her breath for a moment.

"I'm not sure how long I'm going to last." Amy said, panting.

"We need to keep going." Silver answered.

"We need to buy Sonic some time." Tails added. Phantom Sonic came to here with a scroll.

"Sonic, there you are." Amy said.

"All you need to do is say, the following words on this scroll and I can return to normal." Sonic said as Chip came with the bubble. Amy held up the scroll and began to recite the words. Because of her condition, she ended up mispronouncing the words.

Spirit Sonic got pulled back into the body he was shoved out of. The creature roared as Sonic got back into his body and the Saturnite was pushed out. Instead of appearing like the other Saturnites, it still looked like Sonic with the red eyes and black sclera.

"I don't think it was supposed to happen like that." Chip said, as that individual flew off into the catacombs. Sonic was freed from that bubble and he rushed over to Zavok.

"Hey, Zavok. Looking for me?" Sonic shouted. The red zeti turned to face Sonic. The blue blur smashed into his head-on. Zavok was knocked backwards, it lost its balance, and fell into the abyss. It roared as it plummeted downward until it was out of sight.

"We did it." Tails said.

"Thank goodness." Silver added, panting. "Now that my boy is back to normal, all we need to do is deal with Mogul and get out of here." Sonic helped Amy up.

"Just one question." Amy asked. "Was the Saturnite supposed to keep the form after it gets kicked out of Sonic's body?" There was a brief silence for a moment.

"Ah, fidget." Silver stated.

"What is it?" Tails asked.

"The spell ended up botched." Silver explained. "Even though Sonic is back to normal, because the spell had a glitch, it also created an Exe-Saturnite."

"What?" Tails asked.

"These things are even worse than the regular Saturnites." Silver explained. "We're going to need to contain the creature before it gets out of the lair and contaminate everything."

"With what?" Tails asked.

"Well, anything." Silver commented.

"So, you mean I might not feel anything?" Sonic asked in shock.

"I'm sure you'll feel something." Amy said.

"Can you at least hit me, Ames?" Sonic asked.

"I don't want hurt you." The pink hedgehog replied. Then, Sonic copped a feel of her butt, irritating Amy. "On second thought…" SLAP! "Now's not the time for that."

"I definitely felt that." Sonic answered, putting his hand on the red mark on his face.

"I need to look for Cosmo." Tails stated. "Her spirit is trapped somewhere in this lair. She'll be able to help us."

"Very well." Silver said. "But take this with you." The albino hedgehog gave him a round disc-shaped bottle. "If you have a run-in with that Exe-Saturnite, open this bottle and point the mouth at him. The magic inside will take care of the rest."

"Got it." The fox replied as he took the container. "I found where Mogul is hiding."

"Where?" Chip asked.

"Head down the catacombs straight, make a left turn at the end." Tails answered. "You'll need to get past a magical skeleton platforms. When you make it to the end of that area, you'll find a well with black energy coming out of it. Mogul's hiding spot will be in there."

"Understood." Sonic said. "We'll take a quick break before continuing."

"You're being a bit cautious." Tails stated.

"I just don't want anyone getting killed while facing Mogul." The blue blur commented.

"Alright." Silver answered. "I've got a bone to pick with that horrid mobian for all the trouble he caused."


	30. Son of a Lich: Pt 2

Son of a Lich: Pt 2

Tails went through the catacombs looking around trying to find where Cosmo's spirit would be at. He was getting worried for he had to hurry to find her quickly.

"Cosmo." He stated. "Cosmo, where are you? Ugh, I shouldn't have lost sight of that flame."

He wondered into one of the darker areas of the catacombs. He saw a light coming out of the other side of the tunnel. When the young fox got to the other side, he noticed he was coming out of a cave. He looked around in confusion.

"Huh? How did I get back to the Green Hill Zone?" Tails asked as he was walking around. He noticed that the ground was also completely flat as well. But however, he noticed something on the ground in front of him there was a series of mobini slaughtered in very gruesome and bloody manners. "Ugh, nasty." He stated. "I'm going to need to find a way back to Mogul's lair." He noticed a figure ahead of him. As he got closer, he noticed it was Sonic. "Sonic, there you are. What happened?" But Sonic didn't respond, so Tails got closer to him. "Sonic?" He noticed that the blue blur had his eyes closed. Suddenly, they opened up and the eyes were completely black.

"Hello, Tails." The Exe-saturnite stated. "Do you want to play with me?"

"Wait, what?" Tails thought as the area was coated in darkness.

"Let's play hide and seek." The creature taunted. "I'm going to count first." Then, the place Tails was in reappeared except it was set ablaze this time.

"Something definitely isn't right here." The fox stated. "I doubt I'm even in Green Hill Zone anymore." He paused. "But I have no time for this." Tails turned around only to find the cavern he came from was now gone. "I need to find a way out of here." Tails wandered for a while. "It feels like if I just walked into some bad game or some bad creepypasta story." Then, he found himself in what appeared to be on an extremely long metal bridge. "Finally, I got myself out of that burning forest."

"You can't run, Tails." stated, taunting the fox. Tails ignored him and zipped across the bridge. He noticed that the water underneath him was red like blood. And on the bridge in front of him were splatters of hyper-realistic blood.

"Really? Hyper-realistic blood? You got to be kidding me." Tails said to himself, noticing the ridiculous details. After he crossed the bridge, he continued on his way. "Pretty soon I'm going to find something disturbing right around the corner and… HOLY CRAP!" He was startled when he saw Knuckles, Eggman, Bunny, Sally, and Shadow mangled, ripped apart, and stitched together again.

"So many souls to play with, so little time." The exe-saturnite stated. "Would you agree?"

"No." The fox replied. "This is demented."

"It's a shame you don't agree with me." stated. "But there is one thing I can say for certain."

"And what is that?" Tails asked. Then, he felt a breath on the back of his neck.

"Found you." Tails turned around, punched the in the face and ran off.

"I see you don't play by the rules." The monster explained, chortling. "This will be most amusing." Tails continued to run from the exe-saturnite without looking back. "Why do you keep running, Tails?" He paused. "Do you not realize I know where your precious Cosmo is located?" Then, the fox finally stopped running. "Until you face me, you will never find her again."

* * *

Meanwhile, the three hedgehogs continued on through the catacombs following Tails instructions on how to get to the main corridor where Mogul resided. Then, they came across a well there was dark energy seeping out of the well crawling onto the floor and walls.

"Is this the well?" Sonic asked.

"Based on the amount of dark energy coming out of it, I have a pretty good idea this is the right well." Amy answered.

"Finally, the terror of Mammoth Mogul will soon come to an end." Silver stated.

"So, I supposed we are to jump into it?" Sonic asked.

"I'll check." Chip answered. "I'm a pure light half, so I'll go." Then, the little plushie flew downwards into the well. "Man, are things a bit freaky down here." The hedgehogs continued into the well. When they reached the bottom, they were in a large room with a lot of grey fog around them.

"What is this place?" Amy asked, a little scared.

"So, you have finally arrived." Mogul stated. "I was wondering since you entered my mansion when you were going to show up, if at all." The room opened up with the walls unwrapping themselves. They saw the floor floating above an abyss. When they turned, they found the large intimidating figure of Mammoth Mogul standing before them.

"Mogul," Sonic stated. "We're going to stop you terror now."

"Oh really, you are here to be witness to the end of the world." Mogul answered.

"Not unless we stop you." Silver answered.

"I've almost have all the pieces together. How can you possibly beat me?" The mastodon asked, bringing forward the three possessed mobians forward. "All I need is just one more and my spell can be complete."

"Let them go, Mogul." Amy stated, grabbing hold of her hammer.

"You wouldn't hurt your friends now, would you?" He asked. "After all they are your friends."

"Once Cosmo is found, we'll be able to destroy Mogul somehow." Silver said to Amy.

"I heard that nemesis." Mammoth Mogul said. "I was aware of the new exe-saturnite that was in our presence. I sent him to guard where Cosmo's spirit is being kept… and to lay a trap for that fox."

"So, you're going to kill him?" Silver asked.

"On the contrary, I want him alive." The mastodon stated. "He's the final piece I need to bring up Dark Gaia completely from the core of Mobius. I need living four pieces but one has to be willing."

"Tails is not going to join you, if you think that's the case." Sonic stated.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that." Mogul stated. "Do you not remember the Fiona Fox incident, Sonic was it not?" He paused. "But I'm not going to let you warn him." He waved down his hand and the three possessed mobian rushed forward to attack them as the abyss disappeared and was replaced with floor. As they began to fight, the party could her demonic and nightmarish sounds coming from beneath them.

* * *

Tails turned to face against the exe-saturnite, but his adversary wasn't there. Instead he found a floating silver ring that lead back into Mogul's lair. He jumped right in pursuing the monster.

"You're not getting away from me." Tails stated as he ran down the purple bricked hallway with torches lit with a blue flame.

"You're too slow." answered back, mocking the fox. "Want me to allow you to catch up? Want to try again?" He heard a girl scream in front of him. Tails flew ahead as fast as he can. He came across the exe-saturnite trying to hurt some girl up ahead.

"Ugh." stated, falling back.

"Oh, you're the one running away now?" Tails asked him.

"Tails…" The girl stated. Then, the fox face the girl. He saw it was Cosmo, but she was pale. Her green leafy hair were grey and looked like insects had chewed on it, and the flower buds had been blackened.

"Cosmo…" He went over to her. "Cosmo, what happened to you? How did you escape?"

"It was horrible, Tails." The seedrian stated a little hoarse. Her eyes remaining closed and crying. "I kept being tortured by Mammoth Mogul, and I was lucky I was able to escape."

"I'm just so glad to at least see you again." Tails said, hugging her.

"Yes." She said, hugging the fox back. When the seedrian opened her eyes as she hugged him; the sclera was pitch black, there were only small blood red circles for the irises, and no pupils. "I'm glad to see you as well."

As she hugged him, Tails' fur began to become less saturated and greyer. The areas that had color were beginning to darken as well.

"Cosmo… I feel a little different." Tails answered.

"I can tell." The seedrian said. "Let's go, Tails. We can be together… forever."

"Forever?" The fox asked, his sclera in his eyes beginning to blacken.

"Yes… forever." She stated.

"Tails, please listen." A female voice said. "If it's too good to be true, then it isn't." Tails moved back and looked at Cosmo's eyes. He screamed and jumped back getting out of her grasp. His vibrant color returned to him shortly afterward.

"What in the…? Who the…?" Tails stated in shock.

"Why do you run away from me?" Cosmo stated, starting to float in the air. The fox can only slightly babble. "I want to be with you, Tails." Then, shadows that looked like vines began to creep out from her shadow in all directions. Miles walked backwards in terror and the seedrian just floated slowly towards him. "Don't you love me?" Then, clawed hands formed on the ends of the vines to grab him. Miles Prowler flew backwards and turned around only to find in front of him, laughing at the frightened fox. The seedrian stopped when the fox noticed the fiend.

"You're feeble efforts amuse me." The exe-saturnite said to him. "So what is it going to be, Tails? Do you want to die at my hands or become corrupted by the hands of Cosmo? Take your pick." The panicked fox looked around and found a torch on the wall. He also remembered the bottle that Silver gave him.

"Well , there is one thing that you said about me that was pretty accurate." Tails replied to him, grabbing the torch.

"Oh? And what would that be?" He asked.

"I don't play by the rules." The fox answered. He threw the torch hitting the fake Cosmo straight on, causing the fraud to catch on fire. As it shrieked, the exe-saturnite flew right towards Tails. The young mobians turned around and opened the bottle pointing it at the beast.

"What? No." He stated as the bottle began to suck him in. "NOOOOOOOOO!" The fiend got pulled inside and the bottle was corked shut. Tails turned around to face the fraud. The fire had completely consumed the imposter and the shadows dissipated. When the smoke cleared, he noticed a key that was on the ground.

"A key?" Tails asked. "I wonder where this goes."

"Let me out of here this instant." The exe-saturnite stated in anger.

"Why should I do that?" Tails rebuked him. Then, he put the bottle away in his pack.

"I'll grant you three wishes." He stated.

"Quiet will you." The fox answered.

"Don't tell me to be quiet." He stated. "I am God." Then, Tails pulled out the bottle again. Holding the cap shut, the young fox shook the bottle again and again. "Ow, Omph, Aaiiee, Geez, Stop it, Ouch." Then, Tail put the bottle away.

"Now, where does this key go to?" Tails wondered. He picked up the torch once again. He noticed that the metal tip on the end of the torch had a side thing unlike the others. It resembled a keyhole. The fox turned to where he found the torch and noticed a keyhole there as well. "I wonder…" He put the key in and turned it. It clicked and the wall opened up, revealing a secret compartment with a chest inside. He pulled the chest out seeing light come out of the cracks. He pulled the key out of the keyhole and into the chest's lock.

He opened up the chest and light came out of it. Tails blocked his eyes for a moment because of how bright the light was. When his eyes got adjusted, he saw a single vial in there. He recognized the figure in the vial.

"Cosmo?" Tails asked, looking at the vial.

"Tails… You came…" The female voice stated. "I'm glad you found the real me."

* * *

Meanwhile, the three hedgehogs had to face off against the possessed mobians. Amy had to fight against Marine, Sonic had to face Mighty, Silver had to face against Mina. Mammoth Mogul stood there watching them fight the other characters.

"Damn it. Damn it. Damn it." Sonic stated, as he got punched by Mighty. "How are we supposed to fight these guys without banging them up so badly?"

"I'm trying to figure something out." Silver replied, dodging one of Mina's kicks. Amy was able to dodge Marine's attacks. She ducked the first boomerang, then turned around and smacked the second one away. She barely got out of the way of a tackle from the raccoon. Then, she remembered something from much earlier.

"Chip, get me a flute." Amy asked.

"What's that going to do?" He asked.

"Trust me." She replied, blocking an attack from Marine with her hammer. Chip made a flute made from energy and threw it to Amy. When the pink hedgehog caught the flute, she played the mystic melody she learned from Coral. The song had frozen the possessed mobians in place. Silver wasted no time and exorcized the demons inside of them. After the three were freed, they collapsed to the ground unconscious. "It worked."

"Clever." The mammoth stated. "But even if you had exorcised them, I could just summon three more demons to control them."

"We aren't going to let you do that." Sonic stated, as he and his father turned to face against Mogul. Amy went over to Marine to try and wake up the unconscious raccoon girl.

"What makes you think you actually have a chance against me?" Mammoth Mogul gave a heinous smile as he preparing to face off against the two hedgehogs. Then, he became startled and turned to face the two-tailed fox who held the vial in his direction.

"What… what do you have?" The mastodon stated.

"A soul who has become purified through self-sacrifice." The fox declared as he grabbed the topper white light illuminated from the opening.

"NOOOO!" The mastodon shouted; But Tails opened the vial. Energy blasted out of the glass container and struck the mammoth knocking him backwards. The purifying light was surrounding the group healing their wounds. At that moment, Marine came to.

"Marine, you're alright." Amy stated.

"What's going on?" Marine asked in turn. The five heroes saw a figure made from white light appeared in the center of the room wearing a white robe.

"It can't be." Sonic said.

"Is that Cosmo?" Amy asked. The figure had more definite shape and shade. "It is."

"You metereck," Mogul answered. "You think that petty power is going to help these pathetic mortals with their battle to defeat me?" Cosmo opened her eyes and they were a solid bright blue.

"IMPII. Per multas aetates, et adflixit malum, mors, dolor, et passio in hoc mundo." Cosmo stated. "Et prosternetur in abyssum inferni."

Mogul fired a blast of purid green energy at her. Cosmo raised a blue shield and blocked the energy blast with it. She sent out blue rays to all of Team Sonic. Her blue rays had also shone down on Mighty and Mina. The three whom were unconscious were finally awakened.

"Huh? What in the…?" Mina asked.

"What am I doing here?" Mighty asked.

"Mina, Mighty, we have no time to explain." Sonic stated. "You two get out back before things go down." The armadillo escorted the little mongoose out of the area. Marine got up and grabbed her boomerang.

"I can't believe I got controlled by some evil force thing." Marine stated.

"I'm at least glad you're free now." Amy said.

"It's time for some payback." The raccoon added.

"I see you still defy your fate." Mogul replied. "I shall send my entire horde down upon you." His eyes glowed and he raised up an army of 5000 undead. "Undead, ATTACK!" The swarm of corpses headed towards the five mobian party. He turned to face Pure Cosmo. "As for you plant girl, I'll deal with you myself."

The swarm charged towards the five mobian band to devour them. The heroes got in a fighting stance.

"Even I haven't faced this many undead at once before." Silver stated. "But we need to push forward to keep Mobius safe."

"Onward, guys." The blue blur stated as he entered a morphball. Sonic spindashed to smash some of the corpses. Tails flew around shooting the zombies with his blaster. Amy smashed and bashed with her hammer. Marine used her boomerang while Silver used his twin sabers. Chip was able to get Mina and Mighty to the side and protect them from the zombies.

Mammoth Mogul and Pure Cosmo fought with energy blast and blast, blocking each other's blows that were exchanged.

"You even think you can escape your damnation?" Mogul mocked her. "You have made a bargain with me, and should be cast into hell."

"It is you who will be cast into the fire, Mogul." Cosmo rebuked him. As they were fighting, Sonic curled up into a morphball and Amy slammed the hammer on him to smash the zombies to bits. Tails and Marine held onto the boomerang and spun around with the weapon to knock undead back. Silver was able to find an opening in the horde directly towards the lich. Silver cut down the zombies that stood in the way as he rushed forward to the mastodon.

 _"If I can only reach that vial, we can end this for good."_ Silver thought.

"Prepare to meet your end, Mammoth Mogul." Cosmo stated. She blasted a beam towards him; the mastodon blocked the beam, not knowing that she rammed up close to him. He saw the attack towards the chest, he dodged but Cosmo was able to rip the phylactery off of the lich and send it flying high in the air.

"GET THAT PHYLACTERY!" Mammoth Mogul stated in a panic. Some of the undead tried to get the vial all at once.

Silver stopped and raced for the vial of dark energy. He slammed his swords onto the ground like he saw Amy do before to propel him into the air. Landing on top of the undead, he zoomed across the top. Some undead were jumping on each other to get the vial and Silver. He used his psionics to thrust those zombies into the air. He leapt off of one another to get higher and higher. When he was directly above the phylactery, he slammed his two blades together into a single one. He slammed downward towards the vial, blade first.

"It's… over…" Silver whispered under his breath. His blade pierced the phylactery as the hedgehog slammed into the ground. The necromantic energy was spraying all over him as the dark magic was trying to repair the container. As the hedgehog wiggled to free his saber, more of the stuff came upon him. Once freed, he did one more slice downward as the zombies began to pile on top of him. A beam of black light shot both up and down from the destroyed phylactery.

"NOOO!" Mogul shouted. A singularity to the Shadow Realm had been formed from the shattered pieces. The undead was dragged toward the point of no return crumbling to dust on the way there.

Cosmo flew and grabbed Silver away from the singularity. She went to Sonic and his friends along with Chip, Mina, and Mighty. She placed a shield around all of them as the entirety of Mogul's lair was getting pulled in along with the other things Mogul created or summoned. The mastodon lich roared in defiance as his flesh was getting ripped off his bones. Feeling the pull of the gravity. Then, finally the lich was lifted from the ground and pulled into the singularity. Pure Cosmo flew out of the castle and out of Pumpkin Hill as the whole zone imploded into that single spot being eradicated in the process.

* * *

The area reverted to a clearing in a calm serene forest near the Sky Patrol. Cosmo lifted the shield from the entire crowd and she stood back to give them room. They had finally gotten a look at who Cosmo appeared as.

They saw she was absolutely perfect in appearance. The flowers on her head were in full bloom. At that moment, Tails walked up towards Cosmo; he reached out his hand to her.

"Cosmo…" Tails said to her.

"I'm here, Tails." Cosmo replied.

"I can't believe it is really you." Tails answered; tears began to water in his eyes. Cosmo went up to him and grabbed his hand to prove she was there. "Cosmo… I…" Then, he fell to his knees and began to cry. Cosmo knelt across from him.

"Why are you crying?" She asked Tails.

"I'm so sorry, Cosmo." The fox replied to her. "You wouldn't have to go through so much agony if you weren't killed." He stated. "It's my own fault."

"Tails… you're not to blame." Cosmo answered to him. "Your actions weren't your own."

"I should have resisted him better." The fox replied, continuing to cry. The plant mobian went over to Tails and gave him a gentle hug.

"It's okay, Tails." Cosmo gently spoke to him. "I won't count those actions against you." The young fox was able to stop crying and was able to hug her back. A gentle breeze began to blow and a light started to shine behind the party above them.

"Cosmo…" a feminine voice called out. "Cosmo…" Everyone looked up and saw a female medereck above them. She had powder blue hair and pale peach skin; she was wearing a white dress with gold trim.

"Here I am, mother." Cosmo replied to her.

"This is her mother?" Sonic asked.

"It's time to go, my child." Earthia stated to the young medereck.

"I'll be there in a moment." Cosmo said to her mother.

"Please… Don't go, Cosmo." Tails commented to her.

"Don't worry, Tails." She answered to him. "I shall always be with you, even if you can't see me."

"How?" He asked her.

"I will always be with you in your heart." The plant girl said; she kissed him on the forehead. And then she stood up. "You can go out with Marine the Raccoon, I don't mind." She started to walk towards her mother. Then, she looked back towards the group. "Good-bye Tails." Then, she and her mother faded away from their view. Tails looked down in sadness and he noticed a seed by his hands. He picked it up in his palms.

"I'll always love you, Tails." He heard Cosmo's voice in his head.

"I will always remember you. Our memories will have a special place in my heart." Tails thought. "I will plant this seed and care for the plant that grows in your memory, my first love. Thank you for those times I will always cherish forever more." He paused. "Until we meet again… Farewell, Cosmo."


	31. Land of the Sky: Pt 1

Land of the Sky: Pt 1

It was extremely quiet board the Sky Patrol and Tails just happened to be extremely bored. It might have something to do with the fact Sonic and the others had left for a mission in Chun-nin or it may just be he was dealing with all the emotional turmoil his recent adventures had brought him.

"Gee, I really wish something would happen." Tails thought to himself, picking up a deck of cards and starting a game of Solitaire. "I don't like how quiet it gets when Sonic and the others aren't around." Just then the computer console on the wall beeped, indicating somebody was waiting outside of the ship. Flipping the switch to lower the boarding ramp, Miles Prowler heard the sound of steel-toed boots goose-stepping their way up the ramp and down the hallway.

"Hup, two, three, four. Hup, two three, four." The voice stopped at the doorway to the room Tails was in. "Company halt."

The two-tailed fox looked up to see a doberman mobian in a West Side Island military uniform and green helmet to turned and saluted the moment he saw Tails aboard.

"A-ten-hut." The military dog saluted. "Permission to come aboard, sir."

"Oh, hey Sgt. Doberman." Tails waved at the dog. "What's up?"

"Sir, top secret orders from the high command." Doberman announced handing over a sealed envelope to the two-tailed fox. "You are to read the instructions. Destroy the letter, and meet you team members at 13:00 hours. Is that clear solider?"

"Yeah. Read the letter, throw it away, and meet my teammates at 2 o'clock. Got it."

"You're one hour behind, soldier." Doberman barked. "Make sure you have the proper time."

"I know." Tails chuckled. "I just enjoy annoying you, soldier boy."

"Why you…" the dog stopped himself, before saluting again. "I have fulfilled my orders, now it is time to return to base." He growled at Tails again. "I'd advise you to show a little more respect to your fellow soldiers, officer." With that Sgt. Doberman marched back down the entry ramp and started on his way make home.

"Mhmm… I wonder what this could be about." Tails asked, opening up the letter carefully. "Huh. It seems to be a summons from Princess Sally. She wants me to meet up with the other flyers and go search for an emerald alter in…" Suddenly, Tails looked up as an excited and eager grin spread across his face. "Oh cool, we're going to the land of the sky."

* * *

Tails arrived at Land's End only two hours later. This mountainous place was known as the doorway to the sky. Its high peaks the only way for someone without a jet or space craft to reach that mysterious place called the Land of the Sky. Two other mobians were already waiting there for him.

"Tails! Great to see you!" A high squeaky voice greeted the fox. "What's new? Where'd you been? What are you doing here? Have you heard we're going to the sky? That's so awesome."

"Good grief, calm down, kid. You're going to talk the poor fox's ear off." The flying squirrel who was standing behind him exclaimed. "Hey Tails. Long time no see. How's that blue spiky friend of yours doing?"

"Charmy. Ray." Tails greeted the two of them, rushing up and shaking hands. "So, did you two get invited along on this mission too?"

"Yep. Something about finding an emerald alter in the Land of the Sky." Ray replied. "My wife thought that a group of flyers would be the safest mobians to send up there. That's why you and the two kids were sent along."

"Wait, two kids?" Tails asked, in confusion. "Charmy is the only one I see. Who else…?"

"Oh lover boy." A sweet young voice called out making Miles Prowler's blood run cold.

"Oh no." Tails stated. His eyes going wide. "It can't be." He turned around slowly to see the source of the voice. A familiar cream-colored lop was in his sight… along with her chao. "Cream? What are…?" POW! The unsuspecting fox was tackled to the ground by a three foot tall fuzzy ball of cuteness. Tails struggled to escape her death grip as the little rabbit squeezed him ever so tightly.

"Oh Tails, it's so wonderful to see you again." Cream cried out, not releasing her iron grip on his neck. "How have you been, my sweet chocolate pudding."

"Cream… choking me. Can't breathe." The lop let him go and Tails coughed and gasped for air. "Thank you, but what are you doing here? I thought you were with Chris."

"Don't mention that little twerp's name around me." Cream snorted angrily. "He ran off with a pretty Chun-nin hare with long ears and thunder thighs." Cream's eye twitched. "I never want to see that two-timer again." She turned back to Tails and hugged him again. "But I'm sooooo happy to see you again, lover boy."

"Oh brother." Tails shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I just hope your Romeo and Juliet act doesn't get in the way of the mission."

"Romance stuff." Charmy gagged, sticking his tongue out. "Ewww! Cooties."

"Look I'm sorry to interrupt you three's junior soap, but we really should be heading up to the Land of the Sky, right now."

"And how the heck are we supposed to get up there?" Tails asked, looking up the towering cliffside. "We don't have any kind of vehicle. So, that means… Oh wait, nevermind." Ray took a flying leap up to the first ledge and motioned for the others to come behind him.

"Hurry up, but be careful. The air can get pretty thin as you go higher."

"Like that's going to bother me." Tails mumbled as he helicoptered up after the flying squirrel with the other two flyers in tow. As the four mobians and one chao ascended the mountain's mighty face, three troublemakers watched their journey upwards from afar, plotting the hero's eventually downfall.

"Oh, there goes Tails and his little friends." The metal bird squawked looking through a pair of binoculars. "I wonder if they're going up the mountain to get to the alter."

"Duh, I don't know. I can't think of anything else they want up there." A stupider voice replied, beside him.

"That's because you can't think of anything, you big lummox." The angry bird smashed the binoculars over his head, causing stars to spin around his eyes. "Dr. Robotnik didn't give you a brain cost he like me best."

"Will you two stop your arguing?" The frustrated monkey cried looking through a telescope. "Our new boss doesn't want those troublemakers gettin' to the top. So, we'z gotta stop 'em. See?"

"But what can we do?" The smaller robot with the drill nose asked. "None of us can fly."

"Don't worry, Grounder." The big metal chicken replied. "We're really gonna throw our weight around with those bozos. Haha. Haha."

Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts were in a cobbled together hot-air balloon made of patchwork quilts with a garbage dumpster for a basket and a charcoal grill for a pilot light. The entire aircraft cobbled together from junk they had found in a West Side landfill.

The three had been wandering around Mobius aimlessly since the defeat of Metal Overlord, feeling lost and without a purpose. Only recently they had been contacted by a mysterious agent in the Land of the Sky who wanted them to sabatoge the fox's efforts to restore the chaos emerald's power. In return their mysterious new boss promised to get them back in good with Dr. Eggman again. He wasn't the best of bosses but at least he gave them purpose.

"A little higher, Scratch. We're almost over their heads." Coconuts commanded.

"I'm giving her all the heat I can." The metal bird clucked, pulling the rope that ignited the grill's flames.

"Grounder, get ready to drop the load on them."

"Okay, I got it right here." Grounder picked up a giant anvil and let it drop towards the four mobians below. "Bomb's away."

On the ledge below, Tails and the other four were crawling across a narrow passage when they heard a loud whistling sound overhead.

"Hey, what's that coming toward us?" Ray asked, looking up.

"Look out, I think it's an avalanche." Tails cried out. The four flyers jumped off the cliff just in time for the anvil to smash the rock out from under them and tumble towards the ground below.

"Gee whiz, that was a close one." Charmy squeaked.

"Chao Chao." Cheese agreed.

High above in the balloon, Scratch was busy yelling at his smaller companion.

"You big idiot, you missed." The metal rooster squawked. "Now, you're going to have to toss something else overboard at them.

"Yeah. Toss our dead weight overboard. The worthless junk." Coconuts agreed. "That's smash them to pieces."

"Okay, if you say so." Grounder immediately picked up Scratch and threw him out of the balloon.

"What are you doing? AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Scratch wailed disappearing through the clouds as he plunged downward.

"Not him, you idiot. The grill." Coconuts screamed.

"Oh, sorry." Grounder shrugged. "You didn't say which piece of useless junk." Coconuts looked over the side of the dumpster. "I wonder if he'll remember he's a bird and can fly before he hits the ground." The two robots heard a distant clang far below.

"I guess not." Grounder replied, with a shrug. It wasn't long before the four mobians and their chao companion reached the peak. Looking around at the chilly rock face, surrounded by the cloud bank beneath them. Tails and his friends scratched their heads in confusion.

"Okay, so we're at the top but I don't see any Land of the Sky." Miles Prowler stated. "How are we supposed to get up to the asteroid from here?"

"Look." Cream called out. "There's a big hole in the sky above us."

"Quit making things up, Cream." Ray replied, looking every direction expect right above him. "We need to find a way up."

"Uh, Ray?" Tails looked up, a nervous look on his face. "I don't think she's making this up." All of them looked skyward to see a large portal opening above them. A powerful gust of wind came from the open hole dragging the party upward like dirt towards a vacuum cleaner.

"Here we go." Charmy announced as she was pulled up into the portal.

"Well, this is a weird way to travel." Ray added as he disappeared through the hole.

"No I know how a dust bunny feels." Cream stated.

"Man, this sucks." Tails finished as he was the last one to disappear through the portal before it closed and vanished from sight.

* * *

"Whoa." The four mobians and chao were unceremoniously dropped into the middle of Skyopolis's large fountain. All of the citizens of the sky, a mix of birds, flying squirrels, bats, and winged insects turned to stare at the newcomers before they all burst out laughing.

"Oh my, looks like our latest visitors are all washed up." One joked.

"Mmm, I must say it was rather nice of them to drop in though." A second quipped.

"Well, I give the fall a 9.5 but the dive itself was only 2." The skyopians merely laughed at Tails and the others expense before continuing on their way.

"Wow, what a bunch of rude jerks." Tails gumbled, drying his chest fur off with a towel. "We never get treated that badly on the ground."

"Yeah, these sky people are a bunch of rude creepy weirdos. Nobody would ever want to hang out with them." Cream looked back at the others. "Why are you looking at me?"

"Don't be too hard on them, you two. We don't get many visitors up here as contact between the sky and land is minimal." Ray explained.

"Still, that's no excuse to be a meanie." Charmy added. "They were really… what a minute… what do you mean 'we'?"

"Well, it just so happens I'm from the Land of the Sky myself." Everybody's eyes went wide. "What don't look so shocked, I am a FLYING squirrel after all."

"So, that's why nobody had ever heard of you until after you met Sally." Tails replied. "You must have come down from this place to help out on West Side with humanitarian work after Julian's fall."

"But… but that means you're not really a prince." Cream exclaimed. "OOOHHHHH, wait 'til I tell Sally."

"Hey, I'm the son of a sky baron. And besides, I became a prince when I married Sally. Don't you ever read fairy tales, kid?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Cream replied. "And besides I can't read. My mom reads them to me."

"Well, if we're all done discussing our past history. We should try to find someone who can lead us to the emerald alter."

"Oh-ho-ho, excuse me, young man." An elderly owl in a white nightshirt and a mushroom shaped hat exclaimed, walking up to the group. "But did I hear you say you were looking for an emerald alter?"

"Why, yes. That's exactly what we're looking for." Ray replied. "Do you think you could help us?"

"Yeah, we're on an important mission for Team Sonic to saaaave the wooorld."

"Oh my… you're trying to help Master Sonic?" The owl exclaimed, adjusting his swirly glasses. "I met him once with his girlfriend on the Little Planet. At least, I think I did. It's so hard to remember at my age."

"Wait a minute, oh no. You're that old man with the time stones." Tails groaned, slapping his forehead. "We thought you died or something."

"I got better." The owl replied. "Anyway, I should take you to see the president. You can explain the whole thing to him." The owl promptly marched off. "Hurry. This way. Don't get lost. Don't get lost."

"How could he have survived the time stone mess?" Tails shook his head. "He disappeared along with the stones after it was all over."

"He probably was from sometime in the future, Tails. Remember it is the TIME stones." Ray added. "We're probably dealing with the present day version of him now, at least I hope so."

"Tails, all this time travel stuff is making my head hurt." Cream whined. "Can we just go see the president now?"

"Sure. Let's get going."

"Chao Chao." Cheese agreed.

"Yeah, why don't you come back when you have something actually useful to say." Tails rolled his eyes. "Come one, everybody. Let's follow the weirdo owl." The group took off through the crowd making their way towards the large government building in the center of the city. Only Charmy was left behind not able to keep up with the other members of the group.

"Hey everybody, come on, wait up." He stated. "I can't go as fast as the rest of you." But the others soon left the little bee behind and he stopped to sulk on a park bench.

"Ah, this is no fun." Charmy sighed, burying his face in his hands. "Why do I always get left behind? Vector, Espio, Tails, Ray, it doesn't matter who it is. They never let me keep up." Charmy started to sob until he heard the sound of cheerful humming in the nearby flower bush. Looking up to see the source of the noise, the young bee's face suddenly lit up.

"He loves you and you know you should be glad." A sweet honey filled voice sang. "He loves you, yeah yeah yeah. He loves you, yeah yeah yeah."

She was summer. The warmth and beauty of that season radiated from the beautiful female bee that appeared before Charmy's eyes. Long blonde hair, fluttering eyelashes, rose red lips, and a ruffled dress of many layers that looked like a pretty daffodil. She reminded Charmy of angry protests and psychedelic colors. This girl was a flower child. That was obvious to Charmy from the crown of woven flowers atop her head. She looked over and saw the sobbing male bee. She approached him with a warm smile.

"Hello, my cosmic friend. I sensed your aura is filled with much sadness and regret. So I thought I would come over and brighten your karma field up with some happy vibes of joy and gladness." She pulled out a daisy from her pocket and slipped it into the top of Charmy's helmet. "So, what can I do to bring you perpetual happiness, my fellow member of the stinging insectoid race? How can I make your charka flow in a positive energy once more?" She place a warm hand on Charmy's face which made all the blood rush to his head. Looking up at her, he stared as if in a trance.

"I have no idea what you just said." He whispered in awe. "But it was incredible."

"You seem to be all alone out here like a lonely sailboat on the cosmic sea." She whispered, sniffing a violet she pulled out of her crown. "My name is Blooming Saffron and who might you be?"

"I'm Lucky Charm, but everyone calls me Charmy."

"Well then, Brother Charmy. Why don't you join me on a cosmic trip?" She took his hand and started to buzz away. "And together we shall build a hive of love." The two bees buzzed off into the crowd with Charmy's friends totally unaware of what had befallen their little companion.


	32. Land of the Sky: Pt 2

Land of the Sky: Pt 2

"Thank you for coming, lady and gentlemen." The secretary told them, filing her nails and grooming her fur. "The president will see you now." Tails and Cream walked into the office while Ray stayed behind for a moment and gawked at the lovely desk worker. "Well, hello there, big boy. My name is Tiara." The red furred mink mobian leaned forward, resting her chin on her hands and giving the flying squirrel a wink. "After you're done talking to the mayor, why don't you ditch the kiddies and join me for a cup of coffee at Starshumks?"

"I… uh…" Ray's jaw hung open as she rubbed a finger under it. "I'm a married squirrel. I'm a married squirrel. I'm a married squirrel. I'm a married squirrel."

"Ray, come on." Tails called out to him, annoyed. The flying squirrel broke away from his enticing conversation and ran to catch up with the other two.

"Ah, just when we were starting to have fun." Tiara whined, scratching the nylons under her mini-skirt. "Geez, these leggings are itchy."

"That will be all, Miss Bubouski." The president called out to her. "Please close the door on your way out of the office. Now, my friends what can I do for our three esteemed visitors from the surface?" He was a short and portly man with a bit of facial hair and pointed ears. Tails couldn't quite make out what kind of animal the president was supposed to be. But if he had to hazard a guess, the fox would assume he was some kind of gopher or groundhog.

"What? Is there a fly on my nose or something?" The president asked, raising an eyebrow. "Or are you just surprised to see a mobian like myself?"

"Oh I'm sorry, your presidency." Tails replied, bowing apologetically. "It's just I've never seen a mobian who looked so human."

"It's not really that much of a surprise, Tails. Many skyfolk look close enough that they could pass for humans if they covered a few features or a tail. Call it a genetic throwback to before the Great Cataclysm." The flying squrriel turned back to the president.

"I'm sorry about that your excellency." Ray commented. "Tails is only a boy and has never been to the land of the sky before."

"Oh… that's quite alright, Ray." The president chuckled. "It's just such an honor to have a famous hero from the surface visit my city-state." He leaned back in his desk chair, putting his feet up. "So, Mister Prower… you've come to get your chaos emerald recharged at our sacred alter. Have you not?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what we came up here for." Tails replied in surprise. "How did you know about-?"

"Oh, my dear boy, I'm the president. It's my business to know." He commented. "Now, I would be more than happy to give you access to the altar in exchange for a little favor of course."

"Hey, isn't it enough we're trying to save the world?" Cream asked, annoyed. "Are you going to try and get something out of us too?"

"My, what a clever little girl you are." He smiled, patting her on the head. "You see, my little daughter Sarah's eighteenth birthday which means she's going to be presented to Skylian Society at our annual debutante. And I would just love it if you three could attend with Tails as her date and Ray as chaperone."

"Hey, what about me?" Cream asked.

"Well, she is going to need a servant girl for the ball." The president smiled, patting her on the head again. "You understand right? A sweet and innocent little angel like yourself would just love to attend a pretty ball with a big sister figure, am I right?"

"Sweet little angel!?" A crazed look came across Cream's face. "I wouldn't ever be your daughter's servant girl, you no good son of a b-." Tails and Ray quickly rushed forward and each put a hand over her mouth.

"Of course, she'd be happy to serve your daughter." Tails smiled, sweat trickling down his nervous brow. "Just give her some time to let the wonderful news sink in."

"Certainly. And after the ball, I'll be more than happy to show you to the alter." The president smiled. "But I'm wondering, aren't the three of you missing one of your teammates who first came here?" Tails and Ray looked around the room and noticed a certain bee was not present.

"Uh, Miles?" Ray whispered to his friend. "I think we got a little problem…"

* * *

It wasn't long before the three of them had left the president's office and were out looking around for their missing insect.

"Okay, how was I supposed to notice he wasn't there?" Tails asked, defenvisely. "I was kind of busy with the mayor and making plans to get to the alter so we can recharge the chaos emerald."

"Sorry Tails, but we were all kind of busy trying to work things out with the president." Ray replied looking over at Cream. "By the way, don't you think it's time you took your hand off that bunny's mouth?"

"I don't know Ray." Tails replied nervously, holding on to Cream's face with his hand tightly. "I'm scared of what might come out."

"Oh, I know how to deal with this sort of things, Tails." Ray reassured him. "When she starts shooting her mouth out, just censor all the foul language in your mind like a filter. Trust me, I have to do it with Sally every month during her cranky time."

"All right, I hope I don't regret this." Tails took a deep breath removing his hand from Cream's mouth. "Okay, Creamy, let it all out."

"LET IT ALL OUT!" Cream shrieked. "YOU BETTER BELIEVE I'M -censored- GOING TO -censored- TELL YOU WHAT I THINK OF YOU TWO -censored- HOW DARE YOU STOP ME FROM SPEAKING MY MIND IN FRONT OF THAT -censored- AND HIS -censored- OF A DAUGHTER. IF HE THINKING I'M GOING TO GO PLAY SERVANT GIRL, HE CAN TAKE THAT -censored- IDEA AND SHOVE IT UP HIS -censored-. THEN, SHOVE HIS HEAD UP HIS DAUGTHER'S -censored-." Tails and Ray just stood there staring at the little girl in shock.

"Where… where did you learn all of that?"

"Huh? Oh, the trashy romance novel my mom leaves in the bathroom." Cream shrugged. "I don't even know what have of it means." Ray looked over at the two-tailed fox who was just standing there in silence with his eye twitching.

"Tails, are you alright?" Ray asked.

"I'm sorry, Ray. I think my brain just broke." The fox shook his head, trying to scrub the dirt out of his mind. "I don't think I've ever heard half of that language before." He looked up at Cream again. "Thanks a lot, little miss potty mouth."

"What can I say? I try." She shrugged. "Now, we better go and find Charmy. Who knows what these crazy sky people have done to our little bee buddy."

"Hey, not all sky people are bad." Ray responded, clearly insulted. The three of them began to search all around the sky city, desperately searching for their lost companion. They admired the city's sweeping vistas and beautiful fountains whose water ran down manmade rivers through the city and flowed over the edge in several small waterfalls that ran down to the surface. But through all of the elegance and beauty, the trio still failed to find any trace of their friend.

"Gee, I can't believe we've been looking for three hours and still no sign of Charmy." Cream whined, messaging her sore feet. "Where could he have possibly gone?"

"Well, maybe we've got to start thinking outside of the box." Ray replied, tapping his head and pacing. "Now where would I go in the Land of the Sky, if I were a bee?" The three sat down in the town square and began to look around when Tails noticed a flashing golden sign that was just across the street.

"Hey, maybe they went over there." The two-tailed fox replied, pointing across the road. The other two followed Tails' gaze and saw a bright yellow neon sign flashing that read 'The Golden Honeycomb'.

"It looks like the entrance to a nightclub." Ray added, staring at the brown stone, brick building. "Are you sure that Charmy would be in there?" The trio watch several bees fly in and out, before Tails added.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's in there." The two-tailed fox answered. "We didn't find him anywhere else and Charmy might seek out his own kind." The three walked over towards the shady looking building and approached the bouncer who stood there with his stinger out.

"State your business." The burly looking bug, grumbled.

"We're here looking for a friend." Cream replied.

"Sorry, arthropods only." The bouncer answered.

"Hey, that's speciesist." Ray said, angrily. "Come on, guys. We don't have to put up with old thorax butt here." The three marched off going around the corner and looking up at an open window on the top floor.

"Hey guys, I think we can go through that open window up there." Tails pointed skyward at the top floor of the building.

"But it's so high." Cream replied. "How are we possibly going to get up there?"

"Um, Cream. We can all fly." Ray replied, shaking his head.

* * *

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." The little rabbit giggled. The three took off towards the open skylight, quietly gliding down into the open room and trying to move along the darkened floor without making a noise. They heard the sound of several partying bees below as a strange smell wafted through the cracks in the floor.

"Hey guys?" Tails asked, looking around. "What's that strange smell?"

"Hmm, if I didn't know better, I'd swear that was fermented flower nector." Ray replied, taking a sniff. "Bees love that stuff but it is known to cause hallucinogenic effects on non-insect mobians."

"Hallucinogenic effects?" Cream asked, her ears drooping. "Uh oh." Suddenly, the floor melted away beneath them and the three mobians found themselves in a beautiful field of flowers. Tails looked and found that he had grown into a giant, again. While Cream had shrunk to the size of a Barbie doll. As for Ray, he had inflated to become incredibly fat.

"Oh no, what's happened to us?" Cream wailed.

"I don't know about you guys." Ray replied, but I'm gettin' awfully hungry.

"Look out, you two." Tails added, stumbling around as he tried to avoid them. "I don't want to accidently step on either of you." The flowers all burst into bloom before all of their petals broke off and began spinning in the wind. Several of those petals came together to form an Amy Rose made out of flowers.

"Tails, I can't believe you hogged all of Sonic's attention." The flower Amy yelled, pulling a floral hammer out of herself. "I'm gonna crush you flat for that."

"AHH!" Tails screamed running away.

"Hey, what do you know about that?" Cream added. "An Amy Rose that actually is a rose."

"Cream, oh cream." The little girl heard her mother's voice call out. "It's time for supper."

"Coming mommy." The little rabbit raced across the garden to what looked like her family's small house. Only to find a two-headed version of Vanilla standing there. "Mommy, what's wrong with you?" Cream whimpered. "Why do you look so weird?"

"Now, don't you talk back to me, young lady." One of the heads replied.

"You go right upstairs and got to bed this instant." The other head continued.

"But not before you brush your teeth." The first head added.

"And wash behind your ears." The second chimed in.

"And clean your room." The first complained.

"And do your homework." The second spoke up.

"And above all, mind your manners." Both heads commanded pointing three fingers on three hands at her.

"AH! This is scary!" Cream wailed. "I want my real mommy back."

Meanwhile, Ray was sitting on a beach relaxing on a lawn chair beside his wife in a bikini.

"You're looking wonderful, dear." Princess Sally told him, holding up a pitcher of lemonade. "Would you like me to refill your glass?"

"Sure thing, that sounds great." The flying squerril replied, holding his empty glass up. "Make sure to get some ice cubes in this time."

"Anything for you, dear." Her voice replied, suddenly starting to grow gravelly. "Would you also like some snooping as usual with that?" Shocked by her words, Ray turned to find that his wife had been replaced by the massive form of Doctor Robotnik in a speedo. "What's wrong, dear?" The horrible image asked in Sally's voice.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Ray screamed, jumping into the sky and flying away. The three of them were all caught in their own nightmares, not quite sure of what was going on… and how to get out.


	33. Where are we? What's the plot again?

Where are we? What's the plot again?

"Watch out, everyone we need to be careful." Tails warned. "This pollen could cause any number of hallucinatory reactions. Be careful with what you see and hear."

The three mobians wandered through a white void unable to find anything for miles around them. It appeared as if time and space had no meaning. There was no other objects or people anywhere within view.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Cream called out; her voice echoing through the void. "Where are we? What's going on?"

Just then, the three saw a blue-tinged object race by off to their left before dashing by again far off to their right.

"Hey, wait did you guys see that?" Ray asked. "That blue streak that just sped by…"

"I'm not sure." Tails replied. "It was too fast for the naked eye."

"Hey, do you two think it might be, Mr. Sonic?" Cream asked. "It's the right color and Mr. Sonic can really move and also has an attitude."

The blue blur raced by in both directions again, leaving behind four letters of text which a voice from the void then read aloud.

"SEGA." It stated.

"Who was that?" Tails asked looking around. "Who spoke?" Then, the area went dark.

The darkness engulf all three of them and nobody could see anybody else.

* * *

"Ray? Cream? Is anybody out there?" Tails called out into the blackness, but only silence met the fox's ears. "Am I all alone here now?"

Then, something unusual happened the smell of burning wood filled Tail's nostrils and the sound of crackling fire filled his ears. The area all around him lit up in a firey blaze as the two-tailed fox found himself in a burning building that was starting to collapse.

"How did I get here?" Tails asked in confusion. "Oh no, this place is going to collapse. I've got to get out of here right now." Tails grabbed the nearest door handle but burned his hand though his glove. "Ow." Running over to the window, he tried to jump out but a bunch of collapsing debris from the floor above blocked his path. "I CAN'T GET OUT!" Miles Prower cried out in fear. "HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE, HELP ME!"

KABOOM! The door behind him exploded inward and a tall human in a karate gi stood behind the surprised Tails, totally unscortched by the fire.

"Who are you?" The fox asked in surprise.

"Sega Saturn." The blunt Chun-nin man exclaimed. From all around him, Tails heard a chorus of voices chanting 'Segata Shanshiro. Segata Shanshiro. Segata Shanshiro.'

"Sega will save you." He stated, grabbing Tails he karate kicked skyward smashing through the upper floors of the building and leaping high into the air to create a silhouette over the moon. Landing near the burning building, Segata put Tails down and handed him a video game machine with two controllers. "Sega Saturn." He declared, before leaping away in high bounds, superhero-style.

"Wait, what am I supposed to do with this?" Tails asked looking down at the Sega Saturn in his hands. "I don't even have a TV set with me."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ray wandered through the darkness until he found himself back in the West Side Island Royal Villa. As he looked around and wandered at what had happened, Princess Sally came walking in.

"Ray, there you are. I was wondering where you had gone." The princess stated. Ray looked at his wife closely and noticed grey hair at her temples and slightly older features on her face. "The kids and I were wondering what had happened to you."

"Sally, why do you look so much older?" Ray asked in confusion. "And what kids are you talking about?" Just then, a whole swarm of flying chipmunks came zooming in and began swarming over the confused squirrel.

"Daddy. Daddy. Daddy's home." They all cried out at once. Then, several of them began talking.

"Wow, can you believe daddy's home, Alvin."

"Eh, he's probably just back to see mom, Simon. He doesn't even care about us."

"Oh, that's not true." Another voice called. "I wonder if he brought any food with him."

"AHH!" Ray screamed, before running off in the opposite direction. He only made it a few steps before the swarm overcame him again.

"Oh, where are you running off to Ray?" Sally asked, a smile crossing her face. "Don't you want to say 'hello' to your oldest son, Rocky?" A grey flying squirrel in a pilot's hat zipped over in front of Ray's face, hugging him.

"Daddy, welcome home. Uncle Bullwinkle is here to see you." The squirrel stated.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ray's voice echoed as he was buried in a chipmunk avalanche.

* * *

Finally, Cream the Rabbit found herself wandering through an oddly distorted version of her home with nobody there but her and Cheese.

"I don't know, Cheese. This place looks like home, but it seems really spooky."

"Chao. Chao." Cheese agreed. It was, then, that Cream heard a voice calling out to her from the living room.

"Cream? Cream is that you?" A familiar male fox's voice asked. "I'm so glad you're home."

"Tails darling? Is that you?" Cream raced into the living room. "Oh, dearest I'm so glad you're home." A tall easy-chair was sitting in front of the fire turned away from Cream's view. A red hand wearing a white glove reached over to the ash tray sitting next to the highback chair putting out a cigarette, the person sitting in the chair had been smoking.

"Tails? You really shouldn't smoke. It's bad for you." Cream whimpered, her voice tinged with concern. "Why don't you turn around and talk to me?"

"Oh, I'll always be here to talk to you, Creamy Creamy." Tails replied, in an extremely creepy voice as the chair began to spin around to face her. "In fact, we can be together forever." Cream looked in horror at the two-tailed fox that sat in front of her. He looked like Tails at first, but Cream noticed the stitches going up and down his body and the weird antennae sticking out of his head. "In fact, I'm here just for you."

"Tails? Please don't talk like that. You're scaring me." She turned to her chao. "Cheese? I don't think I like Tails like this."

"Chao Chao." Her little friend just shrugged.

"Oh your friend there doesn't look much like cheese." Tails Doll's antennae flashed a strange color causing a loud poof and a puff of smoke. "There now he looks like Cheese."

Cream saw to her horror that her chao had been turned into a cheese wheel with a little floating orb above it. Several rats came out of a nearby hole and started to nibble on the cheese wheel causing it to roll away in terror with the rodents in hot pursuit.

"CHAO!" The living dairy product called out.

"SQUEAK!" The rats replied.

"Cheese, no." Cream ran away running endlessly through the house and trying every door but finding them all locked. "Help me, somebody please, let me out."

"Oh no, isn't this what you always wanted?" Tails Doll replied, gliding slowly through the air behind her. "And now, we'll be together forever." The doll reached the panicked mobian and touched her on the head with its little antennae rod. With a loud poof, the mobian rabbit was transformed into a Cream Doll with stitches and an antennae that matched the Tails Doll. "There you go. Now we are a complete set. Now, how about we have a tea party."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" The Cream Doll wailed as she and the Tails Doll floated off into the darkness together.

* * *

"What's all this noise up here?" One of the bees in the club complained. "Sounds like a herd of wild horses got into the attic." Opening the door to the upstairs storage room, the janitor bee found three mobians rolling around on the floor groaning and grabbing at things that weren't there.

"Oh dear, looks like we had another group of annoying kids tried to break in and get high on our pollen again." The janitor grumbled picking up the three outsiders and setting them in nearby chairs. "I guess I'd better go get Queen Saffron and ask her what to do about our intruders."

As the janitor bee walked off, the three unconscious mobians were lost in a world all their own.

* * *

"Please, let me out of here." Cream Doll wailed, rocking back and forth in the darkness. "I want to go home."

"Cream, is that you?" Tails came running up through the shadows. Seeing Tails Doll, he grabbed the creepy stuffed animal by the throat and tore the top of its antennae off and crushed it. "I've had enough of you hurting and scaring my friends." Miles Prower growled. "Now, leave and never return." Tails Doll wailed and vanished in a puff of smoke. Running over and grabbing Cream by the arm, Tails gently shook her to snap his friend out of the trance she seemed to be in. "Cream are you all right?" Tails asked as Cream changed back to a normal mobian on contact. "Hurry, we've got to get out of here as quickly as possible."

"Oh Tails, I'm so happy to see you." Cream exclaimed, giving him a big hug. "I swear I'll never be creepy towards you ever again."

"Thanks, that's a relief… I think." Tails shook his head. "Anyway, we need to get out of here. The sooner, the better."

The two walked around and found themselves in a mobian nightclub. The loud music and pounding lights blinded their senses as the dancers bumped and jostled them as they moved through. In the distance, Tails swore he saw the familiar form of Sonic dancing among the crowd.

"Sonic, there you are." Tails called out, rushing towards his friend and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hurry, we need your help to… AHH!" The two-tailed fox turned the spiky blue hedgehog around only to see a horrific bugged-eye moron with a hideous looking derp face staring back at him.

"Hi, I'm Sanic the Blowhug." The horrific image greeted Miles. "You must be Tailz. My little three-tailed buddy."

"AH! You're not Sonic." Tails cried out, whacking the walking drawing away with his two-tails. "Get away from me right now." As Sanic stumbled backwards, the music in the nightclub stopped and all the dancers turned to look at Tails and Cream. To their horror, the two mobians noticed all the dancers had Sanic derp faces and began to slowly close in on the duo.

"EEII! There so scary." Cream cried out. "What are they?"

"Uh oh, it's every badly draw fan character." Tails shrieked. "Hurry, we got to get out of here." The two correctly drawn mobians ran for their lives with the army of artistically challenged mistakes in hot pursuit.

"Don't run away, I'm your OC mommy." One of the drawings declared.

"And I'm your OC daddy." Another drawing explained.

"I'm your long lost sister and love interest." A third commented.

"Eww." Cream replied. "Sonic fanboys are sickos."

The two fled back into the darkness as the vision faded away, but the nightmarish pursuers continued to follow them.

"Faster, Cream, faster." Tails cried out; the goofy looking fan mistakes getting ever closer. "They're gaining on us."

"I'm trying, Tails. I'm trying." The rabbit replied, gasping for breath. "But there's just so many of them. Just then, Ray the Flying Squirrel came running from the other direction, a whole swarm of flying rodents crawling all over him.

"Yay. Fly us to the moon, daddy. Fly us to the moon." They all said, simultaneously.

"AAHHH! GET THEM OFF ME!" Ray screamed, pulling two off at a time only to have three more rush up and cling to him. "I don't ever want to have flying kids ever."

"RAY! Over here, hurry!" Cream called out as the three flyers huddled together in fear of the nightmares. "We're surrounded on all sides."

"Where are you going, my little Creamy Weamy?" Tails Doll asked, emerging from the darkness. "We're going to be together fooooreeeeeveeeer."

"Oh no, how did you come back?" Cream asked in horror.

"Why, this is a dream. Anything can happen." The doll commented.

"Oh no, you idiot." Sanic groaned, slapping his forehead. "Now, you spilled the beans."

"A dream?" Tails asked, his eyes widening in realization. "Everybody, if this is just a dream, then all we have to do is…" The three of them closed their eyes turned their backs on the nightmares and took a deep breath before opening their eyes and finding themselves laying on cots in the nightclub's backroom. "Wake up."

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Tails, Cream, Squirrel guy." Charmy shrieked in a panic, zipping around over their heads in circles. "Are you guys okay? Do you need a doctor?"

"No, Charmy. No, we'll be alright." Tails replied, standing up and shaking the grogginess out of his head. "We'll be alright just as soon as the aftereffects wears off."

"I don't know what they put in there, but I don't want to find out." Cream said.

"Is this even legal?" Ray asked in surprise. "There's no way that stuff would be allowed anywhere on the surface."

"So wait, let me get this straight." Cream asked. "You have to get high to get high?"

"Oh dear, you're confusing me." Charmy replied, holding his head in his hands.

"Oh hello there, you must be Charmy's friends." A female queen bee greeted them, flying up and offering Cream a bouquet of flowers. "A thousand greetings to all of you, travelers on the sea of cosmic tranquility. I am Princess Saffron, your humble host who welcomes you to the abandoned nightclub that serves as our hive." She looked aside regrettably. "I apologize for forgetting that mobian bee pollen is toxic to non-insects when it is in the transition stage between flower pollen and honey. Please accept our sincerest apologizes for this foul interruptions to your mystical auras."

"Wow, you're really pretty, Miss Bee." Cream replied, sniffing the flowers before sighing with relief. "At least, these blossoms didn't make me pass out again."

"Ah, so this little lady is what distracted you, Charmy. Our little adolescent drone met a pretty little princess bee." Ray looked around at the huge swarm surrounding them in the room. "And you two got BUSY."

"What?! Oh no. These are the workers and drones left over from my mother's swarm." Saffron stated, shaking her head. "They'll keep me safe until the first generation of my offspring comes of age."

"Well, it was really nice to meet you, Princess Saffron. But I'm afraid we're going to have to borrow, Charmy here, to babysit a spoiled brat for the evening." Tails added. "And then, we'll have to be heading back to the surface."

"Ah, but I don't wanna go yet." Charmy whined.

"Gee, I wonder if I should tell Mr. Vector that you wouldn't come back with us, Charmy." Cream asked, innocently. "I think he'll be awfully mad at that and by the time that big scary gator got all the way up here. He'll be awfully hungry too."

"Hungry enough to eat an entire swarm of bees." Ray added, with a knowing smirk and a wink. "Wouldn't that be a shame, Charmy?"

"Uh, I think I'm ready to go home guys." Charmy replied, turning pale. "See you later, Princess. It's been a real blast."

"Wait, Charmy. I want to help you and your friends." Saffron added, warmly. "I would love to assist you in taming the wild spirit of this unruly child." She held her hands close to her heart. "With a little peace and love, we can bring the cosmic spirit to this poor lost soul."

"She hasn't met Sarah, has she?" Cream whispered to Tails. "I don't think she realizes that girl is such a bi-."

"We can use all the help we can get, Cream." Tails interrupted. "Because we're going to have our hands full with that spoiled little rich girl."


	34. A Night to Remember, A Day to Forget

A Night to Remember; A Day to Forget

"Come on, Tails. You can do it." Cream cheered him on. "I know you're brave enough to win."

"Hang in there, lad. You definitely have what it takes to pull this off." Ray agreed, giving the young fox a thumbs up.

"Yay, yay, do it, Tails." Charmy exclaimed, pumping his fists. "Go Tails, Go Tails, Ohoh."

"Good luck in your endeavor, oh poor deformed child of the land below." Saffron gave him bizarre words of encouragement "I know you shall be the honey bee to her flower of tranquility."

"Go for it." They all cried at once, looking around the corner at the nervous two-tailed fox. With a sigh, Tails ran his finger around the collar and necktie he was wearing held up the bouquet of flowers in his right hand and rang the doorbell.

The door opened and Tails spoke up. "Um, excuse me. Is Miss Sarah home?"

It was only a few minutes before the human-sized teenager in a white prom dress was standing at the door, purring like a kitten.

"Oh, did you bring those flowers to me? So cool." She ripped the bouquet out of Tails' hands before sniffing it. "They're lovely. Now where's my corsage?"

"Um… uh…" Tails asked, nervously, scratching the back of his head. "I kind of forgot it."

"You, what?" Sarah exploded, throwing the bouquet to the ground and stomping on it. "How could you forget my corsage? It's an essential part of the ball experience." She picked Tails up and began shaking him violently. "How dare you try to ruin MY special night?"

"Oh dear, she's going to turn poor Tails' brain into pudding." Cream wailed. "We gotta do something about it."

"Gee, she sure is a meanie." Charmy added, looking over at the other bee. "Don't you think so, Saffron?" The princess was simply standing there staring at Sarah with a twitching eye.

"That bouquet of flowers was the finest craftsmanship my workers had ever grown in our pollination garden." She worked to keep her temper in check. "It took fourteen months to grow those weeping bells and the white rose grew from a seed my mother planted before she passed."

"Really? You're that upset about it?" Cream asked, a smile crossing her face.

"Oh Saffron, I heard from somebody in town that Sarah is allergic to bee stings like super-allergic to the point dozen or so could make her swell up and explode." Ray commented.

"Easy Saffron, please don't destroy Sarah until the end of the night." Cream pleaded. "We really need to re-charge that chaos emerald, besides it would be really hard to clean up the mess."

But just as suddenly as Sarah had picked the shaken fox up, she dropped him back to the floor and acted as if nothing had happened.

"Well anyway. Corsage or no, we need to be getting to the ball. Did you like bring an adult chaperone?"

"Right here, missy." Ray replied, coming around the corner. "I'm here to make sure Tails doesn't try anything funny with you. Though considering his date, I doubt he'd even try."

"And what about those two little cute bees over there?"

"Oh… hello Miss Sarah. I'm Charmy and this is Princess Saffron." The preteen drone bowed to her. "We're here to go on a double date with you. So you and Tails don't feel awkward or anything."

"Why, thank you. That's very sweet of you." She looked over and took a sniff of Saffron's flower crown before grabbing her nose. "Though you could have taken a bath first, you dirty nature loving hippie princess."

"I'll pretend you didn't insult me like that because it's really bumming my aura out." Saffron then whispered through clenched teeth. "Though personally, I wish you'd have an out-of-body experience where your mind goes into the cooking area of a microwave oven."

"Whatever, we should really get going. Daddy rented us a limo for the night. So, we get to ride in better style than any of you peasants are used to."

"But I'm a prince consort and Saffron's an actual princess and Cream comes from a Southern Baronet family." Ray just rolled his eyes. "You know what forget it."

"Um, excuse me, Miss Sarah." Cream added. "Would you mind terribly much if I came along too?"

"Oh my gosh, you got me a talking stuffed animal." Sarah said, reaching down and picking up Cream in a tight hug. "And look she's carrying her own mini stuffed chao. How cute."

"You're choking me…" Cream whined, her face turning blue from a lack of oxygen.

"Chaaaaaoooo." Cheese groaned, before passing out from the death hug. As soon as the limo pulled up, Sarah immediately tossed Cream aside forgetting about her as the two dates and their chaperone walked up to the limo door.

Before Tails could open the door, Saffron flew up and pulled the door open instead.

"Sorry, boys. But I'm a liberated bee. I can open the door for myself." The princess fluttered to the ground and gestured to the open car. "You first, Miss Sarah. Then, I shall light the backseat with my pure cosmic energy." Sarah looked down at the gentle Saffron and wrinkled her nose.

"Eww, a bug." Sarah stepped on Saffron and ground the front of her shoe against the pavement. As the spoiled brat climbed into the car the battered and bruised Saffron stood up on wobbly legs and slowly climbed into the car.

"Wow, you are like seriously bumming me out." The bee princess complained. "Could you cut it out with the seriously negative vibes?"

"Whatever, new age princess." Sarah stated. She looked back at Tails impatiently. "So, are you getting in or not?" The rest of them climbed into the car as it zoomed off towards the Sky Land Ballroom.

As the party arrived at the ball, Sarah led the others into a luxurious hall filled with fancy decorated tables and many couples enjoying their meals. The spoiled heiress tapped the waiter on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir. We'd like a table for three." Sarah stated. "Oh and a highchair for my stuffed animal."

"Wait a minute, what about us?" Saffron protested. "Haven't we earned our karmic place at the celestial table?" Sarah looked down at her again.

"Eww, it's that darn bug again." She stated, swatting Saffron with her purse, before being guided to the table.

"Oh no, Saffy." Charmy peeled her off the floor like a ground-in piece of paper. "Are you alright?"

"I must say that girl is very defense minded against attackers." Saffron complimented as she pulled herself back to her feet. "She has a brick in that purse… or two at least."

The waiter realizing Sarah was being a jerk guided the group to a table with six chairs. They picked up their menus and decided what they wanted to eat.

"Hmm, there's so much to choose from." Sarah thought. "Waiter, I'll have the low-fat chocolate shake and the lean cut steak with a side salad. No baked potato… I'm watching my figure you know."

"With all that weight, you need to." Tails muttered to himself.

"What was that my dear date?" She asked, glaring at him.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." He looked at the menu. "I think I'll have the rabbit stew."

"I'm going to ignore that ethnic insult and I'll have the stewed carrots." Cream replied, glaring at Tails in annoyance.

"What about you, sir?" The waiter asked. "I have frogs' legs that are guaranteed to please."

"Well, hooray boy. Hop on back there and get me a grilled cheese." Ray answered.

"Very good, sir." The waiter tried to hide his annoyance. "And what about our other couple? Would you like our honey cake?"

"Are you kidding?" Charmy stuck his tongue out. "We're bees. Don't you think we'd get enough of that stuff at home?"

"Yeah, like why would we want to get that sweet nectar of life at a capitalist establishment?" Saffron asked. Everyone else at the table either stifled laughter or rolled their eyes in annoyance. "Anyway, we would like the all-organic salad and two tofu burgers."

"Eww, who ordered the tofu burgers?" Sarah asked upon hearing that. Looking down at Saffron, she glared at the princess again. "Oh no, how many of these bugs are there?"

"Now wait, Miss Sarah." Princess Saffron pleaded, flying up in front of her face. "I don't mind an individual sharing her feelings publicly, but I really do plead with you not to squish me a third time. It's really giving me negative karma vibes."

"Okay. I won't squish you." Reaching into her purse, Sarah pulled out a can of Raid, shook it up and promptly sprayed her in the face.

"Cough, cough, hack. I'm going down." The little bee spun out of control like an airplane that had been shot down, before spiraling out of control, and landing in a hot bowl of chicken noodle at a nearby table. "Ow, that burns." She cried, floating in the broth.

"Waiter." The male frog at the table said. "There's a bee in my soup." He took a sip with Saffron in it, before spitting her out on the floor. "And she tastes terrible too."

"Ouch." Ray said, wincing as he went over to pick up the injured Saffron. "Talk about being chewed up and spat out."

"Anyway, let's try to enjoy the rest of the evening." Tails muttered, nervously. "So tell me, Sarah, do you have any hobbies?"

"I sure do." She replied, taking a sip of her shake. "I just love doing taxidermy."

"Taxidermy?!" Tails, Ray, and Cream asked in horror; their faces going pale.

"Oh yes, I just love cutting open small animals, emptying their insides out and filling them with stuffing and formaldehyde. It's so satisfying to see their cute little faces frozen in a wide-eyed smile forever."

"Oh great." Cream whispered to Tails. "We've got a homicidal maniac as your date."

"You are one to talk." Tails replied, making Cream wince. "I seemed to recall being tied in an easy chair and being forced to play a psycho game of house."

"Okay, yeah. I'm really really sorry about that." Her ears drooped sadly. "It's just… I really really liked you, and I still do. I just didn't know how crazy I was acting. I'm sorry."

"We'll… talk about this later, Cream." Tails replied, giving her a look or reassurance. "Right now, let's all deal with the crazy catgirl who wants to carve us up and fill us with stuffing." The five mobians and one lunatic had their meals served.

Everyone tried to enjoy their food, but the loud whining and constant talking managed to spoil the evening.

"Eww, this steak is too cold and the salad is wilted." Sarah picked up the leafy appetizer and dumped it on the waiter's head. "Come on, I'm tired of just sitting here. Let's dance, baby." Picking up the starled Tails, she began to move around the dance floor in wild steps, throwing Tails back and forth like a ragdoll.

"Whoooaaa." Tails groaned, his feet never touching the ground. "I'm getting dizzy…"

"Charmy dear, we should go out there and dance too. So, Miss Sarah doesn't feel embarrassed." Saffron added, pulling Charmy up from the table. "And just to be polite, we'll stay on the floor while we dance."

"Um, Saffy. I don't think that's such a good idea." Charmy replied. "A lot of these mobians are a lot bigger than us. We might get stepped on." The two started to dance behind Tails and Sarah much to their misery. Poor Saffron just couldn't seem to avoid the dancing Sarah's high heels.

"So tell me, Charmy. What's it…" Squish. "Like on the…" Squish. "Surface?" Saffron asked, losing more cognition with each blow. "I hear…" Squish. "It's a very pleasant…" Squish. "Place to live. In fact," Squish. "I think it might be more pleasant than what I'm doing right…" Squish. "Now. Say Charmy, why am I dancing with five of you and do you think all of this squishing is causing short-term memory loss… short-term memory loss… short-term memory loss…"

As Sarah dashed wildly around the room, Tails began to get naustated.

"Uh, Sarah. Can you please stop?" Tails pleaded. "I think I'm going to… MERPH hurl."  
"Oh nonsense, we just started to boogy." Sarah replied, getting even more excited. "Let's party." As a more bouncy tune started, she flung the helpless Tails upward, then straight into the ground. The unsuspecting Saffron was in the fox's way and he crushed her against the floor with a loud splat.

"Oh no, Saffron." Charmy wailed. "Are you alright?"

"Mommy? Is it time to go to bee kindergarden yet?" She asked, rocking back and forth and sucking her thumb. "I'm ready to have my diaper changed, mommy."

"Ugh, that poor girl." Ray had finally had enough, walking to the catgirl. "Now, listen here, missy. I've had just about enough of you running roughshod over everyone at this table. And I…"

"Hey, Mister Rodent. Do you know what happens to a squirrel who runs across an unprotected power line?" Sarah reached into her purse and pulled out a taser, jamming it into Ray's coat, she zapped him fiercely, causing all of his fur to stand on end as the shocked squirrel collapsed. "Yeah, that's just about what happens."

"DAAAAARRRRRR!" Ray replied, laying on the ground, twitching in a puddle of his own drool. "Hey, you can't do that to my friend." Tails protested. "This date is officially over."

"Is that so?" Sarah asked. "Well then, I don't feel bad about doing this." Looking over to a table across the room, Sarah saw a bunch of visiting humans from Spagonia. All dressed in fox hunting gear with their hounds at the foot of the table. Standing up, she yelled. "Hey boys, you're quarry's over here. Nice yellow pelt too."

Tails' eyes went wide. "Oh shoot." A few minutes later, the people outside were greeted with the sight of a frantic fox bursting out the door and flying away with several crazy hunters with guns and barking dogs hot on his trail.

"The game is afoot." One of them cried out, in a British accent as another blew a fox horn. "Tally-ho."

"Hey, that was a really mean thing to do to everybody." Cream protested. "It's not very nice to mistreat your date and his friends."

"Oh my gosh, this silly little fuzzy animal is talking too much." Sarah picked up Cream and started fiddling with her back. "Where's her off switch?"

"HEY, LET HER GO!" Charmy yelled, getting on the table and shaking a fist at the spoiled brat. "STOP HURTING MY FRIENDS OR I'LL STING YA!"

"Eww, another one of those pesky bees." Sarah grumbled, pulling out a magazine, rolling it up tightly, and bringing it down on Charmy hard. SPLAT. The squished bee simply lay there on the table twitching. "DUH! I can't change the light bulb, Espio… I don't know which direction to turn it to screw it in."

"THAT DOES IT!" Saffron shrieked. Standing up, she tore off the garland of flowers from her head and ripped the colorful hippie dress she was wearing off, revealing a pink gown fitting to a warrior princess. Slipping a golden crown onto her head, the formerly peaceful queen bee exploded into a show of violent rage. "I have tried to show you nothing but peace and love, Lady Sarah, but your heart is too shrouded in anger and malice." Saffron pointed a finger at her in anger. "So in the name of my swarm, I shall punish you."

"Whoa, I think we just witnessed a magical girl transformation." Ray added, recovering from his shock. "I hope this battle doesn't last for fifty-two episodes."

"Saffron, wait." Cream got in front of the bee, blocking her path to Sarah. "You can't attack her like that. Violence isn't the answer and saving the world is more important than getting even."

Just then, a servant of the president came in presenting an open briefcase to Ray. Looking inside, he found the glowing chaos emerald fully recharged.

"Here you go, compliments of the president of the Land of the Sky." The servant declared. "He personally had it recharged for you." The rabbit looked at this for a moment in silence. Then, turned to the queen bee.

"Okay, Saffron. Go right ahead." She said. The queen bee snapped her fingers and a gigantic swarm descended on Sarah covering every inch of her body. There wasn't a spot on the spoiled brat that wasn't covered by an angry insect.

"EWW! THEY'RE ALL OVER ME!" She freaked out, flailing her arms. "GET THEM OFF OF ME!" STING! STING! STINGSTINGSTINGSTISTISTISTISTSTSTSSSSS… STING! "AIEEE!" She wailed, running out of the restaurant and jumping into the fountain out front. The bees stopped swarming her but then Sarah began to feel tingly all over. "Hey, what's happening?" Sarah asked, her skin turning red. "What's going on?" Suddenly, the spoiled brat began to inflate. In less than a minute, she was puffed up like a toad, floating on the water.

"Help… help me." She whined through puffed up lips. "I can't move." Several passerbys turned to stop and stare.

"Is that Lady Sarah?"

"Boy, has she put on weight."

"She used to be really pretty, but man is she uglier than a troll."

"Hey, Lady Sarah. Lay off the midnight snacks." Everybody got a good laugh at the spoiled brat's expense as the president's servants lifted her out of the fountains and literally rolled her away.

"Well, that's the strangest date I've ever been on." Tails added, finally returning from the fox hunt. "Glad I got away from all those hunters."

"Mister Ray, is Sarah going to be alright?" Cream asked.

"As long as they pump her full of enough Benadryl." Ray replied, shaking his head. "Otherwise, she's a goner."

"Oh, that's too bad." Cream replied. "Such a pity, that she's going to make it." They all stared at the cute little girl for a moment. "What? I was just kidding." She replied with a shrug.


	35. Land of the Sky: Pt 5

Land of the Sky: Pt 5

"Gee, Tails. I think we went a little overboard on Miss Sarah." Cream suggested. "I mean, she did kind of deserved it a little and all. But I think we might have been just a little too hard on her, maybe."

The five of them were preparing to return to the surface, assisted by Saffron's colony. Charmy oversaw the other bees loading up luggage and souvenirs acquired during the past few days.

"I know we were a bit harsh, Miss Cream; but even you have to admit, she had it coming." Ray commented. "I've never seen a young lady so spoiled and selfish in my entire life, and believe me with the kinds of nobility and rich I meet through my wife's line of work… that's saying a lot."

"Still I'm really sorry things escalated to the level they did, even though Saffron here was totally justified in what she had her swarm do." Tails replied. "I'm going to go over and apologize for what we did to her on what was supposed to be the most special night of her life."

"I think I'll go with you." Saffron agreed, ordering her swarm to continue their preparations. "I can't believe I lost my temper like that back there. Even if I've dropped the hippie act, a princess cannot behave like a child in those kind of situations."

"I think we should all go over and apologize. Even if it was her fault, we should have had the maturity to stand up and walk away instead of getting even." Ray agreed. "We've got what we came for in the form of the re-charged emerald, so I think trying to make amends would be a decent way to wrap up everything up here."

"Well, I don't think we should apologize at all." Charmy snapped, crossing his arms angrily. "We didn't do anything to make her act so mean, why should we be the ones to apologize when she acted like a brat?"

"Oh Charmy, such a naïve little insect." Cream chided him, patting him on the head. "You're too little to understand how these things work and why we have to go apologize to Sarah and her father."

"Saffron's the same age as me and she agrees we should apologize." Charmy protested. "Why does she agree with you?"

"Because Saffron's a princess and they are raised to understand grown-up decisions." Ray added, scratching his nose. "But believe me, a princess can act like an immature brat to get her way when she wants to, believe me I know it personally."

"Anyway, you be a dear and stay here with the swarm, Charmy." Saffron instructed him. "I'll go with the others to apologize to Miss Sarah."

The four mobians left Sky's End and made their way back to the presidential house. Tails was just knocking on the door, when he heard a lot of screaming and shouting coming from the upstairs bedroom.

"HEY, PUT ME DOWN YOU CREEPS!" Sarah's voice called out from above. "DON'T YOU THREE EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING ME!"

"Oh, we are going to touch you all right." A familiar voice clucked. "We're going to take you back to Dr. Robotnik and get our old jobs back. Haha, haha."

"Wait…" Tails' eyes narrowed. "I know that laugh." An egg mobile exploded out of the upper floor of the estate. In it rode, the badniks: Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts. The two animal looking robots held Sarah down while the mutated driller piloted the goofy-looking aircraft away.

"Yeah, yeah. You're coming with us, Princess." Coconuts added. "And there is not a thing that blue pest can do about it all the way up here. Yeah, yeah."

"PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Sarah cried out. "HELP! SOMEBODY, HELP ME!"

"Oh dear, isn't that Dr. Eggman's S6 squad?" Cream asked, in shock. "It looks like they're taking Miss Sarah away."

"Great, they're probably kidnapping her for a ransom." Ray growled. "Either that or Eggman want to force the president to surrender to him."

"We've got to rescue her." Saffron added as the four took to the sky. "We can't just let that rotund omelet carry off the princess of Sky World."

"Uh Saffron…" Tails corrected. "She's the daughter of an elected official. That hardly makes her a princess."

"Eh, you say tomato. I say tomoto." She answered. "We'd still better get after her before those badniks get her down to the land of darkness."

"The Land of Darkness?" Tails asked in confusion. "What's that?"

"Eh… it's what we Sky People call the surface." Ray replied with a shrug. "Doesn't make any sense, either." The four quickly chased after the fleeing robots soaring down through the clouds towards the blackened skies over the Metropolis Zone.

Tails noticed several small objects moving towards them at an incredible speed and squinted to see what he was looking at.

"Hey guys," the fox told his friends. "I think I see a flock of birds up there."

"Uh Tails, I don't think those are a flock of birds." Cream replied.

"Really?" Tails asked again, putting his hand above his eyes. "Cause I think I see a whole flock of over three hundred of them."

"Tails, she's right. That's no flock of birds." Ray added as he motioned for the others to fly in combat formation. "That's an entire swarm of flight-capable badniks." The four mobians braced themselves as an entire swarm of the evil robots engulfed them in the skies over Eggman's fortress city.

Several buzz bomber dove at the heroes. Their stingers at the ready as they prepared to knock the mobians out of the sky.

"Tails, what do we do?" Saffron asked in a panic. "We can't spindash them up here or we'll stop flying and lose altitude."

"Don't worry, princess. I know of another technique we can use that Sonic taught me." Tails replied. "It's called the Homing Attack." He turned his head to the others. "Follow my lead, everyone." Tails curled up into a ball and targeted the nearest buzz bomber. Hitting the badnik with a speedy attack, he smashed the small robot wide open freeing the scared flicky inside. The fox, then, bounced from badnik to badnik with a soccer ball, smashing buzz bombers and clucks.

"Hey, he really is kicking their booty." Cream added, curling up into a sphere and bouncing towards one of the insects. "Let's mess these badniks up real good." It was like a giant pinball game in the sky with mobians bouncing all around through the air. They smashed badnik after badnik clearing the skies over the Metropolis Zone of the evil robots.

"Hey, what about those funny red floating orbs with the spiked balls circling around them?" Ray asked. "They're too dangerous to attack head on. What should we do?"

"Don't worry about them." Tails reassured him. "They can't attack once they lose all of their spikes. Besides, they can only fly in one direction and keep going indefinitely."

"Wow, that's one heck of a design flaw." Ray chuckled. "So, if they keep going and don't run out of power. Do they eventually end up right back where they started after circling the globe?"

"Nope, after a few miles, they stop following the curvature of Mobius and head off into space." Tails chuckled. "You won't believe the deep space transmissions we gotten from the Bem complaining about us littering their oceans with angry red balls with eyes."

After clearing the skies of all the terrible badniks, Tails and the others caught up with the fleeing Egg Mobile but what they found when they arrived was… certainly not what they had been expecting.

"Hahaha, greetings foolish furballs. I see you have fallen right into my trap." Sarah laughed like a cartoon villain, standing on top of the Egg Mobile. "Now, I will give you the chance to surrender before my three lackies and I blow you clean out of the sky."

"Sarah? What's going on? Why aren't you tied up anymore?" Tails asked in shock, as they flew closer to the Egg Mobile. "Why are you threatening us and why are you wearing a skimpy wedding dress?" The crazed teenager in the wedding gown shook her fist at them.

"Boys, get the guns ready." She stated. "Let's shoot these hairballs down."

"Got it, boss." Grounder added, pulling a lever. "Those fuzballs won't know what hit them."

"I'll shoot them first." Scratch declared. "That'll show Miss Sarah and the doctor that I'm the best."

"Would you two stop your yappin'?" Coconuts shrieked wildly. "We're all trying to do this, so the doctor will love us more."

The three badniks continued to fire on the flying Mobians endlessly. Tails and his companions spun and dodged out of the way of flying missiles and lazer blasts, hoping desperately to avoid getting hit.

"So this is what it's all about?" Cream asked. "You're in love with Eggman and this whole thing was an elaborate trap to capture us for him?"

"I wasn't going to at first, but after that stupid two-tailed fox ruined everything. I just had to make all of you pay." Sarah smiled evily as Ray shot past the Egg Mobile with a heat-seeker in hot pursuit. "I've always loved Robotnik, the hero who stood against the evil Sonic the Hedgehog. He's hated because he's a rebel that nobody else understands. But he will understand me because he has my angst towards the world."

"Girlfriend, you are seriously whacked out if you think Eggman would give a flying fig about you." Saffron replied, shaking her head sadly as a lazer shot grazed her long hair. "Robotnik only cares about himself and you're a fool if you think otherwise."

"You're lying. My dear Eggy will notice me and the badniks." Sarah cried out, looking upon the entire group with contempt. "He may not have noticed me yet, but he will pay attention when I take all of you out of the picture."

"Yeah, and he'll love me the most for killing Sonic's little buddy." Scratch declared, pointing a wing at his chest.

"No, he won't. He'll care about me more." Grounder protested. "He knows I've always worked the hardest to get rid of Sonic."

"Would you two stop your fighting?" Coconuts shrieked again. "You're giving me a headache."

The flying mobians continued to avoid the shots from the Egg Mobile when one nearly caught Tails and sent him flying straight towards the Egg Mobile… and right into Sarah's bosom.

"TAILS!" Ray screamed out, angry at the little sidekick. "Even if she is a villain, I never thought you'd stoop that low." Tails pulled away, an embarrassed look on his face.

"I'm so sorry." Miles replied, quickly zipped away from an extremely angry Sarah.

"Don't just sit there drooling, you dumb bots." The angry catgirl shrieked. "Eliminate them."

The four mobians were nearly exhausted from dodging the constant shots and blasts, when a missile finally struck Ray. Cream and Tails managed to catch him as he fell, but this lined all three up perfectly for a shot from Sarah.

"End of the road, you filthy fuzzballs." The angry catgirl declared. It was just then that Sarah heard the faint sound of a loud buzzing in her ear.

"Hey, you guys hear something?" Scratch asked, looking around. "It sounds like it might be the engine."

"Ah no, we just gave that thing a tune-up before we came up here." Grounder replied. "But it does sound like it's getting closer."

"Uh oh, I got a bad feeling about this, guys." Coconuts warned nervously, as the buzzing sound came right on top of them. "I don't really think it was such a good idea to make a deal with this crazy cat lady."

"What? How dare you…?" Sarah started. She never got the chance to finish. A whole swarm of bees descended on the Egg Mobile causing Sarah to fly into a panic. She began jerking the controls around causing the vehicle to fly about wildly.

"Miss Sarah, please stop." Scratch pleaded.

"Oh no, I'm allergic." Sarah cried. "Get 'em off me." Get 'em off me." The Egg Mobile was sent spinning around dumping the four villians out of the cockpit and sending them tumbling through the clouds towards the Metropolis Zone below them.

"Yay, we made it in time." Charmy exclaimed, bouncing around the sky, happily. "Saffron, are you alright?"

"I'm okay, Charms." The princess replied, as Charmy engulfed her in a hug. "But I don't think those poor badniks and the spoiled brat will be okay.

"Those four wanted to get back to Robotnik, so bad that they would risk their own lives to take us out." Ray looked down at the bleak landscape of Eggman's territory below. "Well, now they've gone to be with the doctor. They're his problem, now."

"Hey Tails, I'm glad you're okay and all." Cream asked, looking around. "But I wanted to ask you. What happened to the recharged emerald, you were carrying?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Tails looked and noticed the emerald was gone. "Oh no, I must have dropped it when we were flying over Chun-nin. The five mobians flew back towards the Land of the Sky uncertain on how to recover the lost emerald and how to diplomatically smooth over the loss of the president's daughter.


	36. Day of the Dragons: Pt 1

Day of the Dragons: Pt 1

 _Far far away from the safe and familiar lands of West Side and South Island is an exotic empire of enchantment and mystery. It is a place of gold, silk, and spices known to you, outsiders, as the middle kingdom. This is the home of my people the proud nation of Chun-nin. We are a glorious nation over three dozen clans under the wise and benevolent rule of our leader, the Emperor. Some clans serve the middle kingdom as samurai while others serve as ninja. There are those clans who work with diplomacy and those clans who choose the path of stealth. I stand alone as a child of these two worlds. Neither bound by the open rules of combat that mark the way of the samurai nor am I prone to the dishonor and disgrace that is the main feature of those who call themselves, shinobi. No. My father's honor and my mother's fighting style are deeply rooted in the blood that flows within my veins. The two forces are constantly at war within me, creating a conflict – much like yin and yang – that will go on for as long as there is life within me. It is this conflict that I now –_

"Hey Espio, you done talking to yourself over there?" My scaly companion calls out to me. "The guard has checked our papers and is ready to let us through the gate."

"Sigh. I'll be there in a moment, Dulcy." I reply wearily. "Just let me finish my communion with my ancestors at this roadside shrine."

 _The lady, Dulcy, has a surprising lack of honor and discipline which is most shocking for a lady that comes from a tributary state to the middle kingdom. As the guard lets us through the heavenly gate so that we my traverse the Great Dragon Way, she merely regards the greatest feat of Chun-nin engineering as a cheap knock-off of a statue of her own kind._

"Boy, they got the proportions on this dragon all wrong." She complains, kicking the side of the wall with her boot. "It looks more like a giant red snake with legs than a dragon."

"So, some respect for the Great Northern Dragon, you whyrm." I counter-complain. "Now, we must hurry on our way to the city of Peeking Duk."

"Why are you in so much of a hurry to get there, lizard boy?" Dulcy winked at me. "Or are you just scared I'm going to beat you to the city?"

"In your dreams, fire breath." I smile taking a runner's stance. "I would wager all the yin in Yokohama that I'm faster on my feet than you are in flight."

"We'll see about that, wanna-be ninja." She called back opening her wings and taking flight. "You shouldn't even be going on this mission. You should be working to save the people of West Side Island hundreds on their car insurance."

"That's a gecko, you idiot. I'm a chameleon." I call after her.

 _But it's almost too late, she's long out of ear shot and has nearly reached the horizon. I take off running with the speed of a ninja, rocketing behind her and catching up in the way a only master of the shadow arts could. Seeing she was getting much farther ahead of me, I realized I was going to have to fall back on the tricks of my shinobi ancestors._

"Honorable chameleon." I call out, placing two fingers in front of my face. "Teleport-no-jutsu." I immediately disappeared in a puff of smoke, reappearing right beside her on the race track.

"Hey, no fair, you used a cheap ninja trick to cheat." Dulcy growled. "I thought this was going to be a fair race."

"When did I ever say we were racing? I'm just going from one point to the other and you happen to be going the same way." I chuckle. "But don't worry, I completely understand if you can't keep up."

"Keep up with you? As if." She turned backwards to face me. "I have a secret weapon of my own. Watch this." She took in a puff of air and blasted out a stream of fire from her mouth. The fire breath pushed her along at a ridiculous speed as she disappeared over the horizon yet again. "See you later, you wanna-be gecko."

 _I simply roll my eyes at her antics. She's busy clowning around instead of concentrating on the reason why we've come here. Princess Sally sent us to find the missing chaos emerald Tails' team had dropped during their adventure in the Land of the Sky. After they had returned to West Side Island, Prince Ray indicated the emerald had dropped somewhere in my homeland. And since the Chun-nin are known to be unfriendly to outsiders, Dulcy and I were asked to go and retrieve the gem. But at the rate, we're going the planet will have Dark Gaia-ed itself apart before we can even lay our hands on the chaos emerald._

"Dulcy, wait up. I told you this isn't a race." Reaching into my ninja pouch, I pull out a shiny silver throwing star. "That does it. Shuriken-Air-Surfboard-No-Justu." I throw the star and it grows to a large size. Hopping aboard, I'm sent spinning in the direction of the speeding dragon following swiftly like a mighty tornado.

"Ugh, this justu is making me really queasy." I groan as the star spins me around and around. Catching up to my companion again, I simply laugh at her surprised anger.

"Can't I do anything to get rid of you?" She shook her head. "Alright, you leave me no choice. Time to kick this thing into high gear." The dragon flattened her wings and rushed ahead in a powerful dash that again sought to leave me in the dust. Dulcy raced ahead at top speed following the stretching and moving coils of the Great Dragon Wall as she neared the finish line. Looking down she saw, I was no longer trailing her and the female dragon smiled in triumph.

"I did it. I outsmarted the ninja." She cheered, not watching where she was going. "I knew I could outsmart the lizard. Go Dulcy. Go Dulcy. Go-." SLAM! She smack face first into a mountain the wall curved around, but Dulcy had failed to curve with it. Sliding down the side of the mountain, she landed back on the wall with a thud. "It's okay, mom." Dulcy called out, clearly confused by her surroundings. "I'm not ready to go to school yet."

 _But it didn't take long for the female dragon to recover and she was again, sprinting towards the finish line. Reaching the gate post to the city of Peeking, the female dragon crossed through the gate and collapsed to the ground in exhaustion._

"Yeah, I did it." She gasped, trying to stand up again. "I got here before the lizard."

"That's what you think, my naïve dragon friend." My voice called out. "You insured that I would win this little race, even if I didn't say there was a race to begin with." I suddenly appeared on the dragon's snot, hopping off and looking down at her with a victorious sneer.

"What? No. How did you beat me here?" She cried out, exasperated.

"Simple. I merely used my ninja invisibility and rode the last leg on your face without you even noticing." I helped her up and started to walk towards the town. "You were so obsessed with making it to the finish line, you never even noticed I was there."

"But… you…" She stamped her foot in anger, snorting fire out of her nostrils. "Oh, you damn ninja. Always winning with your cheap magic tricks."

"Victory is always the goal, no matter how one attains it." I tell her, not even looking back over my shoulder. "My success was because I did not stop to worry about how it was achieved."

"Espio, would you please cut out that fortune cookie junk." She growled. "We have a hard enough time convincing Westerners to forget about that stupid stereotype and martial artists like you aren't making it any easier for the rest of us."

"Oh please, I am merely sharing the wisdom of my clan." I reply, not even glancing back at her. "But I should expect just as much. A non-serpent dragon wouldn't know wisdom if it landed on her head. Your kind would rather gather a treasure hoard and kidnap some damsel from a village and wait until a knight in armor comes to send you to an early grave."

"Oh… that's really low, Espio." She growled. "You know there are times where your cruelty is as sharp as a kunai to the face." At that exact moment, a blade shot past both of our faces landing in the road right next to where we stood. "AH! A kunai." She cried out, jumping behind me. "We're under attack."

"You most certainly are, outsiders." An angry lynx growled, standing atop one of the nearby pagodas. "Strangers such as yourselves do not belong in the middle kingdom in perilous times such as these." I looked up at the rooftops and saw several cat mobians in martial arts garb running to encircle us from above and pulling out ropes and grappling hooks. Among them, I saw a lithe female lynx in a purple gi and brown straw hat glaring down at me.

"You are trespassing on the territory of the Lightning Feline clan." She hissed, drawing forth her claws. "Under better circumstances, Ninja Espio, you would be welcomed here. But now, I must ask you to leave."

At the sound of her voice, a distant memory of my youth stirred within me. Looking up at the determined feline once more, I saw the face of an old flame staring back down at me.

"Bride of the Conquering Storm." I greeted her, bowing low. "It has been many lunar years. How have the fortunes been treating you?" Glaring at me, the ferocious feline jumped off her perch somersaulted across the road and tackled me to the ground. She raised her claws to my chin, before jumping forward and giving a long and deep kiss.

"Welcome home, lone wanderer." She whispered in my ear. "It's been a long, long time."


	37. Day of the Dragons: Pt 2

Day of the Dragons: Pt 2

"Bride, you sly old feline." Espio said with a grin. "How many of your nine lives have you gone through since we last met? It's good to see you in one piece, my dear."

"You haven't changed your true colors since we last met, Espio; and for a chameleon that is saying something." She took a step back to look him over. "So, are you still running around with that annoying gator and adorable little wasp?"

"First off, Charmy's a bee." Espio corrected. "And second, you're the one who caused those problems with Vector. What were you thinking trying to steal his walkman and headphones?"

"I'm a ninja. What did you expect?" The lynx replied, with a shrug. "Besides, I gave him his stuff back. He didn't have to try to eat me."

"He wasn't trying to devour you. He just wanted his Village People cassette back." The chameleon shook his head. "In any case, I'm surprised you knew we were coming?"

"Mmm, word travels quickly along the Dragon Road." The girl replied, opening a warfan and cooling herself off. "We knew you were coming before you reached outer Mongolia."

"Um, excuse me, very confused dragon over here." Dulcy interrupted, waving at the two sarcastically. "Seriously, can you tell me what's going on? Espio, you know this hairball?"

"Dulcy, this is Bride of the Conquering Storm. She is a friend of mine from when I was growing up in Chun-nin." He replied.

"Huh, I guess you two must have gone to ninja school together." Dulcy snorted. "Where did you attend Fruit Ninja Academy?"

"Hmph, for a _long ryu_ you certainly are a rude creature." Conquering Storm shook her head. "Espio and I trained under the same ninja master together. We share a… close relationship. We went on many missions together until that deceitful crocodile saved his life and Espio left with him to form his absurd detective agency back in the Western lands."

"So, that's how you met Vector." Dulcy remarked. "You're going to have to give me that cutie's phone number some time."

"In any case, it's not safe to be talking out here." Conquering Storm noted, looking around at the near empty streets of the city. "No one stays out after midnight for only trouble awaits the unwitting stranger out here."

"And trouble is exactly what you shall receive." A voice called out from atop a nearby pagoda. Looking up the trio and the other cat ninjas all saw an orange tiger in a black gi and pair of sunglasses. He glared down at them the way a predator stares at its prey.

"Hello, Conquering Storm. Catching up with old acquaintances, I see."

"Stripes, you two-faced son of an oni." Conquering Storm hissed, letting her claws out. "What are you doing in this neighborhood at this time of night?"

"Why, I'm here to greet our esteemed guests. The ones who have come for the sacred stone that fell from the sky." Stripes replied, as Dulcy and Espio's eyes went wide. "Don't be so shocked that I know the purpose of your visit here. It is the way of the ninja to know such things."

"Friend of yours, Bride?" Dulcy asked, curiously. At that, Conquering Storm raised a katana to the dragon's throat.

"Do yourself a favor and never call me that name again." Fire flashed in the lynx's eyes. "And to answer your question, he is what you Westerners would call an 'old boyfriend'."

"Hmm, looks like you were busy after I left, Bride." Espio stated, taking a fighting stance. "I guess I should have written more often."

"Oh, don't worry about it. You silly litte, gecko." Conquering Storm replied, raising her fists. "He was a total creep and didn't last very long anyway." All around them other feline ninjas dressed in white gathered staring down Conquering Storm's army of red-clad ninjas and both sides prepared to do battle.

"Looks like there's going to be a fight, Espio." Dulcy remarked, snorting fire from her nostrils. "What do you think about the odds?"

"Well, let's see there's about twenty of us and a hundred of them." Espio considered. "With you and I here, sounds like a fair fight."

"Enough small talk, you pathetic gaijin." Stripes growled. "All white neko ninja attack."

"Wait," Dulcy pleaded. "None of us are gaijin at all. I'm from a tributary dragon kingdom." But her comments were ignored as both sides leapt into battle. Ninja stars flew in either direction as katana clashed against sai. Punches, kicks, and flurries of blows were traded back and forth as red and white ninja jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Attacking each other with the ferocity of a hurricane. On the ground below, Stripes jumped at Espio, his fronts claws outstretched in a blazing fury.

"Burning Claw." He roared, swiping across Espio's nose horn and chinking a small part of it off. Enraged, Espio pulled both off his fists up into palms and unleashed an angry attack on his foe.

"Strike of the snake." He cried out, smashing Stripes in the face and breaking his sunglasses. "Stupid feline, you should be doing Cheetos comericals."

"That's a cheetah, you stupid lizard." Stripes snapped back. "Now, you will face the wrath of my Thunder Fang." He jumped forward lunging at Espio with a deadly electrical bite. Espio jumped backwards to avoid the deadly strike, but stumbled over a katana one of the shinobi had dropped. Falling to the ground in front of Stripes, the dazed chameleon was easy prey. "This is the end of you, O foul reptile stole the heart of my beloved."

"Speak for yourself, you foul feline." Conquering Storm hissed removing her straw hat and throwing like a frisbee. "Razor Chapeu Attack." The straw hat struck in Stripes' mouth as Espio vanished in a smoke bomb.

"Grr, stupid lizard." Stripes hissed. "Your kind always cheats at the smoke bomb disappearing trick."

"It's not my fault my clan can turn invisible." Espio's voice came from nowhere. "And being a ninja I can turn this to my advantage."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Stripes asked in a furious rage. At that moment, an unseen force pulled the tiger's pants down, leaving him exposed. "AHH! You stupid, iguana." He called out tripping over his own dropped drawers. "You shall pay for this embarrassment for I came prepared for your trickery." Pulling his pants back up, Stripes reached into his pocket and tossed a vial of blue liquid straight at the spot he had heard a footstep. The vial shattered and covered the surprised chameleon in a thick blue liquid.

"Oh shoot." Espio started as a bunch of white ninja swarmed over him.

"Foolish chameleon, it was unwise to take me on when I have such greater numbers." Stripes boasted as several more white ninja swarmed over Conquering Storm. "You are both powerless against my forces. You should surrender now and accept your fate as my prisoners."

"You know what, you ninja are so full of yourselves." Dulcy cried out, exploding from beneath the swarm of shinobi that had engulfed her. "Let's see how your super-duper-martial arts skill stand up against the power of dragon fire."

The dragon soared up into the air taking a sweeping dive over the battlefield and unleashing an unnatural blue fire over all the ninjas. "Red ninja, out of the way." She called out. "Incoming blaze, extra large." All ninjas turned to look at her before every red ninja cried out. "Teleport-no-justu." The red ninja vanished leave their white counterpart to be disintegrated by the hot blue fire leaving only their skeletons behind. The stunned Stripes was left to look over the battlefield before grabbing the injured Espio by the throat and holding a claw to his face.

"Everyone back off." He warned. "Or I will end this miserable excuse for a shinobi's life."

"Not if I don't end yours first." The surprised orange tiger felt a slash across his back. Causing him to drop the wounded Espio and turn around. "You…" He exclaimed. "How could you of all people betray me?" Behind the confused orange mobian was a white ninja. His jian pointed straight at the confused Stripes.

"It is very simple, my good Stripes. I am not one of your white ninja lackeys." The white ninja pulled off his doji, revealing an albino Bangel. "I serve the people of Chun-nin and the Lotus Throne."

"Wait, is that...?" Dulcy's voice trailed off as she stared dreamily. "Tommy Thunder, the awesome badass martial arts hero? I've seen him on Mobius TV."

"I'll never surrender to you, O Vilest of Enemies." Stripes declared, reaching into his side pouch. "Now, I bid you an unfond farewell." He threw down several smoke bombs. All remaining white shinobi ninja vanished.

Everyone was left coughing and sputtering until the smoke cleared. When they all looked up, they saw Stripes and his remaining ninja were gone.

"Is everyone all right?" Espio asked, looking over the battlefield. "No permanent injuries, I hope."

"We lost a few red ninja but at least we save you from Stripes' attack." Conquering Storm replied, walking up and putting a hand on his face. "But your beautiful horn is…"

"Don't worry, I'll recover in due time." He waved a hand dismissively. "Now, we had best get to the palace of the Emperor and explain the purpose of our mission here."

Meanwhile on the other side of the battlefield, Dulcy flapped around the white tiger like an overexcited fangirl.

"Oh my gosh, Tommy Thunder. I seen all your movies." She exclaimed landing beside him and getting up in his face. "I can't believe I'm finally getting the chance to meet you. This is so exciting. Would you please sign my poster from your last movie? I carry with my everywhere."

"Uh… thank you, miss." Tommy raised his hands a little bewildered. "But I'd be happy to sign your poster. But could you give me a little space, please?" As the two talked, Espio and Conquering Storm looked on with amusement.

"My, the friend of yours seemed awfully energetic." The lynx chuckled. "I don't think I've ever seen a dragon as unusual as her."

"You think my dragon is strange. Try your martial arts friend, Tommy there." Espio replied, wryly. "I've never seen a Chun-nin be so nervous about their personal space before. He's acting like a Westerner when I comes to people getting close."

"You think that's odd. I've never seen him take his vest or shirt off even when he trains." Conquering Storm commented. "There's always been something peculiar about Tommy-san."

"In any case, we should make our way to the palace of the Emperor." Espio finished. "We need to inform him of our mission here. So, we may set about saving Mobius from Dark Gaia with all possible speed." Conquering Storm simply nodded and led the group in the direction of the Forbidden Palace.


	38. Day of the Dragons: Pt 3

Day of the Dragons: Pt 3

As the other ninjas all returned to their dojo, Espio, Dulcy, Conquering Storm, and Tommy Thunder all entered the main gate of the Forbidden Palace. Dulcy and Espio were awe-struck at all the gold and jewelry inlaid into the architecture.

"Wow, this place is so sparkly." Dulcy whispered in awe. "It's like watching fifty of those emo teenage vampire movies at once."

"This is quite a sight. No wonder the royal guard would never let us thieving ninja near the royal palace." Espio thought aloud. "Just a handful of these jewels would make me richer than King Acorn."

"Chun-nin is one of the wealthiest nations on the planet. Only Eagleland with its great nuclear arsenal is a greater superpower." Conquering Storm boasted. "Normally, ninjas are not permitted in the Forbidden Palace this close to the Emperor. But our current young monarch is easily able to take care of himself."

"Speaking of which, who is this young new Emperor who took the throne just a year ago?" Espio asked, recalling what he had read in the West Side Island newspaper. "I hear he is the founder of a new dynasty after the last emperor died childless."

"Indeed." Tommy answered. "He won a great tournament held by the Brotherhood of the Little Teacher to become the next ruler." The albino tiger pushed the great doors to the throne room open. "He is a source of pride to all the animals of Chun-nin because he is the founder of only the third dynasty out of twelve to be mobian."

"Wait. There are over forty dynasties, Tommy." Espio reminded the tiger. "That's not saying much for mobian kind."

"It has only been twelve dynasties since the breaking of the world when the Middle Kingdom became Chun-nin." Tommy added. "We, mobians, of Chun-nin are far younger as a species than the nation we call home."

The four mobians crossed the polished marble floors as they made their way to the dragon throne in front of them. The room had small windows that allowed only seven focused beams of light to enter the room. Those beams reflected off of the hundreds of precious gemstones and crystals embedded in the walls, lighting up the entire room as if it were daytime inside.

"Good gravy, this place is awfully bright." Dulcy pulled a pair of sunglasses out of her vest and put them on. "It feels like I'm staring at the glowing gold treasure in my mom's horde."

"Greetings noble travelers." A voice called out to them from the throne as a hairy primate in a vest and crown stood to greet them. "I had heard of your travels across Mobius to come to our fair land. But I did not expect your arrival so soon."

"We are very pleased to be in your presence, my emperor." Espio declared as he and Dulcy kneeled before the Dragon Throne.

"I am pleased by your respect and admiration, O Wandering Children of the Middle Kingdom." The primate declared. "But I do not desire for those whom I rule to treat me as their superior." He reached behind the throne and picked up a circular metal bowstaff, twice his height. "I am called Monkey Khan and I wish for you to call me 'friend' instead of calling me 'lord'."

"Thanks Khan or should I call you Monkey?" Dulcy laughed. "Can I get you a banana or a tire swing?"

"DULCY!" Tommy snapped, angrily, glaring at her. "PLEASE MIND YOUR MANNERS IN FRONT OF THE EMPEROR!"

"No, no, Mister Thunder. It's quite alright." Monkey Khan waved his hand, dismissively. "I would prefer my subjects feel they can make a jest about me rather than be afraid I will send them to the dungeon and have them tortured."

"My emperor, I am grateful for your hospitality. But I fear I must address the reason we have come here." Espio told him, hesitantly. "We seek the chaos emerald that was lost in the battle in the Land of the Sky."

"Yes, I am well aware of the reason for your visit, shinobi Espio." The khan gazed at the chaos emerald which had been affixed to the top of his staff. "I have been guarding this jewel with my life for I know of its value and how it must be used to save the world from Dark Gaia's evil." The gem seemed to glow as the emperor spoke. "But I'm afraid there is a favor I must ask the two of you. I need your help in protecting my kingdom and saving my subjects from a great evil."

"But, of course, my emperor." The chameleon replied. "What is it you wish us to do?"

"I believe I can answer that, my love." Conquering Storm added in. "You see Dark Gaia's power has leaked into Chun-nin poisoning our water supply and killing our crops. But what is even worse is the dark energies have entered the Middle Kingdom's Gaia Temple and corrupted our beloved guardian spirit, The Sun Phoenix."

"The Sun Phoenix has been turned against us along with the order of ninjas who guard him and the Gaia Temple." Tommy added. "Stripes and the rest of the shinobi whose clan have served the guardian spirit for generations have been driven mad by the dark power."

"So, that's why they attacked us." Espio replied, thoughtfully. "I figured that Stripes was no traitor."

"So, wait those white ninjas weren't evil?" Dulcy asked in horror, a sick feeling creeping up in her stomach. "Uh oh."

"Don't worry about it, Dulcy." Conquering Storm reassured her. "Most of the ninjas you fried were mirror clones created by the multiplication-no-jutsu. They were after images." The lynx shrugged. "And the few actually ninjas down there probably jutsued away before the fire hit them. They are ninjas after all."

"A-ha, so they survived due to shinobi magic tricks." Dulcy just laughed. "Talk about the conservation of ninjitsu."

"Haha, very funny." Conquering Storm growled. "You want I should start making jokes about dragons?" She pulled out a red gemstone. "Hey Dulcy, look at the shiny. Look at the shiny." She held out the ruby and patted her knee.

"You expect me to fall for… Shiny." A hypnotized Dulcy muttered as dragon greed took over.

"Excuse me, but could the four of you please stop playing around like children in my throne room?" Monkey Khan sighed before reclining back in his chair. "Now, I'll have the servants escort you to your rooms. Will the four of you please try to get some rest and we'll discuss your mission to purify the Sun Phoenix in the morning?" The great simian slammed his staff into the floor like a pearl of thunder. "So, a pleasant sleep to you all and I will see you upon the dawn's first light."

* * *

The two groups split off with Dulcy and Conquering Storm heading to the hot spring while Espio and Tommy Thunder headed off to the training room. As the two male mobians arrived in the dojo, the chameleon admired several of the sharp and dangerous weapons.

"Mmm, these swords and spears are of the finest craftsmanship." Espio said admiringly. "And these bronze shields are polished so brightly, I can see my own reflection in them." When he didn't hear a response from Tommy, he looked up to see the albino tiger looking off into space. "Thunder, did you hear what I said?" Espio asked, in surprise. "I was admiring the quality of the royal palace's weapons."

"Huh?" Tommy asked, snapping back to reality. "Oh yes. The weapons are okay, I suppose. If you're into that sort of thing."

"Well, why don't we see just how effective they are." Espio added, pulling a ninjato off the rack. "Let's see who is the greater fighter: a ninja or a wuxia?"

"Umm, that's okay." Tommy said, holding his hands up defensively. "I don't really feel like sparring right now."

"Bah, nonsense. The spirit of the warrior burns within the boiling blood of all men." The chameleon replied, holding the blade in an attack stance. "Now, en garde." Espio lunged at the other fighter who pulled a kurisagama and blocked Espio's blow with the chain.

"I don't wish to fight you, Espio-san." Tommy growled. "But if you wish to challenge, then the code demands that I respond in kind." Tommy swung the curved blade at Espio who summersaulted over the tiger's head and swung the ninjato towards his back. Thunder, then, rolled out of the way and sprung up in front of the surprised ninja. Swinging his weapon and wrapping the chain around the ninjato.

"I actually managed to surprise a ninja." Tommy snickered as the two struggled with the blade and chain. "You must be losing your touch, scale boy."

"At least, I won't be losing my head." Espio let go of the ninjato, sending the tiger stumbling backwards onto the floor. The ninja jumped over his head throwing several kunai at the ground and pinning Tommy to the floor by his clothes. "I think that proves which fighting style is superior."

"That's what you think, lizard breath." Tommy growled, before disappearing in thin air.

"What? The afterimage technique?" Espio cried in shock. "That is a shinobi justsu. Dishonorable for a wuxia to use."

"Who said it was afterimage?" Tommy replied, appearing above the chameleon and coming down on him with an uppercut to the face. "We, masters of gongfu, have our own methods of pulling supernatural tricks." Espio was knocked back before jumping to his feet again.

"Ah, the instant transmission technique." Espio smiled. "That makes things even more interesting." The two continued to spar, grabbing different weapons off the rack and trying to beat each other senseless. As the fight continued, Tommy Thunder made an attempt to strike up a conversation.

"So, while we're on the subject. What's this thing between you and Conquering Storm?" The tiger asked with a smile. "We're you two an item in the past? What's the story there?"

"Hey, don't you think it's a little impolite to ask me about my past?" Espio sighed, blocking an axe blow from Tommy. "Oh very, well. She and I were from the same village in Heibea Province. We grew up together and played in the stream near our houses." Espio thought, fondly remembering his childhood. "She would always weave flower crowns for me to wear and the other boys would laugh at me for putting them on my head. I got back at her though. When we played hide and seek, I'd always win."

"You naughty boy, that's cheating." Tommy rebuked, teasing him. The tiger grabbed two tonfas off the wall and began striking at Espio who blocked them with a spinning bowstaff. "So, how did the two of you become ninjas?"

"When we had just turned twelve, a raiding party of gaijin attacked our village along the coast." Espio shivered. "I'll never forget those cold metallic warriors who dragged our villagers off and made them cold and metallic too." He closed his eyes in regret. "And their leader, I'll never forget those blood red eyes, that insane laugh, and that cruel mustache."

"You mean, your family and friends perished and you were the only survivors?" Tommy's voice turned sympathetic as the two fighters dove behind cover and began chucking shuriken at each other. "That's such a sad story. So, what happened to the two of you, then?"

"We were found by Master Qui Chang Crane, the greatest martial artist in all of Chun-nin." Espio replied. "He trained us harshly for many years, removing our soft edges and making us as hard as the cold stone beneath our feet. He remade us into warriors capable of defending our homes and preventing something like that from ever happening again."

"Well, at least the two of you still had each other." Tommy replied, jumping over the stack of training mats Espio was hiding behind and tackling him to the floor. "So why did you leave Chun-nin with a gaijin alligator?"

"He threatened to eat me." Espio replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "No, seriously. Vector was a detective hired to come to Chun-nin to solve the mystery of the previous emperor's assassination. I was assigned to be his bodyguard and during that time. He saved my life. Honor demanded that I remain with him until I could return the favor." The two fighters continued to struggle on the ground. Tommy trying to claw Espio while the chameleon tried to stab him with his face horn.

"But you must have repaid that debt by now several times over." Tommy replied, as Espio struggled to keep the tiger's fangs away from his throat. "So, why didn't you come home after you fulfilled your debt?"

"Vector and Charmy are my friends. I couldn't just abandon them." Espio replied. "Besides, I didn't know how Conquering Storm would take me returning after all these years." The chameleon kicked Tommy off of himself and jumped towards the tiger. The two began to wrestle in the middle of the dojo as Tommy replied.

"Let me tell you something, Mister Rough and Tough Ninja. That girl missed you more than you could ever know." The tiger scolded the surprised Espio. "She's happier than ever that you're back home again. And you don't realize how lucky you are to have her."

"I suppose you're right." He replied as the two pushed up against each other with all their might, each trying to push the other off their feet. "So, what's the deal with you and my friend, Dulcy? I think the girl has taken quite a shine to you."

"Umm… I… uh… I really don't know how to respond to that." Tommy replied, nervously. "Let's just say. She's kind of not my type." The two fighters continued to struggle against each other until a blast as loud as a thunderclap came between them. Tommy and Espio were sent flying to opposite ends of the dojo as the Noibo staff landed between them.

"So, I see two of my loyal subjects are not getting along harmoniously with one another." Monkey Khan laughed, walking into the room and grinning like a wild jackal. "Or could it be that you're both fighting over the love of a beautiful woman." The simian emperor held up his paw and the golden carved staff returned to his grasp through the open air. Stamping the ground with the Noibo, Monkey Khan looked between the two of them. "I just kid, my friends. I am well aware that the two of you are merely sparring."

Both fighters bowed to the Emperor.

"We are both pleased to see you here, your Excellency." Espio commented. "Have you come to spar with one of us?"

"No, my loyal servants. I have come here for another activity." Monkey Khan walked over to the wall and stuck his face against it. "Now if the two of you will please excuse me, I have some very important business to attend to." The two very confused mobians stared at each other in confusion, before both shrugged and walked out of the dojo.

"As you wish, my Emperor." They both replied in unison.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hot spring in the room next to the dojo, two female mobians, undressed and relaxed in the warm water.

"Oh, this feels so good." Conquering Storm sighed, relaxing in the hot steam. "It's so wonderful to get rid of all those aches and pains in your body."

"You said it girl." Dulcy agreed, settling down into the water and warming the spring with her fire breath. "This place is so good at getting the aches and pains out of a girl's system."

"Indeed, that's why I enjoy coming here so much. Your gaijin back home should consider creating hot spring resorts in the West." Conquering Storm looked over and raised an eyebrow at Dulcy.

"So, I saw you take an interest in Tommy Thunder, a fan of his movies, are you?"

"Well, yeah. I've seen all of his films in the movie theater on the day of release. And I think he's really, really cool." Dulcy replied, tapping her index fingers together. "I was really excited to meet him in person and he seems a hundred times cooler in the flesh."

"Well, Tommy certainly is something else. I'll give you that." Conquering Storm admitted with a laugh. "But he's not exactly my cup of ginseng tea. I prefer my men a little more… scaly."

"Oh yeah, I did notice something between you and Espio back there." Dulcy laughed, narrowing her eyes at the lynx. "So, what's the scoop?"

"Well… Espio and I grew up in the same village. We've been friends ever since we were little kids." Conquering Storm explained. "He was always shy and tried to make himself be invisible to all the other boys his age."

"Considering he's a chameleon that shouldn't be too hard." Dulcy shook her head. "So, if you like each other so much. Why didn't the two of you get married?"

"It was really hard on both of us after our home was destroyed." Conquering Storm looked away. "I was forced to put away the fact I was a woman and had to concentrate on being a warrior to defend my kingdom and country. I gave up my softer side to become a killing machine for a good cause. I don't think Espio was ever quite at peace with that decision."

"Wait, isn't Espio a ninja too?" A confused Dulcy asked. "Wouldn't he be the same thing you are?" Conquering Storm shook her head.

"Espio worked overtime on perfecting non-lethal blows. He only would kill in self-defense and as a last resort." Tears started to form in the lynx's eyes. "I believe that's why he was kicked out of our ninja clan and why he took that alligator up on his offer to travel with him."

"So, you and Espio didn't agree on methods?" The dragon replied, sympathetically. "You poor dear, that must have been so hard on you."

"Our master taught us the martial arts to defend ourselves and others, but I was so angry over losing our loved ones that I insisted Espio and I go join a ninja clan. He never quite fit in while I embraced it and relished all the killing we did. We had a few fights about that before he packed up and left. It… wasn't pretty.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you. I'm sure Espio understands how you feel." Dulcy tried to reassure the lynx. "Maybe if you'd… Wait a minute."

"What?" The lynx asked her ears perking up. "What is it?"

"My dragon hearing is picking something up." She whispered. "I think we're being watched." Responding to Dulcy's remark, Conquering Storm scanned the wall across from them and noticed a tiny hole with an eyeball peeking through.

"Mmm, that wall faces the dojo." Conquering Storm muttered. "I wonder if one of the boys is secretly being a pervert right now." Getting out of the hot spring and wrapping herself in a towel, the lynx quietly made her way along the wall to the hole. Pulling out a single sharp claw from her index finger, she quickly shoved it through the hole hitting flesh on the other side.

"AAIIIIEEE!" A voice howled in pain.

"That's what you get for watching two ladies in the bath, you diseased pervert." The lynx yelled through the hole. "Have you no shame?" The two girls dried themselves off and quickly dressed. "Come one, Dulcy. Let's get out of here. I'll tell the palace servants to patch up that hole before next moon rise."

* * *

Meanwhile, Espio and Tommy were walking down the hallway when they noticed Monkey Khan walk by with an eyepatch over his left eye.

"My Emperor, are you injured?" Tommy asked, looking at the covered wound in horror. "Can we assist you in some way?"

"Never mind, Tommy." The Emperor grumbled. "I don't want to talk about it."

"My word, that must have been some fierce training you were doing in the dojo to injure yourself." The astonished Espio replied.

"Shut up." The emperor groaned before walking off to his bedroom for the night.


	39. Day of the Dragons: Pt 4

Day of the Dragons: Pt 4

 _A few days earlier, at a dojo near the Chun-nin Gaia Temple…_

 _"Yes, that's it. Punch. Kick. Harder. Faster." The aged karate master told his students. "You will only learn the martial arts if you practice discipline in your focus and movement." A middle-aged human man was teaching a class of mobian and human students the art of self-defense as he demonstrated several complex moves for the class._

 _"Use grace and agility in your movements. Feel the yin push you forward and resist the pull of the yang against you." The dark-haired teacher declared, karate-chopping a steel beam in half. "Before you can master the power of the karate, you must first be able to master yourself."_

 _"But Sensei Sanshiro, that doesn't even make any sense." A female pheasant in a karate gi asked him. "How does any of what you're saying apply to what we're doing here?"_

 _"Patience, grasshopper, the meaning of the puzzle shall become clear in time." Sanshiro patted her on the head. "A single grain of rice doesn't swim its way out of the noodle bowl by itself."_

 _"You have no idea what you're talking about, do you?" The pheasant asked frowning. "I bet you learned all your martial arts off the messages you found inside fortune cookies, didn't you?"_

 _"That is where you are wrong, grasshopper." Sanshiro corrected, patting the young bird on the head. "I learned karate from both a how-to book for dummies as well as watching several Nikki Lee the Dragon movies."_

 _It was at that moment, a large red comet came flying down from the heavens, landing nearby in front of the Phoenix Gaia temple. It uncoiled to reveal the form. A tiny old man leaning on a staff looked at the big golden doors while stroking his long beard._

 _"Hmm. So this is the resting place of the guardian Pheonix spirit." He touched his staff to the door causing it to glow and swing open before him. "I believe I can use this bird to my advantage."_

 _"Sensei, what's that weird little man doing?" The pheasant asked, in surprise. "Why is he entering the sacred temple?"_

 _"I know not, Cynder." Sanshiro cracked his knuckles before waving the rest of the students away. "That's enough for today class. We will pick up with your instruction again on the morrow." As the class departed, their sensei followed the old man into the temple._

 _"You… Oni-wizard." He stated, taking a fighting stance as he faced down the elderly zeti. "Have you come here to harm our great guardian?"_

 _"Ah… one of the local masters. I was hoping to get to exchange blows with one of you here." The old man turned to face the younger master. "Let us see how well your feeble human senseis have taught you."_

 _The zeti and Sanshiro traded blows moving as fast as lightning with the force of a mighty hurricane. The tiny zeti managed to knock away several of Sanshiro's quick blows with his staff before knocking the young master up alongside his head with the gnarled stick._

 _"Ow." Sanshiro groaned. "You fight with much dishonor."_

 _"Honor only mattered to weak little humans and mobians." The old master chuckled. "I am Master Zik of the zeti, and honor is only a useful tool to achieve my goals."_

 _"You speak with such arrogance." Sanshiro roared, his fists shaking in anger. "I shall teach you to show disrespect to a martial arts master of Chun-nin." Sanshiro kicked the surprised zeti back into the wall, slamming him with many powerful blows that seemed to pound him into the dust. Zik looked very thoroughly beaten as the victorious Sanshiro stood over him. "Now, we shall have no more of your trickery." He replied. "Do you yield to my superior skills?"_

 _"I don't think so, sensei." The old man chuckled. "You see it was never my intention to defeat you, merely to distract you long enough for my magic to awaken and corrupt the Great Phoenix of Chun-nin." A surprised Sanshiro turned around and saw to his horror the large corrupted form of the bird rise above his head after awakening._

 _"No. You cannot do this." Sanshiro protested. "Honorable guardian, this foul zeti is only using you for his own ends."_

 _"CAAAAW!" The bird crowed, picking up the surprised Sanshiro in his talons and throwing him far, far away from the temple grounds._

 _"HONOR!" He yelled defiantly as he was sent flying towards the horizon like an anime character._

 _"Now, my little chickadee, since we have disposed of that little distraction." Master Zik told the possessed phoenix. "We are going to teach the mobians and humans of the Middle Kingdom the true meaning of fear."_

* * *

A few days later, back in the present…

The warning drums in all the look-out towers in the capital sounded loudly as a dark shadow swooped in over the royal palace, scaring all the inhabitants of the city. Espio and his comrades came rushing out to face the large phoenix who was even now hovering over the small group from high above.

"There he is." Espio declared, pointing to the sky. "We found the guardian."

"Don't you mean, he's found us, darling?" Bride of the Conquering Storm replied.

"Let's get out there and protect the people. I must join you on the battlefield, my brave warriors." Monkey Khan declared, picking up his large staff. "A ruler must protect his subjects. It is his duty."

"No, my lord. You should not be risking your own life." Tommy Thunder declared. "Let us go out and take to the battlefield on your behalf." The Emperor grumbled and silently nodded as the other four fighters launched into the fray. As the angry phoenix flapped overhead, several white ninjas came sliding down ropes from the massive bird's body.

"Look, it's those feeble defenders." Stripes declared, jumping out at the front of his team of ninja guardians. "All white ninjas, attack." The two groups smashed into each other with Espio's team fighting off far larger numbers this time.

Dulcy dove straight into the group of attacking ninjas, flying them high into the air and dropping them towards the ground a few at a time.

"Ha, looks like you kung-fu bozos can't deal with a little old dragon." She declared, proudly before she flew straight upwards into the face of an angry full-grown bird. "AHH! I forgot about the phoenix." The bird snapped for her with his beak and missed. "I don't want to end up on the menu as bird seed."

"Well, I never expected to see a dragon out here." Master Zik declared, perched on the back of the bird's neck. "Looks like this is going to be interesting after all."

"A zeti? But I thought all you guys were destroyed by the other emerald hunting teams." Dulcy asked in surprise. "Or are you the last remaining one?"

"It's true, all of my other comrades were turned to the state of death after that fool, Mogul's, defeat. But I fully intend to sow enough chaos here, so as to prevent the last emerald from being recharged."

"We'll just see how much chaos you can cause." Dulcy snapped, flying a full circle around the phoenix before taking off at top speed. "I bet you can't even keep up with me."

"Insolent child," the raged zeti declared. "I will use your ground up dragon bones as powder for my alchemy."

The angry bird dove after the much smaller dragon as the two performed an aerial duel in the sky. Back on the ground far below, Conquering Storm and Espio desperately tried to hold off the white ninja that surrounded them.

"Listen, Espio. If we don't make it out of this alive, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry." Conquering Storm yelled as she unleashed a shower of ninja stars at a dozen white shinobi. "You have every right to your pacifist beliefs and I should have respected that."

"And you were right as well, Conquering Storm." Espio replied, chucking several kunai at the approaching ninja. "I should have seen that you were still in pain after our village was destroyed and I shouldn't have run off just because I disagreed with your desire for revenge."

"If we ever make it out of this alive, Espio. We'll need to rethink our futures." The lynx responded as the two shinobi stood back to back. "You think you're ready to quit the Chaotix and come home?"

"Are you kidding?" Espio asked in credulously. "Do you have any idea how annoying that little bee can get?"

As she was fleeing from the phoenix, Dulcy noticed Tommy Thunder fighting off several fierce ninjas on the ground. One of them managed to get the drop on the action star and slashed him across the chest with a katana, tearing through his jacket and some wrappings.

"TOMMY, NO!" Dulcy screamed, diving down and picking up the surprised martial artist. "Are you okay? Did that ninjerk injure you?" Dulcy's eyes suddenly went as wide as dinner plates. "Umm… why do you have those?"

Tommy immediately threw her arms in front of her chest. Her face turning a deep crimson red as she looked away and said nothing.

"Tommy Thunder, the great action hero… IS A GIRL!?" All the color suddenly drained out of poor Dulcy's face. "All my dreams… are ruined."

"Hey, look at the bright side. My buddy, Stripes, down there stood in as a stunt-double for my shirtless action sequences." Tommy reassured her. "You can still drool over him, right?"

"But… the fur was just a dye job with him." Dulcy cried. "It's not the same." The battle seemed to be going against the heroes when Monkey Khan stepped out of the Royal Palace and gripped his staff tightly in anger.

"So many people are fighting to keep my kingdom safe while I stand and do nothing." The pissed off primate declared. "Well, no longer. I shall go forward and face this phoenix and his oni master head on." The emperor leapt high into the sky roared in defiance as he went flying towards the great bird who flapped around overhead.


	40. Day of the Dragons: Pt 5

Day of the Dragons: Pt 5

"Oh corrupted guardian. I do not wish to enter combat with you." Monkey Khan declared, leaping through the air towards the bird's head. "But I shall now allow you to destroy my people." The simian emperor kicked the giant phoenix in the jaw, cracking his beak and knocking the over-sized bird back through the air. The phoenix retaliated by unleashing a stream of fire at Monkey Khan who spun his staff around very quickly to block the flames. "Ah, you are very powerful, my great and worthy opponent." He complimented the corrupted guardian as he landed on the roof of a nearby pagoda. "But the emperor of Chun-nin is not some helpless primate." Throwing his great staff towards the flaming bird, it collided with the phoenix creating a loud roar of thunder followed by a great flash of lightning. The bird was sent hurling towards the ground as Khan called his staff back to his hand before leaping straight at his grounded opponent. "I don't know how the forces of Dark Gaia managed to corrupt you." He yelled noticing the dark energy in the bird's aura. "But I shall purify you even if it means I have to beat the corruption out of your feathery hide."

As the great bird and the small primate struggled on the ground, Espio and Conquering Storm were being overwhelmed by sheer numbers of ninja.

"Storm, I don't think we can hold them off forever." Espio declared as he threw several kunai and pinned another ninja to the wall by his gi. "I'm almost out of ammo."

"My shuriken almost run out." The lynx agreed. "Good-bye Espio, I shall miss the sight of your warm smiling-."

"Why should you miss it, honey?" Dulcy interrupted, slamming her dragon bulk into the ground knocking a dozen ninjas off their feet. "I think you'll have plenty of time to droll over him once this whole evil corruption ninja-thingy is all over."

"Dulcy." Espio exclaimed. "You're alright. The phoenix didn't burn you to cinders."

"Fire burning up a dragon? Serious, Espio, you got to be kidding me." She chuckled as she sent out a stream of flames to frighten off another wave of ninja. "By the way, someone else is here to help us." At that moment, a white tiger in sweat pants and a tubetop jumped in to join the fighting.

"It would be dishonorable for the two of you to just give up like that." The female Bengal declared. "You must never give up hope that good will triumph over evil."

"T-Tommy?" Espio asked, slackjawed. "Is that you?"

"Huh. I kind of thought you smelled like a female." Conquering Storm shook her head. "Glad to meet you again for the first time."

"Actually, my name is Tiger Blossom." The white tiger announced, spinkicking several ninjas away. "I kept up the deception because it's easier to get jobs in the martial arts film industry if you're a male action hero."

"Tommy Thunder… a girl?" Espio shook his head. "I did not see that coming."

"I did." Conquering Storm laughed pointing at her nostrils. "A nose always knows."

Together, the four martial artists slowly drove back the horde of ninjas with a flurry of punches and kicks. When the field had finally been cleared of opponents, the quartet of heroes looked to the sight of their emperor fighting off the giant beast.

"Do you think we should help him?" Dulcy asked.

"You would do better to help yourselves." Stripes declared as he approached them with glowing eyes. "Even the four of you cannot hope to match our power."

"Our?" Conquering Storm asked, confused. It was at that moment that the four noticed the shriveled form of Master Zik come hobbling up behind the mesmerized tiger.

"Wait, a martial arts sensei zeti?" Espio asked, his eye twitching. "You have got to be kidding me."

"MMmmm, I sense the four of you are strong." Zik declared, smugly. "But you all la-." Zik was suddenly cut off by a tail attack from Dulcy that sent him into a wall.

"Do not say that we lack discipline." Dulcy snapped. "Why do all the sensei types, good or bad, always say the heroes lack discipline?" Stripes lunged at the other three, knocking away their blows while trying to strike them.

"Espio, he's too strong." Conquering Storm declared as she barely moved out of the way of his claw strikes. "It's like something's controlling him and empowering him at the same time."

"It must be the zeti." Espio replied, ducking a fierce kick from the mind-controlled tiger.

"That's right. You fool's cannot hope to stop my mind domination no jutsu." Zik declared, holding to fingers up in the air while his eyes were glowing. "It's taking all of my concentration to control both Stripes and the bird, but with their power I shall destroy you all."

Up in the sky, Monkey Khan was hanging on to the wildly flying phoenix's back punching him in the spine and trying to bring him to the ground.

"Come on, you stupid bird." Khan snarled. "I don't want to do this. So, hurry up and snap out of it…"

"WRAAAK!" The phoenix cried as the monkey assaulted him. Khan climbed his way up the bird's back before grabbing both sides of his beak and starting to pry them open.

"Come on, guardian." Khan pleaded. "Don't make me do this."

"How ironic the emperor of Chun-nin being forced to destroy his own guardian." Master Zik laughed. "This will be a great victory for the forces of evil. Dark Gaia may even promote me ahead of that fool, Zavok."

"That's what you think, shorty." Dulcy declared, spinning around and slamming her tail into Zik sending him flying into the air. "Have a nice flight, you little twerp."

"WWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Zik cried out as he was sent flying into the air… and straight into the open beak of the phoenix.

"Whoa, that looks like a mouth-full. "Monkey Khan shouted, letting the beak snap shut on the tiny zeti. The phoenix made a swallowing sound and Master Zik was gone. At almost the same instant, Stripes and the great bird suddenly snapped back to normal. The tiger's eyes clearing as he looked around in confusion.

"Wh-where am I? What's going on?" Stripes' eyes went wide as he saw Tiger Blossom. "My sister, you have revealed your secret? Father would not be pleased with that decision."

"Wait, you mean Stripes is really Tommy Thunder's brother?" Espio slapped his forehead in disbelief. "How many more martial arts movie twists is this adventure going to take?" At that moment, the great phoenix landed in front of the heroes on the ground as they went to help up the dazed and confused white ninja.

"Well, my friends it appears that the great bird has returned to his normal self." Monkey Khan declared, sliding off the phoneix's back. Reaching to the top of his staff, he removed the chaos emerald and handed it to Dulcy. "Take this back to your Princess Sally and tell her I wish her good luck on saving the world."

"Thank you so much, your highness." Dulcy bowed. "It has been an honor defending my homeland." She turned to the nearby chameleon. "Come on, Espio. Let's head for home."

"Uh, Dulcy. I think you should take the crystal back by yourself." Espio told her, taking Conquering Storm by the hand. "I'm going to stay here with an old friend for a while and do some catching up."

"First, Charmy staying in the Land of the Sky with Saffron. And now you staying here with the lynx chick." Dulcy shook her head. "Oh boy, Vector's not gonna like this." The dragon bowed to all four of them before taking off into the sky with the emerald in claw.

* * *

Get outside the city, an angry little zeti teleported into the middle of a pile of garbage smelling like dead phoenix prey and half-burnt by digestive juice.

"It took the last of my strength to jutsu out of there." Zik hissed, spitting a grub worm out of his mouth. "I'm going to make those mobians pay for this insult, if it's the last thing I do."


	41. Guardian of the Master Emerald: Pt 1

Guardian of the Master Emerald: Pt 1

The world was on fire. It wasn't that hard to see that something was wrong, especially from up here. The land below was riddled with red cracks and fissures, dark energy leaking out of the planet like blood from an open wound. But as much as he knew the inhabitants of the world below were suffering it was so hard to see it as a terrible thing from way up here. Here on the solitude of his island, the bright and colorful destruction below looked almost like a thing of beauty.

He had to keep reminding himself that it was wrong to even entertain that thought. No, the people of Mobius were in terrible danger and all he could do was pray that Sonic and the others were able to get the planet below through this time of crisis.

"A penny for your thoughts, Sugar." A familiar female voice called out from behind him.

"Is that all they're worth?" Knuckles asked in a melancholy tone.

"A nickel, then." Bunny added. "C'mon Knuckles, you've been up here brooding for two hours. Relic thinks you're going to catch your death of cold as this mountain extends up into the upper atmosphere. Why don't you come down and enjoy a hot meal with the rest of us?"

"Dulcy came by this morning." Knuckles replied, sadly. "Did you hear the news she gave me?"

"Well, I know she's here because she's downstairs talking to Vector." The rabbit replied. "But what's this terrible news she's delivered?"

"They're gone, Bunny. Espio and Charmy are gone." The male guardian answered.

"The Gaia Beasts got them?" She asked, horrified.

"What? No, no, no. It's not that." Knuckles explained. "They've decided to leave the Chaotix. Charmy met a queen bee named Saffron and decided to stay with her hive. Espio got reunited with an old flame and is staying in Chun-nin."

"Well, why is that a bad thing?" Bunny asked. "I mean, they're both happy now. Right? Finding true love and all."

"I know. It's just… After Team Sonic broke up and we came to Angel Island, I thought the Chaotix would be my new posse." The echidna chuckled. "Could you imagine that Knuckles Choatix? What a dumb idea. It looks like I'll never have a group of friends who stick around. The last of the Knuckles Tribe, borne to walk alone through the twisted path of life."

"Now, just wait a dosh darn second there." Bunny protested. "What am I, chopped liver? And Vector's still around. Not to mention Relic." She gestured over towards the Hidden Palace Zone and the other echidna structures. "And what about those Nocturus Clan weirdos you let settle in the ruins? Don't they count as people too?"

"The Nocturnus and I don't really get along that well. You could say tribal hatreds diehard." Knuckles sighed. "I mean I can talk to them and get along with Nestor and his crew okay, but they seem too uptight around the sole survivor of the clan they genocided to actually be friends."

"Well, why don't you at least come down to the emerald shrine and give poor Dulcy a hand?" Bunny's ears drooped. "It seems Vector's not exactly taking the news very well."

"Alright, I'm coming down." Knuckles said with a sigh. "But why walk when we can take the fast way down?"

"Wait, Knuckles. What are you…?" Without warning, he picked her up and ran at full speed towards the edge of the cliff. "KNUCKLES, ARE Y'ALL CRAZY!? WE'RE GONNA… AHHH!" The echidna leapt off the cliff and slowly glided towards the ground far below, gently carrying the rabbit with him until he touched down on the forest floor.

"Air Knuckles." He grinned. "It's the only way to fly."

"Don't y'all mean the only way to glide?" Bunny asked, stifling a laugh. "Come on, Knucklehead. Let's go find the others." The two made their way towards the small echidna palace adjoined to the emerald altar. As the pair approached, they could hear the loud screaming of an angry crocodile as large pieces of furniture were thrown out the front door.

"THEY QUT! WHAT THE $&%# DO YOU MEAN THEY QUIT!? HOW COULD THOSE USELESS PILES OF #& $ QUIT ON ME!?" Vector's angry voice carried through the entire building. "AFTER ALL I DID FOR THOSE &#$%-SUCKERS ABANDON ME LIKE I WAS A WORN OUT PAIR OF SHOES!"

"Vector honey, you got to calm down." Ducly's voice came out of the house as she was flapping around and avoiding projectile furniture. "They have decided it's time to move on with their lives. You've got to give them some space and…"

"I DON'T HAVE TO $&#% ANYTHING, YOU #$ %-ING LITTLE TART!" He roared at her. "AND YOU WERE THERE WITH ESPIO WHEN HE DECIDED TO STAY WITH THAT NINJA SKANK! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT FOR LETTING HIM WALK OUT ON ME, DRAGON BREATH!"

"THAT DOES IT." A large stream of fire shot out the door, sending Vector tumbling out of the building, down the steps, and onto the ground. A very pissed off dragon was out the door and in his face before he could even blink. "NOW, YOU LISTEN TO ME, YOU OVERGROWN HANDBAG!" Dulcy roared at him. "YOU NEED TO MAN-UP AND STOP ACTING LIKE A SPOILED HATCHLING JUST OUT OF THE EGG!" She pressed a finger against his chest. "YOUR FRIENDS HAVE FOUND TRUE HAPPINESS AND IF YOU REALLY WERE THEIR FRIEND, YOU'D BE HAPPY FOR THEM. SO GUESS WHAT, LITTLE MISTER CHAOTIX LEADER. YOU'RE JUST GOING TO FIND A NEW TEAM OF DETECTIVES TO WORK FOR YOU!" Dulcy flapped high into the air. "I'm going to go away for a while and I hope when I get back. You're done acting like a baby. Good day, Vector Crocodile." As the dragon flew off in a huff, Vector pulled himself back to his feet and dusted himself off.

"No good dragon lady, where does she get off?" The angry reptile looked to see Knuckles and Bunny standing there. "What are you two looking at? Just dealing with some personal business, that's all."

"So we heard, loudly." Knuckles shook his head, putting a hand on Vector's shoulder. "Listen buddy, I know Espio and Charmy are gone. But you still have Bunny and I here and Mighty is over at the island's lagoon talking to that dolphin girlfriend of his." The echidna smiled, trying to cheer his friend up. "There are so many people who are still here for you, buddy. You don't have to go it alone."

"Yeah, whatever." Vector grumbled, brushing Knuckles' hand off his shoulder. "What good is it having friends when they can abandon you at any time?"

"I'm sure Mighty would have no problem running off to the ocean if that Echo dame got tired of Angel Island and I'd bet you and the carrot-chomping fuzzball there are one day gonna boot me off the island when you two decide to get together and build your own love nest."

"But I… I wouldn't…" Knuckles turned red. "Ugh, you're impossible to talk to right now." The echidna stormed off with Bunny in tow.

"Now sugar, you gotta go easy on him." She protested. "He's lost quite a lot in a very short time." The rabbit looked back at Vector sympathetically. "I don't know what I do if all the freedom fighters had moved away for good."

"He's behaving just like you-know-who did when we became guardians of the Master Emerald." Knuckles complained. "He was ready to start a big fight if you and I left, even though he's still have pinkie and two-tails."

"Okay, yeah. Sugarhog was a big baby about that, but Vector's a little different." Bunny closed her eyes. "Knuckles, did you know Vector's hometown was destroyed in the Dark Gaia fissures when this whole thing started?"

"What!? Why didn't he tell me!?" Knuckles asked, trying to contain his anger. "So, that's why he went down to the surface when this whole mess started. I thought he was just running away."

"This isn't the first time Vector lost something and hid, sugar." Bunny replied. "Vector's mom was captured and robotisized by Julian when he was little. And his father, Walter, was killed during the Battle Bird Invasion one of West Side's few casualties. He's been hiding his sadness and fear behind that money grubbing personality he's been putting on."

"So, it's all a front, huh?" Knuckles uttered in disbelief. "No wonder Vector always acts like such a jerk. He's just trying to hide his pain."

"Just give him a little time, Knuckles." Bunny assured him. "He'll come around. I promise." Knuckles was about to say something else when he heard a loud screeching sound from overhead and felt a minor tremor shake the island.

"Whoa." The echidna stated. "What in the name of the Ancient Walkers was that?" Knuckles and Bunny looked skyward; they saw several streaking objects coming down from the heavens and landing on the island. Each causing a small vibration as it crashed.

"Why it just looks like a harmless meteor shower." Bunny replied. "I used to watch these with my Aunt Lulu back on the plantation in the Southern Baronies."

"I say, those things aren't harmless at all." A feminine voice with a British accent called out as a familiar blue pikachu came racing towards them. A long computer printout dragging along in her hands. "I just ran an advanced scan through the old echidna observatory."

"What is it, Relic?" Bunny asked, confused. "What does your read-out tell you?"

"Well, let me check here. The report has over 9000 words." She quickly shuffled through the endless string of printout paper. "According to my calculations, these meteor fragments are highly radioactive. And unless my machines are mistaken, the observatory was picking up life signs from many of the shooting stars."

"Life signs from outer space?" Knuckles asked in shock. "But what could that mean?"

"That's not the worst of it." Relic shook her head. "Those fragments fell from a debris field in Mobius' atmosphere one left over from the recent destruction of a large object." Bunny's eyes went wide in horror.

"What you don't mean…!?"

"Yes, the very thing that was torn apart and our atmosphere when the planet cracked and Dark Gaia awakened." Relic adjusted her glasses trying to keep the fear out of her voice. "These fragments are the broken up remains of the Space Colony Arc."


	42. Guardian of the Master Emerald: Pt 2

Guardian of the Master Emerald: Pt 2

Knuckles and his two friends raced across the surface of the island making their way towards the Mushroom Cap Zone. Fear was in the echidna guardian's heart as he was uncertain on what dark force had just invaded his island.

"Relic, are you certain this is where you saw the fragments come down?" Knuckles asked, looking around at the green fields and dancing mushroom caps. "It doesn't look like there's anything out of place here."

"I know I saw some of those fragments come down here. They landed over by the oak tree." Relic replied, pointing towards the large tree. "I saw them slithering around and came to find you just as quick as I bloomin' could."

"Well, it don't look like there are any weird critters around here now." Bunny added, scanning the ground around her before spotting something that made her eyes go wide. "Unless y'all count that creepy thing right over yonder."

Looking to their left, the trio saw a slimey pile of blue goop slither along the ground making its way towards them.

"Oh my gosh, it's a living blue ball of snot." Knuckles declared. "Did Chaos decide to come back again?"

"No, I don't think it's Chaos." Relic added. "But rather some kind of creature related to Chaos."

"Perhaps, it just wants to communicate." Knuckles replied, walking over and raising a gloved hand. "Hello. Welcome to Mobius. We friends, we mean you no harm. Do you understand what I'm saying." As if in response, the blue blob suddenly leapt off the ground and landed on Knuckles' face with a loud splat. "AHH, GET IT OFF OF… MPHM!" Knuckles called out before the creature spread out and total engulfed him.

"EEK! That bloomin' scuzball just devoured Knuckles." Relic cried out. "It's bonding with him to make some kind of freakish anti-hero."

"Why you ugly little monster…" Bunny cried out, hitting the blue globby Knuckles in the back of the head with a wooden plank. "Get your toxic venom out of my beloved." WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

Bunny beat the blue creature over the head with the wooden plank several times before the board finally broke. The blue creature collapsed before the disgusting ball of goo finally slithered off of Knuckles leaving him laying there on the ground.

"Knuckles, are you alright?" Bunny asked. "That thing didn't hurt you none, did it?"

"Oh, come on, mommy. It's too early to get up for school yet." Knuckles replied, laying on the ground with swirly eyes. "Besides none of the other little boys have to go out in the rain this early."

"Nice job, Bunny. You managed to totally knock the bloody sense out of him." Relic shook her head. "And I don't believe you did one wicker of damage to that nasty ball of slime that was covering him."

The amorphous blue blob slithered up to the two girl mobians and shifted itself into a weird blue version of Bunny before making a stupid face and laughing at the rabbit mobian.

"Oh, y'all gonna mock me, huh?" Bunny clenched her fists. "If y'all don't watch your manners, you'll be one ball of snot that going down the drain." The goo seemed to vibrate as if it were laughing. It, then, shifted into the form of Relic with two minor differences that embrassaed the poor pika.

"Does that thing have a bigger bust than I do?" Relic asked in shock, her face turning red. "And those hips, how scandalous."

"Oh my gosh, Relic." Bunny replied. "Is that thing taking its clothes…? Oh my." The show being too much for the poor academic, Relic the pika let out a horrible shriek before rolling her eyes back into her head and promptly fainting.

"Oh, you think you're so funny, you little blue pile of toxic waste." Bunny got so angry, she began thumping her rabbit's foot against the ground rapidly. "I'm gonna tan your hide so sore, it's gonna turn from blue to red."

The creature morphed back into a pile of goop and Bunny Rabbot immediately punched it getting her fist stuck in the gelatin creature. It, then, promptly sucked her into its goopy mass before immediately spitting her out sending the rabbit flying high into the air.

"AHH! Heaven's to Betsy." Bunny exclaimed as she flew clear over to the Snow Cap Zone. The goopy creature then immediately slimed away making a path straight towards the other side of the island.

"Wait a minute, how did that thing…" Knuckles asked, in confusion. "How did that thing get the better of the three of us?" Knuckles tried to run after the blue ball of goo but it quickly disappeared into a nearby river. "Blast, it's gone." He growled. "But where did it come from and what does it want with my island?"

Farther away, near the island's lagoon, Mighty was saying his good-byes before starting his journey back towards the Hidden Palace.

"Good-bye, Echo. You be sure to write, okay?" He waved, looking back at the purple mobian who jumped off Angel Island and rode the waterfall back down to the surface far below. "Be sure to come up and visit me now and again." The blue pile of goop slithered up right next to Mighty and immediately took on the shape of Knuckles the Echidna. "Why, Knuckles, what the heck are you doing out here?" Mighty asked, terribly confused. "Is there some kind of trouble on the island and why the heck are you the same color as Sonic? I thought you hated that guy."

In response, the gooey creature then took on the shape of Mighty before sticking his tongue out at the real armadillo.

"WHAT? HOW DARE YOU MAKE FUN OF ME!" Mighty cracked his fists. "I'll make sure your splattered from one end of Mobius to the other." Mighty smacked the creature with a powerful blow sending the ball of goop flying into a nearby tree and splattering everywhere. To the armadillo's shock and horror, the blue slimeball immediately pulled itself together and promptly slithered away. "Did that thing just recover from… being dead?" Mighty asked in shock.

Mighty shook his head. "I really need to lay off those late-night burritos and salsa chips. I'm starting to see stuff that's not really there." As the blue ooze creeped away from the confused armadillo, the rest of the island had no idea what was in store.

On the snow-covered ice caps on the very peaks of the island, an angry dragon soared around the mountaintops before coming in for a landing.

"Stupid, stubborn alligator. Can't he watch his manners?" Dulcy growled. "I don't know why I put up with his stubborn stupidity. He sure doesn't treat me like a friend." The angry dragon landed on one of the higher snow peaks, snorting fire and steam as she grumbled to herself. It was, then, the small dragon noticed something moving on the mountainside nearby, slowly creeping its way up to where she sat.

"Vector, is that you?" She called out, a scowl crossing her face. "If you've come to apologize, you're wasting your breath." Just then, a blue slimey ooze crawled its way up the cliff and raised itself to a height equal to the confused dragon. "Wait a sec, you're not Vector." She protested. "What the heck are you?" The blue goop, then, shaped itself into a perfect copy of Dulcy before replying in a broken version of her voice.

"Not Vector. Are you?"

"Stop copying me." The angry dragon growled, threatening the slimy newcomer. "I'm not going to be mocked by a walking sinus infection." The creature did not respond well to the insult, throwing a slimey punch at the dragon and knocking her off the cliff. "Whoa." She cried out, extending her wings and taking flight about halfway down. Soaring back up to the cliff face, she glared angrily at the slime creature. "Okay, buddy. You want to play rough? I'll give you a taste of the hot stuff." Opening her mouth, Dulcy let out a stream of fire that made the creature howl in agony. The scorched slime ball fell back into a pile of goo and tumbled clean off the cliff.

"Yeah, that's right. And you stay gone." She called out as it fell back down the steep mountainside. "This is serious. I better go down and warn Vector and the others about this thing right away." The dragon extended her wings and took flight once more.

Back at the guardian's mansion, all of the mobians who had encountered the creature were all arguing with each other.

"That thing took on my form and made fun of me. We need to hunt it down and teach it a lesson."

"Made fun of you? That thing made me look like a hussy. I say we burn the thing out of its hiding place and fry it into ash."

"Both of you, calm down. We need to try and communicate with this thing."

"Communicate? It threw itself at me and tried to smother me. I think it's intentions are clear."

"CALM DOWN, EVERYONE! I MEAN IT!" Knuckles roared, punching the wall and making the whole building shake. "So far, this creature hasn't really hurt anyone yet and I want to find out what we're dealing with before anybody does anything."

"Well, maybe, I could fill in a little information for you." Relic replied, looking at an old book from her study. "According to my research, Dr. Gerald Robotnik was working on a project trying to replicate chao DNA aboard the ARK."

"Wait a minute, you mean he was trying to clone chao?" Mighty asked, the idea blowing his mind. "Why would any sane person try to tamper with those magnificent creatures?"

"Professor Gerald was trying to find a cure for his granddaugther's illness." Relic replied. "So using genetic samples he took from willing pet chao, he created a lifeform known as Artifical Chaos."

"But how the heck did that critter get itself down here?" Bunny asked in confusion. "I thought the ARK had been sealed off for decades."

"The recent cracking of the planet had brought several chunks of the space colony down onto the surface of Angel Island." Relic finished. "I believe Artifical Chaos may have rode some of the debris down to the planet's surface."

"Well, if that thing thinks it's gonna threaten Dulcy or any other of my friends. It's got another thing coming." Vector growled, clenching his fists. "I'm not going to let anyone or anything take my friends away again." Everyone stared at Vector for a moment in surprise before Knuckles smiled and nodded.

"That's the proper attitude, old buddy." The echidna reassured him. "Don't let the past get you down. Look to what you can do for the future."

"Nice saying there, Knux." Mighty chuckled. "You got that off the back of a fortune cookie, didn't you."

"Shut up, Mighty." Knuckles replied, rolling his eyes.

At that moment, Dulcy came flying down from one of the high cliffs. Zooming towards the mansion and then crashing right into a tree right beside it.

"Dulcy, are you okay?" Knuckles asked.

"It's alright, mom. I can handle the turns really easy when I dive." The confused dragon replied.

"Dulcy, snap out of it." The echidna told her. "We have an intruder on the island we need to deal with right away."

"What? You mean that snot thing?" Dulcy asked, before snorting smoke in anger. "That thing knocked me off the cliff and tried to kill me. I gave it a good blast of dragon fire but then it got away."

"Now, why did you go and do that, sugar?" Bunny asked, sadly. "We don't know if that critter is an enemy yet. But at the rate you're going, you'll sure make it into one."

"Come on, Bunny. That thing has attacked more than one of us. It needs to be stopped." Vector growled. "And if nobody else wants to raise a hand to stop it, I'll be the one to sink my jaws into that pile of pudding."

"Nobody is doing anything until we can find the creature." Knuckles replied. "Now, Bunny and I are the guardians of the master emerald. Which means, we are in charge of protecting the island." The echidna turned to Bunny Rabbot. "We'll split the group into two search parties and comb both sides of Angel Island until we hunt that pile of goo down."

"Well, what are we gonna do once we find it, sugar?" Bunny asked. "Try to reason with the thing?"

"We'll try to see if we can communicate with the creature. But failing that…" Knuckles shook his head. "I'm going to protect my island by any means necessary." And with that the two groups split off in search of the slime.


	43. Guardian of the Master Emerald: Pt 3

Guardian of the Master Emerald: Pt 3

Mighty, Vector, and Dulcy were checking out the western side of Angel Island with Vector speeding through the river; Dulcy flying overhead; and Mighty keeping up through great leaps.

"See anything up there, Dulcy?" Vector asked, poking his head out of the water. "Any sign of that creepy ball of slime?"

"Nothing up here, Vector." The dragon called back. "Hey Mighty, you picking up anything on ground level?"

"I think I found a slimey trace through the treetops, but it keeps following the river." The armadillo yelled up. "If we continue on this path, we should run into the beast before we reach Isle's End Falls." The trio continued along the path for several minutes before Vector opened up and tried to start a conversation with his leaping friend.

"Hey Mighty, so what's this thing going on between you and a dolphin I heard about?" Vector asked with a smile. "Guess there's enough fish in the sea that you managed to catch one, eh?"

"Ha. Ha. Mermobian humor. Very funny, Vector." Mighty grumbled. "Yes, Echo and I have been seeing each other, not that it's any of your business. She occasionally swims up the big waterfall that connects the island with the Mobian Sea."

"Huh. Considering the island passes over that body of water every other month, you get to see her quite often." Vector smiled, scratching his nose. "It's no wonder you didn't run of and ditch me like Charmy and Espio did. You have access to your lady friend all the time."

"Would you get off that kick, Vector? Nobody's going to abandon you." Stopping for a moment, Mighty stared at Vector before giving a small smile. "Hey, Vector. I have a question for you." Mighty pointed to either side of the crocodile's head. "How do you swim with those things on without getting shocked?"

Vector stood there in the shallow water for a moment, staring into space at the realization before his body exploded into surging bolts of electricity.

"AHHHH! IT TINGLES!" Vector shrieked as his skeleton became visible. He collapsed onto the shore with smoke coming out of his nostrils.

"Hey, you look like Dulcy now." Mighty joked. "Now, you two are a perfect pair."

"Mighty, you suck." Vector groaned, pulling himself back to his feet and dusting the burnt ash off. "With friends like you, who needs enemies?"

At that moment, Dulcy suddenly looked at the ground near them and pointed and yelled in a panic. "GUYS, THE CREATURE'S RIGHT OVER THERE! LOOK OUT!"

Vector and Mighty turned around. And upon seeing a goopy humanoid form, the two immediately attacked.

"Take that you, monster." Mighty cried out, punching the creature so hard his fist broke through. The artificial chaos merely engulfed him for a second before spitting Mighty into the river.

"Give my friend a bath, will ya?" Vector exploded. "Here, let me give you a true form of torture." Taking off his headphones, Vector immediately tossed them into the very center of the fake Chaos. Pulling out his cassette player, he grabbed a tape that said 'Justin Beaver' on it; slapped it into the player and hit play. [Oh bagel, bagel. I'm in love with a bagel.] The creature seemed to scream in horror before exploding into a thousand little droplets which slithered away into the forest.

"Hey, are you two all right?" Dulcy asked, flying down to the ground. "Where the heck did that thing go?"

"It heard some really bad music and fled into the forest." Mighty replied. "I'm sure the others will encounter it there."

Farther into the woods, the creature encountered a mobian rabbit woman moving through the underbrush.

"Oh land sake's, Ah can't believe those three got so far ahead of me. We were supposed to stay together as a group. Darn that Vector." Bunny growled, looking ahead. She saw small droplets of goop gliding across the ground. "What in darnation is that stuff?" The goop began to gather together and Bunny's went wide in a panic. "Oh whiskers… It's that Chaos thingy again." The glob seemed to stare at her curiously and Bunny simply stared back. Putting her hand out to touch the creature, the glob shifted into the form of Bunny Rabbot.

"Holy Walkers, it's like looking in a mirror." She stared for a moment. "Well, a very weird mirror."

"Weird… Mirror?" The creature replied in Bunny's voice.

"Holy s-. You can talk." Bunny's jaw dropped. "Well, why didn't y'all say anything instead of goin' around the island and scaring people. You could have given me a heart attack."

"Island… Scare…. Me." The creature seemed to stumble over its words like a toddler learning how to talk.

"Why y'all aren't nothing but a child, are you?" Bunny said, sympathetically. "You're just as scared of us as we are of you."

"Scared of you…" The creature agreed, nodding its slimey head. It was at that moment that Knuckles came gliding in, Relic and a group of Nocturnus soldiers with them.

"I say, I'm really glad you Nocturnus boys could join us for this creature hunt." Relic shivered. "I don't even want to think what would happen if we came across that monster unarmed."

"Don't worry about it, mam. That's what we're here for." The Nocturnus soldier closest to her replied, waving his bladed weapon. "This island is our home now and we'll do anything we can to help guardian Knuckles protect it."

"Hey, look over there." Knuckles called out. "There's two Bunnys and one of them is clear."

"Holy smokes, Bunny is under attack from that monster." Relic cried out. "Nocturnus guards, do your duty."

The guards jumped at the creature firing laser blasts to pin it down. Artificial Chaos howled in pain unable to move as the soldiers closed in.

"No, stop. Don't hurt it." Bunny called out, running towards the creature and its attackers. "It's just a baby."

"Bunny, hold on." Knuckles grabbed her. "Don't get in the line of fire or you could be hurt." The Nocturnus soldiers closed in swiping their bladed weapons left and right slicing through the ball of goo with electrically charged blades. The creature seemed to writhe in agony as they attacked.

"No, please. Stop." The creature begged. "Help me."

Dulcy circled around overhead before letting out a jet stream of fire straight onto the creature. All of the Nocturnus jumped to safety as the ball of slime let out one final howl of pain before turning charcoal colored and crumbling to a pile of dust.

"Yay, we did it." Vector called out as he and Mighty came running up. "We killed the monster. We killed the monster."

"Did we, Vector?" Bunny choked out, tears coming down her face. "Did we really kill the monster? Or is it still here all around us?" She looked to all of her friends before running away crying.

"Now, what's her problem?" Mighty asked, crossing his arms. "Some gratitude she has for us saving her."

"Bunny, wait." Knuckles ran after her, calling out as she fled.

"Oh dear." Relic stated in a worried tone. "Why do I get the feeling that we made a colossal mistake?"

Knuckles followed Bunny back to the guardian's mansion where she had collapsed onto a couch crying.

"Bunny, what's wrong?" The echidna asked. "Why are you so upset they destroyed that creature?"

"It was only a child, Knuckles. A baby." Bunny replied. "It only ran around and reacted to people because it was scared. I saw its child-like behavior when I encountered it in the woods."

"And I just let them destroy it without saying a word." Knuckles replied, covering his face with his hands in guilt. "I thought that creature was a threat to my island and the emerald, but it turns out my island was the threat to it."

"Knuckles, you can't blame yourself. You didn't know any better." Bunny replied, drying her tears and sitting up. "While I'm upset that you let the others destroy the fake Chaos, I don't blame any of you. You were all just trying to protect the island and you were just trying to protect me." Knuckles nodded before taking Bunny in his arms and smiling.

"From now on, we'll get all the facts before we decide someone is friend or foe. I promise." He answered.

A few hours later, the others had gathered outside of the guardian's mansion and Knuckles had explained the situation to them.

"So, the thing really didn't want to hurt us?" Dulcy cried, sadly. "I wish I had known. I never wanted to hurt the little bugger."

"It's okay, Dulcy. You just wanted to protect everybody." Vector spoke up, finally speaking his mind. "Just like I was trying to protect my friends by keeping them around me all the time, but now I understand I was only being selfish." Everyone stared at Vector in disbelief.

"Who are you and what have you done with Vector?" Mighty asked, assuming a fighting stance.

"Hey, mobians can change too." Vector growled. "I really care about you guys and I don't want to see anything bad happen to you." He looked away. "Especially not to you… Dulcy."

"Say what?" Dulcy's face turned a hot shade of pink. "Why Vector you really do care." She flew up and embraced him in a tight hug. "I just knew you liked me as much as I like you. Vector Crocodile, you are just the sweetest little thing." CRACK!

"Dulcy. Ribs… broken." He choked out. His green face turning white. "Can't breathe. Medic."

"Sorry."

* * *

As the others continued to laugh and walk away, Knuckles just stood there and watched them go. When he was finally alone, the guardian heard a voice in his ear.

"That was very well played, Knuckles." A female voice told him. "You managed to teach Vector to grow up and got him to admit his feelings for Dulcy."

"I knew a crisis would bring out the best in him." Knuckles smiled looking over towards the clearing. "It's okay, you can come out now. I must admit that was quite a convincing performance." A pile of blue goop oozed out from behind the trees and formed up to take the shape of Chaos Zero. "I must say, Tikal. Your idea to have him play an innocent victim/monster was a stroke of genius." He admitted. "And the space colony getting damaged by the shattered world crisis gave us the perfect cover to explain a chaos creature on the island."

"It was very well planned, Knuckles. But don't you think it was a little extreme?" Tikal asked, becoming visible next to her nephew. "Are you ever going to tell Bunny about the creature and your little scheme?"

"Not if I want to keep my head on my shoulders." Knuckles laughed. "But seriously, I'll probably tell her soon."

"Hey Knuckles." Bunny yelled across the courtyard. "We're going to play a game of Volival. Want to join us?"

"I'll be there in a minute." Knuckles called back, before turning back to Chaos and Tikal. "I thank you both again. I don't know what I would have done without your help."

As the sun began to set on Angel Island, a group of friends enjoyed the time they had together.


	44. Wedding Bell Blues: Pt 1

Wedding Bell Blues: Pt 1

"Mom, are you sure we have to go through with this?" Sonic asked as the tailor pulled the tuxedo jacket over his shoulders. "I mean Amy and I both know what to do when we get married? Why do we have to practice the wedding before we do it?"

"Now, Sonic. This isn't just a normal wedding." Queen Aleema told him, as the tailor began to run a needle and thread through the jacket while Sonic was still wearing it. "The eyes of everyone in this kingdom and beyond will be on this ceremony. The marriage of the crown prince isn't just your wedding; it's a special day for all the people of South Island."

The two hedgehogs were in the groom's chambers talking about the upcoming rehearsal before the queen headed over to the bridal chambers. Sonic was a little nervous about the practice wedding, even though it wasn't the real thing.

"Mom, this whole thing is kind of embarrassing." The blue blur scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I'd much rather just get it over with and ow…" he turned to the tailor. "Watch where your poking that needle and thread, buddy."

"Hey, what are you complaining about?" The tailor grumbled. "You got sharp needles all over your body. Do you know what it's like trying to sew a jacket on a walking pin cushion?"

"Anyway, Sonic. I'm going to head over and see how Bunny and Marine are doing with Amy's dress. And then, I have to make sure Tails knows the proper customs for a ring bearer and Cream has the right dress for a flower girl." She waved, walking out of the room. "Your father will be along shortly to deal with an important matter."

It was only a few moments after the queen left, that a large red echidna came busting through the door wearing a leopard skin tarzan outfit and beating his chest.

"Me Knuckles, me here for best friend's wedding." He stated.

"Knuckles, what are you doing?" Sonic asked in shock. "Why are you dressed like you just swung in on a vine from a jungle movie?"

"Why Sonic, did you ask me to be your beast man for your wedding?" Knuckles asked. "You can't believe how hard it was to get Bunny to dress in a leopard-skin bikini and answer to the name, Jane."

"Knuckles, I said BEST man, not beast man." Sonic face-palmed before walking over and tearing the silly outfit off of the echidna.

"AH! I'm naked." Knuckles screamed, covering himself.

"Knuckles, we're always naked." Sonic grumbled. "Now, go over and have Uncle Chuck fit you with a tuxedo."

"That's just great. You don't want me to dress as a jungle guy, but you're making me wear a monkey suit. What's the difference?" The echidna waved his hand. "Whatever. Just so long as you know I'm only doing this because it's your wedding." The echidna left the room and it wasn't long before a familiar albino hedgehog came walking into greet Sonic.

"Hey there, son. I thought I…" Silver stopped and looked around. "Hey, who knocked down the door and smashed the frame clean out?"

"Long story, dad." Sonic shook his head. "Anyway, mom told me you wanted to talk about something."

"Yes, son. It's time I… cough gave you a precious family heirloom that has been passed down for generations through our sniffle family." He explained.

"Oh really?" Sonic asked as the tailor finished up with his jacket. "What would that be?"

"It's called the crystal ring. COUGH" Silver declared, opening a small box and revealing a translucent wedding band. "According to legend, it was the very first power ring ever created on the surface of Mobius. It was claimed as a trophy of war from the battle birds by King Archibald the First, it has been passed down as a royal family heirloom ever since."

"Wow, I saw mom wearing this when I was a little kid." Sonic frowned. "But if you two are still married, why isn't see still wearing it?"

"Well, Sonic… I did disappear for a while; COUGH and she thought I was dead, so she took the wedding band off." Sonic's father put the ring in his hand. "According to South Island law, once this ring is placed upon the finger of a bride during a wedding ceremony, she and the prince who placed it are married in the sight of the Ancient Walkers. Not even the deepest of South Island laws or traditions can break them asunder. COUGH"

"That's deep." Sonic looked up at his father in concern. "Are you sure you're alright, dad? That cough of yours sounds pretty awful."

"Oh, don't worry about it, Sonic." Silver sniffled a bit. "I'm probably just coming down with a cold. Nothing to worry about, after all it's not like I'm going to drop dead tomorrow."

* * *

Meanwhile over in the bridal chamber, three women were helping Amy Rose prepare her wedding dress.

"Bonza, this is the most elegant gown I've ever seen anyone get hitched in." Marine commented. "Back home in Down Unda, you sow your own wedding duds out of palm leaves and bark. S'trewth." Both Aleema and Bunny gave the Down Under girl a skeptical look, raising an eyebrow.

"Right, and I'm sure the groom has to fight crocodiles on his way to the altar and fight the preacher with a machete before he'll agree to marry them." The queen sighed. "How on earth do you come up with such wild and crazy stories, Marine?"

"The queen's right, sugar. Those tales are taller than a pine tree in an oak forest." Bunny added, smiling. "Now, wedding's in the Southern Baronese were an event. Rose petals strung on the path the bride walked. Servants carrying trays of mint julips and cold sweet tea. Large buffets filled with roasted ham, fried chicken, mashed taters." Bunny smiled, dreamily. "And the ball gowns with a train a hundred feet long that took seven bridesmaids to carry."

"That sounds like it would be a very difficult dress to wear." Queen Aleema commented. "By the way, Bunny. I know the rehearsal hasn't started yet, but why are you wearing a leopard-print bathing suit?"

"Don't ask, your highness." Bunny glared across the room, staring at the wall facing Sonic's chamber. "Let's just say there was a miscommunication."

"Will you three, please, stop wasting time talking about your own wedding dreams?" Amy whined, gesturing down towards her own dress. "This is supposed to be the rehearsal for my special day. All of the attention should be on me."

"You're right, sugar. We should be helping you." Bunny jumped up on the bridal platform and began adjusting the flowers and ribbons on the dress's hoop skirt. "Ah think we should add some more bows on the bustle."

"Can you girls believe I'm actually going to become Mrs. Hedgehog?" Amy giggled. "This is like a dream come true."

"Uh, but Amy… you're already, Miss Hedgehog. I don't really see a difference." Marine said. "All you're doing is adding an extra 's'."

"Did y'all fall out of the doctor's hands, when you were born?" Bunny asked, fed up with Marine's dizziness. "Or did y'all just fall out of your baby carriage later and hit your head?"

"Krickey, that's not very nice." The raccoon replied. "And besides, it was actually falling off a trampoline and hitting my head when I was three. What's your point?"

"Never mind." Bunny exclaimed, going back to work on the dress. "By the way, Amy. The bouquet is a special prop of flowers that were prepared by…" Bunny trailed off a sad look on her face. "These flowers were will never wilt or fade. They were a special bouquet she made for your wedding grown from her own hair. She wanted you to have them before she… Never mind."

"We all miss, Cosmo, Bunny." Amy replied, holding up the bouquet of flowers to her face as a single tear rolled down her check and onto the pedals. "She'll be here with us at the wedding along with everyone else we've lost over the years."

"Hey, hey girls." Cream came busting into the room, a panic look on her face. "Um… we got a problem out here. See Blaze and Big showed up to represent the cat tribe at the rehearsal and Blaze was wearing some kind of perfume that made her smell even more like a cat." She shivered. "Anyway, it set off Tails' canine instincts and now we've got Blaze in a tree with Tails barking at the bottom."

"Coming, we'll be right there." Aleema motioned for Bunny and Marine to follow her. "You wait here, Amy. We don't want that dress getting torn up by a barking two-tailed fox.

"Blimey, I know how to calm down Tails when he gets like this." Marine replied. "Just get him a bag of Muttsky's doggy treats or if that's not handy a milkbone."

"Y'all think that's crazy." Bunny laughed. "You should've seen the time he and Antione back in the freedom fighter days both got fleas." She told the other two girls as they left the bridal chamber. "Both of them were scratching like hound dogs and howling at the fall moon."

After they had left, Amy started brushing her hair and humming to herself while she waited for the bride's maids to return. It was only a few minutes before she heard the door open behind her and the soft sound of footsteps coming towards her vanity.

"Boy, you girls got back quick." Amy laughed, putting her hairbrush down. "So, did you have to give Tails a rabies shot or… mmph!" A pair of gloved hands wrapped around Amy's mouth and quickly restrained her. The walls of the bridal chamber were so sound-proof that nobody heard that scuffling or the sound of a knocked out form being shoved into the closet.

* * *

It was nearly an hour later, when everyone was gathered for the wedding rehearsal Sonic was standing at the altar with Knuckles waiting for his bride-to-be to come down the aisle.

"I still wish you would have let me be your beast man, instead of this." Knuckles grumbled, under his breath.

"Shut up, Knuckles." Sonic whispered back, trying to smile.

"Gee. It's too bad we never got back to Amy's chamber in time." Marine told the other girls. "Do you think she was able to get ready on her own?"

"We'll soon find out." Aleema replied. "Here she comes now."

The bridal music began to play as a veiled woman in a bridal gown came down the aisle, carrying a bouquet in her hands as she walked. The bride stopped right next to Sonic and took his hand.

"Whoa, dude." Knuckles whispered in Sonic's ears. "She looks even more incredible than usual. I mean, if I didn't know better I'd even say her figure got more busty."

"Girls, why is she keeping that veil on?" Aleema asked in confusion. "Do you think her make-up got messed up or something?" At the front of the cathedral, Silver spoke to the two hedgehogs and the assembled rehearsal crowd.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join these two hedgehogs in holy matrimony."

"Huh," Knuckles whispered to himself. "I always thought it was holy macaroni."

"Do you Sonic take this woman to be both your wife and queen through good times and bad, for as long as you both shall live."

"I do." Sonic replied, staring at the veiled face warmly.

"And do you take this man to be your beloved husband and prince to be your lawful wedded husband through good times and bad for as long as you both shall live?" The veiled figure nodded.

"Then, by the power invested in me by the people of South Island, I join you as husband and wife in the name of the Ancient Walkers. You may now kiss the bride."

Sonic reached over to the pillow Tails is holding and lifted the crystal ring, sliding it onto the bride's finger. But when he went to lift the veil a familiar laugh rung in his ears.

"Oh no, it can't be." Sonic said in horror. "You're not Amy Rose." The bride continued to laugh as she pulled her veil off to reveal the face of Breezy the Hedgehog.

"Wedding vows said by a legal head of state in front of all the heads of Mobius in the name of the Ancient Walkers." She laughed holding up the crystal ring on her finger. "Say hello to the new crown princess of South Island."


	45. Wedding Bell Blues: Pt 2

Wedding Bell Blues: Pt 2

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Amy Rose screamed, her eyes nearly bulging out of her head as she seemed to foam at the mouth. "HOW CAN THAT LITTLE TRAMP BE CONSIDERED YOUR WIFE!? YOU DIDN'T EVEN INTEND TO MARRY HER!"

"Amy… please calm down." Cream pleaded. "You're going to pop a blood vessel or something."

"CALM DOWN!? BREEZY JUST RUINED WHAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" Amy screamed at the top of her lungs, raining spittle all over Queen Aleema. "AND NOW, YOU'RE TELLING ME SHE'S MARRIED TO MY SONIC AND THERE'S NO WAY TO UNDO IT!?"

"Miss Rose, please. I have my royal vizier and all of my best judges researching South Island's laws in the great archives." The queen replied, soothingly. "We're looking for some kind of loophole to annul the marriage."

"I have an idea. Why don't you just put that scoundrel to death for tricking the crown prince?" Amy suggested, her eye twitching as blood veins appeared in her iris.

"Y'all can't just execute someone, Amy-girl. This isn't the mobian dark ages." Bunny shook her head, sadly. "However, there might be a solution that will let y'all take your anger out on Miss Breezy." The rabbit thought for a moment. "Amy, Cream, you two come with me. I think it's time we teach that troublemaking little hedgehog a lesson."

"Amy, wait." Sonic protested, putting a hand on her shoulder as she started to leave.

"I don't want to hear anything from you." Amy snapped at Sonic, pulling out of his grasp. "This never would have happen if you hadn't started dating that tramp in the first place. And besides, how could you possibly mistake that little jezebel for me, even with the veil."

"Well, she does have a better figure than you." Knuckles pointed out. "And a nicer rack to boot."

"AHHH!" Amy screamed running across the room and slamming Knuckles with the piko hammer so hard he left and impression in the wall. "YOU STAY OUT OF THIS YOU STUPID ECHIDNA!" She screamed before running off after Bunny and Cream.

"That's what you get Knuckles." Sonic told him with a sigh. "Poking your nose into somebody else's business."

"Help." Knuckles called out, struggling against the wall. "I'm stuck."

"Sonic, I'm so sorry that Breezy got past our security and made it to Amy." Aleema apologized to her son. "If we'd had known she was planning this, I would have made sure that security was doubled."

"Oh, it's okay, mom." Sonic just shrugged. "I'm the one who didn't protest when they gave Breezy a clean bill of health at the funny farm and released her. It's my fault she was even her to pull this trick."

"But krickey, what are you gonna do about that no-good scalawag of a hedgehog?" Marine asked. "You can't just keep her as a queen. That would break poor Amy's heart."

"Calm down, everyone." Tails exclaimed, running into the room holding a file full of papers. "I found this interesting entry in the royal archives and I think it might just help us with our problem."

"What is it little buddy?" Sonic asked. "I'll take just about anything that will let me not be married to that bride of Frankenstein out there." The hedgehog stuck his tongue.

"This is a court case from the reign of King Gustaf telling how he was stuck with an arranged marriage his mother wanted, but he actually despised." Tails explained, opening the file and reading from the papers inside. "According to the court records, Gustaf went on a pilgrimage to the holy mountain where he communed with the Ancient Walkers and received their blessing to annul the marriage. It was quite the dangerous journey but Gustaf managed to get his annulment and came home to marry the woman of his dreams."

"That's great, Tails." Sonic exclaimed. "But how can I be sure I'll make contact with the Walkers?"

"You don't know until you try Sonic." Aleema replied, motioning for Sonic to leave. "I suggest you pack your things and prepare for a pilgrimage with Knuckles and Cream."

"Krickey, you mean we get to go on an adventure?" Marine asked. "Can Tails and I come too?"

"No. Just Tails is joining them for this journey." Aleema replied. "I think I know what Bunny is up to and I'm afraid we're going to be needing you here."

"But wait," Tails added, thinking for a minute. "What's to stop Breezy from following us on our journey and getting the annulment?"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that." The queen answered. "I think Miss Breezy is going to be busy with her own problems for a while."

* * *

It wasn't long before all involved parties had left the royal palace. And the place was completely deserted. It wasn't very long before the silent hum of the flying egg mobile could be heard approaching the palace and landing on its roof.

"So, this is the royal palace of South Island. Hmm?" Eggman declared, hopping out of the Egg Mobile as Orbot and Cubot followed him. "Well, it's high time. I challenged the crown prince of South Island for this kingdom's greatest treasure."

"Oh wow," Cu-bot replied, excitedly. "You mean, waffles, right?"

"Or perhaps pancakes." Or-bot added.

"No, you circuit-brains." Eggman exploded at them. "I'm going to challenge him for the throne. It will be an epic battle between man and mobian, good and evil, chaos and order…"

"Regular and unleaded." Cu-bot added.

"Caffinated and Decaf." Or-bot added.

"Cut that out, you two." Eggman stated. "I've even brought my greatest robots in this battle as well."

"Ah, I didn't think you thought so highly of us." Cu-bot blushed.

"Not you, bolt-for-brains." Eggman screamed. "I meant the Egg Dragoon. But enough of that, it's time to go in." Suddenly, the sky light in the throne room imploded as the Egg Dragoon dropped down through the opening it had made. Eggman was riding on the giant robot's shoulder when he jumped off and began making his villain speech.

"Queen Aleema, Prince Sonic, I have come here to challenge to the right to rule South Island." Eggman laughed, loudly before his gaze turned toward the throne. "And on this auspicious occasion, you two are…" he feel silent for a moment. "Not here?"

"My word. Everybody appears to be absent." Or-bot stated.

"Not only that. They ain't here." Cu-bot replied, looking around for any sign of life. "This place seems so cold, dark, and lonely."

"Considering what it's like inside your noggin. This shouldn't be that different for you." Or-bot concluded.

"Will you two, please quit your babbling?" An exasperated Eggman replied. "Now, hurry up and look around those fools must have heard we were coming and they are cowering in fear somewhere. Search every corner of the palace and leave no stone unturned."

"So doctor, does that mean we'll be snooping as usual I see?" Or-bot asked. Eggman shot him a murderous glare which caused the two robots to zip away and begin their search.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of Starlight City, Princess Breezy stood at the center of the South Island Coliseum tapping her foot impatiently.

"I don't know why Queen Aleema wanted me to meet her here, but this had better be really important." The annoyed hedgehog in the purple gown and tiara grumbled. "Hey maybe, she wants to help me plan my royal coronation."

"Oh somebody is here to crown you alright." Amy replied, coming out of the shadows flanked by Marine and Bunny. "But I really don't think you're going to like it."

"Wait, are you three going to attack me?" Breezy put her hands up defensively. "Don't you know attacking a member of the royal family is considered high treason to the crown?"

"They are not here to attack you, Breezy." Queen Aleema replied, emerging high above in the royal box and sitting on the throne. "She is calling upon the ancient South Island right to challenge for the throne to take your place before your coronation."

"What? There is such a thing?" Breezy yelled, helplessly. "There's no way I'm going to accept a challenge like that. Forget it."

"We, South Islanders are a warrior culture, Miss Breezy." Queen Aleema told her. "If you do not accept the challenge, you forfeit the right to the throne… as well as your marital privileges to Prince Sonic."

"Bonza, there's such a law on the South Island books?" Marine whispered to Bunny. "That's really barbaric."

"There's no law on the books like that, sugar. The queen made the whole thing up." Bunny whispered. "But Breezy doesn't know that."

"So, Breezy. Are you willing to fight for your man?" Amy smiled, evilly slapping her hammer into her right hand over and over again. "Or are you more chicken than hedgehog?"

"Okay, that does it, you little pink hussy." Breezy growled angrily. Clenching her fist, Breezy caused all of the hairs on her head and neck to stand out becoming a razor sharp fin even stronger than a male hedgehog's quill blades. "If you want to fight so bad, we'll duke it out in the way hedgehog woman did it back in the cave mobian days."

"Oh, it is on." Amy replied, focusing and causing her pink hair to stand up and become a razor sharp Mohawk. The two curled up and launched into a spindash attack colliding in the middle of the arena. BOOM! A loud sound like a pearl of thunder echoed through the coliseum. The two girls plowed into each other like a pair of buzzsaw blades showering a great fountain of sparks all over the arena. The other three mobians had to shield their eyes from the white hot light of the battle that burned brighter than the sun. Amy and Breezy finally pushed away from each other flying towards opposite ends of the coliseum. Amy stopped herself against the back wall while Breezy plowed straight into the marble seats tearing halfway through the arena's forty foot thick steel reinforced concrete walls before stopping herself and getting stuck.

"OH YOU LITTLE TRAMP!" Breezy screamed, trying to pull free from the crack in the wall. "WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, I'M GOING TO POUND YOU INTO A PINK PUDDLE!"

"Ah, is the little prince-stealer stuck?" Amy glared at her, winding up with the piko hammer. "Here let me help you get free." WHACK!

* * *

It was a very serene place out in the middle of nature. The most sacred place in all of the Mobian Lands. Some primitive mobian tribes believed their race had first awakened on the slopes of this holy mountain, that of course was only a myth but it did illustrate the sacred nature of this holy site. Like Sinai had been to the ancients, Mount Harmony was had been a place of pilgrimage before the Robotnik Wars began. And though visitors no longer climbed the mountain in search of enlightenment, perhaps the faithful would now start to come once again.

"Oh wow, this sure does look like a really high mountain." Cream whimpered looking up the steep slope. "Do we really have to go up there?"

"Sorry, kid. But this is the place the Ancient Walkers are believed to dwell on the surface of this world." Knuckles replied, remembering the legends his mother, Alucorn told him. "It's the place where heaven and earth meet and it is said that when all mobians pass; they come to the mountain's peak to be judged by the Walkers before either ascending into paradise or being destroyed in the inferno."

"And we're going to have to make the climb to the top if we're going to beat Breezy's evil scheme." Sonic added, grabbing both of them by the hand. "But the three of us are not going to have the tough time my dad did when he went up the mountain. As I used to say in the Freedom Fighter days, up over and gone." Sonic raced up the base of the mountain, zipping up the bare peaks as he zipped around rocky outcroppings and dead trees. But he had only made it a third of the way up the mountain's face when a powerful wind suddenly came up, beating hard against the three mobians like a piece of straw in the middle of a hurricane.

"Ugh. This wind is too strong." Sonic groaned, holding against the powerful gale. "I can't hold on much longer." He clenched his teeth. "But I will never let it go."

"I'm okay, Sonic." Knuckles replied, hunching down and bracing himself against the powerful wind. "Just make sure Cream doesn't blow away."

"Mr. Sonic, I can't hold on either." The terrified bunny wailed, before the wind pulled her out of Sonic's grasp. "NOOOOOOO!"

"CREAM!" the blue blur called out, holding his hand up in a panic. "She'll be torn to pieces by that wind." The little rabbit was sent spinning helplessly out of control under a familiar yellow fox helicoptered up and grabbed the rabbit by the hand.

"Uh, got you." Tails exclaimed as he pulled Cream upward. "Good thing, Sonic sent me to scout ahead."

"Oh Tails, you saved me." Cream replied, gratefully. "But this wind is too strong for either of us to fly in. We're gonna be blown away."

"Cream, listen to me. If we both combine our strength we can stand against the gale." Tails told her. "Now, close your eyes and fly head first into the wind." The two flying mobians held each other tightly and braced themselves against the powerful winds. To Sonic and Knuckles on the ground it seemed as if the mountain's breath would tear them apart. But the rabbit and the fox held firm until the mighty gale began to die down.

"I don't believe it." The astounded Knuckles exclaimed. "They stood against the wind, even though it was stronger than both of them."

"That's because the two of them stood against their obstacle together." Sonic said in realization as Cream and Tails flew down to where they stood on the mountainside. "Two are stronger than one and three are stronger than two. We are all stronger when we stand together."

"Huh. The way that wind picked up. It almost seemed unnatural." Knuckles added, thoughtfully. "I wonder. Do you think the mountain was trying to teach us that lesson?" Sonic could only shrug as the four of them continued their climb upwards.


	46. Wedding Bell Blues: Pt 3

Wedding Bell Blues: Pt 3

"Are we there yet?" Knuckles asked as they climbed their way up the peak's craggy face.

"No, for the millionth time, Knuckles. We've still got a long way to go." Sonic sighed. "We've had to slow down our ascent because of the bad weather conditions up here."

"Tell me about it." Tails complained. "Cream and I can't fly higher than a few feet without risking getting blown back down the mountain."

Cold winds whipped around Mount Harmony's upper half, making it impossible to fly or float anywhere near the summit. Sonic and his friends were forced to stand close to the rock face to avoid getting blown away or knocked back down the mountain.

"We should be two-thirds of the way to the top by now." Knuckles complained. "It's been two hours since lunch and I have to go pee."

"Ah, put a cork in it, Mister Knuckles." Cream grumbled, drawing the surprise of everyone with her. "What? My blood-sugar's low. I have a right to be grumpy."

"Come on, guys. We got to try and hold this together for just a little bit longer." Sonic pleaded, trying desperately to rally the climbers. "I don't want to be up here anymore than the rest of you. But if we don't fix this, Breezy is gonna end up the queen of South Island." Just then, a powerful wind picked up blowing a flurry of snow between Sonic and his other friends. When the drift cleared, the rest of the group was nowhere to be seen. "Guys? Is anybody out there?" He called out. "Tails? Knuckles? Anyone?"

"Why should you care if they're out there, Sonic?" A voice called out to him. "You may be concerned about them at the moment, but the second they become boring you'll just run away like you always do."

"What who said that?" Sonic spun around to see a familiar chipmunk girl sitting there on a rock just above him. "Sally? What are you doing up here?"

"Why would you care? You ran away and left me behind once before. What difference would it make if you did it a second time?" Sally reached over to her side and picked up a familiar guard's saber, pulling it out of its sheath and examining it. "A fine blade. A pity its owner isn't around to use it anymore. But then, when did you ever care about any of us? Me. Antione. Rotor. You simply ran away and left us to clean up Julian's mess. When the fun and excitement was over, you simply ran away."

"That's not true. You were all safe when I left. I just… couldn't deal with all the changes going on around me. I was scared of losing our little family with the freedom fighters and being alone." Sonic protested.

"But you had no consideration for the people you left behind." Sally threw the saber away and pointed an accusing finger at Sonic. "Didn't our relationship mean anything to you? Because it sure as heck meant the world to me. You left my heart in pieces and you didn't even have the courage to say good-bye."

"I did the best that I could do." Sonic pleaded. "And I did come back, but you and the others had moved on. I found a new life with Team Sonic and Tails and Bunny even joined me."

Another wind blew up and snow drifted between Sally and Sonic, the hedgehog shielded his eyes for a moment and when he looked back he saw a familiar blue hedgehog with a mustache had replaced his former love on the rock.

"Eh, Sonny boy. You did find a new family, didn't you?" The old hedgehog asked. "But what about your old family? What about Aleema, Sonia, Manic, and your father? What about the hedgehogs who raised and cared for you? You ran away from them too and it took an alien invasion to bring you back to South Island to accept your familial responsibilities."

"I had to live my own life, Uncle Chuck." Sonic snapped, starting to grow angry at the visions. "I couldn't stand up and live for my family or my kingdom until I had first lived for myself."

"Well, isn't that just the most selfish and self-centered thing. I've ever heard." Uncle Chuck sneered at him. "Was I looking after myself when I helped all of you to escape to Knothole and sacrificed myself to the Robotisizer? Was your mother thinking of herself when she gave the three of you up to be raised by other people when the Great War occurred?" The blue hedgehog with a mustache looked away. "What about Paulie? He risked his life and family by taking in a wanted fugitive to raise in his household. Do you have any idea what Robotnik would have done to your grandparents if he had found you there?"

"I couldn't help that stuff." Sonic yelled. "I was too young to do anything when everything happened." Another wind blew up and when the snow cleared, Sonic saw a chillingly familiar form that made his blood run cold.

"That's very good, isn't it?" The metallic soulless voice of Dr. Julian Robotnik rang in the hedgehog's ears. "It's that kind of selfishness and lack of concern for my fellow beings that allowed me to do everything I did." The doctor smiled, stroking his mustache. "It was that selfishness that permited me to betray King Acorn and steal his kingdom right out from under him. It's that lack of caring that allowed me to robotisize millions of innocent mobians, sentencing them to a living death." Julian gestured down towards Sonic. "You know, the one thing I've always hated the most about you, hedgehog was the fact you seemed to be the total opposite of myself. Caring, and selfless. Heroic and compassionate." He pulled a mirror out from behind his cape, and tossed it down before Sonic's feet in the snow. "But now, I see you for what you really are, hedgehog. And it's something very close to my heart."

Reaching down to pick up the mirror, the hedgehog turned it around to gaze upon his reflection in dread. Upon looking into the mirror, he saw not a blue hedgehog, but the sneering face of Julian Robotnik staring back.

"Now see there, hedgehog?" Julian's voice echoed as the vision faded away. "We're not that different at all."

"NOOOOOOOO!" Sonic screamed, throwing the mirror against the rock and shattering it. "I'M NOT LIKE YOU! I'M NOTHING LIKE YOU!" He covered his face with his hands. "I DID THE BEST I COULD! THERE'S NOTHING I COULD HAVE DONE TO MAKE ANYTHING DIFFERENT!" Sonic began to sob. "I'm so so sorry."

"Sorry about what, Sonic?" Tails asked, standing there beside the blue blur. All three of them staring at him in a confused look. "Are you alright?"

"Tails? What are you doing?" He looked around. "What's going on?"

"Well, one minute you were staring ahead at that rock over there. And the next minute, you're talking to open air and rambling about Uncle Chuck and Sally and Julian and stuff." Knuckles answered. "You sure you're feeling alright, buddy."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm okay, I guess. Just letting the past caught up with me a little too much." Sonic replied. "Come on, guys. Let's get to the top of the mountain and finish this."

* * *

As Sonic's team continued to climb the holy mountain, Amy and her friends were dealing with quite a different sort of problem in the arena.

"HIYA!" Amy called out as she brought her hammer down hard upon the ground. "This'll teach you to try and steal my Sonic." Breezy barely jumped out of the way of the hammer pound and responded by rolling up into a spindash and firing several sharpened quills at Amy Rose, pinning her against the wall by her dress.

"Hmph, looks like I finally got the pink wonder. I guess you lose because you're such a slave to fashion." As Breezy moved in for the kill, a boomerang hit her in the side of the head with a loud bonk.

"Bonza, I don't care about the rules of this stupid duel. You're not going to hurt my friend." Marine called out.

"Why you little…" KAPOW! Breezy was interrupted by a giant metal fist on her other cheek causing her to stumble and fall.

"Hmm, what do you know." Bunny smiled, putting her spiked metal fist into her other hand. "It looks like these gauntlets from South Island armor suits are just as effective as my old robotic parts." She flexed her fingers. "I'm really going to enjoy driving my point home, ugly hog."

The rabbit and the raccoon charged her from either side, hitting the surprised hedgehog with a flurry of spiked punches and spindash strikes. The two left the flustered Breezy battered and brusied, but as both of them rushed in from either side, Breezy reached out and grabbed them both by the throat.

"I've had enough of this nonsense." Breezy quickly brought the two together smacking their skulls into each other and knocking both Marine and Bunny out. Pulling one of Bunny's gauntlets off her fist, she armed herself before turning back to face Amy Rose. "And now, you little pink terror, it's time to do something about you once and for all."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the palace…

"Huh, let's see. If I position one of my Egg Carriers on West Side Island and two on Down Under, that would hem all of the Mobian's forces in." Eggman reached out and place an Egg Carrier on each spot. "Yes, I have succeeded. All of Mobius is mine."

"Aw, you sunk my battleship." Or-bot replied, looking down on the board game sadly. Dr. Eggman was wearing a Hawaiian shirt, Bermuda shorts, and a pair of palm tree sunglasses. While he and Or-bot were playing a game of Mobian Stratego, Cu-bot was in the kitchen grilling up a plate of medium rare cheeseburgers while wearing a 'Kiss the cook' apron.

"Hey, I got the burgers ready." The simple-minded robot told them. "Say, after I serve these. Can I play another game?"

"Absolutely not. Everytime I play you, I always lose. And nobody likes losing." He looked over at Cu-bot. "But you can certainly play a game against him, if you feel up to it."

"Say boss, this is getting kind of boring just sitting around waiting for the heroes to come back." Or-bot added with a yawn. "Why don't we split up and explore the palace a little. I mean, we plan to take over anyway. What could be the hurt of sneaking around now?"

"Excellent idea, Or-bot." Eggman replied. "You take the west wing and I'll explore the east wing."

"What about me?" Cu-bot asked.

"You go look around the dungeon." Eggman replied. "I'm sure you'll find someone to play with down there."

The three split up, each going their see parate ways. First, Or-bot headed into the royal living quarters where he found one of the bedroom's doors open.

"Oh, I say, this looks quite interesting." Entering the room, the robot found himself surrounded by a sea of light purple. Magical unicorn friend posters adorned the left wall, while Justin Beaver pin-ups adorned the right. On the high shelf was a line of Farbie dolls, one from each country in the United Federation. "Oh wow, this must be the princess's room. Diving over towards the closet, he pulled out a white minx scarf and put it around his neck before going to look in the mirror. "I say, how do Mobians enjoy putting on and wearing the skins of dead animals? Especially considering they are animals themselves?" With a shiver, he threw the scarf aside and hovered over to Sonia's vanity. "My word, what's this strange little porcelain piggy with a slot on its back?" Picking up the strange object, Or-bot fumbled around with it before letting it slip from his grasp and shatter on the floor. Thousands of solid gold mobiums slipped out everywhere, making Or-bot's eyes light up. "Oh my word." Racing over to the telephone in Sonia's room, Or-bot dialed a number in Starlight City. "Hello? Starlight Auto Parts, I would like to order five hundred gallons of your best and most expensive fine imported motor oil."

At the same time, Cu-bot was looking around through the dungeon and seeing if there was anything interesting going on.

"My my, these prison cells all look alike." He floated over to one of the barred windows. "Hey, anybody in there?" The immediate response was a slimey green tentacle coming through the bars, wrapping around the small robot and slamming him against the cell door repeated.

"Ow." SLAM "Ow." SLAM "Ow." SLAM "Ow." SLAM "Ow." After finally escaping the tentacle's grasp, he continued on to find another locked door but this time with the key ring hanging nearby.

"Oh neat." Cu-bot declared picking up the key ring. "I wonder if I could use these to open these doors."

"Hey, is there somebody out there?" A pathetic voice called out from one of the cells. "Come on, you gotta let me outta here." Going over and unlocking the door, Cu-bot opened it to find a mangy figure covered all in hair and smelling like three week old roadkill and disposable diapers.

"What the heck!?" Cu-bot asked in shock. "What are you, a walking haystack?"

"I'm a foreign dignitary who made the mistake of insulting Amunrapi while he was intoxicated." The creature groaned. "How long have I been here? What year is it?" His eyes rolled around wildly. "Oh dear, my beloved Lucinda is probably wondering why I'm not home for dinner."

"Ugh, you're some crazy homeless weirdo." The robot slammed the door as the wild man cried out. "NOOOOOO! Don't lock me in here. They'll forget about me for another thousand years."

Continuing on down the hallway, Cu-bot heard a soft and plaintive voice call out to him.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" The obviously female prisoner called out. "If someone can hear me, please help."

"Oh boy, that sounds like a pretty lady." Cu-bot zipped over to the door. "You need help, pretty lady."

"Why, yes. I've been trapped in here for months." The sweet sounding voice called out. "Who are you? What's your name?"

"I'm Cu-bot the Brave, servant to the Great Dr. Eggman." He declared.

"Dr. Eggman? Oh, I'm such a great admirer of his work." The voice replied, dreamily. "Now, if you could just open this door. I'd love to reward you, just as much as I'd love to see Dr. Eggman."

"Okay." He declared, unlocking the door. Suddenly, a muscular woman's hand shot out of the open door grabbing Cu-bot crunching him up into his folded up box form and tossing him away like a piece of trash.

"Thank you for your help, you worthless pile of junk." The big burly amazon stepped out of the prison cell. "Now, time for Huntara to make Eggman hers."

In the palace's east wing, Eggman was trying on Silver's crown and royal regalia.

"My word, this is some fancy gear." He smiled admiring himself in a mirror. "But I'm going to have to have the cape lengthened when I take over."

"JULIAN!" A female voice echoed through the palace as a pair of thunderous footsteps stampeded into the east wing. "Where are you, you cowardly little fat man?"

"Wait, who is that?" Eggman asked, in confusion. "It sounds like a starving gorilla after a banana." Suddenly, the door to the room was smashed in as an angry amazon stood towering over the much smaller Eggman.

"There you are, Julain. How dare you leave me at the alter!" The screaming warrior woman fumed at him. "I'm going to tear you limb from limb. Giving me the wrong directions to our wedding ceremony so the hedgehogs could capture me."

"Wait a minute, you're… Huntara. My uncle's old fiancé that he betrayed and allowed the mobians to arrest because she was too ugly." He regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth. "Oh boy."

"UGLY AM I?" She rolled up her sleeves and socked Eggman so hard he went flying back out into the hallway. "YOU CAN'T FOOL ME, JULIAN. CHANGING YOUR NAME AND DRESSING ALL FUNNY, YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET AWAY FROM ME THIS TIME!" Eggman ran in terror with the amazon woman in hot pursuit. "I'M GOING TO BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY AND THEN DRAG YOU TO THE ALTER WHERE WE'LL FINISH WHAT YOU STARTED FIVE YEARS AGO!"

"No, wait. It's me, Snively." Eggman protested as he ran for his life. "MAMA!"


	47. Wedding Bell Blues: Pt 4

Wedding Bell Blues: Pt 4

The four mobians finally arrived at the summit coming to a large circular area filled with a row of ancient stones that looked very familiar to Sonic and Tails.

"Hey Sonic, doesn't this stone circle remind you of something from the Freedom Fighter days?" Tails asked.

"Yeah. Now that you mention it, this place looks an awful lot like Droodhenge." Sonic agreed. "I wonder who built these things here?"

"An interesting question, my good Sonic." A voice replied, coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. "But the real question is did someone erect the stones or were the stones erected by someone?"

"Stop with the philosophy." Knuckles groaned, grabbing his cranium. "You're making my head hurt."

"You exaggerate, heroic Knuckles. You sell yourself short by thinking you are a simpleton." The voice responded. "Yet you have displayed more wisdom at times than the rest of your friends combined."

"Who are you?" Sonic called out, looking around. "Show yourself."

"If you wish to see me, then I shall show you that which you wish to see." The mists around the stone circle parted and the form of a mobian lamb in simple homespun robes stepped forward. "I am the Alpha and the Omega, the beginning and the end. I was here long before Mobian or man and I will be here long after all of you are gone."

"A lamb? But that means…" Sonic eye's went wide, before all four of them dropped to one knee. "Exalted one is an honor, but we have come here to seek your aid in a most distressing matter."

"Have you now?" The sheep inquired, a puzzled look upon his face. "I am merely the servant of servants. What can a humble little lamb who is destined to be the sacrifice give to the crown prince of South Island?"

"I have been forced into a marriage I did not seek through trickery." Sonic explained. "And I desire to have it undone, so that I may marry my true love instead of a wicked temptress."

"Truly now. And was your union with this woman not said at my altar and carried out in my name?" The lamb shook his head. "What the Ancient Walkers have joined together, let no mobian tear asunder."

"But… I never wanted to be joined to her." Sonic protested. "Please, exalted one. End my unhappiness in a loveless marriage."

"If you were joined to this woman in matrimony, do you not think that it is the will of the Ancient Walkers that it be so?" The lamb turned away, gazing at the stones around him. "Nothing happens without a purpose and all that happens is the will the three who are one."

"But I… but I…" Sonic was at a loss for words. "How could it be that my unhappiness is your will?"

"Now, wait just a minute." Knuckles stepped up angrily, shaking his fist. "You gave Mobian kind free will which means the right to choose what happens with their lives. This wasn't his choice it was the choice of another."

"Yeah, Knuckles is right." Tails agreed, standing up for Sonic. "Sonic shouldn't pay for someone else's actions. He never wanted to marry Breezy."

"Please, Mr. Lamb-sir." Cream pleaded. "Don't make Sonic marry that mean old lady."

"Wait a second, guys. I don't want to marry Breezy any more than you want me to." He turned to face the lamb. "But if it is the will of the Ancient Walkers, then I accept it as my fate." Sonic nodded to the others and they all kneeled as one before saying 'Ancient Walkers, your will be done.'" The lamb stared at them for a moment before a warm smile spread across his face.

"You have done well just as long ago, a father was willing to give me his beloved son in sacrifice, so I am pleased with your faith and humility." The lamb stated, raising his arms. He spoke to the heavens. "Father, let what the first ring of Mobius join together be torn asunder. Let this union have never occurred." A bolt of lightning cracked across the sky and a blinding flash filled with eyes of every mobian present. When Sonic and the others looked back, the lamb was gone leaving only the white outer cloak he had been wearing laying on the ground like a discarded shroud.

"Hey, wait?" Knuckles asked, looking around. "Where the heck did he go?"

"Why are you looking for the lamb here?" A voice asked on the wind. "He is not here but is with his fellow walkers in the heavens." A great light filled the sky for a moment and the four mobians could see three floating tiki masks gazing down upon them before the heavens above became clear and bright again. A shaft of light shot down from the clouds pointing the way back down the mountain.

"Guys, I think we achieved our goal." Knuckles added. "Let's go back down and head for home."

* * *

Inside of the arena, Breezy hammered the weakened Amy Rose with blow after blow. A wicked smile spreading across her face.

"Did you really think you could steal Sonic from me, you little pink harlot?" Breezy asked, slamming the spiked fists into Amy's face again and again. "Your precious blue blur is mine and after I break your miserable neck; I'm taking the crown of South Island for my own."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Aleema added, standing from her place in the royal box. "As long as I am queen, you shall never have power over my people."

"Oh that can be easily fixed." Breezy cracked her fists. "You know the newspapers will report such a tradgic accident: 'Four Mobian females crushed to death in a collapsing arena, including the beloved Queen Aleema'." Breezy stared up at her with an insane look. "I don't really think anybody will miss you four when you're gone and all the power will belong to me." She took off the spiked gauntlet and held up her ring finger proudly. "As long as I have this, South Island is mine."

At that moment, a bolt of lightning cracked across the sky and the ring on Breezy's finger broke and fell off.

"What? What's happening?" Breezy asked in confusion. "That ring was forged on an unbreakable oath."

"Foolish woman, you have used that oath for an evil purpose." A voice called out as the fragments of the ring began to glow. "Now, you shall face the power of a warrior maiden seeking justice for your sins." The ring fragments turned to pure energy and shot over to where the unconscious form of Amy Rose lay.

The golden light enveloped the pink hedgehog in a cocoon and began to reshape the mobian woman into Breezy's worst nightmare.

"What's happening?" Breezy called out in terror. "This is like some horror movie come true." The light reshaped and scalped Amy Rose like clay, her quills grew longer and sharper, growing down to the small of her back. A golden hairband spread across her head with two wings sprouting on either side just above her ears. Her outfit changed into a golden bikini armor complete with ruffled cloth at the hips. And her hammer transformed into a golden axe. When Amy opened her eyes, they had changed to a bright gold like the glistening sun.

At that moment, Marine and Bunny woke up to see Amy floating before them.

"Saints alive, Amy. You've become all glowy and super-powered." Bunny looked over at Breezy with a sneer. "You're gonna get it now, sludgehog."

"Bonza, Amy. I love your new boots." The raccoon raised a confused eyebrow. "But… I don't know about that outfit, your butt is showing."

"Breezy Hedgehog, you have violated the sacred purity of marriage and shattered the hopes of a beautiful young bride." Amy's voice roared like thunder as her eyes burned with a righteous wrath. "For these crimes, you must pay dearly. So in the name of the armor of Saint Valis which I wear, I shall punish you."

"Uh wait," Breezy took a step back, raising her hands. "Can't we just talk this over?" BOOM! The golden axe struck her sending Breezy flying into the air. Every time she came back down, Amy would send her flying again with another punch or kick.

"Wow, she's kept her airbourne for thirteen minutes now." Bunny said in disbelief. "It's like watching a one woman soccer game."

"Krickey, that's really gonna hurt in the morning." Marine added, watching Breezy bounce up and down like a yo-yo. "I wonder if Amy is ever going to let her down." Amy Rose finally withdrew the axe and caught Breezy by the throat.

"Now, don't you ever go laying a hand on my Sonic again." Amy snarled, her voice raging like thunder. "Are we clear?"

"Yes. Yes. Anything you say." A now haggered looking Breezy agreed. "Just let me go, please."

"Uh-uh. You've got one last little trip to take." She threw Breezy up into the air, hitting her with the blunt side of the golden axe and sending her flying out of the arena. The helpless screaming hedgehog was sent hurling across the city, smashing through the window of a building that said 'Starlight City Prison' on the side.

"Yay. Amy, you did it." The three other mobians came running up and gave Amy a hug. "You took care of that no good hussy and won your Sonic back." Bunny exclaimed.

"Thanks, girl. I didn't think I had it in me." Amy holstered the golden axe on her back. "I wouldn't have been able to face her if I didn't have all three of yours support."

"Bonza, we'll always be here for you, Amy." Marine replied. "And if the ring broke and gave you an upgrade that means Sonic and the others must have succeeded."

"Yes, that means Sonic and I can finally get married." Amy exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Very good, Amy. And I must say that is an impressive new look for you." Aleema noted, walking around her. "But I think it's time we go back to the palace and have some tea. Would you mind changing back into some normal clothes?" Amy reached down and began messing with her outfit before a worried look spread across her face.

"Uh-oh." Amy stated.

"What's wrong, Amy?" Marine asked.

"Girls, I think this outfit is a part of me. I don't think it comes off like at all." Amy looked up and shrugged. "Oh well, this is just another one of those weird things I'm going to have to get used to."

* * *

"HELP! PLEASE!" Eggman pleaded trying to escape from the mad woman chasing him. "SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"There is no way out, Julian Robotnik." Huntara declared, slowly catching up to the terrified scientist. "The only way out is down the aisle with me." As Eggman ran back into the great hall, he saw Or-bot and Cu-bot laying over in the corner with several empty oil cans surrounding them.

"You two, help me." The terrified doctor pleaded. "Don't let this crazy wench get her hands on me." Or-bot and Cu-bot looked up, their eyes only half-open.

"Duuude, did that fat thing just talk to us?" Cu-bot asked, a hiccup escaping his audio sensors. "I could have sworn that thing was trying to communicate like a big talking egg."

"I don't know, my friend. I'm too messed up right now to care." Or-bot replied with a belch. "My only question is how can a man that fat run that fast. It's amazing that he can't just outrun Sonic."

"Dude, who's Sonic?" Cu-bot asked. "It sounds like a jet engine or something."

"I don't quite remember, friend. I think he was a blue rodent or something." Or-bot answered. "Maybe a porcupine. Or a needlemouse. That's it. Sonic the Needlemouse."

"Nah, dude. It's Bubonic the Blowfrog." Cu-bot added. "And he hops around with his little buddy, Snails."

"You two idiots, you drank that impure imported oil, didn't you." Eggman shrieked as he ran out of the great hall. "Oh well, at least, there CPUs will have a massive virus hangover in the morning." Eggman continued to run down several hallways until he came to a dead end.

"End of the line, Julian." Huntara growled, standing over him. "Now, the next words you'll be saying are 'I do'."

"Wait, I have one more request." Eggman pleaded. "I want my dear old mother to attend our wedding.

"Well, where is she?" She asked.

"Down in the palace dungeon, cell 15." He pointed down the steps at the other end of the hallway. "I'm sure you and her will get along just fine." The two made their way back to the dungeon and picked up the key Cu-bot had dropped. Heading over to cell 15, Eggman opened the door to find a hideous mustached face staring back at him.

"Snively, you little worm." A large woman who resembled Uncle Julian shrieked. "How dare you leave your mother locked in those furball's prison? You never call or write, and I never hear anything from your message bots."

"Uh, sorry about this mummy." Eggman replied, shoving a shocked Huntara into the cell. "Uh Mummy, this is my fiancé, she wants to marry me."

"You think you're good enough for my little Eggy, huh?" Mama Robotnik grabbed Huntara by the throat and began punching her in the face. "You stay away from my little Snively, you got that, you worthless floozy?"

"Snively?" Huntara growled, back at Eggman. "Damn you, Robotnik. You tricked me." SLAM! Eggman shut the door to the cell, locking it before breaking the key off in the lock.

"Whew, good thing. I remembered what cell they were keeping Mummy in." Eggman sighed with relief. "Aleema's been begging me to take her out of here for a really long time."

As Eggman walked down the hallway, he noticed the door on another cell was open. Inside he spied a locked treasure chest.

"Hello, what's this?" The doctor asked, going in and picking up the small chest. "Looks like some sort of treasure, perhaps if I used a laser cutter on the lock. I could…"

Just then, Eggman heard the sound of Queen Aleema and several other mobians enter the palace.

"Oh no, I've got to get out of here." Eggman bolted, carrying the small chest with him. "Or-bot, Cu-bot, get out of your drunken stupor and fire up the Egg Mobile. We're going home."

The three villains flew away in the Egg Mobile as Cu-bot looked up and asked.

"Dude, how did I get out of that prison cell. How did I get out of that prison cell she locked me in?"

"Oh, don't try to think about it too hard, Cu-bot." The other replied, still as drunk as could be. "It's all part of the story. Just go with it."

As the three flew away from the royal palace, Eggman had Or-bot use a small blowtorch to cut the lock off the small chest. Upon removing several papers inside, Eggman read them over and an evil smile spread across his face.

"Oh, this… this is perfect." The doctor laughed like a maniac. "That annoying hedgehog will never see this coming. A-HAHAHAHA!"


	48. Light Meets Dark: Pt 1

Light Meets Dark: Pt 1

The group was at the royal palace the next day after they had cleaned up the mess that they had found. Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Marine were together in the same room with the emeralds. The four of them were playing Parcheesi. And Chip was having a bowl of ice cream sundae.

"So, now that we have all seven chaos emeralds recharged, now what?" Tails asked as he rolled the dice rolling, then moving his pieces making a blockade. He handed the dice to Marine.

"We can't really do anything else until we know where Dark Gaia is going to try his push to the surface." Sonic stated.

"And how long is that gonna take?" Marine asked.

"I don't know." The blue blur replied. "But at least we are prepared for his arrival." She rolled a doubles and got to move, she was excited when she rolled doubles again.

"True," Amy added. The raccoon girl was upset because she rolled doubles a third time in a row causing her to move one of her pieces back to the starting point. "It would be bad if the monster struck when we weren't ready." At that moment, the telephone rang. Marine went over and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She asked. "Oh…" She put the phone down. "It's for Sonic." Then, the blue hero went over to the phone.

"Yes?" Sonic stated. "Uncle Chuck, why are you…?" He paused for a moment. "WHAT!?" He paused for a little more. "I'll be over there as quick as I can." The blue blur hung up the phone.

"Did we learn where Dark Gaia's rising?" Amy asked.

"No, Pops is in the ER." He replied.

"WHAT!?" The other three asked in shock.

"I need to get there quickly." The blue blur commented as he zoomed out the door.

"Krickey, we need to see what's goin' on." Marine said; thus the three of them dropped what they were doing with the board game and headed out the door.

"Wait for me." Chip added, finishing his sundae.

* * *

Sonic rushed over to Starlight City Medical Hospital to hear from Uncle Chuck what had happened. He noticed that his mother, Aleema, was there as well.

"Uncle Chuck." Sonic answered. "I got here as soon as I heard. What happened?"

"Your father and I were in a diplomatic meeting." Aleema said, crying. "But he had collapsed during the meeting. It's just horrible."

"What caused it?" Sonic stated, seeing the emotional wreck his mom was.

"The doctor stated that Silver is effected by Necromantic Poisoning." Charles explained. "Something that will be fatal if left untreated."

"What could have caused it?" Sonic asked.

"From what the doctor said, it would have taken a very large dosage of undead energy at once to cause a case like this one." Aleema said, saddened.

"Is he going to make it?" The blue blur asked, looking into the hospital room. He saw his dad in a patient's robe; he was hooked up to a heart monitor and had an oxygen mask on.

"Since it is in the middle stage, he can still be saved but will have complications later on." Charles continued. "His only chance of survival is for him to stay in bed while they get someone to purify him and remove the poison. If it reaches the late stage, he's done for." But before, Sonic was able to do anything else the earth beneath them began to rumble.

"What's going on here?" Charles stated. Then, he got a message on his communicator.

"Sonic, are you there?" Tails asked.

"I'm here, Tails." Sonic said in his wrist communicator. "What is it?"

"I heard that Dark Gaia was making a final push for the surface." Tails stated. "He is going to try to push up from Mount Marble."

"Don't worry about your father. He's in good hands." Charles said.

"We'll protect him as best as we can." Aleema answered. Then, Sonic headed out the door.

* * *

Using the Sky Patrol, the four remaining members headed with Chip to Mount Marble. They had saw a huge dark purple cloud over the area. They noticed a giant dark purple serpentine creature sticking out of the mountain's side.

"Krickey, it's Dark Gaia." Marine said, preparing her boomerang.

"It looks like the mountain is keeping the monster in place." Amy said.

"But even if he can't move from his spot, it's not going to be an easy battle." Tails stated. Chip flinched.

"What is it, Chip?" Amy asked.

"I just felt an influx of power due to my close proximity to my dark half." The plushie said. "I might be able to take the shape of my former self, but I won't be at full strength."

"Do it." Sonic said.

"Okay, but I will say this. There will be no permanent way to stop Dark Gaia unless I fuse with him." Chip answered.

"We understand." Amy said. Then, the plushie headed out of the doorway.

"Lights of the Earth, rekindle." Chip stated, gathering his magic abilities. He transformed into a colossus made of stone structures.

"Tails, get the Sky Patrol to land." Sonic said. "We're going in."

"Right behind you, Sonic." Tails said, putting the Sky Patrol in auto-pilot and set to land.

"Bombs away." Marine answered.

"Here we go." Amy added. The four of them leapt out of the Sky Patrol and landed on Light Gaia's shoulder. Dark Gaia noticed the colossus coming towards him. It roared as the light half approached him.

He slashed towards Chip and Light Gaia dodged out of the way of the claws; he countered with a straight forward punch. The monster slashed towards him again, he blocked the attack again but got hit by the uppercut claw strike. The colossus did another punch and Dark Gaia blocked it to be hit with the backfist that came immediately afterwards. The fiend slashed again, Light Gaia dodged the blow and got hit by the switching claws. The colossus countered with punching with both fists simultaneously. As Dark Gaia went to slash both ways, Light Gaia blocked and grabbed onto the fiend's hands.

"Everyone get on him." Chip stated.

"Let's go." Sonic said. The blue blur and Amy went onto one of Dark Gaia's arms; while Tails and Marine went onto the other one.

* * *

Meanwhile, unknown to the party of four, Starlight City came under attack. A swarm of gaia beasts came down upon the city. The city's militia and South Island military were doing their best to hold off the monsters.

"Crush them." Master Zik stated to the gaia beasts. "Leave none alive." All the while, the city itself was being evacuated.

At the hospital, Silver looked out the window from his bed. Aleema and Charles were watching from afar. Then, the albino hedgehog got up.

"Silver, what are you doing?" Charles asked.

"I can't watch this anymore." Silver replied.

"You can't fight." Aleema stated. "You'll get killed."

"My dear, I have faced many opponents and fought in many battles." Silver answered trying to lighten the mood.

"I wasn't talking about being defeated by the adversaries." She stated. "It would be the poisoning that would kill you."

"Aleema, Charles, do you know how many lives are at stake here?" The albino asked. "We are the only heroes that Starlight City has right now." The two hedgehogs paused. "I have to go out there to defend my people."

"Then, I'll go with you." Aleema said.

"I'll get my stuff for battle, then." Charles added.

* * *

As the three mobians left the hospital, the fiends were about to break the lines of the South Island guard. They started to cheer when they saw their leaders join them on the field.

"Let's go, guys. We can drive them off." Charles stated.

"Let's rid of them for good." Aleema added.

"It's go time." Silver said as he charged, with his twin sabers out. "LEEEROY JENKINS!"


	49. Light Meets Dark: Pt 2

Light Meets Dark: Pt 2

Silver, Aleema, and Charles battled through the Gaia beasts until they had finally arrived to the location of the zeti leading the charge.

"Well, this is an interesting surprise." Master Zik stated to him. "King Sylvanus of South Island, his queen, and his brother all come out to face me in battle."

"I am not going to let you harm our people." Silver stated.

"But the last time I checked you were suffering from Necromantic Poisoning." Master Zik rebuked him. "If you fight me, you're going to die. Are you sure you can afford to take that risk?" He paused. "If you leave now, you might still be able to save yourself. I'll even grant you safe passage."

"I refuse to let my people perish for something like that." Silver replied to him, refusing to back down. "I'm going to continue to fight until I am finished."

"Very well. You had your chance to learn the easy way." The tiny blue zeti answered. "It is time for you to learn the hard way. For now, you die." They noticed Gaia Beasts head towards the trio; Master Zik turned to the beasts. "Don't touch these three. They're mine."

* * *

Meanwhile at Mount Marble, Light and Dark Gaia clashed. Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Marine were bashing their way on the abomination that was trying to escape out of the mountainside.

"Bonza, how much of a bloomin' beastly beatin' can this blasted baddie take?" Marine asked.

"I don't know, but can we save the tongue twisters for later?" Tails asked in reply. After one more dash attack against Dark Gaia, it roared and laid on its back.

"I think we beat it." Sonic answered.

"Yes." Amy replied to him.

"Don't celebrate too soon." Light Gaia commented. "We're not done yet." At that moment, Dark Gaia blasted out a roar that almost blown the four mobians off the golem. Then, the gasping jaws exploded out a putrid purple smog around them. It began to cover the skies above South Island. "Watch it. That smog is toxic. Stay low." The four mobians fled backwards into the golem as they retreated to the Sky Patrol.

In the fields outside the city, Silver, Aleema, and Charles confronted Master Zik. The party of four ended up looking to the sky as they saw the purple smog.

"Oh yes. The smog of Perfect Dark Gaia." Master Zik replied. "Now, you know the end has come. Even on the rare chance you do defeat me, you will not be able to defeat Dark Gaia."

"I might not be able to." Silver stated. "But I know Sonic will."

"You actually think that Dark Gaia can be taken down by your offspring?" Zik commented, almost about to laugh.

"I don't think. I know." Silver rebuked.

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard." The zeti commented. "You put so much faith in your offspring."

"He has his friends to help him." Aleema said. "So what do you know about that?"

"He and his friends will be able to take Dark Gaia down." Charles added. "Just like the three of us will take you down." Silver started to feel a lot of pain, but there was no visible wound.

"Silver…" Aleema said in shock noticing the albino starting to fall over. She went over and helped him up.

"It's too late for him now." Master Zik said. "I told you that you could have run away and it could have saved him. But you didn't listen. He is now in the late stage of Necromantic Poisoning. Your precious Silver is now a dead mobian."

"So… this is my final battle." Silver answered. "If that is the case, I won't hold anything back." He stared back at Master Zik. The zeti was a bit surprised that Silver had no fear in his eyes. "Brace yourself, Master Zik. Prepare yourself for what the royal house of South Island can do."

* * *

Back at Mount Marble, as Light Gaia was back at the Sky Patrol. The four mobians looked on towards Dark Gaia. They saw him grow an additional set of arms and its head open up revealing multiple large eyes.

"What do we do now?" Tails asked.

"I don't know, Tails." Sonic replied.

"If I can get close enough, I can attempt to fuse with him." Light Gaia answered. "Stopping him once and for all."

"Krickey, you can't do that." Marine stated. "That will end you."

"I have no choice." Light Gaia replied. "I'm only half of a being. He is half of a being as well. All I can do is put the two pieces back together."

"There's no way that Dark Gaia will allow you to refuse with him." Amy answered.

"At this point, the refusing is our only option." Tails commented.

"What can we do then?" Marine asked.

"Hey, we still have the chaos emeralds." Sonic replied with the emeralds floating around him. "Chip, do your thing. We'll keep him busy."

"Understood." Chip replied. Sonic had gotten around his teammates: Tails, Amy, and Marine.

"Get ready to rock and roll." He stated.

"Roger." Tails said.

"Got it." Amy added.

"Ready, mate." Marine commented.

"Here we go." Sonic finished as the emeralds spun around the four faster and faster. The quartet turned a bright gold as they went super. Then, they flew towards Perfect Dark Gaia for battle.

* * *

Master Zik slammed swept his staff and Silver leapt over. Silver counted with his twin blades only to have the blades blocked by the wooden pole. He swung the blades the other way and they were blocked. The zeti come downwards and the albino blocked with his twin swords. Silver kicked him away.

Aleema came by and punched and kicked at the fiend. Zik jumped and dodged each attack while throwing his own counterattacks. After exchanging blows, Aleema grabbed him and threw him to the side.

The zeti encountered Uncle Chuck with his electro-staff. The ends were charged up as they blocked and parried each others attacks. Sir Charles was able to hit a weak spot on the zeti's pole and caused it to crack.

"What?" Zik asked. Then, a downward strike from Chuck caused the zeti's staff to break. Then, the hedgehog knocked the fiend away.

Master Zik blasted some wind towards the party while Silver countered with his psychic energy. They were deadlocked in a fierce intense battle. Aleema and Charles flanked the zeti and knocked him upwards. Silver fired upwards and struck the surprised zeti with his psychic attacks. As the master hit the ground, Silver leapt and threw his blades right into Master Zik's chest. The zeti let out a loud wail before dissipating in a cloud of smoke.

"We done it. We've defeated the last of the Deadly Six." Silver stated, falling on his knees. "It's up to Sonic, now."

* * *

At Mount Marble, the now-super Team Sonic zipped and zoomed around Dark Gaia. The giant monster threw hot smoldering pyroclasts at the four mobians. Using her hammer, Amy smacked them back towards the beast. Marine used her boomerang to do ranged attacks against the monster. Likewise, Tails had discovered how to use chaos spear. And Sonic would dodge the pyroclasts as he would personally zoom in and knock a melee strike against the monster. As time went on, Dark Gaia grew more and more angry.

"Keep nailing him guys." Tails said, dodging out of the way of a boulder. He noticed a pyroclast was going to hit Marine from the side. He zoomed grabbed Marine and flew her out of the way of the scolding rock.

"Thanks, Tails." Marine said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I owe you one."

"Just consider us even." The fox replied.

Amy Rose saw one of the rocks was too far away to reach. Sonic got on that rock.

"Amy, here's one." Sonic commented as he knocked the boulder over to Amy. She, in turn, slammed her hammer against the pyroclast and sent it hurling back at Perfect Dark Gaia, hitting it right in the center eye.

"Bullseye." She stated.

All the while, Light Gaia was sneaking around the battlefield. Now that the golem was in position, Chip lunged forward and grabbed both sets of arms and shoulders of the giant fiend. The surprised monster struggled to get out of Light Gaia's grasp.

"Hit him with everything you got." Chip stated. Then, he started to say the spell of fusion. The four mobians attacked Dark Gaia all at once. The fiend roared in defiance as he tried to escape the mixing together of itself and Chip. Then, a bright and blinding light gave off of the set of titans. The mobians shielded their eyes and got away from the epicenter of the fusion.

When they had looked at the set again, there was only a single being that was Pure Gaia. It was like a crystalline golem made from fine and brilliant amethyst. The four mobians looked at this being in awe.

"There is no need to be shocked; for this is the end result of the fusion." It said. "Now, that I am whole once again. I can command the Gaia beasts to return to the earth once more. I cannot thank you more than enough."

"You're welcome, Chip." Sonic answered.

"But now, my time on the surface has come to a close." Chip said. "I will never forget you guys. I will always hold a special place amongst my memories." At that moment, Pure Gaia sank back into the magma to head back to the core. The excess lava pulled out of the Marble Zone to repair the damage to the mountain while across the globe all of the Gaia Beasts and spirits that have escaped through that gate were sucked back to where they once came.

"Well, what are we standin' around here for?" Marine asked. "Let's head back to Starlight City and have a party."

"Great idea, Marine." Tails said.

"Chili dogs for everyone." Sonic answered. "My treat." The four mobians flew back to the Sky Patrol, blissfully unaware of what else will come upon them.

* * *

Aleema and Charles tried to get Silver back to the hospital. But the albino was no longer able walk anymore from the pain from the poison. Silver told the two to not take him back to the hospital, but instead to take him to the place of his choosing.

They arrived at the Amunrapi Grove. It was a garden which would become a great supplier of peaches to the population. He was set down underneath the largest tree.

"Charles, head back to the hospital and await Sonic there." Silver stated.

"Are you sure?" Charles asked.

"Yes, brother." The albino replied.

"As you wish." Then, Uncle Chuck left him and the queen alone.

"Silver, why did you want me to bring you here?" Aleema asked.

"Do you not remember, my dear?" Silver asked. "This is the place where we first met."

"And we had so many times we had met here." The queen responded. Silver raised up his hand; he struggled but managed to use his psychic abilities to pick two fresh peaches from the tree they were under. And he flinched. "Silver."

"It's alright." The albino said as he levitated the two peaches over to his position. "On the day we first met, I had two peaches in my lunch and I gave you one." Aleema began to tear up as she accepted the peach. Then, the queen sat next to him.

"This place has so many fond memories for me." Silver said. "It's where we first met. We even had our wedding here." He flinched a bit from the pain. "And it is the one place where I would like to spend my final moments of life. I'm just sorry that my time with everyone was cut short."

"But at least, we can at least have these minutes, right?" Aleema asked.

"I know, we will." The albino replied:

 _"Although I have seen many things, there is still only one I would choose._

 _It is you I did not dare lose._

 _You were the one who made me smile when I was sad._

 _I am grateful for you and the happiness that we had._

 _If we remained together in heart and mind, you with me and me with you._

 _Our love had remained faithful and true._

 _Even when offered treasure far more than the size of the sea._

 _For no greater wealth than being with thee._

 _We had a family with each other and our children had grown strong._

 _And they can tell the difference between truth and wrong._

 _As now I lay under a tree, my life is coming to a close._

 _But it was one that I can never rue._

 _It was my greatest blessing to spend that last moment…_

 _With my dearest Aleema…_

 _The one that… was… you…"_

Then, Silver breathed his last.


	50. Son Rise on South Island: Pt 1

Son Rise on South Island: Pt 1

South Island. It is a nation with a history with long lasting tradition. Normally, its banner would be waved high in the air with glee…

But not today, the banners only fly half high and the island was silent. Many sadden mobians gathered in the Green Hill Zone, coming to pay their respects. Others laying flower arrangements next to the black casket containing their former king.

Shadow and six other hedgehogs were armed with rifles on the Green Hill Zone. The large crowd was to their left. Then, the Doberman guard moved to the side of the seven hedgehog gunners. The mobians whom were veterans of the Great War saluted and remained in that posture. The guard commanded the gunners to do a 21-gun salute.

"READY!" The Doberman shouted. "AIM!" The seven gunners aimed towards the sky. "FIRE!" The gunners fired their weapons with a bang. "READY! AIM! FIRE!" BANG "READY! AIM! FIRE!" BANG

Sonia was comforting her devastated, grieving mother who was dressed in black. In the distance, Uncle Chuck and Sonic brought bugles up to their lips and Taps echoed throughout the zone.

* * *

After the funeral, Sonic, Amy, and Tails were trying to get some stuff cleared out since one of their teammates has fallen.

"I'm really sorry that you dad has passed away." Tails stated.

"I know… I've been getting that all day." Sonic answered.

"And it was a week before our wedding too." Amy added.

"I might think we would have to delay it for a little bit to deal with the stress." The blue blur commented.

"I wouldn't blame you." Amy replied.

"I wouldn't blame you either." Another voice stated. The three mobians turned around and found Eggman in a tan trench coat.

"Eggman." Sonic stated; the three mobians taking a defensive stance.

"Calm down, Sonic." The doctor stated. "I haven't come to stir up any trouble."

"Why have you come here?" Tails asked.

"I heard about Silver's passing and I have come to give my condolences to Sonic." Ivo explained.

"You're not one who gives condolences that easily." Amy replied. "What kind of trick are you trying to pull?"

"I thought you would ask such a thing because of the past." Eggman stated. "If I was trying to pull a trick, I would have brought my badniks with me. But as you see, I didn't bring them. All I have with me are Or-bot, Cu-bot, and Bunta-kun." He turned. "Come out here." Then, those three came out dressed nicely for the occasion.

"What is this whole setup?" The blue blur asked.

"You see I have been reflecting on our fighting since you had joined the Knothole Freedom Fighters. And I believe it is time to finally end the fighting." The doctor replied. "So I am offering something like a truce."

"A truce!?" Sonic stated, dumbfounded at what he was hearing.

"You heard me right a truce." Eggman answered.

"Are you serious?" Tails asked.

"I'm not giving a friend request on some social media site." The doctor said. "I know you're not that stupid."

"Don't you dare call, my darling Sonic, stupid." Amy threatened.

"I wasn't saying that." Eggman replied. "I'm trying to make things up to him. I was going to allow the three of you along with my companions to have an all-day trouble-free play date tomorrow to at least take your mind off things for a bit. I'm even granting you access to my fortune. Whatever you want tomorrow, you can have it. I will swear my honor on it." The three mobians remained silent.

"Just a second." Sonic replied to him. Then, they went to the side.

"This is definitely suspicious." Sonic told his pals.

"It definitely smells like a trap." Tails mentioned to the blue blur.

"But we don't any clues on what Eggman could be planning." Amy stated, back to Tails. "What do you think, darling?"

"Well… I don't think we have a chance." Sonic answered. "We have to go along with it until we get something out of the doctor."

"I hope you know what you're doing." The fox stated.

"Don't worry, what can possibly go wrong?" The blue blur answered. Then, the trio headed back to Eggman.

"Eggman, we talked it over and we can go along with this play date." Sonic stated, stubbornly.

"Thank you for granting me this chance of a lifetime." The doctor answered. "I'll have my companions pick you three up at eight in the morning. Is that okay?"

"Why not." Sonic answered.

"Thanks again." Robotnik replied. "As for me, I have respects to pay for the dead." He walked off towards the main funeral area.

* * *

The next day after Team Sonic went away on their play date, there was a meeting going on at the palace on what to do about the coming years in part of the king's death. Sonia was allowed to attend the meeting.

"I don't think that is a good idea to rush the reconstruction of the suburbs affect by the eruption of Mount Marble." Sonia stated. "We need to make sure that they are immune to volcanic eruptions."

"That eruption was caused by Dark Gaia's awakening." An attendee pointed out. "Since Gaia is now whole again, all we would have to worry about is tremors. Thus preparations for a super massive eruption would be a waste of resources."

"But we shouldn't rush it." Sonia rebuked him.

"I know that. But by the way you sound, it sounds like that your money is burning a hole in your pocket." The attendee pointed out. The princess just grumbled at him. At the head of the table was a judge whom was a mobian spider. He was sitting on his six legs and pondering about the information. "Master Akan Spider, what do you say about…?" His question was interrupted when Ivo Robotnik walked into the room.

"Eggman," Akan declared. "How dare you interrupt dis meeting."

"I came to address a few things to this meeting that would be of your interest." Ivo replied.

"What do you bring to this discussion?" Akan asked.

"Well, I was going to discuss the succession of the throne." Eggman continued.

"My brother is going to be the heir, end of story." Sonia stated.

"Let me finish, my fine hedgehog, and you will understand where I am going." The doctor stated. "For I am just a valid of an heir as your brother." The committee just laughed at him.

"You!? As heir to the throne!?" One of the attendees asked.

"That is the most absurd thing I've ever heard." Another commented.

"I see that none of you ever heard of the 'Hedgehog-Robotnik Emergency Succession Treaty'." Eggman said.

"I bet you are just making that up to sound like a threat." Sonia commented.

"Oh? Well, get a load of this." He said, slamming down a folder on the table; shutting up the laughter. "I found the treaty in the old South Island archives and made a copy of the document to show to you today. And it states that in the case that the hedgehog family does not have an heir, then the kingdom of South Island is to be turned over to the Robotnik family." Master Akan grabbed the folder and opened it up.

"This is a joke. It has to be a joke." The purple hedgehog stated.

"This document was signed by King Archibald II and Vladimir Robotnik." The spider stated. "The signatures match their handwriting, confirming that his document is da real thing." The spider proclaimed. The people of the committee were shocked to hear this and started talking amongst themselves.

"So what if the document is real?" Sonia protested. "Father had chosen Sonic as the heir to the throne. It is written in his will and we have to follow it."

"You're name is Sonia, right?" Eggman stated. "Well, even it is so, I say that it wouldn't be a wise choice to put him on the throne."

"And why is that?" An attendee asked.

"I had fought her brother long enough to know that Sonic is a free spirit. He doesn't like being cooped up in one place all day; he would prefer to wander the globe every day. It's just his personality. Do I need to remind the committee on what happened with Sonic and Princess Sally?" Eggman explained. Then, the conference was in a huge stir. "I know that I have a bit of a villain streak, but I know that I would not abandon my post as King of South Island and be a responsible rule of the kingdom. I say this for the well-being of this domain."

"This is completely ridiculous." Sonia added.

"Do you actually think that your brother would be a better leader than I?" The doctor rebuked. "Besides, you don't have the final say." Then, he turned to the head of the conference. "Your honor, what do you say about this?"

"Dis information has put me in da most difficult situation." Akan answered the doctor. "Both documents that were brought forward are valid." Then, he hummed as he was thinking. "Sonic the Hedgehog will have until six tonight to come to the palace and claim his throne. Should he fail to do so, then he will automatically abdicate and da crown will go to Eggman."

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Sonia blurted out.

"It is only fair to at least allow Sonic to decide." One of the attendees said.

"I will agree with the terms that are stated here." The doctor stated with a poo-eating grin. Sonia stormed out of the conference room in fear. "I would like to thank you for considering my case." Then, Eggman left the room in a happy manner.

* * *

Meanwhile on West Side Island, Team Sonic was meeting up separate from the robots. Sonic was becoming concerned.

"Tails, have you found anything suspicious?" Sonic asked his buddy.

"I have nothing." The fox commented.

"Ames?" The blue blur asked.

"I can't find anything like that." Amy replied.

"I still can't shake the feeling that there is something amiss." Sonic answered. "But I don't know what it is."

As the three mobians talked, Bunta-kun got a call. The dark chao went to the side and opened up his communicator.

"Hello?" Bunta-kun asked.

"Bunta-kun." Eggman stated. "I want you to keep Sonic and his friends busy until 6 PM."

"How come?" The chao asked.

"If we keep him away until that time, I'll be the king of South Island." Eggman replied. "But we need to make sure that Sonic doesn't hear about this situation. Keep him from finding out about this."

"What if he does find out?" Bunta-kun asked.

"Did you do what asked you about the Sky Patrol?"

"Sabotage it upon arrival of our destination? Yeah."

"Good, then even if they did find out, they won't be able to make it back in time." Eggman explained.

"And then what?" The chao asked.

"Who cares, what happens afterwards. Just keep them busy. And Doctor Ivo Robotnik shall rule once more." Eggman said. "And there will be nothing that the pathetic hedgehog can do about it."


	51. Son Rise on South Island: Pt 2

Son Rise on South Island: Pt 2

The hours passed with Team Sonic as they hung out with Or-bot, Cu-bot, and Bunta-kun. The blue blur still had the feeling that they were up to something fishy. Then, it was approaching evening.

"This is amazing." Bunta-kun stated to the robots, making sure that the mobians weren't around. "They still haven't got a clue what is going on."

"How long do we need to keep up the charade?" Or-bot asked.

"Yeah, my processor is getting tired." Cu-bot commented.

"It doesn't matter now." The dark chao stated, not noticing the three mobians coming from behind him. "Pretty soon, Dr. Eggman will triumph."

"Hey, what do you mean Eggman is going to triumph?" Sonic asked.

"I… uh…" Bunta-kun stuttered.

"We know something that we don't." Tails replied.

"I'm not telling you anything." The dark chao stated. Then, Amy pulled out her hammer.

"Are you sure you don't want to share some of that information?" Amy said putting her hammer up to his face. Bunta-kun became really scared. "Or do you want me to persuade you to tell us?"

"Okay, okay. There was a document Dr. Eggman found while he was working with Lord Bartleby." The chao stated in fear. "He told us to keep you busy until it can be carried out."

"What document is this?" Sonic asked.

"It was the Hedgehog-Robotnik Emergency Succession Treaty." Or-bot explained. "It states that in the case that the hedgehog family does not have an heir, then the kingdom of South Island is to be turned over to the Robotnik family."

"WHAT!?" The three of them said.

"But it doesn't matter now." Cu-bot replied. "It takes effect in thirty minutes."

"We're going to make it back there in time." Sonic commented as the three mobians zoomed off to the Sky Patrol.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the South Island Royal Palace, Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik admiring his appearance in the mirror.

"I do say, I look amazing in this striped suit." The doctor stated. "I should probably dress up more often and I need to make sure that my mustache is groomed to perfection." Then he looked out the window. "In about a half-hour, I will become the official king of South Island. And my takeover would have been completely legal." He paused. "Looking back, I'm now beginning to question the competency of my Uncle Julian. I've discovered several ways to take over without breaking the law and he does a flat-out military coup." Then, he sat down on his chair. "If I had to do it all over again, I would turn King Acorn into a puppet. Then, use subterfuge to cause strife in South Island. Then, do that security bot scheme that I tried earlier to buy South Island. That was one of my more successful plans. Even though I didn't get any territory, I still got a lot of money out of it." At that moment, his communicator had rung. He went over to answer it. "Hello?"

"Doctor Eggman. Doctor Eggman." Or-bot stated.

"You should start calling me, 'Lord Eggman'." The doctor said. Then, he realized what he just said. "Ah shoot, now I'm starting to call myself by that name. Thanks a lot, Sonic."

"Anyway, Sonic just found out." Cu-bot stated.

"He did?" Eggman asked, intrigued.

"Yeah. And he is going to head to South Island." Bunta-kun added. "What are we going to do?"

"Nothing." The doctor said.

"NOTHING!?" The three robots asked.

"We are on the very brink of victory." Eggman declared, calmly. "Let that blue blur come. It will be more amusing to see his face when he loses his inheritance to me… especially in front of the entire court and his family." He paused. "But if you are still overly nervous, I'll place a few motobugs and egg pawns guard the palace gate. Now if you excuse me, I need to figure out what eau de cologne I should use. Should I go with the lemon scent or the lime scent? Or maybe I should go with lavender."

* * *

The three mobians made it back to the Sky Patrol. The two hedgehog buckled themselves in and Tails tried to turn on the Sky Patrol but it wouldn't work.

"Oh no. What's wrong?" Tails thought to himself. The two hedgehogs became worried as Tails checked the systems. "Those conniving robots. They break an important piece of the engine, preventing it from starting. I have no choice but to go to a parts store and pick up a replacement."

"But the time you'll install it, it'll already be too late." Sonic said.

"I have an idea." Amy said. "I'll swim you across the channel."

"Amy, are you crazy?" Sonic asked. "The channel between South Island and West Side Island is about 100 miles of open water."

"Sonic, I've discovered I can be just as fast in the water as you are on land." Amy said.

"What makes you say that?" He asked.

"I can turn into a mermaid, remember?" The pink hedgehog commented.

"Oh yeah." The blue blur answered.

"Huh, when did that happen?" Tails asked.

"We'll explain later." Sonic replied.

As Tails got the replacement part, Amy jumped into the sea becoming a merhog.

"Come on, Sonic." She said, seeing Sonic was hesitant.

"I'm a bit nervous." He stated.

"Don't worry, Sonic. I won't let you fall into the sea." She reassured her fiancé. Then, Sonic got on top of her back.

"Go Amy." He said. "Swim like there's no tomorrow." The merhog swam as swiftly as she could possibly go. She eventually got to South Island like she said she would. There was about a few minutes left before the expiration date. Sonic was about to leave, but saw Amy collapse to the ground in exhaustion.

"Amy, please stay with me." He said, turning around to help her up and he basically carried her to the closest medical person to help her back to health.

"Sonic, why did you come back and help me when your kingdom is at stake?" Amy asked the blue blur in confusion.

"I would rather lose the kingdom than lose you." Sonic answered.

After making sure that Amy was going to be okay, the blue blur ran at top speed as he hurried to the palace to claim his right to the throne. He knew if he slowed down; Eggman will get South Island to rule.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the palace, the crowd had started becoming scared as Prince Sonic was not present. Some were already murmuring stating that the blue blur isn't going to show up and Ivo is the king. On the stage, Eggman appeared happy as he was thinking he had won the day.

"If Sonic does not show up in the next sixty seconds," the announcer said, in a frightened tone. "Ivo Robotnik will be the next king."

Fifty Seconds Remain…

"Sonic, hurry up." Aleema thought. "You're running out of time."

Forty Seconds Remain…

For the entire crowd in the palace, the minute started to feel like an eternity.

Thirty Seconds Remain…

"It's over, hedgehog." Eggman thought to himself. "I have won today. Soon the throne will be mine."

Twenty Seconds Remain…

The residents of Starlight City's suburban area have begun seeing a blue streak appearing on the streets.

Fifteen Seconds Remain…

"Move faster you, blasted clock." Eggman thought, holding his hands up becoming impatient.

Twelve Seconds Remain…

The looks of terror and grief had appeared on the faces of many mobians that were present at the crowning ceremony.

Nine Seconds Remain…

"I guess this is the end of the hedgehog dynasty." Sonia stated in worry.

"So, it seems." Aleema added.

Six Seconds Remain…

Sonic had reached the outskirts of the palace blasting through the steel gates.

Five… Four… Three… Two… One…

Then, Sonic burst through the door of the throne room. The audience looked towards the hedgehog as he arrived in the hall.

"I finally made it." Sonic stated, trying to catch his breath.

"Oh Sonic, I'm so glad you can make it." Eggman stated. "I mean you would end up getting the throne. But there is one little problem."

"And what's that?" Sonic asked.

"You failed to make it on time." He stated.

"This can't be." The blue blur commented in shock.

"Sonic the Hedgehog because you failed to show up, by law your throne is forfeit." The announcer stated in a saddened look.

"But Eggman tried to stop me from getting here." Sonic accused.

"Oh… tell me, have you run into any of my badniks on the way here?" Ivo asked him.

"No, but…"

"Then, how could I have tried to stop you?"

"You sabotaged the Sky Patrol." Sonic accused again.

"An accusation? Of Sabotage?" Eggman stated. "Tell me, do you have any proof of this? Show this to the nobles." The blue blur just stood there frozen. "So, you mean that everyone here should just take your word for it?" Sonic still didn't speak. "How can you rule if you can't even back up your words?" The doctor turned around. "Just admit it, Sonic. You've, in the end, been defeated by Lord Ivo Robotnik."

"No. No. No." Sonic replied.

"Hmph," Robotnik answered turning around. "Still resisting? Well, I've seen enough of this joke of a mobian." He turned his head to the side. "Guards, throw this one out of the palace and into the mud. If there isn't any, make a puddle and then throw him out." The guards sighed, upset about the situation.

"As you wish." A guard said as they gathered around Sonic and grabbed him; they dragged him off as he was kicking and screaming.

"It's over, old enemy." Eggman said to himself, quietly. "I rule over South Island and you are to serve me now."

"This truly is a blackened day." Aleema thought, completely heartbroken. But she had no choice but to put her late husband's crown on the doctor's head.

* * *

Outside the limits of Starlight City, Sonic was depressed along the coastline. Amy Rose came from behind him.

"Sonic, are you alright?" She asked him.

"I've lost it." The blue blur replied.

"What?" Amy asked in shock.

"I've lost the kingdom to Eggman." Sonic stated to her. "My inheritance is gone and I'm now a laughing stock. I know I normally wouldn't care about this kind of stuff, but…"

"It's okay, Sonic. We'll pull through." Amy reassured him.

"It's not like I'm a prince anymore." The blue blur replied.

"Sonic, you are always my prince." Amy added. "No one can ever change that."

"I know that you and Tails won't leave my side no matter what." Sonic admitted. "But it's not like anyone else will listen."

"They will listen." Tails said, reappearing. "We would need to find a way to do it."

"Tails, there you are." Sonic stated. "Were you able to get that piece?"

"After I bought the piece to the engine, I ended up finding that removed piece within my own dirty socks." The fox answered. "I thought Eggman would find a better spot to hide such a critical piece. But I think he thought it would be better hiding in plain sight using deception."

"I… I think I got it." Sonic said, lights coming on in his head.

"Got what?" Tails asked.

"I think I have a way to get my throne back." The blue blur explained. "It'll take a while to set-up, but I think it might work."

"What is it?" Amy asked. Then, Sonic had explained his idea to Amy and Tails.

"It's a long shot, but I think we might be able to pull it off." Tails commented.

"We can do that. I hope this idea works." Amy answered. The three of them visited a lawyer, a costume shop, and a circus to get the idea set in motion.


	52. Son Rise on South Island: Pt 3

Son Rise on South Island: Pt 3

A week went by since Eggman was crowned. Aleema and Sonia were in the palace talking with concern.

"This has gotten ridiculous." Sonia answered. "Eggman has been neglecting his duties. All he does is party all the time."

"I know that." Aleema replied to her.

"At this rate, South Island will be bankrupt in a month." Sonia answered. "We need to act."

"You need to wait." The former queen added.

"Wait!? We're on the brink of a total disaster and you're telling me to wait!?" Sonia asked.

"I'm sure that Sonic will come back."

"If Sonic cared that much about the throne, he would have done something by now." The blue blur's sister stated.

"Be patient, my daughter." Aleema pleaded. "He will come. He isn't one to give up that easily."

"Well, it better be something damn good." Sonia answered in frustration. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Then, a servant girl entered the room.

"Excuse me, there is an anonymous man who would like to see King Eggman." She said. "Someone representing Bob Beaky's Traveling Circus."

"Now, he's hired a circus!?" Sonia asked in shock.

"I'll get the king and tell him to come out." Aleema answered.

* * *

The court was gathered in the main hall and Eggman sat on the throne. He called in the group in to discuss the circus. Then, the three people came in. The leader looked like a heavily wrapped penguin in a thick green coat. There were two other mobians with him.

"And who are you?" Eggman asked.

"I am Bob Beaky." He answered. "And I am the owner of Bob Beaky's Traveling Circus."

"I've heard of W. T. Barker's Three-Ring Circus." Eggman said. "But I have never heard of this one before."

"This is our first time performing in South Island." The bird commented. "Now, hearing that you are the new king of this island. I couldn't help but want to help improve your transition to leadership."

"I don't need any help with ruling, thank you very much." Ivo Robotnik answered, dismissively. "Be gone with you."

"Now, wait a second." Bob answered, raising his hands. "We have very high quality entertainment and want to enter permanent employment."

"Why permanent employment?" Eggman asked, curiously. "Don't you make enough money traveling around?"

"We've been losing out to W. T. Barker's Circus and we could really use a new start in Mobian lands." The bird explained.

"Something's fishy about this bird." Sonia stated to her mother. "And it's not what he ate either."

"I noticed." Aleema commented back to her daughter. He looked and looked at the fox that was in his group. She saw that the fox had two tails. "What are you up to?"

"Listen, I am a very busy man." The doctor answered. "I have no time for these petty requests for stuff. I want you to leave."

"Sonic's working for me." Beaky blurted out. The nobles gasped in shock.

"What did you say?" Eggman asked, completely looking at him.

"You heard me. Sonic is working for me now." Bob answered, pointing his thumb towards his chest. "I thought that you would like to see your nemesis reduced to a total embarrassment."

"You think you can fool me. There is no way that Sonic would stoop that low." Eggman answered in disbelief. "Show me proof of this and I'll believe you." Then, the female assistant handed Bob the photo and he handed it to Eggman. The doctor looked at it and burst out laughing. "Oh God, this is rich. Not only have you got Sonic as a clown, but also his two companions as well." He paused to catch his breath. "I'll allow a show here. Even if just to see those three be nincompoops."

"Alrighty, then." Beaky answered. He turned to his male companion and he handed over the contract over to Bob Beaky. "Just sign here and we'll set up immediately." Eggman snatched the document from the bird and signed the document.

"No, I can't let you do this." Sonia stated, stepping out of the crowd and taking the document from the doctor.

"Hey, give that back." Eggman ordered. The party of three were getting nervous with Sonia's actions.

"I'm not going to let my brother be completely mocked." She shouted.

"Guards, seize her." The doctor ordered. The guards had surrounded Sonia and she threw the document. It landed at Aleema's feet and the guards managed to capture her. "Bring her to me." The guards brought Sonia over to Eggman. The former queen picked up the document. "I had been nice to you and been merciful because you were of the previous dynasty. But you have constantly been ridiculing my rule."

"How can I ever be loyal to a scumbug like you?" Sonia answered.

"I had just about had it with you." Robotnik declared, raising his voice. "If the robotisizer was still operating, I would have thrown you in. But since it's not, you'll be spending years in the dungeon." He pointed his fat finger at Sonia's face. "AND NEVER AGAIN WILL YOU…!"

* * *

Then, Aleema busted out laughing as she held the document.

"Mom, how could you?" Sonia asked.

"What's so funny?" Ivo demanded.

"They've showed Sonic was a clown." Aleema said, failing to keep a straight face. "But it might be that you are the actual clown, Lord Eggman."

"That's impossible." Robotnik demanded, angrily. "I am a genius with an IQ of 300. I designed all the machines that make the Eggman Empire possible. I am the one who had failed to do what my uncle Julian failed to do: Defeat Sonic the Hedgehog once and for all. How am I a clown?"

"From what you signed, you had given all South Island back to my son." Aleema commented.

"WHAT!?" The doctor roared and he turned to Bob Beaky. "HOW DARE YOU MAKE A MOCKERY OF ME!"

"I can make a mockery of you anytime I want to." Bob Beaky said, grabbing the hood on his coat taking it off. "Your rule is done, Robuttnik." It was actually, Sonic himself, under the coat. The entire room was shocked at this. The other two took off their costumes revealing Tails and Amy Rose. "It's over, Eggman. Head over the crown."

"You'll have to take it from me." The doctor shouted. "ROBOTS, ATTACK!" But no robots came out. "ROBOTS, ATTACK!" But only Or-bot, Cu-bot, and Bunta-kun came out. "WHERE ARE MY ROBOTS?"

"You left all your robots at the Metropolis Zone." Cu-bot said.

"DAMMIT!" Eggman shouted.

"Perhaps a tactical retreat would be necessary." Or-bot suggested. Eggman growled as he grabbed the crown and threw it at Sonic smacking him in the face.

"You think this is over." The doctor stated, storming off out of the room. "I'll be back with my army of robots. And when I do, I'll make sure that your rule was just as short as my first one. I SWEAR IT!" He slammed the door behind him.

"Ow." Sonic said, rubbing his face. "Talk about a sore loser." The room was silent for a moment before it was flooded with cheers.

"I can't believe it. My brother is finally back." Sonia said to her mom.

"See, I told you that he would return." Aleema replied to her. The purple hedgehog looked up.

"Uh, you can let go of me now." Sonia said.

"Oh sorry." One of the guards replied, releasing the princess. Then, she looked at the guard. "Thanks." She paused for a moment. "Who are you exactly?"

"The name is Argus." The guard replied. "I'm the new captain of the guard."

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you." Sonia replied. "Would you mind if I spent some time with you after the coronation?"

"I… uh… would be happy to." Argus answered. Meanwhile, a servant came up to the blue blur.

"Sonic. Are you going to take your place on the throne of South Island?" He asked.

"Well, I guess I got to do what I got to do." Sonic asked.

"Your majesty, what is your first order of business?" the guard asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sonic asked. "We will repair and rebuild South Island from the damage had taken from the recent events."

"As you wish." The servant said. "And what of Team Sonic?" Then, Sonic paused. Everyone was waiting to her on what he had to say about it. He took a short breath.

"I know that once I become the leader of South Island I would have to leave my own team." He answered. "There is another, however, who will be in my place. I have recognized the abilities and courage of that person. And time and again, he has shown the qualities of a great leader. Therefore my successor as leader of Team Sonic… will be Tails."

The twin-tailed fox was completely shocked that he was chosen to be the heir of the hero's group.

"I… I don't know what to say." Tails commented.

"You earned it, little buddy." Sonic answered. "And I don't see anyone more qualified to be as such."

"Thank you, Sonic. I… mean… your majesty. I mean…" The fox stated, trying to figure out what to say.

"Never mind the formalities." Sonic said to him.

"Well, what are we waiting for, my darling Sonic?" Amy asked. "Let's get on with it."

Then, the ceremony of coronation. The two hedgehogs had to kneel before the queen. Sonia had placed the king's crown on top of her brother's head.

"I'm glad to at least see one of us back on the throne again." Sonia said to him.

"Don't sweat it, sis." Sonic answered. Then, Aleema came over to Amy Rose. The former queen removed the tiara from her own head and placed it on Amy's head.

"Behold, the new rulers of South Island." Aleema announced. "King Sonic Hedgehog and Queen Amy Rose." The audience cheered. Sonic and Amy stood up to speak.

"I have experience many journeys during my time as a freedom fighter. I have fought hard to defend the freedoms of many on Mobius, both at home and abroad." The newly crowned Sonic stated. "Now that I am king, I vow to continue to live by the liberties in which the freedom fighters have fought, bled, and died for. I vow to continue the long traditions in which South Island has stood upon for many generations. I vow to you, people of South Island, that I shall be a just and noble ruler."

"And I vow as the new queen," Amy said. "That I shall to the same with my dearest Sonic by my side." Then, the crowd stood up. "Let us renew our dedication to what is just and true once again."

"Long live the king! Long Live the queen!" the crowd shouted. "Long live Sonic! Long Live Amy!"

* * *

Hey Readers,

This is B. J. Williams, writer of Sonic Extreme. I want to say 'thank you' for all whom have read this fanfic up to this point. For now, I and my co-writer will be taking a break from writing Sonic Extreme due to writer burn-out. So, we will be working on other projects. Nevertheless, season seven will come out sometime this year. When the games, Sonic Mania and Sonic Forces, come out; it will supply new content for us to work with.  
The project we intend to work on next will be… My co-writer calls it "Team Spider", while I call it "Spiders of New York". But either way, it'll be a Spider-man fanfic. There is also talk about a Star Wars fanfiction as well. This one has yet to be named.  
In any case, I hoped you enjoyed this work as much as we had fun writing it.


End file.
